Code Geass: Gears Of War
by Detroit Red Wings
Summary: The war in Japan get suddenly interrupted when a new and powerful enemy has arrive. And it's not human. It's up for one man to save the world. Based on the video game. Lelouch/Shirley, Milly/Suzaku/Euphemia, and Rivalz/Kallen.
1. Prologue

A/N: This will be my first Code Gress crossover fic with Lebouch/Sherley paring. This fic will be from the video game Gears Of War. With music by bands Rush, Iron Maiden, and U2.

This fic is Rated M for:

Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence

Strong Graphic Violence

Strong Sexual Content

Nudity

Strong Language

Code Gress: Gears Of War

Prologue

(A/N: Bravest Face by Rush from the album Snakes And Arrows. If y'all have it.)

On August 10, 2010, the Holy Empire of Britannia overpowered Japanese Forces and conquered the country with new robotic weapons, the Knightmare Frames, in less than a month.

In the aftermath of Britannia's invasion, Japan lost its freedom, its rights, and even its name, becoming Area 11 of the Britannia Empire. The Japanese people, renamed as "Elevens", are forced to survive in poor neighborhoods, while Britannians live in first class settlements.

Rebel elements persist, however, as pockets of Japanese organizations struggle against the Empire for the independence of Japan.

After his father, the Emperor of Britannia, failed to prevent the assassination of his mother, an attack which also left his sister blind and crippled, the young prince Lelouch vowed to destroy Britannia.

Seven years later, living in Area 11, he encounters a mysterious girl named C.C., who gives him the power of Geass.

With it, he finally has the power that he needs to defeat Britannia and fulfill his two wishes: to seek revenge for his mother and to construct a world in which his beloved sister can live happily.

(A/N: End of Bravest Face and the start of Spindrift by Rush once again from the album Snakes And Arrows.)

But as the war continues to go on from there, another war rages on another planet called Sera, a planet inhabited by humans, who had warred over a phosphorescent, low-viscosity fluid known as "Imulsion" highly valued as a source of energy.

Over several decades, the Pendlum Wars took place between various humans countries, ended with the Coalition of Ordered Govemments taking control of the planet.

The war quickly came quickly to an end on "Emergence Day", when a raverous force known as the Locust Horde bust from underneath major human cities using a network of underground tunnels.

The Coalition, unable to defend against the sudden attack, is routed, and the Locust Horde takes control of the majority of Sera's urban, military, and manufacturing centers within 24 hours.

The COG orders any survivors to _Jacinto Plateau_, a safe haven from Locust underground attacks due to the composition of the rock it is made of, and then uses orbital laser weapons in a scorched earth strategy to deny the Locust Horde its gains.

The human survivors that could not make it become known as the "Stranded" and have to survive on their own.

In the 14 years since "Emergence Day", the Locust continue to attack the fortified Jacinto Plateau and force the COG to turn to the infirm, the young, and the condemned to replace their dwindling numbers.

And now with Sera's done, General RAAM and his Locust Horde military now concertrace on one more target... and that is... Earth.

(A/N: End of Spindrift.)

End Prologue

A/N: So how do you guys like that? I know this story will be probably the best one of the summer. Anyway, I will be doing this story soon. I got some stories to do before I can start this. So just sit tight. Review Please


	2. It begins

A/N: Here's the beginning of the story. Warning, this chapter contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence, Strong Graphic Violence, and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter One: It begins (Revised)

**14 years after E Day- Planet Sera**

Inside the darkness of a cell in a prison, a man looks up seeing creatures crawing around on top of his cell and driping saliva around him as they were looking for something to eat.

Suddenly, a sound was heard as the creatures disapears from the darkness and the man looks at the cell door as another man was outside his door.

"Jack, rip that door!", the man yells.

The man outside then begins to rip the door on the lock with a saw as it sparks up the lock. After a few seconds, the man from outside opens the door.

The other man inside the cell, gets up and walks towards him.

"What are you doing here?", the man asked.

"Getting you out." the other man said as he gives him a gym bag. "Here. Put this on. You'll need it."

The man looks at the bag on the ground in front of him. He gets down on his knees and unzips the bag as he looks at an armor suit and a weapon. He puts on the suit and grabs the weapon as he examines it. The weapon was a standard Lancer, its chainsaw bayonet gleaming in the sunlight. He then looks at the man.

"You can get in a lot of trouble for doing this.", the man said.

"Not anymore. Things have changed." the other man said as he turns around. "We better go."

"What about the other prisoners? We can't just leave them here.", the man said.

"They're gone." the other man said as he turns back around. "Holfman pardoned everybody."

"Is that right.", the man said as he walks out of the shadows revealing his face.

"Welcome back to the army, soldier.", the other man said.

"Shit.", the man said.

That man name is Marcus Fenix.

Marcus was serving a prison sentence for abandoning his military post in order to make a vain attempt to save his father, Alex Fenix. Prior to the Locust invasion, Fenix is noted for having a famed military career, during which he played a notable part in the Pendulum War.

The other man that broke in to get Marcus is Dominic Santiago.

Dom is a vocal, colorful, yet practical soldier. He is loyal to a fault, especially with his friends, and has no patience for those who thinks of themselves first.

"Let's go.", Dom said as both him and Marcus hurries out.

They headed left of the wreaked prison when they stoped and Dom turns around to look at Marcus.

"We've go two options." Dom said. "We can go back the way I came through the guard's quarters. It takes time, but it's safe. Or we can go through the prison blocks and get right to the fight. Your choice."

"... I've haven't seen combat in a while." Marcus said. "... Let's head towards the prison blocks. I'm ready to kick some ass."

"Hell yeah! Let's do it.", Dom said as he loads up his gun.

The two begins their run towards the prison blocks as they made it looking around. Dominic then gets on the radio.

"Six Four, this is Delta Two. We're on route, over.", Dom said.

_"Copy that, we're beginning our run.", _a man said on the radio.

Marcus then looks around if any enemy were around.

"Six Four in position. Fox-one, fox-one.", Dom said.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard as glass from the roof shatters and comes down towards the ground. Including debris.

"Hey.", Marcus said.

Dom knows that their artiliery coming down at the wrong target as he quickly gets on the radio.

"Six Four, this is Delta Two. Hold Your Fire! We are inside the prison. Over!", Dom said.

_"Roger that, holding fire. Advise your relocate ASAP.", _the man said on the radio.

Dom turns towards Marcus.

"Who the fuck they are trying to do?", Marcus asked.

"If Command knew I was here to get you, I'd be in some deep shit. C'mon, let's go.", Dom said as he and Marcus continues on.

Marcus sees an opening as he kicks the door down. After he knocked it down, he jumped up a little after he sees three dead bodies hanging on top after they were decapitated.

"Nice.", Marcus said as he runs pass the hanging bodies and on to the left.

"What the hell's been going on in this prison?", Dom asked.

"You don't want to know.", Dominic said grimly.

(A/N: Freeze by Rush from the album Vapor Trails. If y'all have it.)

Marcus runs towards cover including Dom as they look what was infront of them. Suddenly, a voice was on the radio.

_"Ground units are taking heavy fire. We have hostiles in all directions.", _a soldier said on the radio.

Marcus looks up seeing a Raven helicopter-flying pass when an explosion came towards the right of a building. Then another, exploding the watchtower as it comes down and was destroyed.

"Copy that. Calling for reinforcements, over." Dom said as he looks at the coming tower. "Marcus, the tower."

"Take cover.", Marcus said.

Marcus and Dom takes cover behind the blocks bricks as they see an enemy shooting at them while taking cover. Marcus then begins firing at him with his machine gun as the enemy shoots back.

Dom fires back trying to give Marcus some covering fire.

"Oh fuck yeah!", Marcus yells as he kills the enemy.

"Got one of them fuck heads.", Dom said.

Suddenly, more heavy fire were coming in as more were entering from the front once again.

"We got more of those fuck heads coming.", Marcus said.

"Oh shit.", Dom said.

Marcus then begins to reloads his weapon while the enemy were firing. Suddenly, one of them begins moving in towards where Marcus is.

"Marcus, behind you!", Dom yells.

Marcus then finished reloading and gets up killing the one that tries to attack him first.

"Bad to the bone.", Marcus said as Dom gets back on the radio.

"Six Four, we're moving into your location, over.", Dom said.

_"Copy that, we are clearing area for extraction.", _the soldier said on the radio.

Marcus and Dominic moves forward as more enemy fire was coming from a bridge on the right.

"King Rains Delta Two, we've got a enemy on the bridge, over.", Dominic said.

_"Roger that, moving in.", _the soldier said on the radio.

Marcus and Dom fires back at the enemy from the bridge when a helicopter swings in and kills the enemy with its machine guns and missiles. Not only that, it even destroyed the bridge as well.

"Got that fucker real good.", Marcus said as he catches up with Dom

Marcus arrives at another prison blocks when he and Dom encounters more heavy fire by two more Horde soldiers shooting at them. The two fire back.

Dom then kills one of the two Horde as the other has his head blown off by bullets. He then moves in as Marcus gives him covering fire.

Marcus knows that the second one was inside a little building that looks like a bunker. He then moves in as the Horde fires back at him seeing bullet tracers passing from left and right at Marcus. He takes cover at the nearest block as he looks closely at the bunker.

"I got you now you little horde fuck." Marcus said as he fires at the hole as he blows his head off with blood everywhere in that room. It was almost like a bloodbath. "Who's next?"

The prison blocks were now clear.

"Okay, I think we're good. Let's grab some ammo.", Domi said.

Both him and Marcus looks around on the ground for some ammo as they gather everything they need. Suddenly, they begin to hear some monster sounds as they turned and look at the front door. Then, sparks begins to come up from the door.

"Fuck. Marcus, their cutting through the door. Take cover. Take cover.", Dom said.

Marcus and Dom gets behind one of the blocks as they get ready for some big time action that is about to come forward towards the front door. The sparks then comes down towards the left of the door then finally stops.

"Get ready. Here they come.", Dom said.

The doors then bust open as the enemy moves in.

Marcus and Dom fires back at them as they were only three horde soldier. Marcus sees two moving in while the thrid gives them covering fire. He then fires back at the two including Dominic as those two were blown to pieces.

Now Marcus has to concertrate on the one that is taking covered behind as it moves left towards the door that they went through. But Marcus got him now as he shoots from his neck; the bullet went in but came out as blood oozing out like a water fountain real bad.

"Got one.", Marcus said.

"Let's get out there.", Dom said.

Marcus and Dom reloads and heads towards the way where the horde bust through. Dom then gets back on the radio.

"Delta One, this is Delta Two here. Ready for extraction, over.", Dom said.

_"Copy that.", _the soldier said on the radio.

They entered into a graveyard as they see more horde soldiers taking cover behind the tombstones. Marcus and Dominic takes cover behind a concrete block.

"GROUND WALKERS!", one of the Horde soldiers yells at the others and they start firing at Marcus and Dom, who takes cover behind a couple of concrete blocks.

_"Enemy units! Right there, over.", _the man said on the radio.

_"I see them, over.", _another man said on the radio.

Suddenly, an explosion appears including machine gun tracers coming down from the air killing the horde units with a Raven helicopter.

But then, more Raven helicopters begins to appear as they were massacruring all horde units from the ground. Making into a deadly grave site for them.

Marcus moves in towards the left of the courtyard to flank them as he sees some of them behind two big tombstones. He then fires at them killing one of them. The other turns around seeing him and fires back at him. But Marcus kills him as he shoots out the creatures' torso.

_"Here I come ye haw!",_ a man said on the radio as a helicopter swings in for combat trying to go for the kill.

Suddenly, his helicopter was hit as the rotars tail is on fire.

_"I'm hit.", _the pilot said.

Suddenly, the chopper hits the ground from the other side.

_"Six One is down. I repeat, Six One is down.", _the other pilot said.

_"Be advise we are aborting mission. I repeat we are aborting mission. Retriving squad now.", _the pilot said on the radio.

Another horde unit was behind a tombstone as Marcus makes a run towards a block as tracers were passing by him. But then, a Raven helicopter shoots him down as Dom runs towards Marcus.

(A/N: End of Freeze.)

The Raven helicopter turns around as it about to make landing at the rallying point. Inside the helicopter, some of the units sees something moving underground.

_"Delta, there's something moving underground, over.", _the pilot said.

_"I see it to. I wonder what are we looking at.", _the soldier said.

_"Hell if I know.", _the pilot said as he lands his chopper inside a courtyard near a graveyard and near Marcus and Dom.

"Marcus, you gotta move into the Raven now.", Dom said as he and Marcus runs towards the Raven helicopter to board inside.

As they continue on, the ground begins to shake and the cracks were coming towards them real fast. Then rocks begins to come up from the ground when three giant legs came up from underground.

Marcus and Dom finally jumps inside the chopper as the thing rises up from the ground revealing itself as a giant mutant spider with six giant legs, sixteen orange eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeths.

The chopper rises up from the ground escaping the giant monster spider wrath as it roars at the chopper. The chopper then flies off.

Though they escaped through deadly combat, it was just the beginning of a living nightmare

End of chapter one

A/N: This chapter is been revised so I can make it a little better. So review if this is better than the old chapter.


	3. Secret Mission

A/N: I decided to remake this chapter as well. So I hope you like this one better than the old one.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter two: Secret Mission (Revised)

After escaping from a deadly and intense battle in the prison, and even getting Marcus out of the prison returning back to the battlefield, both him and Dom were now inside the Raven helicopter with another squad.

One soldier handed Marcus a canteen of water as Marcus drank out of it then gives it back to him as he turns around seeing a soldier shooting his machine gun towards the ground.

The soldier that gave Marcus the canteen spoke up.

"Welcome to Delta Squad.", the soldier said.

"Where are we going?", Marcus asked.

"Embry Square. Colonel Hoffman's waiting for us.", the soldier said.

"Hoffman? Ah, shit.", Marcus said.

"This is going to be awsome.", Dom said.

The man that was firing towards the ground stops firing and turns around looking at Marcus.

"Hey, are you the Marcus Fenix? The one who fought at Aspho Fields?", the soldier asked.

"Yep.", Marcus said.

"Wow! Cool!", the soldier said as he turns around and proceeds firing at the ground again.

"Not really.", Marcus said as looks towards the left at the ground.

He sees a helicopter on the ground an a soldier standing on the brick street. The helicopter begins landing on the street as the soldier looks at it while finally landed on the street. Marcus was the first to jump out as he walks out towards the soldier. But that wasn't no ordinary soldier, that soldier was Colonel Hoffman.

The colonel looks, as he was shocked to see Marcus. He then walks towards him as he and Marcus meets face to face. The other soldiers came out of the helicopter as they know something will happened.

"Well, I can't believe what the fuck I'm seeing." Hoffman said. "Marcus Fenix. A traitor like you doesn't deserve to wear the uniform."

"Looks to me like you need all the help you can get.", Marcus said as the soldier that gave him the canteen jumps out of the helicopter.

"Step aside.", Hoffman said.

The soldier looks at Marcus then walks with Hoffman.

"Lieutanant! I've got good news." Hoffman said. "We have just learned about the enemy's next plan."

"Really?", Lieutanant asked.

"We just learned since they accompished their conquer on our planet, they are now heading for the planet Earth.", Hoffman said.

"Earth? That's another human planet.", Dom said.

"And of course, they're are trying to conquer it as their final attack before they complete their power.", Hoffman said.

"Well that's unbelievable.", Lieutantant said.

But suddenly, their conversation was interrupted when gunfire hits the ground causing everyone to take cover.

Locust start coming out of the building, opening fire on them.

"DIE!", one of the grubs yells at them.

"Move.", Lieutanant said.

The squad and Hoffman moves next to a sandbag blockade as the shooting were coming from a church. Marcus and Dom takes cover on the left side of the sandbag block as Marcus fires back.

"Shit.", Dom said as he fires back.

"To the right.", Marcus said as he fires back again.

On the right side of the block, Hoffman and the Lieutanant continues their conversation during the firefight.

"We have the Lightmass Bomb! I'll take all those bastards with one shot! From there, you can try to press on towards the space station! There's a shuttle waiting for you and your squad!", Hoffman said.

"Up high.", Lieutanant said as bullets hits the sandbags.

"But it can't work if we don't have the targeting data! That's why we need the resonator!" Hoffman said as explosions were coming in. "Watch the sides."

"You miss, you suck, you'll die!", Dom said, rising up quickly and delivering a fatal headshot before quickly dropping back down.

"It'll map their tunnels, so that we can hit those sons of bitches where they live!", Hoffman said.

On the other side, Marcus tries to shoot some of them but is now losing his temper.

"Now I'm pissed!", Marcus said as he gets up and shoots then takes cover again by another explosion. "Oh yeah!"

"Up there.", Dom said as he gets up and fires back then gets back down.

"How much more can they take?", Marcus asked.

"We lost contact with Alpha Squad. Last transmission was from Embry Square.", Hoffman said.

"Four left!", Dom said.

"I want you to get in there, find those men, and deploy that resonator! And when you find those men, see if you can get them to join in the next mission towards the shuttle.", Hoffman said.

"Will we have air support?", the lieutanant asked.

"What, are you kidding? You are the air support, son! Nemacyst are keeping our birds out of the area! You'll have to move in on foot!", Hoffman said.

The firefight continues as they were almost done with them as they were now down to two more grubs.

"Down to two!", the soldier said.

Marcus gets up and sees the two horde soldiers coming down the steps of the church as he kills them both with a rapid burst from his weapon. It was now silent as the firefight was over.

"All clear!", Marcus said.

"But the lieutanant here will feeding you detail.", Hoffman said as he points at the woman inside the chopper.

"Yes, sir. And a smart thing to do right now would be to leave.", the woman said, a little panicked from the firefight.

"You! Get it done." Hoffman said. "And I know it's hard to leave your home planet. But the universe is counting on y'all! Good luck and godspeed!"

The Lieutanant then salutes as Hoffman gets up and walks off.

Marcus and the other men gets up after that long fight.

"That was satisfying.", Marcus said.

He sees Hoffman walking but then stops to see Marcus again as he walks towards him again.

"I expect you to give me 110 percent, Fenix.", Hoffman said.

"I'm not doing this for you.", Marcus said, growling back as he and the rest of the squad walk away from Hoffman.

The men were ready to go as they regroup with the Lieutanant.

The lieutanant's name is Minh Young Kim.

Kim is a strict soldier, who closely follows the COG's rules and code of conduct.

--

Kim and his men including Marcus gets prepare to move in when suddenly, horde units moves in once again.

"Enemy reinforcements!", the soldier yells.

"Take cover!", Kim yells as the men once again took cover again at the sandbag blocks.

Suddenly, a King Raven helicopter comes in and fires its machine-guns at the horde units as blood spatters from the distant near the steps.

_"That one was in the house. Good luck, Delta!", _Hoffman said on the radio.

"Get up those stairs! Alpha's waiting!", Kim yells as the men moves in towards the steps.

After a couple of seconds, they made it on top of the stairs and enters inside the church.

"Okay, men. Here we go. You still got it?", Dom asked.

"I guess we find out, huh?", Marcus said.

They made it outside the garden rooftop when they see more horde units firing at them. Marcus gets behind a brick block as two horde units move in, firing at them. Marcus fires back at them as he shot one in the head with blood spattering out. Then reloads as fast as he can when another horde soldier comes near him, but Marcus kills him as it nears the corner.

He then moves to another position as two more horde soldiers arrive. But the other units shoots back at them, giving Marcus some covering fire. Marcus fires back at the enemy as a grenade was thrown at the one going after Marcus.

The horde soldier gets his entire body blown to pieces.

Marcus moves in to kill the last horde soldier, clocking it with his fist, then finishes the stunned grub with a rifle burst. Aftet that, rest of the squad advances forward towards the left of the building and walks on towards the top of the stairs. After make in it on top of the stairs, they arrive at a ruined temple as they look at the size of it.

"Horde Grunts!", Kim yells as the squad looks forward seeing the grunts moving in to attack.

"Die Ground walker!", one if the grunts cried out, as they takes cover and open fire.

The squad quickly takes cover behind the piller blocks.

"Marcus! Flank them!", Kim yells as Marcus moves in from the right to flank them from behind.

As he runs from the right, he sees that the horde grunts don't know that Marcus is coming for them. He finally gets behind them as he fires his weapon at them, which got the grunts' attention.

The grunts fires back at him but tracers passing by him as one them keeps getting killed.

Marcus keeps firing at them, when he saw one of the grunts running towards him. But Marcus spotted its charge and readied his secondary weapon, the chainsaw. Marcus raised his rifle, turns on the saw, chopping its' entire body in half in an adrenaline fueled roar as blood was spattering everywhere.

"Damn... think I got some blood in my eyes.", Marcus said as he smirk.

After that, Marcus continues to fire as he saw more horde grunts coming out from an Emergence Hole. He then switches weapons as he got a grenade and swings it towards the hole.

The horde grunts saw the grenade entered into the hole as they run as fast as they can out of the hole. But it was too late, as it explodes not only killing the horde grunts but sealing the hole as well.

Marcus then sees one more horde grunt shooting at the squad.

"Come on!" Marcus said. "Lock and load!"

Marcus moves in from block to block as he was not seen so he can get the perfect kill.

"Good to go.", Marcus said.

"I can't see it.", Dom said.

Marcus keeps going once again as the horde grunt keeps shooting at the squad. It was now Marcus' chance as he runs towards the grunt. He placed a sticky grenade on the grunt as he runs to take cover.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", Marcus yells.

Suddenly, the grenade explodes, showering the area with body parts and pieces of rubble.

"Whoa!", Dom yells.

"Scratch one grub!", Marcus yells.

"You guys see that?", Dom said, amazed.

"How did he do that?", Kim asked, with a smirk

"Let's move on.", the soldier said.

Marcus then regroups with the squad as they finally move forward towards another part of the temple. They cross through a bridge. Suddenly, Marcus stops in the middie of the bridge when he saw the bodies of two soldiers on the street next to a van and a hole.

Kim then gets on the radio.

"Control, this is Delta. We have visuals on Alpha. Possible KIA. No sign of resonator.", Kim said.

_"Roger that, Delta. Keep looking.", _the woman said.

The squad moves on as they run towards a door that is closed.

"I'll open the door. I got the code.", Kim said as he walks towards the code lock.

He then types in the code as the doors slides open. The squad then moves in the building when gunfire was heard inside. The squad takes cover behind concrete blocks as Marcus jumps in taking cover, dodging tracers everywhere.

Marcus then turns to look as the horde grunt moves in. He then fires back at him, several shots hit in the grubs' face and his head explodes. Then another enters into the firefight as Marcus moves towards another block.

Suddenly, the place begins to shake as Marcus turns towards his left and sees a statue sinking down underneath as Emergence Hole was made, more horde grunts entering the fight. He then throws a grenade inside the hole as a grunt came up from the hole. Then explodes causing the hole to be sealed and the grunt that came out first was killed.

"Take it!", Marcus yells.

He then returns back towards the firefight as he shoots at the grunt. But the grunt runs towards the left as Marcus shoots at him and got him, with the bullet coming in and out of the grunt's head.

"Nice.", Marcus said.

The squad then begins to move forward towards their destination when the ground once again shook as another hole was made once again.

"Ah, come on. Not this again!", Dom said, angrily.

One of the horde grunts comes out of the hole as it gets sawed in half by Marcus. More grunts grunts begin to pour out from the hole as they shoot back at them as Marcus takes cover, reloading his gun, then fires back at them. Then, Marcus stops shooting when the grunt comes out running towards the right while shooting at Marcus.

But Marcus shoots back, hitting the grunt in the knees and downing him. He then rushes over and slams his foot into the Locust's head, smashing it to bits.

"Suck Pavement!", Marcus said.

Suddenly, another grunt appears shooting back from the hole at the squad, and then takes cover behind a block. He pops up as Marcus pops up from the side, downing the grub in a hail of gunfire.

They begin to move out of the chruch as the wind outside begins to blow. Then walks down the stairs towards the street to see the bodies of the squad.

"I hope it ain't Roja's body down there." Dom said. "Because his little son just turn two last week."

--

End of chapter two

A/N: This is another revised chapter I just did. So I hope you like this one better than the old. Review please.


	4. Onward Towards Earth

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Once again contains the same rating. This will by the way will be the final storyline as we head towards the next chapter to start the story line of Code Geass join with the Gears of War characters. So I made made this chapter really longer. All right. Enjoy reading it.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter Three: Bodies Identified and Liftoff towards Earth (Revised)

Delta arrives at the location, seeing the bodies on the ground next to a destroyed van and a hole. The squad examines the bodies.

"Well, it could be Alpha.", Kim said.

"Dog tages are gone.", Marcus said.

Kim then turns around seeing a soldier with a round metal ball with a blue light strip on it as he turns it.

"Is that the resonator?", Kim asked.

"Nah.", the soldier said.

"Now what?", Marcus asked.

"Let's get that resonator.", Kim said.

"Marcus." Dom said as Marcus walks up towards him. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? Could be Alpha... or it could be the Locust, setting a trap. Only one way know for sure.", Marcus said.

"Our next target is the House of Sovereigns. Couple of miles from the space station. Straight ahead. Move it!", Kim orders the others.

The squad then begins to regroup as they get a move on.

The soldier with the black metal ball throws it into the hole next to him.

(A/N: Heaven Can Wait by Iron Maiden from the album Somewhere In Time. If y'all have it.)

As they were about to move out, a bullet flew by as there were two grunts appears from an alley, shooting at the squad.

Marcus jumps to the van as he takes cover, hearing the bullets hitting the van and tracers passing by.

"Those guys got Troika machine guns!" Kim yells. "Everyone fire back!"

Kim and the squad fire back at them as they took cover next to a building. Not only they firing, but they are giving covering fire for Marcus.

Marcus then pops up and fires back, hitting the turrent. But that got their attention as they fire at Marcus as he hides behind the van again.

"Marcus, flank right!", Kim yells.

Marcus then reloads, as he gets ready.

"Don't mind if I do!", Marcus yells as he goes into a Roadie Run, dodging the tracers and takes cover behind a pillar.

The squad keeps fire at the grunts as Marcus pops up and fires back, then hides again, then comes out hiding and begins firing on them as the bullets went through one grunt, then another, killing the other in an exit wound.

"Nice.", Marcus said.

The squad then moves forward towards a roadblock that they use on freeways. Suddenly, more grunts appears at the end of the block, shooting at the squad.

Marcus takes cover as he sees a grunt just right near him taking cover behind a piller block. He pops up and fires at him. The grunt also pops up and fires at him but then gets shot in head.

"Nice.", Marcus said.

Marcus sees another grunt shooting at him. But, Marcus moves in quickly and turns on his chainsaw, chopping him in half.

"Fuck yeah!", Dom said.

"Nothing but bits!", Marcus says triumphantly.

The squad moves forward as they exit the streets and enters into a square. They move towards a circle concrete with a statue in the middle.

Suddenly, the ground once again shakes as they see a hole coming down next to a disabled bus when a grunt comes out and attack.

Marcus sees the hole and he throws the grenade straight towards the hole. Then, it explodes, taking out the only grub that came out.

"Another grub hole wasted.", Marcus said as he got his assault rifle back out and begins shooting at grunt who is taking cover behind a concrete block.

Suddenly, the ground once again shook as another hole emerges from the ground next to a piller block underneath the bridge.

"Another grub hole!" Kim said. "Get a frag in there!"

Marcus went towards the left to see the hole as the grunts comes out from the hole to fight. He then grabs a grenade and throws it towards the hole. The grunts saw the grenade as it goes into the hole.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", Marcus yells.

The grenade blows up, sealing the hole and littering the ground with body parts.

"Sweet.", Marcus said.

Marcus then gets his gun as a grunt attacks him but then gets shot to death by the rest of the men.

The ground once again shook as another hole emerged underneath the bridge where the squad came from.

"Fuck! Come on! Can we get it to stop for a minute!", Dom whines.

The grunts appear from the hole as Marcus throws another grenade into the hole.

"Grenade!", a grunt yells as the hole explodes sealing it.

Marcus then gets out his weapon as he sees a grunt jumps into the air to attack. But Marcus shot reflexively shot him as it falls backwards onto the ground.

"Ain't so tough.", Marcus said.

The ground once again shook and an explosion came as another hole emerges in the ground next to a bus. Another unit of grubs comes out to attack as Marcus throws another grenade into the hole and the hole explodes, caving in the grubs.

(A/N: End of Heaven Can Wait.)

'I think we're good. Let's grab some ammo.", Marcus said.

"Move out.", Kim said as the squad moves out heading towards a tunnel where the explosion occured.

"What the hell, man. Those holes can pop up anywhere?", Dom asked.

"You think we would have figured out some kind of goddamn defense by now.", Marcus said.

"Yeah. Command's tried everything, but nothing works. If the Locust want to come up, they come up.", Kim said.

"I used to have nightmares about those things when I was a kid.", the soldier said.

As they kept going, they approached to two tunnels. One that goes left and the other goes right.

"Looks like we need to split up." Kim said. "Fenix, you and Carmine will go right. Dom and I will go left."

"Yes, sir.", Marcus said.

Marcus and Carmine enters to the right side of the tunnel when the place begins to shake again. They saw an opening to a building on top as they entered.

"Hostiles!", Carmine said.

"I'm on it!", Marcus said as he and Carmine moves in.

Marcus stay at the corner of the right side of the corridor where he looks at what it was all the way at the end of the corridor.

The Locust grunts has a turent gun right in front of him as begins to reload the gun. It was the chance they needed as they advance on it and take cover. Then, they both pop up and kill the grunt that was on the gun turret at a distance.

"One dead grub.", Marcus said.

In the room, Kim and Dom arrives but know there is a gun turrent if they entered that corridor.

"Flank them!", Kim said.

Marcus then sees one of the grunts as he shoots at him multiple times, landing a few precise hits and killing the Locust, making it topple over the railing onto the ground with a lot wet thud.

He then moves on as he sees a door right behind the turret. He pushes the button and kicks the door down, entering into a room with a piano. He turns left and sees more grubs stationed in the back. There was another machine gun nest and a soldier as their watchdog.

"There's another nest around the corner!", Kim said.

"With a spotter, on the right!", Marcus said.

"Take him out first!", Kim said.

Marcus moves in as he jumps behind a steel block when the grunt sees and fires at him. He then takes a peek at the spotter at the top of the window also shooting, but it was shooting at the squad.

He makes his move as he runs towards the black door that leads towards the spotter. He then kicks the door as he busts inside and runs up the stairs. He reaches for the top as he see the grunt shooting at his squad, but not noticing Marcus.

He charges at him as he turns on the chainsaw and cuts him to shreds.

When that was done, he turns to see the two grunts still shooting at the squad. He targets the one on the gun turret and pulls the trigger; the bullet hitting it in the neck, silencing it.

"Blindsided motherfucker!", Marcus grins, then he shoots the other grunt, scoring a dead center headshot, the grubs' head exploding.

"Damn I'm good!", Marcus hollers as he goes back down with the squad.

Suddenly, another grunt rushes in trying to kill him, but Kim kills the grunt before it could do anything.

"Oh yeah!", Marcus said.

The squad then moves in towards the machine gun nest, when the building begins to shake. Kim turns around and saw more Locust Grunts moving in for an attack.

"We've got Locust coming through! Go, go, go!", Kim said.

Marcus then gets on the gun turret as he sees grunts coming in to firing range. He loads up the gun and fires with a burst of tracers going into the grunts.

The grunts didn't stand a chance. One by one, each grunt was dismembered, decapitated, or disemboweled.

"That will teach them not to fuck with us.", Marcus said as he gets off the gun and regroups with the squad.

"Good job, men. Now let's go find that resonator. Move out!", Kim said.

Suddenly, they heard a monsterous voice coming from the other side of the door where the troops were about to enter.

"Locust reinforcements!", Kim yells as everyone gets their guns loaded.

The door opens revealing just one grub as he charges into the squad. Marcus and the squad rev up their saws and charge, dividing the Locust into four, uneven, bloody pieces.

"A good grub is a dead grub.", Marcus said.

After that, the squad moves forward as they continue their advancement. Kim once again got on the radio.

"Control, this is Delta Squad. Any word from Alpha?", Kim asked.

_"Negative, Delta. We still have radio silence, over.", _the woman said on the radio.

"Roger that." Kim said as he turns to both Marcus and Dom. "Dom. Fenix. You'll look for a way in. Carmine and I will stay back and suppress."

"What about Alpha?", Marcus asked.

"Will save them if we can. Good luck.", Kim said as Marcus and Dom heads towards the door.

Marcus then kicks the door as it opens up showing the building on the other side of the street.

"Let's go.", Marcus said.

Both him and Dom advances towards the building as they look around at the middle of the street. It was quiet... a bit too quiet.

"All clear.", Dom said.

Suddenly, they stop moving as they were in the middle of the street when they heard something getting closer.

"What that noise?", Dom asked.

"It's coming from the left.", Marcus said as he looks at the left end of the street.

Suddenly, two creatures passed by hopping on the street. Not noticing that they couldn't see Marcus or Dom as they passed.

"Did you see that?", Dom asked.

They moved out as both Kim and Carmine rejoin with Marcus and Dom as they headed towards the building. They cross the stairs blocking with concrete blocks and sandbag blocks as they finally reach towards the top.

But when they reached the top, it was just a trap as Locust Grunts appear from both entrances of the building.

"Everyone! Take cover!", Kim yells as finds some cover from gun fire.

Marcus takes cover on a concrete block as he sees a Locust Grunt shooting at him from the entrance. Marcus pops up and fires back at him, scoring a headshot.

"Hell yeah!", Carmine yells.

"Grenadier!", Kim yells.

Marcus then scoot over towards the left as he sees a Locust Grenadier charging towards and shooting at Marcus at the same time.

"Watch our flank!", Kim yells.

Marcus then gets up and shoots at him, the bullets lancing through the shotgun wielding Locust and dropping him. Marcus, out of bullets, reloads, but his gun jams.

"Ahhh! Come on!", Marcus growled angrily, then after a couple of seconds, was able to unjamed the weapon. He quickly rushes to the downed Locust and grabs his shotgun

"This'll do.", Marcus said.

"Get in there and flank that position! We'll cover!", Kim said.

Marcus runs inside the right side of the building, and then takes cover behind the corner looking around. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake.

"We got another grub hole!", Kim yells.

Marcus moves in forward around the corner, jumping over a concrete block. He then sees the grub hole in another room as grunts comes out from the hole. Marcus takes cover behind another concrete block and shoots at the first grunt while another one comes out from the hole, then shoots both of the grunts as the bullet went through the first grunt, into its neck, and kills the second one as it hits his head.

He then grabs a grenade and throws it inside the hole as one of the grunts saw it and tries to run out but was killed as the hole was sealed. Two grunts still attacking Marcus

"That was easy.", Marcus said.

He gets out his assault rifle and shoots and kills the first grunt, which was hiding behind the concrete block. Then he kills the other grunt who was trying to attack the squad.

Suddenly, gunfire was heard as a grunt with a shotgun tries to attack Marcus. But Marcus strikes back as bullets hit the grunt's legs, downing him. Marcus then runs towards the creature as he curb stomps it, making instant chili. He then sees another trying to get to cover.

"Ahh just die will ya!", Marcus growled.

He then rushes the grunt and pulls out the shotgun, firing two bursts that dismember the grunt, killing it.

"Form up!", Kim yells.

"All clear.", Marcus said as he goes back outside and regroups with the squad.

The squad regroups as they take cover behind a concrete block. Kim sees Carmine messing with his assault rifle.

"You good?", Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I got a problem. Something's wrong with this thing. It keeps jamming." Carmine said as he tries to fix it. Then he sits up a bit to show Kim his weapon. "See?"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang as Carmine was shot and killed as he falls down with blood gushing out from his neck.

The squad then turns around looking who was shooting as they see somebody running.

"Sniper!" Kim yells as the sniper runs. "Take positions!"

Suddenly, more Locust Grunts appears and begins to attack at the squad.

Marcus then moves in to attack as he takes cover behind a sandbag block and looks. He pops up and shoots at a grunt, which is behind a concrete block.

"Throwing grenade!", Kim yells as he throws a grenade at the grunts who Marcus was shooting at.

The grenade then explodes, as the two grunts became nothing more than sidewalk smears.

"Nice.", Marcus said.

Marcus then reloads and pops back up, seeing a Locust Grunt running towards him and shoots him to death.

"Who's next?!", Marcus yells.

He then looks to see two more grunts shooting at him, but Marcus strikes back first as he shoots them down, one in the head, the other in the chest.

One grunt with a shotgun runs towards Marcus but Marcus comes out of nowhere as he pops back up with a shotgun as well and blows his head off with one round.

"Headshot that fucker!", Marcus yells.

Marcus then gets back out his assault rifle as he sees more Locust Grunts approaching again. He moves towards another sandbag block to get a good clear shot. He sees one of them running towards him, but he shoots it in the stomach. Reloading his weapon, Marcus sees the grunt trying to take cover and he fires at it, killing it.

The firefight then stops, as the streets were now quiet. But suddenly, they heard a growl coming back from the inside as they turn around and see more grunts coming to flank them from behind.

"GROUND WALKERS!", one grunt roars, charging at them.

"This way!", Kim yells as the squad moves in to the building.

They encountered more Locust Grunts as they attacked the grunts. Marcus sees one grunt that was trying to kill him. He then saw one grunt trying to attack Kim, but Marcus shoots the grunt in the head, dropping it.

"Thanks.", Kim nods.

"Anytime.", Marcus nods back.

Marcus then sees one of the grunts hiding behind a table as he quietly stalks towards him and turns on his chainsaw, which got the grunt's attention.

"How you doing, bitch?!" Marcus yells as he cuts the grunt in half. "Fuck yeah!"

Kim once again gets on the radio.

"Control, this is Delta. Come in.", Kim said.

The radio begins to lose comnications. With no contact, Kim puts the radio back in his pocket and they proceed forward. They approach a door with an encoded lock next to it.

"I'll open it. I got the code.", Kim said as he types in the code and the doors opens.

The squad moves in towards the next room onto the stairs. But when they continue on, they began hearing the sound of gunfire and a man yelling as well.

"Yeah! Whoa! Bring it on, baby! Can't stop this!", a man yells.

"I think we just found Alpha.", Marcus said sarcastically.

"Move!", Kim said as the squad advances towards the sound of gunfire and yelling.

"Yeah I got enough for all of y'all.", the same man yells while his firing.

"Somebody's having a good time up there.", Dom said.

"You wish, baby!", the man yells again.

"Apparently he can hear us too.", Marcus says, chuckling slightly.

The squad arrives on top of a baconey as they look down and see just one man taking out all the Locust troops.

"Holy shit! It's one guy!", Kim said, amazed.

"You missed! You need classes, sucker!" the man yells while shooting everywhere. "Damn! Oh, you can see straight? Well, let me help you with this!" the man keeps shooting hearing the Locust getting slaughtered by him. "Hold still!"

The man keeps firing at them when a grenade was thrown next to him. He sees it and runs towards cover. The grenade explodes, almost killing the guy.

"For the Queen!", a Locust grunt roars.

Suddenly, the grunt looks up and begins shooting at Delta squad.

"GROUND WALKERS UP THERE!", It screams.

"That soldier needs our help! Get down those stairs!", Kim barks.

Marcus then heads down towards the square to help the fallen soldier. He walks down the stairs and finally made it to the square. He looks at the soldier as the Locust caught him under fire.

He sees one of them firing at him as he fires back, killing it, then sees the Locust at the other door shooting at the wounded soldier. He shoots at that creature in the chest, killing it as well. After that, he runs towards the wounded soldier and patches him up.

"Ah yeah, I'm back in the game!" the man said as he turns around seeing Delta Squad entering the square. "Yeah! That was beautiful, baby!"

Kim then walks towards him.

"States your name, soldier.", Kim orders

"Private Augustus Cole. Alpha Squad, sir.", Cole said in a booming voice.

"Cole? As in the Cole Train?", Dom asked, surprised

"Yeah, that's right.", Cole said.

"Where's the rest of your squad?", Kim asked.

'They're sitting tight over in the Tomb.", Cole said.

"We're Delta Squad. We're here to to retrieve the sonic device.", Kim said.

"And to get you guys outta here.", Marcus said.

"Well, hell yeah! We been waitin' for the chopper, but the radios don't work for shit... sir.", Cole said.

"We notices.", Kim said.

"It's the seeders. They're jammin' our transmissions.", Cole said.

"Then we have to make those Seeders our top priority, sir.", Marcus said.

"Agreed. We need to reinstablished radio contact with control. ASAP." Kim said as he turns towards Cole. "Private Cole."

"Yes, sir.", Cole said.

"I have a proposition for you and of course towards Alpha Squad when we get to them." Kim said. "Will you join us in a tough mission?"

"What kind of mission?", Cole asked.

"Colonel Hoffman just reported that the Locust is now launching another attack on a planet called Earth. So we're trying as well to get to the Space Station as well. Including recruting you and Alpha Squad. Will you like to join us?", Kim asked.

"It will be an honored to take out these suckas.", Cole said.

"Glad to hear it. We got one guy from Alpha Squad. Now we need more to get for our mission." Kim said. "For now we need to find Alpha Squad and dealed with those Seeders. Let's move out."

The squad gatters enough ammo as they move out towards the Tomb where Alpha Squad is at.

"Number 83. Damn!", Dom said.

"The one and only, baby.", Cole said.

"Remember this guy? He played for the Cougars! Defensive Lineman." Dom said. "We saw you play!"

"That's right! Everybody wants to see the Train, baby!", Cole said happily.

"Hey, Marcus. Remember? Divisional playoffs? Forty-yard line!", Dom said.

"I remember you own me 20 bucks.", Marcus said grumbled

"Oh yeah? See me after the war.", Dom said, sightly annoyed.

They arrive at another door with another lock code as Kim types in the code and the doors opens. They arrive at a hallway. which was a little dark. There was a door on the other side. As they walk inside, Marcus turns around, and saw on the right that something was crawing on the side of the wall, and then disapears.

"What the hell was that?", Marcus asked.

They enters inside the hallway as they walked towards the door with both Kim and Dom taking position on both sides of the door.

"Stay vertical.", Cole said.

"Hold here." Kim said. "Jack, decloak and this door."

Suddenly, a robotic machine appears from the way that the squad entered. It was the same machine that cut open the cell Marcus was in. The machine turns its flashlight on and begins cutting through the door. It will take a while to get it cut so the squad decided to rest for a while.

But that kind of rest would have to wait when Marcus saw the same creature from before. It appeared at the far end of the hall and let out an ear-piercing shriek, which caused the others to look at it.

"Wretches!", Dominic said.

The squad looks up as they see more Wretches above the ceiling, screaming and causing the windows on all sides of the walls to shatter.

"Quick, attack!", Kim yells.

One of the Wretches moves in for the kill as Marcus grabs out his shotgun and blast the Wretches backwards towards the wall.

"Keep those things away from Jack!", Kim yells.

They look up seeing more of them crawling on the ceiling as they shoot them down. Marcus tries to reloading but his shotgun jams.

"Arrgh! Damn!", Marcus said.

A Wrench takes the opportunity to get the drop on Marcus, and drops on the ceiling, but Marcus looks up and dodges, smashing its face in with his shotgun and killing it.

"Oh yeah! Gun unjammed!", Marcus said and finishes reloading.

He then looks down, seeing them on the ground running towards him and shoots them. He kills two with one blast and clocks another with his fist, downing it, then bringing the butt of his gun down onto it, crushing its head.

"They're everywhere!", Kim yells.

One sees the robotic Jack as Cole moves in the way and shoots its' head off.

"Hey, got one baby!", Cole said.

They were killing them everywhere as Wretches bodies were falling from ceiling. And the creatures were moving around, trying to avoid being shot at.

Marcus then gets the last one, as he blows his entire body to pieces with blood everywhere.

"I think we got them all.", Marcus said.

"Door's open.", Kim said.

The squad hurries through the door as they entered into another room.

"Damn! What is that smell?", Dom asked.

"Seriously, Something smells wrong in here.", Marcus said.

They look out the window when they saw something gigantic just sitting there.

"It's those seeders. They're nasty, man. Nasty.", Cole said.

"Get your hands back in the fight, soldiers! Focus." Kim said as he looks down on a dead soldier's body with weapons. "You two. Get over there and take these weapons. Don't use them till I give the order."

Marcus and Dom grab the weapons as they look at the window seeing the seeder.

Those weapons that they got are called the Hammer of Dawn.

Remain still and hold fire at one spot for several seconds to fire the beam. It only fires if estellties are available and you have open skies.

Marcus sees it as he gots the target with a red laser. He pulls the trigger then a beam from the sky appears and hit the seeder as it was dead.

"Hell yeah!", Marcus said.

After that, the men sees another door that leads outside. Kim types in the code and opens it. They're enter the outside as they see a bridge lifted up for them that leads to another building.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, as the squad knows what was coming. Marcus looks towards the opening of the other building from the other side as he sees a Locust Grunt coming out from the hole.

Marcus then gets am idea, aiming his Hammer of Dawn at the hole, he pulls the trigger and the death ray from above comes down, not only sealing the hole, but the grunt that came out is blown to pieces

"Nice!", Dom said, fist tapping Marcus.

The squad then gets behind the bridge when it begins connecting to the other side. It then finished connecting as Marcus sees a Grunt and runs towards him. He then turns on his chainsaw and cuts him in half, blood spraying everywhere.

"You're learning, Grasshopper.", Cole said as he chuckles a bit.

The squad advances towards the other side.

"Piece of shit.", Dominic said to the dead cut in half grunt.

"It only works outside, and even then... the satellites are overhead. Basically, you lucked out.", Kim said.

"We gotta move. Alpha's waiting.", Cole said as Kim gets on the radio.

"Control, this is Delta. Come in." Kim said as there still no radio contact. "Still no good. There must be more seeders. Let's go."

The squad moves out as they headed towards the right of the building towards like they're going back the same direction but not. As they move inside, they enter into a similar hallway than the one before. They enter onto a balcony where at a square; they see another seeder on the ground.

"Fenix, take it out.", Kim said.

"I'm on it.", Marcus said.

He gets out the Hammer of Dawn and targets the Seeder. Then, a beam of light appears again from the sky as it hits the Seeder, but not killing it.

"Hold the trigger down. It gives the satalites time to trianguates.", Kim said.

Marcus once again targets the Seeder and pulls the trigger, but holds it down as another beam of light hits the Seeder again turns it into a crispy critter.

"Got'em.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, Grunts open fire with their Hammerbursts at the squad.

"Take cover!", Kim ordered the others.

Marcus moves in to the other side quietly while the Grunt continues to fire at the squad. He takes cover behind the concrete block and shoots it in the head as it falls down into the square with a loud thud.

"Scratch one grub.", Marcus said.

Marcus rejoins the squad as they were at the left of the baconey next to another encoded door as Kim types in the code and opens it.

They enters into the another room, turning left and walk down the stairs into the square, as they look and see the dead Seeder that Marcus killed

Kim once again gets back on the radio.

"Control, Delta come in, Control.", Kim said.

_"Copy, Delta. Your signal is extremeliy weak.", _the man said on the radio.

"We are working on that problem. Em route ro Alpha's positon.", Kim said.

_"Delta, this is Two Four. Repeat, please. Are you with Alpha? Is PZ clear? Running low on fuel, over.", _the man said on the radio.

"Negative, Two Four. Negative. Stand by.", Kim said.

But his radio calling would have to wait when they encounter more Wretches inside a chapel.

Marcus grabs his shotgun, as he sees three Wretches going towards him. But he strikes first as he fires his shotgun, killing all three of them.

"That took care of them.", Marcus said.

"Form up.", Kim said.

The squad enters to another room where it was a dead end. But suddenly, they saw a dead soldier body in his own pool of blood and quickly looks at it.

"What is this?", Dom asked.

"Shit, it's Rojas.", Cole said.

They were now shocked at who it was.

"Maybe I didn't do you any favore gettin' you out of prison.", Dom said, a bit saddened by the loss of Rojas.

"Let's go.", Marcus said.

They look at the body one last time as they hurried to another encoded door as Kim types in the code and opens it.

"What's all this shit about Hoffman's operation, his resonator and, traveling towards Earth?", Marcus asked, annoyed.

"It'll map the underground network. Then learning that the Locust is heading towards Earth to attack that planet, we need get there. Plus, we can find the Locust heart and rip it out.", Kim said.

"Uh-huh.", Marcus said.

The squad then enters into another room when they encounter more Locust Grunts blocking their way in. The squad fires back as they took cover behind the sofas.

Marcus jumps in, killing two grunts with his chainsaw. He then enters into a square as they saw another Seeder. But this time, more Locust Grunts trap them as they attack the squad before they kill the Seeder.

"This will be the last one. Let's hope for a miracle.", Marcus said.

"Will cover you!", Kim said as he and the squad shoots at the Grunts while Marcus goes for the Seeder.

He pulls the trigger and holds it; as a beam of light comes down from the sky, and hits the Seeder. It was still alive, but Marcus, shoots it again with another beam of light, ending the Seeder's life.

"He got it!", Dom said.

"And that's three for three.", Marcus said, grinning.

He use the same gun on a grunt on the other side of the building as a beam of light blows the grunts body to molten slag.

"Control, this is Delta. Come in.", Kim said.

_"I copy, Delta. Loud and Clear.", _the woman said.

"All Seeders have been neutralized. Moving to Alpha's location now.", Kim said.

_"That's great news, Delta. Stand by for Alpha.", _the woman said as she get Alpha Squad on the radio.

_"This is Alpha. Where the hell are you guys?!", _the man yells.

"Barid. Oh shit, man. Where you been?!", Cole asked, surprised.

"Delta Squad is in the House of Sovereigns, over.", Kim said.

_"Well that's great! We're pinned down by Troikas on your rooftop, over!"_, the man said, clearly pissed off.

"Understood. Sit tight. Will take them out.", Kim said.

_"We're not going anywhere, sir!", _the man said.

"Delta out." Kim said as he puts the radio back in his pocket. "Let's find those Troikas."

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, as they look at the door in front of them, sparks begin to come down towards the ground in the middle of the door.

"Hostiles!", Cole yells as everyone takes position.

The sparks finally stops as the door crashes down and two grunts enter.

Marcus gets out his shotgun and shoots them both, blowing their heads at the same time.

"Nice.", Marcus said.

The squad then turn right, as they suddenly begin hearing machine gun sound coming from outside as they look at the hole and saw firefight going on.

"There they are, man! Yeah!", Cole yells.

Kim gets on the radio as he looks at the tracers going back and forth at the Tomb of the Unknowns.

"Alpha, we have visuals on your location.", Kim said.

_"We like to have your ammo on our location right now!", _the man screamed

"Will do. Delta out.", Kim said.

"Let's go get'em.", Marcus said.

The squad moves out as fast as they can towards the Tomb to help Alpha Squad. They entered into another chapal room when they saw a Locust Grunt. They took cover behind the seats.

Marcus then pulls out his pistol and pops off a few shots, downing the first grunt with no trouble. The second one starts blind firing, making Marcus duck, then it comes up and opens fire. Marcus leaps out of cover and headshots the second one, killing it. He walks to the dead grunt behind the sofa and looks at the grunt was carrying. He swaps it out with his regular one.

"Good to go.", Marcus says, ready to test out his new toy.

The squad then moves forward towards the right of the chapel as they encounter more grunts on the way.

Marcus pulls out his new pistol and takes out the first one while moving forward. He sees another one coming towards him but shoots him just in time. Another was at the corner firing at Marcus. But he fires back, blowing a large chunk off the last grunt's torso and downing it. Marcus then rushes over to the fallen creature and stomps it face into the ground, finishing it.

The room was finally clear as they move on. They turn right in another hallway. But, what was right in front of them at the end of the hallway was another gun turret.

"Marcus, flank right!", Kim yells as Marcus jumps right inside another room.

He then keeps going straight to flank behind the gun when he sees a Wretch coming towards him. He shoots it down with his shotgun as he keeps going then; another comes and he shoots that down too.

"Sweet." Marcus said as he sees another one and kills it. "Oh yeah!"

The squad keeps going as they turn left towards the hallway and finally found the gun turrent. The grunt keeps shooting at the squad when Marcus quietly runs up to him and cuts him in half with the chainsaw.

"You're gonna feel that in the morning.", Marcus said.

The squad was about to move on, when they saw Wretches coming towards them where the turret gun is.

"Marcus, man the turrent.", Kim said.

"No problem.", Marcus said as he gets on the turrent and fires on them.

He fires from the ground to the ceiling and even on the walls as he keeps the Wretches from

coming towards him and the squad. Blood was everywhere in there from the ground, ceilings, and the walls. The Wrenches were all obliterated as the squad moves on.

They arrive at another room where they see Locust Grunts inside. Marcus takes one out with a rifle burst, then charges and chainsaws the second.

"Oh yeah!", Marcus said.

The squad then continues on as they arrive at a big room with a big round table in the middle. Just behind it was a giant stairs that leads towards outside.

"This building used to be a beautiful place. There's a lot of history here.", Kim said.

"A lot of lies, too.", Marcus said.

"You've got some nerves, soldier. I know all about you and your trial.", Kim said.

"His trail was a scam.", Dom said, trying to defend.

Suddenly, gunfire was coming from outside, on top of the stairs.

"Get up there!", Kim said as Marcus goes up the long stairs.

As he made it on top, he sees a Locust Grunt on a gun turret firing at Alpha Squad who is at the Tomb. He quietly runs up towards him and cuts him in half. After that, he sees a lot of Locust Grunts on the streets shooting at the squad. He gets on the turret and fires at the grunts

One of them was killed when they turn around and saw Marcus in surpirse. Every Grunt turns up and fires at Marcus.

"This street will be the pickup zone! We need to clear it! This means no Locust on the ground, and no Nemacyst in the air!", Kim yells as everyone attacks and slaghters every Locust and Nemacyst.

"Hell yeah!", Cole yells.

Marcus slaghters every Locust on the ground while the squad was killing the Nemacyst in the air.

On the ground, Locust was getting slaughter by the minute with bullets everywhere. Even grenades was throwing towards the ground as well causing huge explosion and body parts everywhere. Even blood raining down the streets. Every last single one were getting destroyed. Bodies were flying everywhere. Wounded were getting killed as well.

The big firefight finally ended as Locust Grunt bodies were everywhere in the streets. The squad moves down towards the street as they see Alpha Squad walking out of the Tomb.

Kim gets on the radio with the helicopter pilot.

"Copy that, we're at the pickup zone now.", Kim said.

_"We have visual.", _the pilot said as Kim sees the helicopter.

"We're out of here.", Dom said.

"Man, I puke my guts out on those things everytime.", Cole said.

"Guess you're sittin' next to Marcus then.", Dom said.

The Alpha Squad approaches towards Delta.

"Who loves ya, baby.", Cole said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Group hug." the man said as he looks around. "Where's Rojas?"

"... He didn't make it.", Cole said, grimly,

Suddenly, the helicopter finally arrives as it lands on the street.

"It's good to see ya made it.", Kim said.

"It's an honor, sir.", the man said.

"I was wondering if ya can come along with us to the Space Station.", Kim said.

"Why?", the man asked.

"Reports are saying that the Locust are preparing for another assault on the planet Earth. Colonol Hoffman says we need to stop them from attacking that planet. You and your men with us?", Kim asked.

"Well, after they surrounded us and trying to kill me and my men,... then I'm going to get them back. Of course I will join you.", the man said.

"All right, lets head to the chopper.", Kim said.

Both Delta and Alpha Squads walks inside the chopper and lifts off towards the Space Station.

--

(A/N: Love And Peace Or Else by U2 from How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb.)

**10 Minutes Later- Sera Space Station**

They finally made it to the station as they see their shuttle on the land dover. The chopper finally lands on the helipad and the men leaves.

"All right. We need to hurry inside the shuttle. It's going to be long drive towards Earth. But's it going to be a good one.", Kim said.

Marcus on the other hand was looking around notice something was not right. The helicopter lifts off the helipad and into the air when Marcus turns around and saw two Nemacyst targeting the chopper.

"LOCUST!", Marcus yells as everyone turns around.

The Nemacyst flies towards the chopper.

_"Station's is hot!", _the pilot's yells.

Then, the living mortars destroy the chopper as it comes down, hitting the ground in a fireball of steel and shredded human flesh.

The squad looks when they saw more Locust Grunts begins a big attack on both squads.

"Quick, head to the shuttle!", Kim yells as everyone heads to the shuttle. They shoot back at them, trying to get away as the grunts keep going after them. They finally arrive at the shuttle, but stay to keep them away.

Marcus then looks as he looks at Kim who was trying to fire at them.

"Regroup.", Kim yells.

Marcus, then saw somebody waking towards Kim, but this was no ordinary Grunt. He tries to warn Kim but couldn't because of the suppressive fire the Locust was putting up.

"Take cover!", Kim yells again as the unknown Locust keeps walking towards him.

The unknown Locust orders his grunts to keep the squad away from the shuttle while he was approching towards Kim.

"I am pleassssed with our progresssss." the unknown Locust hissed. "I underssstand they have located another sssquad."

Kim turns around and saw that he was shock to see who it was.

"...General RAAM.", Kim said, shocked that the massive Locust came up behind him. Kim quickly turns on his saw and charges, but RAAM blocks him saw with his arm guard and punches Kim in the face, then, he grabs the dazed soldier by the neck and lifts him up.

"Our ssstrategy remainsss the sssame." RAAM said as he got out his giant combat sword and stabs him through the chest, twisting it and silencing Kim for good. "Cut off the head of the snake, and hte body dies." RAAM then pulls the sword out, as he slices Kim's entire body apart.

"We will win thisss war." RAAM hissed confidently. "It'ssss only a matter of time."

Marcus was going to kill RAAM but Dom stops him.

"No! We're here for Alpha and the resonator. Come on! Let's head for the shuttle!", Dom said.

Him and Marcus head towards the shuttle along with Alpha as they lock the doors and prepare for liftoff.

"Let's go.", Marcus said as he and Dom were in the front and turns on the power.

"Let's get the hell out of here!", Dom yells.

"Rest of y'all strap in." Marcus yells. "Here goes nothing, launching!"

The shuttle then launched as they drove as fast as they can towards the land rover and finally made it into the air.

"HANG ON TIGHT!", Dom yells.

The shuttle continues towards the air and into the atomsphere, finally making it to space.

(A/N: End of Love and Peace Or Else.)

"We made it.", Marcus said.

"Everyone all right?", Dom asked.

"We're okay.", Cole said.

"Where's Lieutanant Kim?", Baird asked.

"He didn't make it.", Marcus said.

Everyone stood in slience after what happened.

"So now what?", Cole asked.

"Might as well tell that to the new leader.", Dom said as he looks at Marcus.

"All right everyone. We head for Earth. We got to stop these guys and avenge Kim's death.", Marcus said.

"I'm with you.", Dom said.

"We're all with you as well, brotha!", Cole says in agreement.

"Thanks. All right. Let's go.", Marcus said.

The shuttle continues its course as it leaves Sera and heads towards Earth.

--

Back at the station, one grunt approaches towards General RAAM.

"What ssshall we do?", the grunt asked.

"We head for Earth." RAAM said. "To conquer the planet and the universe. And I can promise those soldiersss, we will meet them at the planet and dessstroy them, along with the pathetic humaness who live there. It will be the greatessst world for everyone. AS THE UNIVERSSSSE WILL BELONG TO THE LOCUSSST HORDE!! HA HA HA HA!!"

The evil laughter of RAAM echoes throughout the entire universe.

War is coming to Earth.

--

End of chapter three

A/N: Was that the longest chapter I every won't or what? I also annouced to put as well Suzaku/Euphemia parings for fans that as well like. Now that we end the storyline, we begin the next storyline with Code Geass. So be prepare... because the real war and the real action... begins. Please review.


	5. Beautiful Day On Earth Or Is It?

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter four: Beautiful Day on Earth... or is it?

(A/N: Virtuality By Rush from Test For Echo.)

**Britannian Residence- Tokyo Settlement**

It was a beautiful day at the Tokyo Settlement where Britannian tooking over as their territory in Japan.

Half of Tokyo was taking over by the Holy Empire of Britannina which they are living in First-Class places.

They also renamed Japan called Area 11. The place where poor people lives in old huts and becomes homeless throughout.

On a freeway, two people. One riding on a motocycle and the other on a cart connecting towards the motocycle were driving as faster than ever.

"How many minutes when classes starts?", the boy said in the cart.

"Like about ten minutes.", the boy said riding on the motocycle.

"Well let's get to it.", the boy said.

The boy in the cart was non other than Lelouch Lamperouge.

Lelouch is the son of the Empire of Brintannia, Charles di Brintannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne, making Lelouch a prince and a member of the Brintannia Imperial Family.

But sadly, his mother was assassinated while trying to save his sister Nunnally vi Brintannia. But his sister was crippling in his mother's arms trying to protect her.

He acussed his own father of leaving his entitlement to the throne. In that, his father baninshed him to Japan, where he was used as a political hostage in the Sakuradite Conflict.

When he attendant Ashford Academy, he then encounter Japanese Resistance operatives during entering a truck. He then accidentaly opens a capsule holding a young girl with green hair name C.C., who sacrifice herself to save him from the military forces trying to recapture her.

She suddenly touches his hand and offers him the "Power of the King", the mystical power of Geass.

The Geass manifests itself in him as the power of absolute obedience, which allows him to make people obey his orders without question. He uses this power to order the Britannian soldiers to kill themselves in his name.

With that, his now has a power to take down the Britannia Empire and forms the Order of the Black Knights and takes up the identity of Zero to lead them, becoming a revolutionary and gaining popular support amongst the people.

Of course, he takes it as a secret to his friends.

"I see the academy.", Rivalz said.

"Well let's hurry.", Lelouch said.

**Ashford Academy**

They finally drive inside the school campus ground and parks the cycle on the grounds and quickly runs towards their class. Then finally as they took their seats the bell rang.

(A/N: End of Virtuality.)

"That was close.", Rivalz said.

"You said it.", Lelouch said.

**45 Minutes Later**

As class was over, Lelouch and Arther walks inside a conference room which is home to the Student Council meeting.

Inside were their friends Miliy Ashford, who is the President of the Student Council. Nina Einstein, who is a bookish member of the council.

"So where have y'all been?", Milly asked.

"We were in class.", Rivalz said.

"Yeah right. Before you were racing towards class y'all were almost late.", Milly said.

"All right. We were gambling on chess again. Sorry.", Lelouch said.

"You know that Shirley already had enough with y'all gambling.", Milly said.

"Come on. It was just for 500,000.", Lelouch said.

"I see. So, what's been going on throughout the day?", Milly asked.

"Well. Nothing at least.", Rivalz said.

"I'm going to go see Nunnally.", Lelouch said as he leaves the room.

"I'll catch you later.", Rivalz said.

Lelouch walks towards the halls as he sees non other than his friend Kallen Stadrfeld.

Similar to Lelouch's secrets, she also keeps secrets.

Kallen is a half Britannian and a half Eleven. She is also a member of the Black Knights with Zero who is Lelouch in disguse.

"Hey, Kallen.", Lelouch said.

"Oh hey, Lelouch.", Kallen said.

"How's it going?", Lelouch asked.

"Oh nothing. You?", Kallen asked.

"Just going to see my sister Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"That's great. I mean I really do feel sorry for her to be in a wheelchair and even blind as well.", Kallen said.

"Actualiy, I don't think that's she's not going to be both in a wheelchair and blind. Because hospital just called me two weeks ago and they asked that she might have surgery on both her legs and her blindness.", Lelouch said.

"You mean?", Kallen asked.

"That she might walk and see.", Lelouch said.

"Wow, that's great. Does the others know about this?", Kallen asked.

"No. I'm keeping this to surprise them. But I'll tell Shirley about this", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry. I won't tell no one else.", Kallen said.

"All right. I'll see you later.", Lelouch said.

"Later.", Kallen said.

Both of them moves on with their lives at Lelouch enters into his sister's room. He sees her in her wheelchair with her eyes closed when she heard someone entering.

"Lelouch, is that you?", Nunnally asked.

"It's me.", Lelouch said.

"Oh hi.", Nunnally said as Lelouch knee down next to his sister.

"How you doing?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm doing fine.", Nunnally said.

"By the way, are you use to that wheelchair?", Lelouch asked jokely.

"Always use to this.", Nunnally said.

"Don't worry about it. I got a called by the doctor yesterday.", Lelouch said.

"What did he say?", Nunnally asked.

"They say that the surgery is scheduled in about a week.", Lelouch said.

"That's wonderful.", Nunnally said.

"So you can't wait to walk and see me.", Lelouch said.

"I just can't wait.", Nunnally said.

"I just wish our mom would love to see this.", Lelouch said.

"I know. She would be happy.", Nunnally said.

"I know. I'll leave you alone. Okay?", Lelouch asked.

"Okay.", Nunnally said.

Lelouch leaves the dining room as he enters into his room thinking if the surgery will work.

"Worried about your sister?", a voice said as he turns around and see the green haired girl C.C. sitting at the desk eatting pizza.

"A little bit. I'm just having second thoughts about this surgery.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry about it. I know your sister. She was praying for this day to come.", C.C. said.

"I know. I'm just happy. But I'm a little mad.", Lelouch said.

"Why?", C.C. asked.

"Because of the entire thing between the Britannians and me that's going on.", Lelouch said.

"Well, then just stop it now.", C.C. said.

"No... I can't. I gotta keep fighting for this country. For freedom.", Lelouch said.

"I understand. It's your decision. I'm not trying to stop you and all.", C.C. said.

"Yeah. I guess your right. I'm going to go on the roof and think about it.", Lelouch said as he walks out of the room and exits.

"Well, I hope he knows what his doing.", C.C. said as she continues eating pizza.

Lelouch walks out of the room and back in the hallways when he suddenly bumps onto Shirley Fenette with him on top of her.

"I'm sorry.", Lelouch said.

"I didn't see you there.", Shirley said.

Suddenly, the two looks at each other and blushes and quickly gets off of each other and looks at each other.

"Oh, Lelouch.", Shirley said.

"Hi, Shirley.", Lelouch said.

Both knows that they loved each other and they have been thinking of being together for a long time. But can't confront towards their feelings towards another.

"Um... where you going?", Lelouch asked.

"I was on my way to swimming club.", Shirley said.

"Oh I see.", Lelouch said.

"And you? Let me guess. Gambling?", Shirley asked.

"Uh,... not really.", Lelouch said.

"Oh I see.", Shirley said.

"Oh and I haven't told you but, I got a call by the doctors two weeks ago.", Lelouch said.

"What it about?", Shirley asked.

"My sister will have surgery on both her legs and her eyes.", Lelouch said.

"So that means?", Shirley asked.

"That she might walk and she might see as well.", Lelouch said.

"Oh wow. That's wonderful.", Shirley said.

"Yeah. That's is.", Lelouch said.

"When it going to begin?", Shirley asked.

"In about a week from today.", Lelouch said.

"Wow. I'm glad about that.", Shirley said.

"Yeah. Well, I better go.", Lelouch said.

"Might as well. I don't want to be late. I'll see you later.", Shirley said as she walks off.

"Yeah. Later.", Lelouch said as the two part ways.

_"How can I tell him about my feelings towards him?", _Shirley thought.

_"I can't do this. How can I tell my feelings to her?", _Lelouch thought.

Lelouch arrives at the rooftop as he walks to the edge of it and looks at the great view of Tokyo.

"Well, I thought I would see you.", a voice said as Lelouch turns around and saw his friend Suzaku Kurururgi.

He has known him for a long time. They were friends when they were little. They first met when he and his sister moved to the Kururugi residence as a diplomatic peace trade. But they were seperated when Britannia invaded Japan, but are reunited in Shinjuku.

But Suzaku has also has secrets to himself. He works with the Britannian Military. His rank is a warrant officer. He is the pilot of the Knightmare Frame Lancelot, since Britannia won't risk actual pilots on an experimental craft.

He is also in love with Eurphemia li Britannia. The princess of Britannia. He is sworn to protect her from anything that is in danger.

"Oh hey, Suzaku.", Lelouch said.

"What's up.", Suzaku said as he also looks at the view.

"Nothing. Just looking at the beautiful view.", Lelouch said.

"I see.", Suzaku said.

"So what's new?", Lelouch said.

"Just same class. Same thing.", Suzaku said.

"Me. Almost got tardy.", Lelouch said.

"Let me guess. Gambling?", Suzaku asked.

"Of course it is.", Lelouch said.

"I understand it's all cool and the prize money is great, but you'll going to be held back.", Suzaku said.

"Come on. Did Shirley told you the same thing?", Lelouch asked.

"Of course. She doesn't like you gambling a lot.", Suzaku said.

"I know.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, did you confess your feelings towards her?", Suzaku asked.

"Who? Shirley?", Lelouch asked.

"Of course.", Suzaku said.

"Well, I was so scared I couldn't do it.", Lelouch said.

"Come on. I thought you were brave enough.", Suzaku said.

"I was. But I couldn't do it. I mean what happens if she rejects me.", Lelouch said.

"She won't. Because she even has feelings for you. And she's even scared as well as you do.", Suzaku said.

"I see. So she does have feelings for me.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah. You didn't even know that. She told me about that one time.", Suzaku said.

"Wow.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, just try to tell her next time.", Suzaku said.

"I'll try. Anyway, I got a call by the doctor two weeks ago.", Lelouch said.

"About what?", Suzaku asked.

"About Nunnally. They said they want to do surgery on both her legs and her eyes.", Lelouch said.

"Really. You mean?", Suzaku asked.

"That she'll be walking and seeing as well.", Lelouch said.

"That's great. I wonder what will be like when she's walking and seeing around.", Suzaku said.

"I know. I just can't wait to see this.", Lelouch said.

"When the surgery will start?", Suzaku asked.

"A week from today.", Lelouch said.

"Does the others knows?", Suzaku asked.

"Execpt for Shirley, Kallen, and you.", Lelouch said.

"Oh. I think it's going to be good seeing your sister walking and seeing.", Suzaku said.

"Yeah.", Lelouch said.

Suddenly, Arther comes out from the door.

"Hey, guys. We're going out to get something to eat. Y'all wanna come?", Arther asked.

"Will be there. You wanna come?", Lelouch asked.

"Sure.", Suzaku said.

The boys leaves the rooftop as they head back inside to join the others for lunch.

**The Shinjuku Ghetto Tunnels- Area 11**

Inside the tunnels, a Britannian Squadron was sent in to the tunnels to look for any anti-government hideouts. The squadron has ten ground soldiers and four Glasgows of Knightmare Frame.

"Man it's so dark in here.", a Britannian soldier said.

"I know. And it's so fucking hot around in here.", another Britannian soldier said.

"Because we're in dark tunnels with no air conditioners around here.", another soldier said.

"Everyone just shut up.", the captain said.

Suddenly, they begin hearing something beeping on their radar.

"Sir, I detect something. I think it's a anti-government hideout.", the soldier said.

"All right then. Begin moving to attack. Remember, no survivors.", the captain said.

The squad moves in as they see the hideout. But the wierdest thing is that the anti-government people weren't attacking as there were no one around.

"That's weird. No one is attacking us.", the soldier said.

"Everytime we sweep around, they attack. But now, they don't.", another soldier said.

"Everyone scout around for anything.", the captain said as everyone turns on their flashlights to look around.

"Seems quiet around here.", the soldier said.

"It sure is.", another soldier said.

Suddenly, everyone froze when they heard a distant moaning sound echoing around the tunnels.

"Did anybody hear that?", the soldier asked.

"Yes.", another soldier said.

"Everybody, stay alert. I think we're not alone.", the captain said.

"You think it's a trap?", the soldier asked.

"Whatever it is, we have to be ready.", another soldier said.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as the tunnel's dusts come down a little.

"What is that?", the soldier asked.

"It has to be an earthquake.", the captain said.

But then, the shaking stops as everything was once again quiet.

"It stop.", the soldier said.

(A/N: Moonchild by Iron Maiden from Seventh Son Of A Seventh Son.)

Everyone looks around when they heard a screetching sound from the tunnel.

"What was that?", the soldier asked.

Everyone got their guns ready in case.

"Something's in this tunnel.", the soldier said.

"Just be ready, men.", the captain said.

The squad continues to look around when one soldier saw a paring of green eyes looking towards them.

"Look, sir, there's something over there watching us.", the soldier said.

"Everyone flash your lights at that part.", the captain said.

The squad shine their lights when their eyes went wided and scared as they saw a Berserker looking around.

A Berserker is a female Locust. They use their keen hearing and sense of smell to seek out their prey and bludgeon it to death with their hammer-like fists.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!", the soldier yells.

Suddenly, the Berserker then runs faster towards the squad as it hits a Britannian soldier and kept hitting him ten times with blood spattering everywhere.

"FIRE AT IT!", the captain yells as everyone begins shooting at it.

But to their surprise, the bullets didn't effect on the monster.

"What? It's not effecting on the monster!", the soldier said.

Suddenly, a bullet wizzed in and blood spatters on the Captain when he turns around and saw a soldier hit in the head. The squad turns around and saw non other than Locust Boomers Grunts on top shooting.

"THERE'S EVEN MORE MONSTERS!", the soldier yells.

"AND THEY HAVE GUNS TO!", another soldier yells.

"QUICK! TAKE THEM OUT!", the captain yells as they fire back at them.

One Locust Boomer Grunt blows a horn with a sound like a viking horn.

The Glasgows were as well firing on them killing some with machine guns and missiles.

"Yeah! That will teach them a lession to not mess with the Britannia Empire.", the soldier said inside the Glasgows.

Suddenly, the sound of big footsteps were coming when the Glasgows stops firing.

"What that sound?", the soldier asked in the Glasgows.

Suddenly, outcomes from the dark were Locust Brumaks and Locust Corpsers.

"What the hell are those?", the soldier asked.

"Now we're dealing with giant monsters. Including a giant spider.", the soldier said.

"GET RID OF THEM!", the soldier yells as the Glasgows fires at them with everything.

The explosions on both the giant monsters came quickly with smoke everywhere blanketing the monsters.

"I TOLD YOU WE GET THEM!", the soldier yells.

But then, a rocket was launched from the smoke as it destroys one of the four Glasgows as the smoke clears showing the monsters were still alive.

"HOW THE FUCK THEY LIVE?!", the soldier yells in shock.

The Glasgows fires back at them but suddenly were all destroyed and slaghtered by the giants.

"THERE GOES OUT GLASGOWS!", the soldier yells.

"KEEP FIGHTING! WE'RE NOT GIVING UP YET!", the captain yells as he was shooting back as well.

The soldier turns back towards his captain when he saw a tall figure coming towards him as the figure grabs his giant combat knife and walking towards him.

"CAPTAIN!", the soldier yells as the captain turns around.

He eyes went wide when the tall figure stabs him in the stomach and lifts his body up to look. That figure turn out to be General RAMM.

RAMM then takes out the knife and the body falls towards the ground as the squad quickly drop their guns and surrenders.

(A/N: End of Moonchild.)

The rest of the Locust Army gatters them on their knees as the Locust Grunts yells at them.

The Britannian soldiers were scared to death looking at these kind of monsters. Including General RAMM as he walks towards the soldiers and looks at them.

"Shall we take them as prisoners?", the Locust Grunt asked.

"No... if we take them prisoners, then they will send their army to look for them. So don't worry, will unleash our own attack... finish them.", General RAMM said as the Grunts forms a line and aims their guns at them.

RAMM smiles evily at the Britannian soldiers as the sound of gunfire was heard throughout the entire tunnel. He then sees a Britannian Flag as he burns it with fire and places the Locust Horde Flag next to it.

"Soon, we will win this war. And the entire human race... will be destroyed.", RAMM said.

The tunnels were now quiet with rats coming and eating the evidence by mauling the dead Britannian soldiers.

End of chapter four

A/N: How did ya like that? Review please.


	6. Britannia's On The Alert and Confessions

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This chapter contains Strong Sexual Content and Nudity with Suzaku/Euphemia.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter five: Britannia's On The Alert and Love Confesses

**20 Minutes Later- The Area 11 Tunnels**

It has been 20 Minutes Later after the massacre of a Britannian Squadron as they encounter the Locust Horde just underneath them in Earth.

Another Britannian Squad was sent in to find the missing squadron as they sees the entering of the tunnels.

"All right, men. There's a missing squadron inside the tunnels. We think they could be held prisoners by our number one criminal Zero and his Black Knights.", the captain said.

"And if we see them?", a soldier asked.

"Then open fire or try to capture him.", the captain said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said.

"All right, men. Stay on alert. Let's move in.", the captain said.

The squad begins their advancement towards the tunnel when they stop and saw somebody coming out.

"Sir, there's someone coming out.", the soldier said.

"Stand down. Go see who it is.", the captain said.

Two soldiers runs forward towards the person as flashlights were turned on and looks at the person.

The squad were in shock and sick to their stomachs when they saw one of the missing squadron covering in blood and in a state of terror with his eyes wided and his teeths shaking.

"Oh my god.", the captain said in shock.

"I... need... help.", the wounded man said slowly.

"Quick, get this soldier in the truck and get toward the Medical Center now.", the captain said.

The soldiers quickly got out a strecher and place the soldier when they cut up his shirt and saw in shock a big giant bite mark with saliva on it.

"What the hell is this?", the soldier asked in shock.

They quickly drive away to the Medical Center as the sqaud looks back at the entrance of the tunnel.

"What's in that tunnel? And what happened to the missing squadron?", the captain asked.

The squad remained there for a minute investigating about what cause the squadron to be missing and why did the soldier covered in blood with big giant bite marks on him?

**Britannia Medical Center- Tokyo Residence**

The soldier is resting in his room on bed as he is in good condition. They put stiches on him to connect the marks that he had.

Suddenly, the door opens as a person walks inside and towards the wounded soldier.

"Private." the person said "Private."

The soldier wakes up as he opens his eyes and see the person next towards him.

It was Cornelia li Britannia. She is the Second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and Commander-In-Chief of the Imperial Army.

"Princess Cornelia.", the soldier said.

"Don't worry. You're safe.", Cornelia said.

"Thank god.", the soldier said.

"What happened? And why do you have a big bite mark?", Cornelia asked.

"My lady, it was like a dream. But it wasn't. They came everywhere surrounding us.", the soldier said as he was getting frighting.

"Calm down. Calm down. Now the rest of the squad are missing. Are they dead?", Cornelia asked.

"Yes. Including the captain.", the soldier said.

"Who did this? What it Zero and the Black Knights or Anti-Government Army?", Cornelia asked.

"It wasn't Zero and Black Knights or even the Anti-Government Army. It was another army. And their... not human.", the soldier said.

"Not human?", Cornelia asked.

"Their were not an human army. They were an monster army. They appeared from the darkness with machine guns, and even giant monsters with rocket launchers.", the soldier said.

"What do they look like?", Cornelia asked.

"One monster appears as it has chains on its wrist. Its entire body is light blue with mustles. It even had no eyes as it runs towards one of our soldiers and began beating him to death mutliple times. Then we encounter another monsters, They had armor on them and armed with assault rifles. Our Glasgows tries to them out but they were destroyed real quick by giant monsters. One giant has a rocket launcher on its back while another was a giant spider.", the soldier said.

"Anything else?", Cornelia asked.

"Our captain. He was killed by this tall figure. It appeared from the smoke and had a giant combat knife and then stabs him to death. I was so scared that the figure lifts him up with the knife and throws him back to the ground. After that, everyone surrendered. Then the tall figure approach us and looks at it. Then turns around to his soldiers all killed us all. They got into a line and massacre all of us for good.", the soldier said.

"But you. How did you survive?", Cornelia asked.

"I was shot but was hit by a bullet in the leg. Then they feed me towards one of the giant spiders. I got lucky and ran out before I can get killed.", the soldier said.

Cornelia was in terror after hearing the entire story. But are they really monsters in the tunnels?

"All right. I'm going to get an artist to draw the monsters you saw in the tunnels. Are you sure you are telling the truth that you saw monsters in the tunnels?", Cornelia asked.

"I'm telling the truth. They do exist.", the soldier said.

A doctor appears from the door as he enters the room.

"Your highness, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. Let him get some rest.", the doctor said.

"I understand. I'm about to leave." Cornelia said as she turns back to the soldier. "Like I said. Just get a discription on the monsters you saw. I'll get back to you soon. Get some rest."

She then leaves the room and walks inside the hallways and exits the hospital and enters her limo and drives away.

Inside her limo, she was looking outside at the city lights and people on sidewalks.

"So what he say?", the person asked.

"He said that he saw an army of monsters that killed and massacre all the squadron, Jeremiah.", Cornelia said.

"So now what?", Jeremiah asked.

"We might as well ordered the operation to stop. Because wheather these monsters inside the tunnels will strike soon, we have to be prepare.", Cornelia said.

"Just in case?", Villetta asked.

"Yes. Right now I want everything tunnels around Area 11 set up with cameras at every entrance. Even guards around making sure no one enters in to those tunnels. If anything comes out, you'll have the rights to fire.", Cornelia said.

"Yes, Ma'am.", they said.

"Will have a meeting first thing tomorrow about those tunnels.", Cornelia said.

"What if that attack related to Zero and the Black Knights.", Villetta said.

"It's not. I hope.", Cornelia said.

The next morning, Britannian soldiers were scattered around Area 11 as they begins setting video cameras on every entrance.

Traps were also set with security lasers on each side of the entrance as they make the lasers invisible. They also install emergency lights on each top side of the entrance.

"Get everything set. I want every security systems on every tunnel entrance by 1600 hours. Let's move it.", Andreas Darlton said.

**Britannia Royal Palace**

Inside the Royal Palace, home to the Britannia Royal Famliy, a meeting was being held about the security system at every tunnel entrance.

"Reports from last night heard that a squadron disapeared in the Area 11 tunnels trying to find anti-government hideouts, were ambushed by an undentified army of monsters.", one of the generals said.

"It is true. But I know its probably just a fluke.", Cornelia said.

"They probably just cryptids.", another general said.

"Like Bigfoot or Loch Ness Monster.", another general said.

"I mean monsters are like just a fariy tale stories.", Cornelia said.

"If they are really monsters, then we can trust the soldier that survive the attack.", the general said.

"What about if this is related to Zero and the Black Knights.", another general said.

"And if it is?", the general asked.

"Then we can take him down.", another general said.

"Well, just be prepared, gentlemen. Whatever comes out from those tunnels, you'll have my permission to attack anything that comes out from those tunnels.", Cornelia said.

Inside the cargo ship next to the palace, Suzaku comes out from his Lancelot with Lloyd and Ceclie. His military reseachers and development for the Lancelot.

"Well, that's enough training for one day.", Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, have you heard about the squad that went into the tunnel in Area 11.", Ceclie said.

"No I haven't heard about that. Why?", Suzaku asked.

"Well, one soldier that survive the attack, said that he saw monsters.", Ceclie said.

"Monsters? In the tunnels?", Suzaku asked.

"Come on. Everybody knows that monsters is not true.", Lloyd said.

"Monsters are just a myth. Of course, they come from fariy tale books.", Suzaku said.

"Well, I really do know about that.", Ceclie said.

"Of course you do.", Lloyd said.

"Anyway, their setting up security systems around the entrance of the tunnels.", Ceclie said.

"Probably just making sure no one or something doesn't leave out of the tunnels.", Lloyd said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm going to take a walk. I'll see ya guys in a bit.", Suzaku said as he leaves the cargo ship.

He then enters outside looking around the entire city. Then begins to walk on the sidewalks of the city.

"Suzaku.", a voice said as he turns around and saw Princess Euphemia li Britannia.

The Third Princess of the Britannia Imperial family. And what does Suzaku not know is also Lelouch half sister.

"Princess Euphemia. What are you doing here?", Suzaku asked.

"I was just going for a walk as well when I saw you.", Euphemia said.

"I was just doing the same thing.", Suzaku said.

"I tell you what, let's do the same thing.", Euphemia said.

"Good idea.", Suzaku said.

Both him and her walks together.

Suzaku knows that he is in love with Euphemia. Even she is also in love with him. But they can't convice their love to one another. Just like both Lelouch and Shirley are doing.

"Um, Princess Euphemia.", Suzaku said.

"Yes?", Euphemia asked.

"So what I you been up to.", Suzaku said.

"Nothing that much. Haven't been outside in a while because my sister Cornelia wouldn't let me.", Euphemia said.

"Oh. That sucks about that.", Suzaku said.

"Yeah I know.", Euphemia said.

They continue to walk once again in silence again when Suzaku spoke up.

"Man I don't know why I'm walking. I had training today inside the Lancelot and I was a bit tired. I feel like I want to go to sleep already.", Suzaku said.

As they kept walking, Euphemia suddenly stops him with her hand as she pulls his shirt. She was looking on the ground.

"Uh, what are you doing, Princess Euphemia?", Suzaku asked.

"If you're so tired want to sleep, then you can come to the bedroom if you like.", Euphemia said.

Suzaku knows what she means as not only that he was blushing, but his "Member" from the front of his pants was growing and he couldn't stop it.

"I mean I was just going to keep walking.", Suzaku said but then Euphemia began draging him back as they head to the palace.

(A/N: Slient Lucinity by Queensryche from Empire.)

As they made it back towards the palace, Euphemia notice no one is around. She then gets Suzaku and then closes the door and lock it.

Then heads upstairs towards her room and went inside. She locks that door as well.

"So what's on your mind?", Euphemia asked.

"It's like a bad thing to do. What happens if your sister comes in this room and see you and me in bed. I'm going to go to prison if this happens.", Suzaku said.

"She won't because... I'm making you my personal knight.", Euphemia said.

"What?", Suzaku asked.

"It means that you'll be my protector if anything happens.", Euphemia said.

She then touches his hair gently and then his face.

"Euphemia.", Suzaku said.

"Yes?", Euphemia asked.

Suddenly, Suzaku begins to kiss her lips with his arms around her as Euphemia kiss back to his lips. He then grabs hold of her and make their way towards the bed. They even took off their clothes as they were everywhere around the floor next to the bed.

Suzaku begans trailing kisses on her neck and lips making her moan a little. He then stuck out his right hand to touch her right breast. He brings it towards his mouth and started sucking her nipples while his left hand was massaging her left breast, feeling the soft and squishy of it. He then grabs both of them and squeeze them great while she moaned. Feeling the ectasy of what he was doing.

Euphemia soon begins to shiver in her entire body as she sees him kissing and licking her belly and drew small circles with his tongue. She was enjoying it all. She knows it felt good.

He then goes down and begins feeling her beautiful legs. He licks them up and down slowly and smooth them with his hands making her dizzy looking at the room around her.

Then he ran two of his fingers on top of her vagina, feeling the softness of the hot and wetness of her womanhood. Euphemia gasped with her mouth opens. He finally reached the hole.

"So this is what it is.", Suzaku said softly.

He keeps his fingers in her, examining. He felt hot in there. Euphemia's loud moans only drove him on farther. He took his two fingers out and put his tongue in their place. He begins moving it around, and shook his head in swivels to hear her groans aloud. He then feels the hot liquid on his tongue as he finally drove Euphemia into a full-blown orgasm. She shot out a white jet of cum out of her and into his face. Many of it was on the bed as well.

"Wow. That taste so good.", Suzaku said as he got his tongue out.

Euphemia was panting after that.

Suzaku then gets on top of her and continues kissing her lips and neck. He then stops as he looks at Euphemia.

"You ready for this?", Suzaku asked.

"I'm... ready... my knight.", Euphemia said while panting.

Suzaku was ready as he goes in the air and thrust inside her making her moaned. Knowing that the pain was hurting her inside.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to go easy.", Suzaku said.

He then slows his tempo on her making sure the pain won't come to hurt her inside.

She then notice the pain was gone and it was feeling great already while she was moaning.

"You're beginning to make me feel good." Euphemia said. "...Please go faster."

Suzaku noddled as he begins grunted and speeds up the tempo as his body keeps slaming onto hers. She yelled out harder which he also did. He kept pounding harder and faster, hearing the sounds of his grunts and her moans.

"SUZAKU!... YES!... PLEASE GO FASTER!... HARDER, HARDER,... I'M ABOUT TO CUM AGAIN! OHHH!", Euphemia yells.

"I'M ABOUT TO TOO!", Suzaku yells as well.

Suddenly, a jet of white squirted on his entire body. While his jet of white squirted on her face as well.

He was finally released inside her as both of them were extracted, panting, and sweat on their entire bodies. He then falls next to her and lays there looking at the ceiling with Euphemia.

"That... felt... good.", Suzaku said while panting.

"I... know.", Euphemia said while panting.

Suzaku then kiss her lips again and puts his head under her neck breathing.

"So I guess we have feelings to confront.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah... I love you.", Suzaku said.

"Yes... and I love you, to.", Euphemia said.

"And I don't want nothing to happened to you.", Suzaku said.

"Thank you.", Euphemia said.

She then puts her head on his chest as the couple falls asleep together.

(A/N: End of Silent Lucinity.)

Back inside the Area 11 tunnels, just underneath the ground, the Locust Horde were getting ready to prepare for the assault on Earth. They have everything weapons they got for the assault including Boomshot Grenade Launchers, Poison Grenades, Gnasher Shotguns, Hammerburst Assault Rifles, Longshot Sniper Rifles, and Gorgon Pistols.

General RAMM was sitting in his seat looking at his army ready to go when a Locust Drone walks up towards him.

"Sir, we just word that the humans are using security devices everywhere in the entrance of the tunnels.", the drone said.

"Don't worry. Security devices can be disable in no time.", RAMM said.

"What about our attack?", the drone asked.

"We can emerge from the ground.", RAMM said.

"Yes, sir.", the drone said leaving RAMM alone.

Back from the top, at the Area 11 ghetto, four tall men were inside a wreaked hotel building looking at the window.

"Seems like the Britannian are doing the wrong thing.", the man said.

"Not like at our home planet.", the man said.

"So when we know that the Locust will appear?", another man said.

"Will be ready.", the other man said.

It was non other than Marcus, Dominic, Cole, and Beird. They finally made it to the planet as they got all the weapons they need to take out the Locust.

End of chapter five

Review please.


	7. Eve Of The War and Secret Feelings

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This one as well contains Strong Sexual Content and Nudity with Lelouch/Shirley. And of course, this one making it the first sex scene with this paring as well.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter six: Eve Of The War and Strong Feelings

Night time finally came as the Britannian Army were scattered everywhere making sure no one around Area 11 and the Britannian territories enters into those tunnels.

Inside the palace, Charles di Britannia, the 98th Emperor of the Britannian Empire and of course, Lelouch's and Nunnally's father, hears the news about the tunnels as Cornelia told him.

"The tunnels are secured?", Charles asked.

"They are sercured for the night. No one will enter into them. Squads are patrolling everywhere around the area making sure nothing happens.", Cornelia said.

"Good. Just in case these "monsters" appears, we're prepared.", Charles said.

"Of course, your highness.", Cornelia said.

Suddenly, a person walks up towards the emperor.

"Emperor, sir, there a phone call for you.", the person said.

"Really, put me on.", Charles said.

"Yes, my lord.", the person said as he walks off.

"Who you think it is?", Cornelia asked.

"I have no clue." Charles said as he puts the phone on speaker. "This is Emperor Charles di Britannia of the Britannian Empire. Who is this I'm talking to?"

_"Emperor, please adivse and pass the word to your Commander-In-Chief and Generals about this." _the voice said on the phone. _"Those creatures are underneath and they will make a hole anytime and anywhere and will come out and attack your entire military."_

"What are you talking about? Who is this?", Charles asked.

_"The enemy you will be battling soon are creatures that invaded my home planet. They have now deployed four VX Gas Rockets that they stole from my home planet. They are prsently deployed to deliver a highly lethal stikre on the city and will wipe out anything. And when they do and invade the entire country, Britannia will be no empire as it belongs to the Locust Horde.", _the voice said.

"Who is this I'm talking to?", Charles asked.

There was slience on the other line for about ten seconds when the voice finally spoke.

_"...This is Sergeant Marcus Fenix. Squad leader of both Delta and Alpha. Member of the Coalition of Ordered Governments on the Planet Sera. Out!", _Marcus said as he slams the phone down.

Charles heard it all as he was left for questions and answers.

"Sir, who was that?", Cornelia asked.

"The man on the phone said his name is Marcus Fenix.", Charles said.

"What? Who is this Fenix guy?", Cornelia asked.

"He said his a sergeant from the Coalition of Ordered Governments from the planet Sera.", Charles said.

"Coalition of Ordered Governments? Planet Sera? Never heard of that before.", Cornelia said.

"Yes. And he said that the monsters are called... the Locust Horde.", Charles said.

"Locust... Horde?", Cornelia asked.

"And he said that the monsters in the tunnels, have VX Gas Rockets which belongs to the Coalition of Ordered Governments.", Charles said.

"Have gas rockets? Where?", Cornelia asked.

"He said their underground.", Charles said.

"If they do, they we must be prepared.", Cornelia said.

"We can't jump into any conclusions. He said if we go into the tunnels and attack, they will launched one into the city.", Charles said.

"Then we should warn the people about this.", Cornelia said.

"No. We have to keep this a secret. If any of this comes towards the public and the people of Britannia, it will cause chaos throughout the entire country.", Charles said.

"So then will just seat here and wait for them to come out.", Cornelia said.

"Yes. Make sure every squad be on the alert. Because they will come out from underground with emergence holes and prepare to attack. But they think they can take down the powerful Britannian Army.", Charles said.

"Of course they won't. Because whoever this enemy is, they are not powerful enough to take the empire down.", Cornelia said.

"Just make sure all units standing by.", Charles said.

"Yes, my lord.", Cornelia said as she leaves the throne room with Charles sitting in his chair alone.

"I wonder who's their leader? Who ever it is, I be prepared to take him down.", Charles said.

Inside the wreak hotel room at Area 11, Marcus sits there just thinking about it if he did the right thing.

"So what did he say?", Dominic asked.

"He probably doesn't believe us.", Marcus said.

"So we're going to trust him after he and his Britannian Empire massacre innocent cilvians like men, women, and children. You know what, I hope those Locust gives them a massacre on the Britannian Soldiers so I can laugh in there faces.", Barid said.

"Hey, Jackass, I understand the Britannian did kill these people.", Dominic said.

"Enough.", Marcus said.

"So what we do now? We're just going to wait until the big Locust assault begins.", Cole said.

"Yes we will. So until that, we wait. Because when one hole emerges from the ground and the first Locust comes out and attack the Britannian Army, ...we're going into a new war.", Marcus said.

"You got that right. And we've got enough ammo for our weapons like for our Lancer Assault Rifles, Gnasher Shotguns, Frag Grenades for to closed the holes, and our backup pistols. The Boltok Pistols and the Snub Pistols.", Dominic said.

"Don't forget one last two weapons we have.", Marcus said.

"What's that?", Barid asked.

"The Hammer Of Dawn and of course the Resonator, smart ass.", Marcus said.

"Oh, I know that.", Barid said.

"Anyway, we have to get in those tunnels as well to plant the Resonator to destroyed those Locust. But the bad news is that the Britannian Army planted security systems everywhere at every single tunnel entrance.", Marcus said.

"So will wait until the Locust attacks.", Dominic said.

"Yeah. That's how the Britannians will easily get distracted by that.", Marcus said.

"Let's hope that will work.", Barid said.

"Good news is that just in case, we got vehicles inside the garage underneath the motel.", Cole said.

"Now we're talking.", Barid said.

"What kind do we got?", Marcus asked.

"We got an APC, an Assault Derrick, and a Junker.", Cole said.

"And of course we got our good robot friend Jack.", Dominic said.

"Jack? Who's Jack?", Barid asked.

"You know. The robot that's been with us, smart ass.", Marcus said as Barid looks and sees the robot "Jack" flying.

"Oh.", Barid said.

"Just shut the fuck up. And listen for once.", Marcus said.

"Anything else?", Dominic asked.

"The missiles. They also got one of our missiles as well. Stole them from the Coalition base during the Pendulum Wars. It contains those VX Green balls inside. One missile hits the ground, everyone dies.", Marcus said.

"So that's the overview mission.", Dominic said.

"Yeah. Go into the tunnels, deep into underground, disarmed the four missiles, and plant the resonator.", Marcus said.

"Sounds like a tough and dangerous mission. But it's our job. And we have to do it.", Cole said.

"So that's it?", Dominic asked.

"One more thing,... if anything happens to us... just want to say I proud that I got a chance fighting on y'all side... God be with y'all. Move to your positions because tomorrow... we go to war.", Marcus said.

The soldiers gets into sleep as they prepared for probably the greatest assault against the Locust Horde.

Marcus on the other hand was still awake as he looks at the beautiful full moon from the window. But of course, he wasn't alone.

At the Academy, sitting on a bench, Lelouch was also seeing the full moon as well.

He was thinking about his sister's surgery that was set for next week. And even thinking about neither continuing or not fighting against the Britannians.

_"Should I continue fighting or not?", _Lelouch thought.

Suddenly, his mind was interupted when he heard his name called.

"Lulu.", a voice said as he turns around and saw Shirley.

"Shirley. What are you doing here?", Lelouch asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just taking a walk when I saw you here.", Shirley said.

"Oh.", Lelouch said as Shirley sits on the bench next to him.

"So what are doing here by yourself?", Shirley asked.

"Just thinking. Couldn't sleep so just came out here to look.", Lelouch said.

"Oh I see.", Shirley said as she looks at the moon and the stars with him.

"The stars are beautiful tonight.", Lelouch said.

"They sure are.", Shirley said.

They kept looking at the stars in silence when Lelouch spoke.

"Hey, Shirley.", Lelouch said.

"Yes?", Shirley asked.

"I afraid I have to say this but...", Lelouch said.

"But what?", Shirley asked.

"...I love you.", Lelouch said.

Shirley was in shock after what he just said.

"What did you just say?", Shirley asked.

"I said I love you.", Lelouch said.

Shirley had tears coming out from her eyes noticing after he finally confess his feelings towards her.

"You know what it was a stupid thing to--", Lelouch was then interupted when a soft pair of lips touches his lips.

The two continues their passionate kiss as he moves downward towards her neck. He softly planted kisses everywhere as she continues to shiver.

"Lulu.", Shirley said softly.

"Hmm?", Lelouch mumbled while pressing his lips against her creamy neck.

"You sure you want to do this outside?", Shirley asked as Lelouch stops and looks at her.

"Why? You scared to do this out here?", Lelouch asked.

"Of course. Campus Security will see this.", Shirley said.

"Okay." Lelouch said as he gets up from the bench. "Let's go to my room."

Both him and Shirley goes back inside the building and enters the hallway as they see his room door. Lelouch unlocks the door and quietly enters inside Lelouch's bedroom.

"This is a nice room. Lulu, you have a nice--", Shirley was interupted as Lelouch then grabs her and pins her to the wall. Then begins kissing her roughly.

She kiss him roughly as well including Lelouch grabing her waist and her arms around him but suddenly Shirley stops him.

"Wait.", Shirley said as she stops him.

"What is it? What's wrong?", Lelouch asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I mean. Your sister's in the other room and the walls are not thick and she might hear us.", Shirley said.

"It's okay. She won't. I know it.", Lelouch said.

"You sure? I mean what will happened if our friends found out about this.", Shirley said.

"So your point is?", Lelouch asked.

"My point is... this is not right to do this.", Shirley said.

Suddenly, Lelouch smirked at her as she was a little frighting.

"Um, what are doing?", Shirley asked.

"I think I really don't care if I do this.", Lelouch said.

"You should car--", Shirley once again was interupted when Lelouch kisses her again on her lips.

His hand ran through her beautiful long orange hair while her hand rain through his black hair. His other hand slowly did a gentle squeeze on her breasts, which made her gasped a bit and blushing.

"Did that felt good?", Lelouch whispers.

"It did feel good.", Shirley said.

"I told you. But... it's only the beginning.", Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Shirley begins to a passionate kiss again with her arms around his waist and his arms around her neck. Their tongues were inside each others mouths as they licked together. His tongue thrusted into her mouth.

She pushes back with his own tongue. She even gasp more when she felt hands entering her skirt and touching her bottom. Then gasped and moaned when she felt a squeeze on it which is covered by her underwear. She then felt Lelouch's "Member" growing from his pants.

They suddenly stop as they quickly got off the wall gasping for all.

"That... felt... great.", Shirley said.

"And... here... I thought I would get the upper hand.", Lelouch said.

Shirley got the look at his "Member" budge inside his pants.

"Anyway, what now?", Shirley asked.

"We continue this.", Lelouch said.

(A/N: Roxanne by The Police. Of course this one is decated to the band as they ended their reunion tour last night as Madison Square Garden in New York City. Will hope to see them soon in the future.)

He grabs her again and the two lean on the wall kissing roughly once again. Lelouch takes his shirt off as Shirley helps him with it. He unbuttons her school blazer then takes her white dress shirt off and revealing her breasts with a bra on them.

"Stay like that.", Lelouch said.

"Okay.", Shirley said.

Lelouch takes off her black skirt off and then takes her underwear half off revealing her nude from the back. He then unbutton his pants and takes them off as he was fully nude.

"Please bent over.", Lelouch said.

"Why?", Shirley asked.

"Let me take this off first.", Lelouch said as he reaches for the bra and unclips it.

Now both of them were fully nude as the moonlight shines on them in the bedroom.

"All right.", Lelouch said.

He grabs her and then slowly puts his "Member" inside her ass hole.

"Please do it.", Shirley whispers.

"You want to?", Lelouch asked.

"Yeah I want you to do it.", Shirley said.

Lelouch puts his entire arms around her to make sure she doesn't let go.

"Say it.", Lelouch whispers.

"I want you to fuck me.", Shirley whispers.

"What?", Lelouch whispers again.

"I want you to fuck me.", Shirley whispers again

Lelouch then thrusted inside her ass hole as she gasped and he grunted. He does it again, and then after a thrid time, they stop as they were breathing hard.

He feels her hair and then grabs her and begins kissing her lips then kissing her neck again while his hand groping her breasts.

Then suddenly, the two drags themseleves towards the bed and finally jumps on it laying there.

He then press his face between her breasts. Her breasts were perfect. He begins to kiss them and works his lips around them, putting a nipple into his mouth cupping and sucking on them with little bites of her creamy, milky, and silky breasts. Shirley was in dizzy land as she was so dizzy her eyes looks around the room with stars everywhere.

"Am I making you dizzy?", Lelouch asked.

"A lot.", Shirley whispered.

"Your in my world now.", Lelouch said.

He then puts his head on her breasts. And begins rubbing it up and down slowly. While he was doing that, he put his hand on her other breast and massages it feeling it squashing and feeling like jello. He then once again sucking on her nipples as hard as he can giving her enough of the feeling she likes.

Shirley then has shivers up her spine as Lelouch comes up and once again put trails of kissing on her neck from the left, the middle, and the right. He then comes up towards her ear and begins nibbing it and then comes back down and buried his head in her neck nuzzing it.

"Remember in class that we've learned about the Greeks and the Gods.", Lelouch said.

"Yes. Why did you bring that up?", Shirley asked as Lelocuh looks up at her.

"You kinda remind me of one goddness.", Lelouch said.

"Who's that?", Shirley asked.

"...Aphrodite.", Lelouch said.

"You mean the goddness of Love.", Shirley said.

"Yes. You have the same hair color as her. You have a nice body like her.", Lelouch said.

"I really do?", Shirley asked.

"Yes. And you have the power of Love in you. Besides, she could make men desire her just like your doing to me.", Lelouch said.

"Well, that's really--", she gasped once again as he pinch her nipples.

Her nipples on the other hand were growing out even further from her areoles and were even hard and swolen. She gasped even more when her tongue came very edge towards her mouth as she breathed out hard.

"Now I'm getting bored with your breasts.", Lelouch said.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem with my breasts?", Shirley asked.

"No nothing wrong with them. I'm just thinking of what I haven't explore of this entire body of yours.", Lelouch said.

He quickly examins it when suddenly saw what he sees. He smirks at it and saw non other than her womanhood.

Shirley knows what he was exacily looking at when he slowly goes down towards it. But she pushed him back.

"Please don't do it.", Shirley begs him.

"What's wrong?", Lelouch asked.

"I don't want you putting your mouth into my womanhood. What would happens if I got aids onto yours.", Shirley said.

"You don't and I don't.", Lelouch said.

"Please...", Shirley whispers.

"It's okay...", Lelouch whispers.

Lelouch then moves her arms away from his head and finally made it towards his destionation. He blew on her womanhood making her shivering hard. Then sniffs it smelling the pure honey inside. He then put his entire mouth inside her and sucking and licking on it.

Shirley begins to gasped harder and moan as her mouth is wide open with her hands on his head.

"LULU!", Shirley yells silently not waking his sister and of course of the entire academy.

He kept doing it as harder and faster he could with her juices straight towards his mouth. He then stops as he slowly looks up and places his head on her belly. He has her cum all over his face and mouth as he licks some of it.

"That was good.", Lelouch whispers.

"Lulu, please can you don't do that ever again.", Shirley whispers while panting.

"What's wrong? Are you enjoying a little bit of pleasure everywhere on your entire body.", Lelouch said.

"Don't.", Shirley said as Lelouch gets on top of her and placed his hard and growing "member" straight into her womanhood.

Lelouch was ready as he looks at her and then she locks her legs on his entire body and her arms around his neck making sure he doesn't let go.

"This one right here is the final and last level. You sure you ready?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm ready. Of course, I know were virgins. We're going to lose our virginity.", Shirley said.

"I know. It's both our first time. Anyway, there still hope of your not ready.", Lelouch said.

"No, Lulu, I'm ready.", Shirley said.

Lelouch looks at her and smiles as she smiles back. He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"All right. Remember, you have to keep quiet. Or else the entire academy and my sister will wake up.", Lelouch said.

"I'll try.", Shirley said.

"All right... there's no turning back. Here's goes nothing.", Lelouch said.

Lelouch then finally plunged himself fully straight towards into her. He grunted with his eyes closed and his teeth tighten up.

Shirley holds on tight on him as she moan a little quiet with her eyes closed feeling him inside her with an hot and cold feeling racing towards her spine, her nerves flooded, her body lit up by his touch. She felt his lips harder like a rock on her neck. She then gets her head closer and she kiss him at his mouth. She feels his teeth cracking as she licks his teeth with her tongue. She could feel the hard rough thrust as shu urge his "member" further.

Lelouch then broke the kiss and stop thrusted for a minute returning towards her breasts again. He once again suck on them again just like a little baby doing breast feeding.

Shirley panicked when she felt her nipples again making her gasped harder.

After that, Lelouch returns back towards his position and begins thrusted back into her again. All the heat in his body seemed to drain toward his cock as he shoved it harder and harder up her vagina.

"AH!! LULU!!", Shirley moaned loudly.

They were now moving faster and and the time speed it up with them. Sweat racing on both their bodies as the entire room were melted in their eyes.

Lelouch blazed with pain through his arms, but he couldn't stop. He kept getting the tempo real faster as he could towards inside her. He could feel steam off his back. The entire bed and room was hotter than ever. His head cracks. Flooding both their brains with stars everywhere around the room. His "member" crashing up against her womanhood over, over, over, over, over, and over again.

Shirley screamed his name out and made scrach marks on his back. All but pumping each other's bodies. Her white milky and creamy womanhood boiled out around his "member" as he did the same thing with his own white creamy cum on hers.

Their juices of cum were mixing together as their cum were dripping on the bed including his filled her up real good.

Lelouch on the other hand was exhauted and full of sweat all over his body but continues to thrust harder not giving up.

Shirley on the other hand as well not giving up as she continues bouncing back heavly against his pelvis.

"Man... I'm... getting... exausted.", Lelouch said as he panting.

"Me... too.", Shirley said as she panting as well.

"Please,... let's keep this going.", Lelouch panting.

"Okay... what every you say.", Shirley panting.

They kept thrusted each other trying to get as most of their pleasure from each other.

Shirley cooed gently as he repositioned his hands, and each step of his "member" careful withdrawal made her moan, soft skin quivering.

And finally after a lot of thrusting towards each other, they finally gave in as Lelouch falls down next towards Shirley. Tired, exausted, and full of sweat in each others bodies.

(A/N: End of Roxanne.)

"Shirley.", Lelouch panting.

"Yes?", Shirley panting.

"I have to tell you something.", Lelouch said.

"What is it?", Shirley asked.

"Can you please keep this a secret.", Lelouch said.

"Sure. What is it you want to tell me?", Shirley asked.

"All right. Remember I told you that I go out to go gambling.", Lelouch said.

"Yes?", Shirley asked.

"Well...", Lelouch then grabs something out from underneath revealing a mask of Zero.

"That mask? Is that... wait a minute... you can't be.", Shirley said in a shocking tone.

"Yes... I'm Zero.", Lelouch said.

"But why?", Shirley asked.

"The reason I did this is because I was so tired of innocent people getting killed. The Britannian Army keeps killing them and they let people get homeless.", Lelouch said.

"I understand that.", Shirley said.

"But wait,... there's more... I'm also the Prince of Emperor Charles di Britannia.", Lelouch said.

"What?", Shirley asked.

"I'm the Emperor's son.", Lelouch said.

"Really. I'm shock. So why are you not with your father?", Shirley asked.

"Because he banished me.", Lelouch said.

"Why?", Shirley asked.

"Because my mom was assassinated. With Nunnally in her arms trying to protect her from getting shot.", Lelouch said.

"Oh my god.", Shirley said in a shocking tone as she covers her mouth.

"That's why she's in a wheelchair.", Lelouch said.

"I'm so sorry.", Shirley said.

"That's why I'm fighting for her and trying to protect you and our friends. There's a new world I'm trying for you and my sister.", Lelouch said.

"Lulu,... I'm promise not to tell anyone about this. And I know what your father did is wrong. I hope you can stop this and find your sister in a new world.", Shirley said.

"Thank you... and... I love you.", Lelouch said.

"I love you, too... Lulu.", Shirley said.

They both once again met their lips again into a passionate kiss. They broke the kiss as Lelouch looks around.

"Man. I wonder if I'll never forget doing this with you.", Lelouch said.

"It was really great.", Shirley said.

"I just hope the scent of sex would go away soon.", Lelouch said.

"Might as well get some sleep.", Shirley said.

"Okay... good night, Shirley.", Lelouch said.

"Good night, Lulu.", Shirley said.

The two quickly gave a quick kiss and falls asleep with Shirley having her head on his chest and Lelouch's arms around her.

On the other side of the doors, C.C. heard the entire conversation as she walks off heading to bed.

_"I hope he keeps this a secret."_ C.C. thought as she suddenly sense something on the horizon. _"What is that? Who is this kind of enemy? Who ever it is, this enemy is more powerful than the Britannian's."_

As the entire country of Japan were asleep, in the tunnels, The Locust Horde were getting prepared for the greatest assault.

"Sir, all troops are prepared for the attack. Awaiting orders, sir.", the Locust Drone said.

"We prepared to attack tomorrow." RAMM said. "Let the humans rest for a while. Because their going to need it for the last time on this disgracful planet."

"Yes, sir.", the drone said as he walks off leaving General RAMM as he looks at his mirror with non other than Emperor Charles di Britannia asleep.

_"So this powerful emperor thinks his entire army is powerful enough to take us down. Well, let's see if he could with my entire army.",_ RAMM thought.

End of chapter six

A/N: Another long chapter done. And I finally got a Lelouch/Shirley sex scene on there. Let's hope y'all like it. Review please. And one advice, GO USA! Bring home all the medals from the Summer Olympics in Beijing.


	8. Today Is History

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This one also contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence, Strong Sexual Content and Nudity. With just a little paring of Suzaku/Milly.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter seven: Today is History

The sun rises from the mountains around the country of Japan.

Around the Britannian territories, Britannians started their day fresh with people going outside, going places like resterants, parks, and fun places.

In the Area 11 ghetto, same for other people as they were living in huts buying stuff with a little money.

At the Ashford Academy, classes were postponed as all students were happy enough to get a day off from all the learning and studying. Inside the Student Council Clubhouse, Milly was thinking of some fun stuff for the day as Rivalz, Kallen, Suzaku and Nina sits down hearing the conversation.

"All right, let's see. What can we do for this day?", Milly asked.

"Well, we can do a costume day.", Rivalz said.

"We already did that. There's gotta be something we haven't done this year.", Milly said.

"Well, haven't we done a festival this year?", Nina asked.

"I think we really didn't do one this year.", Kallen said.

"That's right. We haven't done one this year. How about we do a costume festival.", Milly said.

"How we do that?", Rivalz asked.

"Will have a costume contest to see who has the cutest costume. The winner will recieve a kiss to the most handsome guy in this school.", Milly said.

"And who's the handsome guy?", Suzaku asked.

"It's me.", Arther said.

"No. I'm the most handsome guy. So it's going to be me.", Suzaku said as he tackles down Arther.

"I tell you who it will be. It's going to be Lelouch.", Milly said.

"WHAT?!", Rivalz and Suzaku yells.

"I know there's a lot of girls here at this school have a crush on Lelouch.", Milly said.

"Well, that is true.", Suzaku said.

"So. Whoever wins, that girl will kiss Lelouch. Any questions?", Milly asked.

"So when will start the festival?", Nina asked.

"Right now. So everyone, go on outside and get things fixed up. Everyone will love it.", Milly said.

"Hey, where's Lelouch and Shirley?", Rivalz asked.

"I have no idea. Haven't seen them in the hallways this morning.", Suzaku said.

"Probably are still asleep. I guess.", Kallen said.

"I'll go see if I can find Lelouch in his room.", Suzaku said as he leaves the room.

"I'll see if Shirley in her's as well.", Kallen said as she also leaves.

"Well, let's get to work.", Milly said as the others heads outside to work.

(A/N: Tears by Rush from 2112.)

Inside Lelouch's room, steam was coming out from under the door of the bathroom. The scent of sex was everywhere from the following night.

Inside the bathroom, steam was everywhere as it was coming from the shower as non other than Lelouch and Shirley were inside having their arms around each other naked inside as they were kissing each other on the lips while the shower hot water was spashing on both of them. Her breasts crushes onto his chest and their wet bodies were touching each other.

The two were cleaning each other after making love to each other the following night. But they were still continuing from last night. Of course, he revealed his secret about him as the Prince of Britannia and of course Zero.

"Lulu.", Shirley whispers in his ear.

"Yes?", Lelouch as well whispers in her ear.

"Since you have a job to do tonight,... can I join the Black Knights?", Shirley asked.

Lelouch was in shock after what she just said.

"Shirley, I don't want you to be in danger.", Lelouch said.

"I understand. But what about Nunnally? You want her to have the surgery she wants. And plus, you want a new world with her. I want to be in this new world with you.", Shirley said.

"What will happened to you? I don't want you to die. You're like the only woman that I loved. And I do want to protect you from anything that will happened.", Lelouch said.

"I want to do this with you. I'll fight with you by your side. I'll will do anything you want me to do.", Shirley said.

"But what about our friends? I love our friends so much and I don't want to abandon them.", Lelouch said.

"It's okay. I understand that too.", Shirley said as he and her hugs each other tightly.

"All right... you can join me.", Lelouch said.

"I promise I'll stay will you for all eternity.", Shirley said.

"Thank you.", Lelouch said.

They stayed like that all the time.

(A/N: End of tears.)

In the hallways, Suzaku enters into Lelouch's room as he saw Nunnally with her maid Sayoko Shinozaki sitting next to her at the table.

"Nunnally.", Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, is that you?", Nunnally asked.

"Yes it's me. How you doing? Where's Lelouch?", Suzaku asked.

"His been in his room. Usually he comes out to see his sister during the morning. Now, it's like his not even his room.", Sayoko said.

"I see. So you want me to go see?", Suzaku asked.

"I believe so.", Sayoko said.

(A/N: Mysterious Ways by U2 from Actung Baby.)

Suzaku walks towards the doors that enters straight towards Lelouch's room. He stands infront of them and knocks on the door.

"Lelouch, are you there?", Suzaku asked.

In the bathroom, Lelouch and Shirley heard a knock from the doors and a voice as well as they jumped up.

"Is that?", Shirley asked.

"Yes. It's Suzaku.", Lelouch said as he turns off the shower.

"Oh great. What happens if he sees us like this?", Shirley asked.

"But I want him to see him like this.", Lelouch said as he suddenly grabs hold of her breasts and squezzes them real hard making her gasped louder and moaned louder as well.

"Lulu.", Shirley moaned.

"I don't want to.", Lelouch said as he pouts like a child begins to suck on her breasts again making her gasped.

"Lulu, stop.", Shirley moaned softly.

"Lelouch, its me Suzaku. Are you okay in there?", Suzaku asked.

"All right, let's stop.", Lelouch said as he and her gets out of the shower together.

"So now what? How can we get out from when Suzaku coming from the entrance doors of the bedroom?", Shirley asked.

"Um. Good question.", Lelouch said.

"Lelouch.", Suzaku said.

Suddenly, they entered into the bedroom and Lelouch quickly looks around to find somewhere for Shirley to hide.

"Quick, get in the closet.", Lelouch said.

"Okay.", Shirley said.

"Shirley, wait.", Lelouch said.

"What is it?", Shirley asked.

Suddenly, Lelouch grabs Shirley and they both did a passionate kiss on the lips together. Finally, they broke the kiss and smiles at each other and she enters inside the closet with a towel wraped around her and her clothes with her.

Lelouch grabs a robe and puts it on with tying the knot on it and walks towards the door and opens it seeing his friend.

(A/N: End of Mysterious Ways.)

"Oh hey, Suzaku.", Lelouch said.

"Lelouch. You know I've been trying to call you from the door. Did you even hear?", Suzaku asked.

"Sorry. I was in the bathroom taking a shower.", Lelouch said.

"It's okay.", Suzaku said.

"Anyway, what's new?", Lelouch asked.

"Well, I was at the Student Council Clubhouse just now. Classes has been postponed for the day. Milly just annouced for the day a Costume Festival.", Suzaku said.

"Oh really. Let me guess, she's going to wear that cat costume like she did last time.", Lelouch said.

"Uh, yeah.", Suzaku said.

"Remember when I was tied up on a chair trying to chair.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah I remember that.", Suzaku said.

"I remember that you kept looking at Milly in her cat costume and your "member" begins to grow harder.", Lelouch said as he laughs and Suzaku begins to blushed.

"I was... just looking at the window.", Suzaku said.

"Oh really. Do you even love her so bad in that costume that you want to have sex with her?", Lelouch asked as he laughs leaving him embarssed and blushing.

"Yeah. Keep laughing because I got also got something to tell you.", Suzaku said.

"Really? What's that?", Lelouch as he finally stops laughing as Suzaku smirk.

"That your going to be the man that will be kissed by a girl who wins the costume contest.", Suzaku said as he laughs.

"WHAT?!", Lelouch yells.

Inside the closet, Shirley heard the conversation as she was hoping to win it for sure and to get to kiss Lelouch.

"I know that you would flip.", Suzaku said.

"Oh this is just great.", Lelouch said.

"Well, you are the handsome man around here at the academy. And the entire girls around here has a crush on you.", Suzaku said.

"Yeah that true.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, your sister was worried about you.", Suzaku said.

"Oh I forgot about her.", Lelouch said.

"You want to bring your sister along? She might have a great time.", Suzaku said.

"I think I can bring her.", Lelouch said.

"I know it's probably a bad idea.", Suzaku said.

Sayoko approach them with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I take care of here while we're outside. She's going to love it.", Sayoko said.

"Thank you.", Lelouch said as Sayoko walks back towards Nunnally.

"Anyway, I better get back to the others. I'll see you there. Later.", Suzaku said.

"Later.", Lelouch said.

Shirley appears from the closet with her school uniform on and walks towards Lelouch.

"You mean a festival is going to happened today?", Shirley asked.

"You've must of heard the entire conversation right?", Lelouch asked.

"Well of course. I've better get into my costume.", Shirley said.

"Yeah and of course for me too.", Lelouch said.

"And Nunnally?", Shirley asked.

"She's coming along too. With Sayoko escorting her around.", Lelouch said.

"That's great. At least she'll have some fun.", Shirley said.

"Yeah. I mean she haven't been outside in a while.", Lelouch said.

"It's okay. She's going to be okay. You just need to let her have all the fun. As for you and me.", Shirley said as she puts her arms around him.

"What about you and me?", Lelouch asked.

"Will going to have a great time today. Just you and me.", Shirley said.

"Of course. I wonder what kind of costume you'll be wearing?", Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry. It's something that's going to be very attractive towards you.", Shirley said.

"Really? What is it?", Lelouch asked as he was blushing.

"You'll see. I'll see you later.", Shirley said as he gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Yeah. See ya.", Lelouch said.

He then goes find some clothes including his costume for the festival today. But little does he knows, C.C. heard the entire conversation as well.

_"Seems like I better find a better costume for the festival.", _C.C. thought.

At Area 11, Britannian Soldiers were everywhere with every Knightmare Robots scattered around the entire island country.

The entire squadron were also monitored on radar at the Britannian Imperial Palace Command Center. Emperor Charles along with Cornelia were sitted in their chairs watching the operation.

"Seems like everything's been quiet for the pass couple of weeks.", Cornelia said.

"Yes I'm afraid so. No sign of Zero and the Black Knights around.", Charles said.

"Of course about that too.", Cornelia said.

Everywhere around Area 11 were soldiers patroling the train stations as well that leads into tunnels.

Inside the wreck hotel, Marcus and the others were preparing their weapons with as many ammo as they can use.

"All right. So,... where are they?", Barid asked.

"When we hear a single gunshot, we moves in towards the fighting.", Marcus said.

"So what we wait again?", Barid asked.

"Hey, lighten up. Will heard it real soon.", Dominic said as he loads up more ammo.

"Do we got any air support around here?", Cole asked.

"Like what Hoffman said, we are the air support.", Marcus said.

"That's a typical colonel for you.", Dominic said.

"Hoffman is nothing but a complete jackass. The only thing he cares is victory.", Marcus said.

"You got that right.", Cole said.

"So do we got anything to disable the missiles?", Marcus asked.

"I found this. It's a box of tools to disable the missiles. And of course, to take out the VX Nerve Gas balls.", Dominic said.

"That's good. But remember, you have to be carful with those VX Balls. Take it out real slowly. If one drops and rolls towards a nearby wall and hits it, it will melt and the room will be infected and us will become melted.", Marcus said.

"Man, I do not like that.", Cole said.

"Yeah when we all get melted real good.", Barid joked.

"Can you shut up for once asshole.", Dominic said.

"Fine. Whatever.", Barid said as he rolls his eyes.

"All right. So we have to get towards those tunnels. Go real deep underneath to plant the resonator. And find the missiles where they planted.", Dominic said.

"It's going to be dangerous. So be prepared.", Marcus said.

"We're already ready for combat.", Cole said as he loaded his weapon.

"All right then... let's get this job finished so we can go home.", Marcus said.

"YES, SIR!", the men yells.

The guys loads up every weapons around as they headed downstairs towards the garage when the vehicles were in.

"Me and Dom will go on the junker. Cole and Barid will take the APC.", Marcus said.

The guys enters their vehicles as the garage door opens up and the others were on their way as they finally see Area 11 for the first time while driving.

"Wow, I feel sorry for these people.", Dominic said.

"You got that right. They don't need to be homeless.", Marcus said while drving.

While they look around, they spot a homeless man saluting at them as Marcus and Dominic salutes back at him.

(A/N: Far Cry by Rush from Snakes And Arrows.)

_"Marcus, do you read? This is Control.", _a voice said on the radio as Marcus grabs it.

"Finally we got radio called.", Dominic said.

"Control, this is Marcus, over.", Marcus said.

_"Finally got to y'all guys. So now where y'all heading to?", _the woman asked on the radio

"We're heading towards the tunnels as we speak. Of course the missiles are down there to as well. Will try to disable the four missiles and plant the resonator at the same time to quickly complete our mission.", Marcus said.

_"That's good. But you have to be careful around the area. Because the Britannian Military are everywhere guarding the entrance of the tunnels after an mysterious dissapearance of a Britannian Squad that went in to the tunnels couple of days ago.", _the woman said.

"Yes we heard about that. Can you give any infomation about the Britannians?", Marcus asked.

_"The Holy Empire of Britannia is an Imperial monarchy and the promient superpower within the world of Code Geass, controlling over one-thrid of the world. Which expands throughtout the planet. Their homeland is in North America, and its imperial city is Pendragon. Britannian Society is elilsts and closely resembles Social Darwinsin. Society is arranged by ranks of nobility.", _the woman said.

"Wow. It's like there a superpower country.", Dominic said.

"Anything else?", Marcus said.

_"During their invastion in 2010, they have conquered the entire countries around the world except for the British Isles, and other countries that are neutral.", _the woman said.

"Just like Napoleon and the French Empire march and controled Europe back then.", Marcus said.

"I wonder what it like when the Britannian Military would fight against the Locust Horde.", Dominic said.

"Me too.", Marcus said.

_"Marcus, are you there?!", _a voice said over the radio.

"Oh great. It's the colonel.", Dominic said as Marcus grabs the radio.

"What is it?", Marcus asked.

_"Remember what I said.", _Hoffman said on the radio.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But remember what I said,... I only doing this for myself. Is that clear, sir?", Marcus said.

_"Just get the job done. Hoffman out.", _Hoffman said.

"Stupid ass.", Marcus said.

_"Marcus, a reminder to you, the Hammer of Dawn is offline.", _the woman said.

"Oh that's just great.", Marcus said.

_"And there's one more advice, beware for Zero and the Black Knights.", _the woman said.

"Zero and the Black Knights?", Marcus asked.

_"Yes. That's the Britannian Military's number one criminal. He and his people are anti-Britannian soldiers trying to get Japan back to their hands and to overthrew Britannia out of their country.",_ the woman said.

"Wow. What does he look like?", Marcus asked.

_"He is describe to be wearing black clothes with a black cape. And wearing a mask to cover his idenity.", _the woman said.

"All right. Will make sure to be on the lookout.", Marcus said.

_"Good luck, guys... and godspeed. Out.", _the woman said.

"All right. Hammer of Dawn is offline.", Marcus said.

"Great.", Dominic said.

"We have to be prepare. If we see a hole emerge from this street infront of us, we go on the offensive.", Marcus said.

"Well let's hurry.", Dominic said.

"Right. Hold on.", Marcus said as he goes faster hitting the pedal to the metal.

(A/N: End of Far Cry and the start of How It Is by Rush from Vapor Trails.)

The Costume Festival begins at Ashford Academy begins with everyone attending there.

The building was surrounded by fun stuff including big time fun stuff with BMX and Skateboard Big Air. Including MOTO X Freestyle. And of course, the last was the Rally Car Racing.

"Man, they got everything.", Rivalz said.

"I never thought Milly can set things up for this day.", Nina said.

"Well, I wonder where I can start at.", Kallen said.

Outside was 110 Degreas hotter than ever with the summer rush. Everyone around was sweating with fans everywhere to make them cool down.

Inside, air conditioner was real cold inside the academy as Sayoko helps Nunnally in her wheelchair.

"Is this festival going to be fun?", Nunnally asked.

"Of course it will be. You'll love it by the minute.", Sayoko said.

"Is Lelouch going to be there?", Nunnally asked.

"He will.", Sayoko said.

Kallen then enters the room seeing both Sayoko and Nunnally in there.

"Oh, sorry. I'm looking for Lelouch.", Kallen said.

"He should be at the student council clubhouse.", Sayoko said.

"Okay. Hi Nunnally. You ready to have some fun?", Kallen asked.

"Yes, Kallen.", Nunnally said.

"Is this her first time?", Kallen asked.

"Yes it is. She never been to these kind of excietment things before.", Sayoko said.

"Wow. I'm surprise. I hope she has a good time.", Kallen said.

"She will.", Sayoko said.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Nunnally.", Kallen said.

"Bye.", Nunnally said.

"Ready to go?", Sayoko asked.

"I'm ready.", Nunnally said.

"Let's go then.", Sayoko said.

Sayoko then roll her wheelchair as they headed outside for some fun time.

Kallen then looks around when she saw Lelouch and Shirley together talking when they turn around seeing Kallen.

"Hey, guys.", Kallen said.

"Oh, hey.", Lelouch said.

"I was trying to look for ya guys.", Kallen said.

"Sorry. We were just talking that's it.", Shirley said.

"Oh okay. Anyway, your sister is going outside.", Kallen said.

"Oh man I forgot about her. Let's hurry and head outside.", Lelouch said.

"Let's go.", Shirley said.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Suzaku?", Kallen asked.

"He's with Milly.", Lelouch said.

"Why is he with Milly?", Kallen asked.

"His coming out later.", Shirley said.

"Okay. Oh and one more thing, outside it's so hot. It's 110 degrees. It it so hotter than ever with people sweating so badly.", Kallen said.

"Whoa. That's even worst.", Lelouch said.

"Well, we have enough fans to cool everyone down.", Kallen said.

"Hope that works.", Shirley said.

"Anyway, let's get going.", Lelouch said.

They walks inside the hallways heading towards outside.

"I just hope Suzaku comes.", Lelouch said.

(A/N: End of How It Is.)

Inside the student council clubhouse, they were sounds of grunts, moans, gasped, and everything.

On top of the table were two naked bodies past out of each other and cat costumes on the floor as well.

Suzaku kept thrusted her harder and faster as he finally gave in straight towards Milly's body.

"Man I can't keep doing this. I'm tired.", Suzaku said as he panting laying his head on her breast.

"Me too.", Milly said panting.

"Guess we better head outside to catch up with the others.", Suzaku said.

"Let's wait for a little while. My legs hurts a bit after you continue licking them great.", Milly said.

"They were creamy enough.", Suzaku said.

"I know I got beautiful legs.", Milly said.

"Come on this is probably we've doing this because of that beautiful costume you have on.", Suzaku said.

"Yes I'm afraid so.", Milly said.

"Anyway, let's rest for a little while and then join the others outside.", Suzaku said.

"Yes we will.", Milly said.

They rested on the table for a little while then got up and put on their costumes as they headed outside into the frying pan heat.

As everyone was having a great time, underneath them of the Earth's crust, inside the tunnels were the Locust Horde marching of 500,000,000 Locust troops preparing for the biggest assault on the Britannian Military.

The Locust Troops stops marching as they stood still with their guns on shoulders. One Grunt blows the Locust Horn making a viking sound as all the troops looks in the middle square infront of them as General RAMM appears looking around at his troops including the officers. He then begins to speak.

"Today... is history... Today, will be remember. Years from now. The Locust will asked "What wonder about this day?" Today's history and you are part of it... many years ago, on the planet Sera... we thought the Locust Horde were not invisable to the humans from there... but,... we came. We came because we wanted revenge on the humans. And now after many years, we've finally come to the last stop... of our war... To take over Earth... But now, a new and powerful enemy is waiting. And they are just underneath us... They are called the Imperial Britannia Military. Some say that are the most superpower military that they have... but I say... they are nothing. They are nothing because they can't be like Napoleon when he and his French Army marched all the way to Moscow. Or even Alexander The Great when he march his Masodonian Army around the Middle East and Asia. We are the most superpower army from this day... do you understand me?", RAMM said.

"YES, SIR!", the troops yells.

"We have finally going to accompished what we have never done before. WELL HERE AND NOW, THE LINE STOPS! EVERY HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM!

RAMM then grabs out a Britannian Flag as he throws it towards the ground and burns it.

"AND EVERY FLAG THAT Y'ALL SEE LIKE THAT WHICH IS BURNING, BURNED EVERY FLAG AND PUT IT WITH OUR FLAG!"

All the troops sees it as they look at RAMM.

"...God be with all of you... man your positions and prepared for the assault. MOVE OUT!", RAMM yells

The troops moves out as they roared and rushing towards the tunnels to find some opening ground to emerge a hole.

Other troops grabs out their other monsters including Berserkers, Brumaks, Corpsers, Tickers, Rockworms, and Wretches as they enters through the tunnels.

Snipers and Theron Guards get their weapons as they loaded and enters into the tunnels as well.

Kantus and Krylls goes into a really darker tunnels because they only appears in the night.

General RAMM goes back towards his seat as he talks to one of his soldiers.

"I want the missiles in positions in every sewer holes you can find.", RAMM said.

"Yes, sir.", the drone said as he walks off.

Rest of the troops packs the missiles off as they headed towards the tunnels leads to the sewers.

_"Now, it's time for a little preview for the humans.", _RAMM thought as he begins hitting the ground with his feet again, again, and again.

Suddenly, the ground begins around both Britannian territory and Area 11 as everyone feels the ground shaking.

At the headquarters, everyone begins to feel the place shaking as they look around.

"What's going on?", Cornelia asked.

"It's an earthquake.", Charles said.

Everyone rushes for cover as the computers and radar systems were turning on and off and some of the pieces of the ceiling were falling.

Outside, the Britannian Military were feeling the quake as the ground begins to crack.

"Everybody, moves away!", a colonel said as the rest of the units scattered away finding some cover.

In the Area 11 ghetto, people tries to take cover inside the huts and some cover shelter as well. People were scared couldn't find some shelter.

Inside the cargo ship, Lloyd and Ceclie were feeling the effects as some glass cups and books were coming down.

"What is that?", Ceclie asked.

"It's an earthquake.", Lloyd said.

They both took cover underneath a table.

Marcus and the others continue feeling the effects while driving around the streets at the same time.

"What's that sound?", Barid asked.

"It's an earthquake.", Dominic said.

They suddenly stops driving as they were in the middle of the road of the Tokyo Residence looking around.

"No... that ain't no earthquake... their coming.", Marcus said.

"Oh fuck.", Dominic said.

"Get ready to rock.", Marcus said as they got their weapons out and ready to go.

At the Ashford Academy, people were panting as they run for their lives from the earthquake.

Lelouch and Shirley looks around as they look for the others. But people kept pushing their way out of here.

Inside, Milly and Suzaku were feeling the effects inside the hallways as windows were shattering everywhere.

"Oh no.", Milly said.

"Quick, let's get back inside the room.", Suzaku said.

Both of them were heading back inside the clubhouse as they took cover under the table as well.

Outside was chaos as people tries to escape as Lelouch and Shirley finally found Kallen, Arther, and Nina.

"Guys!", Lelouch yells.

"Lelouch!", Arther said.

"You guys seen my sister!", Lelouch yells.

"We haven't seen her.", Nina said.

"Great. The rest of y'all go inside while I'll find Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"Lulu!", Shirley yells as Lelouch heads into a crowd of people.

"Quick, Inside!", Kallen yells as the others heads inside the building.

Lelouch continues to pushed through a crowd of people but they kept pushing him back trying to find his sister.

The earthquake continues on and on with some building going down but some damaged with windows shattering. And then finally, the entire thing stops shaking as it finally slowed down.

Everyone stops panting as they look around to find out what happened.

In the tunnels, General RAAM stops his feet after stomping the ground waiting to give the order to fire.

"Where's the nearest Britannian unit?", RAAM asked.

"In the Saitama Ghetto, sir.", the drone said.

"I want a surprise attack on them. Send in a sniper and a Theron Guard to get the job done. And then after that, emerge a hole from there and send is all the units to trap them and cut off so they won't call for reinforcemets. And make sure they ain't no survivors.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the drone said as he runs off.

**Saitama Ghetto**

A Britannian Unit of 50,000 soldiers and 20 Glasgows were looking around after the quake as it was quiet.

"Is everyone okay?", the captain asked.

"We're okay.", the soldier said.

Inside the Siegfried, the colonel in charge was getting back up after the earthquake as he looks around the window as it was quiet outside. He could still see his unit.

"Sir, are you alright?", the soldier asked.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Colonel said.

"The rest of the unit is okay.", the soldier said.

"Make sure they look around for survivors.", the colonel said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said.

Outside, the soldiers looks around everywhere looking around at the damage buildings seeing if anything was around.

"It sure is pretty quiet.", the soldier said.

"It sure is.", another soldier said.

Inside one of the buildings, a Locust Sniper runs up towards the highest window to get a good clear shot.

Across another building, a Locust Theron Guard with a Torque Bow, goes up the stairs and reached the window as he got a clear good view at the Britannain Unit.

"All units are standing by, sir. Waiting for your call, sir.", the drone said as RAAM was waiting.

Both the Locust Sniper and the Theron Guard were standing by for the order as they aimed their weapons on their targets.

"Waiting for firing.", Sniper said.

"Standing by for commense firing.", Theron Guard said.

"They are ready, sir. Waiting for your orders.", the drone said.

RAAM was still quiet as both soldiers from each damaged building were ready. Then after ten seconds of silence, RAAM finally spoke.

"...Fire.", RAAM said.

"Fire.", Drone said.

Suddenly, the sniper fires first as the bullet hits a Britannian Soldier in the head as blood glushes out.

The colonel and his units heard the shot as they look around.

"Where's that coming from?!", the colonel asked.

"One of our soldiers has been hit.", the captain said.

Then the Theron Guard shoots out an arrow as it hits one glasgow and stuck on it. But it wasn't any regular arrow, it was an explosive arrow as it blows the glasgow.

"One of our Glasgows has been destroyed.", the captain yells.

"Who is firing at us?!", the colonel yells.

"We don't know.", the captain said.

"Unleashed them all to attack.", RAAM said.

"Send in the rest.", the drone said.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard near a building as the units turns around and suddenly comes from the smoke was a giant Corpsers appears from the smoke as the Britannian soldiers were in shock and scared at what they were seeing.

The colonel was looking at the monster as he was scared to death at what he was seeing.

"What is that?", the captain asked in shock.

"Report this to Headquarters... they have to see what we are seeing.", the colonel said.

"Yes, sir.", the captain said.

At the Headquarters, one of the soldiers informs both Charles and Cornelia on a battle at the Saitama Ghetto.

"Ma'am, reports coming from the Saitama Ghetto. One of our units are interfering in a battle.", the soldier said.

"Quickly, get the colonel on the radio.", Cornelia said.

"Yes, ma'am.", the soldier said.

"We've probably are just fighting against Japanese Resistance Troops.", Charles said.

"I'm afraid so.", Cornelia said.

"Ma'am, I got the colonel on the radio.", the soldier said.

"Colonel, do you read me? This is Princess Cornelia. What is going on out there?", Cornelia asked.

_"Princess, you'll not going to believe this when you see.", _the colonel said on the radio.

"What do you mean? What is going on?", Cornelia asked.

_"You got to see this. We're putting this on camera.", _the colonel said.

The screen infront of them was on camera as it shows the Giant Corpsers roaring as it appears from the ground. Charles and Cornelia had their eyes wided as they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"It's a giant spider.", Charles said.

"So the story is true.", Cornelia said.

They kept looking at the creature when Charles then snaps out of it.

_"Sir, what shall we do?",_ the colonel asked.

"Quick. Just don't stand there. Fire at that monster!", Charles yells.

"Yes, sir." Colonel then turns towards the captain. "Quick, order them to fire!"

"FIRE AT WILL!", the captain yells.

The Britannian ground troops and the Glasgows fires at the Giant Corpsers as it has no effect on both missiles and bullets.

"What?", the captain asked.

"There's no effect on our missiles.", the colonel said.

Both Charles and Cornelia were in shock after both missiles and bullets had no effect on the monster.

"What? It has no effect.", Charles said.

"That's imposible.", Cornelia said.

Back at the Ghetto, the Britannains continues to fire at it while there's no effect when the Corpsers looks down at it's targets. It then lifts itself up and it was going to attack them by stepping on them.

"It's going to attack our troops!", the captain yells.

"Quick, tell them to pull back!", the colonel yells.

"PULL BACK NOW!", the captain yells on the intercom.

The ground troops fall back to another position as the Corpsers drops back down on its feet towards one of the troops.

"GET OUT OF THERE!", the soldier yells.

"INCOMING!", another yells.

The Corpsers squach a Britannian soldier as blood spatters everywhere leaving the unit in shock.

Suddenly, machine gun fire rang from the air of the buildings as they look up and saw a squad of Locust Drones with Hammerburst Assault Rifles.

"WHO ARE THESE GUYS?!", the soldier yells.

Then an explosion was heard as the soldiers turns to the right side of the buildings seeing Locust Boomers with Boomshot Grenade/Rocket Launchers.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!", another soldier yells.

The colonel couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Seems like they got ground soldiers to!", the captain yells.

"Tell them to fire back!", Colonel yells.

"FIRE AT WILL!", the captain yells on the intercom again.

The ground soldiers and the Glasgows fires back at them killing some of the ground units. But what's still standing in it's way was the corpsers that was now moving towards the Britannians.

A Locust Boomer fires its launcher on towards a squad of Britannians as bodies were flying everwhere.

One of the Britannain soldiers keeps firing at the Locust with its assault rifle when a Drone appears from behind him and shoots him in the head then continues on.

Britannians soldiers keeps firing at both the Drones and the Boomers as they hit some of them while they kept attacking them.

"Got some of them.", a soldier said.

"But they just keep coming.", another soldier said.

Suddenly, they look up and saw a Locust Grenader as it throws something in the air and landed towards the middle of a squad of Britannians soldiers. The soldiers looks at the thing.

"What is that green light glowing?", the soldier asked.

Suddenly, it explodes with green smoke appeared from that section as Britannians Soldiers were gasping for air.

"That's poison.", the soldier said as he was holding his neck for air.

"How they got a grenade with poison on it?", the captain asked.

The colonel didn't spoke when he was seeing his entire battalion falling apart and getting massacre.

As the grenade speaded towards some of the troops, the Locust advanced forward to attack seeing the Britannians dead by the poison. Some were still alive gasping for air.

One of the Locust Grenaders with Gnasher Shotguns approaches towards the soldiers gasping for air.

One walks towards a Britannian as he looks at him and telling the Grenader that he surrenders. But the Grenader shot him in the head blowing his brains and blood gushing out.

The Glasgows were still operational as they continue getting the support for the ground troops.

"At least we're trying to kill the ground units.", the pilot said.

"We still need to take out that eight legged monster.", another pilot said.

"You got that right.", the pilot said.

Suddenly, a loud roar erupted when out from the smoke appears an Locust Brumak with big machine guns on its wrists and big rocket launchers on it's shoulder.

The pilots in the Glasgows were in shock to see the Brumak.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!", the pilot yells.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE AT THAT MONSTER?!", another pilot yells.

"WORRY ABOUT THE MONSTER, LOOK AT THE SIZES OF ITS WEAPONS!", another pilot yells.

"JUST SHOOT THE DAMN THING!", the leader said.

The Glasgows opens fire with machine guns and missiles at the Brumak. But it had no effect as well.

"WHAT?! YOU TELLING ME THAT THIS THING HAS NO EFFECT AS WELL!", the leader yells.

It was now the Brumak's turn to strike. After it roars, the monster then had a target lock on the Glasgows as it fires two rockets at them. Destroying two Glasgows. Then begins firing machine guns on it's wrist tearing the armor appart on the Glasgows.

"AH CRAP! WE'RE SO SCREWED!", the pilot yells.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HE'S FIRING ON US WHILE OUR WEAPONS ARE USELESS AGAINST THESE GIANTS!", the leader yells.

The colonel couldn't believe what he still couldn't see. His entire squadron of Glasgows were almost destroys and the rate of caulities was rising for the Britannians.

"Sir, all of our troops are getting destroyed!", the captain yells.

"Command, this is the colonel, my troops are getting wipe out. We can hold on for much longer. We need reinforcements now.", the colonel said on the radio.

At headquarters, Charles and Cornelia couldn't believe what they were seeing as the colonel spoke on the radio.

"My lord, any request?", Cornelia asked.

Charles couldn't risk another battalion destroyed after what was going on out there.

"Ordered the colonel to retreat at this time.", Charles said as Cornelia was in shock.

"My lord. You sure. We've never retreated from a battle like this.", Cornelia said.

"...Just do it.", Charles said.

"Yes, my lord." Cornelia said as she speak with the colonel. "Colonel, ordered you and your entire men to retreat at this time. Emperor's orders."

"Yes, my lady.", the colonel said.

"Sir?", the captain asked.

"...Ordered the battalion to retreat.", the colonel said.

"Yes, sir." the captain said as he gets on the intercom. "MEN! RETREAT AT THIS TIME!"

The ground units and the Glagows heard the call as they run back towards where they come from.

The Locust sees the Britannian's retreat as they cheered and roared throughout the ghetto. Earning the Locust their first victory on Earth's soil.

"General, sir. Our forces has beating the humans. Congradlations, sir. You earned your first victory.", the drone said as he saluted him.

Back at the headquarters, Cornelia was in shock as the Britannian's lost a battle for the first time.

_"Who are these monsters? And how did our entire weapons failed to take them down? Well, whoever they are, I gueranteed I will be at the battlefield earning a victory soon.", _Cornelia thought as she leaves the room.

Back at the Saitama Ghetto, General RAAM appears seeing his entire troops won and seeing bodies of Britannian's being draged on the streets and being hanged on the street lights. And even seeing bodies being skined to death.

"Sir, we've won.", the drone said.

"We've may have won our first battle on Earth's soil, but it's just the beginning of an new invasion. We have shown the Britannians how strong we are and their weapons are useless. Now, we will overthrown the Britannains as a new and powerful army cannot take us down. And I will rule the throne for the Locust Horde.", RAAM said.

Now finally, a new war has officially begun between The Imperial Britannia Empire and the Locust Horde.

**Result of Causuties at the Saitama Ghetto**

**Britannian Military: 35, 556 Dead**

**Locust Horde: 14, 523 Dead**

End of chapter seven

A/N: Finally another long chapter completed. Now finally, a new war has started in Japan. But can the Britannian Empire hold that long to take them down? Will find out soon. Review please.


	9. Euphemia Meets Marcus And The Squad

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This is contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter Eight: Euphemia meets Marcus and the Squad

The battalion returned back to the Britannian Headquarters after they first encounter with the Locust Horde Army massacring the Britannian Battalion.

Other soldiers runs towards the squad helping getting the wounded and dead off the cargo ships.

Inside the cargo ships, blood was everywhere on floors and walls including the beds where the wounded and dead were laying on.

The colonel and captain looks at their entire squad wounded to death and even seeing their cargo ships covered in blood. They will probably never forget at what they encounter at the Saitama Ghetto.

"I've never seen an enemy like that so powerful.", the colonel said.

"What kind of monsters were they?", the captain asked.

"They just appeared from the ground.", the colonel said.

"So I guess their homes are in the tunnels then.", the captain said.

"I think it is.", the colonel said.

Cornelia enters inside the hanger as she was horrified seeing her entire troops slaghtered by the Locust Horde. She then sees both the colonel and captain as she walks towards them.

"Gentlemen.", Cornelia said as the men saluted her.

"My lady.", the men said.

"Is everyone okay?", Cornelia asked.

"We're fine. Most of the men survived. But right here, is just about what happened. Rest of our men were all killed.", the colonel said.

"We saw monsters that have ground units as well. They had grenades with poison in it.", the captain said.

"Grenades with poison in it?", Cornelia asked.

"Yes. I don't know how they got poison in those grenades but when they throw it, they explodes and poison spreads out.", the colonel said.

"And that's how the soldiers were killed. Probably gasping for air. Did it had any effect on the enemy?", Cornelia asked.

"No. When they ran into the poison, it didn't had no effect on them. And when they saw our troops infected by the poison, they kill them with their weapons. Every single one.", the captain said.

"And the Knightmare Glasgows Unit?", Cornelia asked.

"Another giant monster appears from the same place where the giant spider appeared. And this one was loaded for sure. It has four weapons all over its body. Machine guns on both wrists and two Rocket Launchers on both shoulders. The Glagows opened fire on the monster but it didn't had no effect. The monster then launches his missiles and machine guns on the Glagows destroying the robots and everything.", the colonel said.

"So non of our weapons didn't work on the giant monsters except for the ground units.", Cornelia said.

"Not on the giant monsters.", the colonel said.

"Okay. You and your men get some rest. You been through hell enough.", Cornelia said as she walks off.

"Yes, ma'am.", both men said.

Cornelia was walking along the hallways as she was thinking of some way to overcome the monsters that attack.

_"There has to be a way to take down those giant monsters that appeared. Non of our weapons has no effect. Guess I better think about entering the battlefield to take out those monsters. And of course, find a better way to destroyed the tunnels before they can poor out and take over the entire city.", _Cornelia thought.

Suddenly, she looks up when she saw her sister Euphemia walking towards her.

"Sister.", Euphemia said.

"What are you doing here? You were suppose to be at the palace.", Cornelia said.

"Sorry. I was a little worried about you.", Euphemia said.

"It's okay.", Cornelia said as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"Did you feel the earthquake?", Euphemia asked.

"Of course I did. It was a big one.", Cornelia said.

"I know. That was why I was worried.", Euphemia said.

"It's okay. Your sister is okay. Nothing really do any damage.", Cornelia said.

"That's good. The windows at the palace shattered.", Euphemia said.

"Oh. Well better make sure there's no glass on the floors.", Cornelia said.

"I know. Have you seen Suzaku?", Euphemia asked.

"No I haven't seen him. He was suppose to be here at the headquarters but no radio response with his military reseachers. Must of been from the earthquake we had. When did you last saw him?", Cornelia asked.

"I saw him when he and me were talking at the palace. And then he left for Ashford Academy.", Euphemia lied.

She made up a story because she knows that if she tell her sister that her and Suzaku had sex, Cornelia would guerantee she'll kill him.

"Of course. He's there for school time.", Cornelia said.

"Yes of course. I just hope his okay.", Euphemia said.

"Don't worry. He will. Will stop by at the academy to find out he's okay.", Cornelia said.

"That's great.", Euphemia said.

"So right now, everything's okay.", Cornelia said.

Suddenly, an alarm came on as a soldier runs up towards Cornelia.

"Ma'am, we got an emergency.", the soldier said.

"I'll be right there.", Cornelia said.

"Sister.", Euphemia said.

"Wait for me at the cafeteria. I'll be right back. I promise.", Cornelia said as she runs back to the Command room leaving Euphemia standing there looking at her sister leaving her.

She finally made it to the room.

"What's going on?", Cornelia asked.

"We have more enemy activity coming from both the North and South of the country.", the soldier said.

"Same enemy from today?", Cornelia asked.

"Yes. Their coming from every hole that they emerge from. Their attacking our entire units from North and South.", the soldier said.

"Are they engaging with the enemy?", Cornelia asked.

"Yes, ma'am.", the soldier said.

"Tell all units to pull back at this time.", Cornelia said.

"Yes, ma'am.", the soldier said as he orders all units to pull back.

Euphemia decided to leave as she exits the headquarters and runs to the academy to meet with Suzaku.

_"I hope Suzaku's okay? I wonder if he still at the academy.", _Euphemia thought as she runs into the Tokyo Residence heading towards Ashford Academy.

At the Ashford Academy, it was abandon as the front and courtyards were with no people after the earthquake.

Outside, Lelouch looks around with tears in his eyes noticing he will not find Nunnally and Sayoko around.

"NUNNALLY! SAYOKO!", Lelouch yells as he kept looking around.

Suddenly, he stop when he heard his name being called.

"Lelouch.", a voice said.

"Nunnally, where are you?!", Lelouch yells.

"In here.", Nunnally said as Lelouch runs towards the little hut of cotton candy place as he finally found her and Sayoko.

"Nunnally.", Lelouch said as he hugs his sister.

"Lelouch.", she said as she hugs back at him ever though she can't see.

"Are y'all okay?", Lelouch asked.

"We're fine. That earthquake came out of nowhere.", Sayoko said.

"I know.", Lelouch said.

"Where's the others?", Sayoko asked.

"Their inside. At the clubhouse. Let's hurry inside.", Lelouch said.

They quickly rushed out as Lelouch and Sayoko pushing Nunnally in her wheelchair exits the hut and headed back to the entrance of the academy. But then, a shake begins as Lelouch stops next to the entrance to look back at the entrance gates.

"What is it?", Sayoko asked.

"Something's coming.", Lelouch said.

"Who's coming?", Nunnally asked.

As Lelouch continues to look, his eyes went wide as he saw two Locust Reavers flying pass the entrance of the academy gates.

"What was that?", Sayoko asked.

"I have no idea what that was. But whatever it is, we need to head inside.", Lelouch said.

They entered inside the doors as Lelouch closes the doors and locked them. After that, they headed across the hallways to the clubhouse.

Inside the clubhouse, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, and Shriley were standing there talking to each other thinking of something.

"So now what?", Suzaku asked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to get out of this costume right now. I'll be in the closet changing.", Kallen said as she grabs her clothes and walks inside the closet.

"Yeah. Wait for me.", Shirley said as she enters inside the close with Kallen.

"Might as well get out of this costume as well. I'll be right back.", Milly said as she was walking into the closet with Kallen and Shirley.

She suddenly stop when she saw Nina scared to death with her knees curled up holding herself on the wall.

"I'm so scared.", Nina said.

"Are you okay, Nina?", Arther asked.

Milly walks up towards her and sit next to her.

"Hey, it's okay. The earthquake is gone. There's nothing to be afraid of.", Milly said.

"I know. I thought it was going to be a great day. But I was wrong.", Nina said as she has tears coming out from her eyes.

"Look. Everything's going to be fine. We're safe here. There's no one around this school. Will have a party of our own. Okay?", Milly asked.

"Okay.", Nina said.

"Suzaku, can you confront Nina for me?", Milly asked.

"Sure.", Suzaku said as he walks up to her.

"I'll be right back.", Milly said as she walks inside the closet.

Suzaku sits next to Nina trying to confront her.

"I wonder what's taking so long with Lelouch?", Rivalz asked.

"His been gone for like a couple of minutes during the earthquake. I just hope he found his sister in time.", Suzaku said.

Suddenly, the door opens revealing both Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko.

"Guys.", Lelouch said.

"Lelouch.", Rivalz said.

"You guys made it safe. Thank god. I was getting worried for a minute there.", Suzaku said.

"Don't worry. We're okay.", Lelouch said.

The girls appeared from out of the closet wearing their school uniforms.

"Lulu, you're okay.", Shirley said.

"Yeah I'm fine. So is both Nunnally and Sayoko.", Lelouch said.

"Where you've been? We were worried about you and Nunnally.", Milly said.

"Don't worry.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, the academy is empty after what happened today.", Kallen said.

"I know. Some windows were shattered but the building didn't coliaspe.", Lelouch said.

"Thank god for that.", Shirley said.

Lelouch looks to his left as he saw Nina sitting against the wall curled up as a ball with Suzaku holding her.

"What's wrong with Nina?", Lelouch asked.

"She's scared to death after what happened today.", Milly said.

"I know. I was scared to death thinking if Nunnally was missing.", Lelouch said.

"At least you found her.", Shirley said.

"I know.", Lelouch said as he keeps looking at Shirley.

"So now what? We're stuck here inside the academy for life?", Rivalz asked.

"I think we are. But the good news is there's no class probably for weeks after that earthquake.", Lelouch said.

"Well look at the bright side. There's no students, no teachers, and no principal. Which means we got the academy to our selves.", Milly said.

"Yeah your right. I mean we can always have fun around here.", Suzaku said.

"What can we do around here?", Shirley asked.

"I don't know. But let's try to gatter enough food and supplies that can last during the weeks and some telivision to find out if we can know what's going on.", Lelouch said.

"Good idea. Let's get started then.", Milly said.

Everyone decided to scattered around the building looking for food and supplies. Including sleeping bags as well because their going to sleep in the clubhouse during the night.

Inside Lelouch's and Nunnally's room, Lelouch grabs as many stuff as he can when he saw non other than C.C. who is laying the bed putting pizza stickers on a squared paper.

"Did you hear and feel the earthquake?", Lelouch asked.

"Of course I did. It's not like I didn't die or nothing.", C.C. said.

"Well I know that. Anyway, the academy is with no people now. So you can come with me with the others if you want to.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry. I'll be there.", C.C. said.

"You can help Nunnally to make folding origamis with her if that's all right.", Lelouch said.

"Like I said. I'll be there.", C.C. said.

"Okay then. I'll catch you latter.", Lelouch said as he grabs the stuff and leaves the room.

At the Britannian HQ, Cornelia was walking in the hallways as she enters at the caferteria where she told her sister to stay and wait for her. But, she wasn't there.

"Euphemia." Cornelia said as she looks around seeing no sign of her when she turns around seeing a soldier entering the place. "Excuse me. I'm looking for a girl with pink hair have you seen her around?"

"You mean Princess Euphemia?", the soldier asked.

"Yes. Have you seen her?", Cornelia asked.

"No haven't seen her. Sorry.", the soldier said.

"Okay. Thank you.", Cornelia said as the soldier walks off.

Suddenly, it hited her when she say that Suzaku was at the academy. And she is heading to the Academy. Cornelia then goes outside as she sees her limo and goes inside. The driver inside speeds up heading to the academy.

In the streets of Area 11, Euphemia was walking as everything was quiet. There were no homeless people around as it was like a ghost town.

"I wonder where's everybody at. They usually come out. I think their in a shelter. I just hope their okay.", Euphemia said.

She continues to look around when suddenly, she heard a roar around the area.

"What was that?", Euphemia asked as she was getting frighting.

The roar continues on around as she was getting more scared.

"I shouldn't stayed at the headquarters and waited for Cornelia.", Euphemia said.

The mysterious roar continues to come closer as she hides behind a concrete block seeing right in front of her what was coming out from the tunnel.

Then finally it appears as Euphemia's eyes were wided and she was shaking in fear when she saw a blue monster with chains everywhere which other monsters holds the chains.

"What is that?", Euphemia asked.

It was a Locust Berserker with five Locust ground troops holding the chains. Two Locust Boomers and three Locust Drones.

As they exit the tunnel entrance and outside just ten inches away from Euphemia's hiding spot, the Berserker then suddenly sniffs the air as it scent something coming in front of them.

The Locust soldiers looks at it as it roars and stuggles to free itself from its chains.

"Don't let her get out from those chains.", the Locust Boomer said as they pull her up.

But then, it then pulls them back towards her as she hits a Boomer in to the wall and got stabed on to a pipe. She then grabs a Locust Drone and beats him hard as blood spattered everywhere.

Then grabs another Locust Boomer and throws him onto a concrete building where the concrete came down on him and squach him to death. Then the final two Locust Drones tries to kill it but there were no effect on it. She strikes on them and grabs them. Then colide them together and killed them instinly to death.

Euphemia watched in horror after witnessing one monster that is tough to kill. She then makes a run for it which got the Berserker's attention as it goes after her real fast. She kept running as fast as she can trying to not let the Berserker catch up towards her.

_"I wish my sister was here. She would protect me from anything.", _Euphemia thought.

Suddenly, she triped towards the floor as she has dirt everywhere on her dress. She then turns around and saw the Berserker standing infront of her.

"Oh no.", Euphemia said.

The Berserker was then about to slam her fist towards Euphemia as she screams for someone to help with her eyes closed.

But then, a chainsaw sound came on as the Berserker stops her attack and looks behind her. She sees a soldier with a assault rifle turning on a chainsaw.

"HEY, OVER HERE YOU BERSERKER FUCK!", a voice yells as the Berserker runs towards the soldier.

Euphemia looks and saw the monster going towards another soldier when she looks up and saw a soldier grabbing her and taking her to safety. They hide behind a concrete block as the soldier grabs out a weapon.

"You okay?", the soldier asked.

"Yes I'm fine.", Euphemia said.

"You hang on. I'll be right back.", the soldier said.

Euphemia looks up seeing the soldier stood behind with a gun aiming at the Berserker.

"QUICK! NOW MARCUS!", Dominic yells.

"EAT THAT YOU FUCKHEAD!", Marcus yells as he pulls the trigger when a light of beam appeared hitting the Berserker to death.

Both Cole and Barid joins in for the action and fires their guns on it.

Dominic runs back towards Marcus and also fires his assault rifle at the Berserker.

Marcus then keeps pulling the trigger as he got out a grenade. He pulls the pin off and throws it at the Berserker.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", Marcus yells as everyone took cover.

The grenade explodes as the Berserker's body explodes with it as it was dead automatily.

"That's what I like to call hole in one.", Marcus said.

The squad appears looking at the monster's body with smoke coming out from it.

"You got him real good.", Cole said.

They turn around when they saw Euphemia approaching towards them.

"Thank you for saving me.", Euphemia said.

"No problem. What are you doing way out here?", Marcus asked.

"I'm trying to get to the Ashford Academy. There's some friends that are inside and I was worried about what happened to them.", Euphemia said.

"I see.", Marcus said.

"You can't be walking all the way by yourself. You almost got yourself killed just now.", Dominic said.

"I know. I was so stupid. But I had no choice.", Euphemia said.

"All right. Hold on. Will find a way for you.", Dominic said.

Marcus then gets on the radio.

"Control, this is Marcus, come in.", Marcus said.

_"I read you, Marcus. Colonel Hoffman is coming online.", _the woman said.

"Oh that's just great.", Marcus said.

_"Report.", _the colonel said.

"We got a girl with us. She was almost killed by a Berserker. But we got the job done by killing it.", Marcus said.

_"Huh. Very good. Stand by for new orders.", _Hoffman said.

"So what does Hoffman have to say?", Dominic asked.

"He's standing by for new orders.", Marcus said.

"Oh I see.", Dominic said.

"Wait. Are you guys Japanese Resistance Soldiers?", Euphemia asked.

"We're not Japanese Resistance Soldiers nor Britannian Soldiers. We're not even from this planet.", Marcus said.

"Really? Then where are y'all exacily from?", Euphemia asked.

"We're from the planet Sera. We're Coalition of Ordered Governments Forces. We're here on an important mission.", Marcus said.

"Then who's the person in charge?", Euphemia asked.

"You're looking at him.", Marcus said.

"I see.", Euphemia said.

"We better think about this another time. Right now, we need to get out of here. It's going to be dark soon.", Barid said.

The soldiers and Euphemia looks up at the sun as it was setting down in the skies.

"So.", Marcus said.

_"Delta, we now have a new secondary target. You will deploy your resonator in an Britannian Imulson Facility. Due west to your position.", _Hoffman said.

"And what about the missiles?", Marcus asked when the others looks at Euphemia.

"Marcus, keep it down.", Dominic said.

"Shit. Sorry.", Marcus said as he looks at Euphemia.

_"Make sure the missiles are down as well. Is Dominic an expert of disarming missiles and bombs?", _Hoffman asked.

"Yes, sir.", Marcus said.

_"Make sure he gets the job done while your down there in those tunnels. And since your bravement rescue of a civilian, I'm promoting you to Captain.", _Hoffman said.

"What? Captain?", Barid asked.

"Oh well.", Cole said.

"Roger that.", Marcus said.

_"Get the job done. Out.", _Hoffman said.

"Typical. Don't give a smart guy another promotion. No, no, give it to a jackass, instead.", Barid said.

"So we got to hump this to the factory or what?", Cole asked.

"Nah. Screw that. I got an idea.", Dominic said.

"Oh yeah? What is it, smart guy?", Barid asked.

"Enough. All right. Right now, our mission will be put on hitius for a little while. We need to help this girl get to the academy. If we let her go by herself, there's no way she can't make it.", Marcus said.

"So it's a rescue mission then?", Dominic asked.

"Seems like it.", Marcus said.

"Don't have a problem with that. Let's go then.", Dominic said.

"You'll going to have to stick with us. Okay?", Marcus asked.

"Okay. I will. Thank you.", Euphemia said.

"All right. Move it out.", Marcus said.

Marcus and the squad along with Euphemia, heads to the academy as there's more danger to come towards them on the way.

_"Missiles? What missiles?", Euphemia asked._

End of chapter eight

A/N: Finally, a Code Geass Character finally meets the Gears Of War Characters. Now the real action is about to get underway real soon. Please review.


	10. Onward To The Academy Pt 1

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence and Strong Language. This will be part one of two of the same chapter name. Part one will be posted this morning while part two is posted tonight.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter nine: Onward to Ashford Academy- Part One

As the sunset goes down, though there's still sunlight, Delta and Alpha squads with Euphemia were walking to Ashford Academy on foot through Area 11.

"Plan? What plan? You don't have a plan. You're just talking shit. Huh! Plan!", Barid said.

"Just wait and see, asshole.", Dominic said.

"Do they always argue?", Euphemia asked.

"Barid does. I just wish I could kick his ass. But we can't.", Marcus said.

"Just don't put me involved.", Euphemia said.

The group continues their advancment when the woman on the radio came on.

_"Marcus, this is Anya.", _Anya said.

"What is it?", Marcus asked.

_"Hammer of Dawn is offline.", _Anya said.

"Oh, perfect. Thanks for reminding me.", Marcus said.

_"Anya, out.", _she said as the radio is turn off.

"What's the Hammer of Dawn?", Euphemia asked.

"It's a weapon that is an Imulsion-powered satellite that rains down a devastating particle energy steam. It can wipe out anything from small enemy squads to entire city blocks. However, to align the satellite with its intended target, you must use the handheld laser designator to establish a line-of-sight relationship with the target, often under heavy fire.", Marcus said.

"But it's only use if the satellite in space in on.", Euphemia said.

"Of course.", Marcus said.

"Wow.", Euphemia said.

They continue on when they stop at a two way left and right walkaway. The left leads to a wreaked building while the right leads to a trench. Marcus then gets on the radio.

"Control, we're almost out of Area 11.", Marcus said.

_"The Ashford Academy is ten clicks ahead. But be advised, you're got enemy units moving to your location. They defenitly know where you are.", _Anya said.

"Copy that.", Marcus said as he looks at two ways where they can go.

"So which way we head to?", Euphemia asked as Marcus finally made a quick decision.

"All right. Baird and I will go left. Cole and Dom, y'all go right.", Marcus said.

"Copy that.", Dominic said.

"Euphemia, we might be entering into some firefight. So try to stay with us. Okay?", Marcus asked.

"Okay.", Euphemia said.

"All right. Move it out.", Marcus said.

Marcus, Barid, and Euphemia goes left towards the wreck building while both Dominic and Cole goes down inside the trench.

"You been out here before, huh?", Cole asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times.", Dominic said.

"Hey, no talking. We're in enemy territory.", Marcus said.

Marcus, Barid, and Euphemia arrives inside a wreck building which was non other than a dead end room. There was no doors around there.

"Oh, this sucks.", Barid said as Marcus gets on the radio.

"Dom, we're blocked. See if you can find another way into the building.", Marcus said.

_"Copy that.", _Dominic said.

"We can just go around.", Euphemia said.

"Don't worry. They got a plan to make us an entrance.", Marcus said.

Barid was looking around when he saw an opening to a room with blood trails inside. He goes inside and finds two dead soldiers. One laying face first in his own pool of blood while the second was leaning on the wall with blood behind him on the wall.

"Marcus, you better come look at this.", Barid said as Marcus and Euphemia enters and looks at what they were seeing.

Euphemia covers her mouth with her hands as she was seeing was sick to her stomach.

Marcus and Barid examings the bodies of the two unknown dead soldiers.

"I wonder who they are?", Marcus asked.

"Don't know. And how they were like this?", Barid asked.

"Euphemia, can you see who these guys were.", Marcus said.

"Let me see." Euphemia said as she quickly examines them. "There Japanese Resistance Soldiers."

"I wonder what they were doing in here?", Marcus asked.

"Must of been waiting for their friends.", Barid said.

"But who killed them?", Marcus asked.

"Don't know who it is.", Barid said.

On the corridor of the wreck building, Dominic and Cole were inside the top of the building as they see the wall that is the entrance of the building where Marcus, Barid, and Euphemia were in.

"There in there. Now all we got to do is throw a grenade on the wall to make an entrance.", Dominic said.

"No problem. Leave it to me.", Cole said.

Suddenly, they heard some footsteps coming from down there.

"What's that?", Dominic asked.

"Someone's coming.", Cole said.

They appeared as they saw two Locust Boomers with Grenade/Rocket Launcher.

"Oh fuck. Locust Boomers.", Dominic said.

"Better warn Marcus now.", Cole said as Dominic gets on the radio to warn Marcus.

"Marcus, it's Dom. Come in.", Dominic said.

_"What's going on?", _Marcus asked.

"You got Locust Boomers! Moving to your position right now!", Dominic said.

_"What?! Where?!", _Marcus yells.

The Boomers then heard Marcus' voice coming from where infront of them. They aimed their launchers at the wall.

"MARCUS, TAKE COVER! THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW THE WALL!", Dominic yells.

"HEY, ASSHOLES! UP HERE!", Cole yells trying to get the Boomers attenction.

Suddenly, they pull the trigger at the same time as they blow the wall up.

"Oh fuck. I hope they okay.", Dominic said.

"YOU MUTHERFUCKERS!", Cole yells as he pulls the trigger on his gatting gun.

Dominic as well pulls the trigger at them but they quickly fire back at them.

On the other side, Marcus and Barid takes cover with Euphemia behind them.

"Quick, get over into that room and take cover. We're call you when it's over. Go!", Marcus yells as Euphemia runs back to the room.

"Let's take these Locust fucks down!", Barid yells as he fires at them with his assault rifle.

Marcus runs next to the entrance of the room where two Boomers were firing at Barid with machine guns. He then pops up and fires back at them when one of the Boomers fires back at Marcus as he pops back to cover. He reloads and jumps towards the other side when a tracer almost hit him in the head. He grabs out a timer mine as the Boomer enters to the room and placed the mine on him.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", Marcus yells.

The mine beeped for five seconds when it explodes the boomer for good.

"Who's next.", Marcus said.

He sees the other boomer as he kills him in the head with blood gushing out from his head.

"Damn. These guys are almost as big as you, Cole.", Barid said.

"Yeah. Almost.", Cole said.

"All right, you can come on out now.", Marcus said as Euphemia came out from the room witnessing the fight.

"What happened?", Euphermia asked

"Don't wanna know.", Marcus said.

Euphemia looks on the ground as she sees one blown up Boomer dead. The other was shot in the head as blood leaks to the ground. She was sick to her stomach as she throws up then regroups with Marcus.

They continues on as they see the doors sliding open when they saw something emerging back inside the hole.

"Ah, shit.", Marcus said.

"What was that?", Euphemia asked.

"Corpser.", Dominic said.

"It's a big eight legged spider.", Cole said.

"But it's going back.", Dominic said.

"Yeah, It's going to wait. Save us for later. Like a snack.", Barid said.

"Bullshit.", Marcus said.

"You think I'm kidding.", Barid said.

"I think you're bat shit crazy. That's what I think.", Marcus said.

"Aw, ain't that cute.", Cole said.

"Like two asshole on their first date.", Dominic said as Cole laughs.

"Will you guys just get along and let's keep moving.", Euphemia said.

"She's right. I don't want to hear anything from you, Barid. Let's move out.", Marcus said as they pass through the silding doors and pass by the hole where the Corpser went back in.

They entered into a little square with some concrete blocks and a statue in the middle.

"There's a door on the other side.", Dominic said.

"Let's hurry.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, a bullet wizzed pass hitting the statue as they look up seeing some Locust Drones on top and one coming out from where they were going to enter.

"Everyone, take cover!", Marcus yells as they get behind the concrete block and fire back.

"Man. I think these fuckheads were waiting for us.", Barid said.

"I think so to.", Cole said as he fires from the top.

"Barid and Cole, you guys keep firing on the Locust from the top. Dom and I will attack and flank to the entrance." He then grabs Barid. "And you better protect this girl while I go up there. Clear?"

"Yes, sir.", Barid said.

"Dom, let's go.", Marcus said as he and Dom runs towards the entrance of the building.

Marcus moves in towards the entrance as he looks around seeing non of the Locust units inside the room. He then sense something as he turns around seeing a Locust Drone trying to hit him. But Marcus fights back hitting him to death and then grabs his shotgun and blown him with blood everywhere and body parts everywhere as well.

"Nice.", Dominic said.

"Regroup.", Marcus said as Dominic, Barid, Cole, and Euphemia runs towards the entrance room.

They proceed towards another room with shelves. They suddenly stop when they saw two Locust Drones on top running forward.

"They didn't see us.", Dominic said.

"I wonder why?", Cole asked.

"Don't know. Let's keep moving.", Marcus said.

They passed through a maze of shelves as they saw a door. Marcus opens the door as they were back outside in to an alley. Then saw a street of the Area 11.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as they saw a trail of smoke coming on the street and turns left when they saw Locust Drones pouring in the streets seeing Marcus and the others coming in the streets.

Marcus fires back at the Drones as he kills one.

"Nice.", Dominic said.

He turns to see another taking cover behind a concrete block as it pops up and fires at Marcus. But he fires back killing the drone multiple times.

"Oh, yeah.", Marcus said.

They see another Drone pulling back at where they came from. But Cole throws a grenade towards the drone and explodes with an rain of blood coming down.

"Move in.", Marcus said as they move forward towards a building entrance seeing more Locust Drones approaching.

"Take cover.", Dominic said as they take cover behind a concrete blockade.

Marcus then sees three Locust Drones appearing from the other door inside. He then throws a grenade inside the building.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!", Marcus yells as the grenade blows up with blood everywhere in the building.

"Damn. That's gotta hurt.", Cole said.

More kept coming out as one jumps over a concrete block. But Marcus got to him as he turns on his chainsaw and cuts him in half with blood gushing out more.

Euphemia couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out as they turn around and saw a drone operating a Tonika Machine Gun nest inside the building.

"Fuck. They got an Tonika Machine Gun inside.", Dominic said.

"We gotta try to take it out.", Marcus said.

"Barid and Cole, try to cover us. Will go inside and flank it.", Dominic said.

"Roger that.", Cole said.

Marcus and Dominic runs inside and looks right seeing another way. They saw the drone operating the machine gun as they take it out.

"Snatch one grub.", Marcus said.

"All clear.", Dominic said as both Barid, Cole, and Euphemia enters inside the building.

"That was close.", Cole said.

"Almost got ourselves kill.", Barid said.

Marcus looks around the hallways when he saw a door with a light flickering on and off. He then kicks the door but didn't go down making the light go off.

"Need a hand here.", Marcus said.

"We gotta get out of here. Now if you've got a plan, let's hear it.", Cole said.

Suddenly, they turn around and saw Jack the Robot flying towards the door and begins to cut it down.

"Who is that?", Euphemia asked.

"That's Jack. He's a robot that can help try to cut doors that are tough.", Dominic said.

"That's good.", Euphemia said.

"You got that right.", Marcus said.

"All right. We might be almost out as we about to make our way towards the academy.", Dominic said.

"We should be there at anytime. Probably before nightfall.", Euphemia said.

"Let's hope we can make it before.", Dominic said.

The robot finally finished it as the door opens by itself.

"All right. Let's move out.", Marcus said as the others enters into another alley way.

"So, you know these friends of yours?", Barid asked.

"Of course. I'm a student after all.", Euphemia said.

"So,... what? You hang out with these friends like kids?", Barid asked.

"She just hangs out with them. That's all, dickwad.", Dominic said.

"Shut up, Barid. Keep moving.", Marcus said.

"What? What I say? I think... maybe... their nice kids... maybe not.", Barid said.

They entered into another room and saw a door as Marcus kicks it down and enters back outside onto another street.

Suddenly, a roar erupts from underground as they saw trail of smoke going straight on the street.

"See? Corpser! I told you it's chasing us!", Barid said.

"Yeah I got it!", Marcus said.

Suddenly, across the street, Locust Drones appears from the building attacking the squad as Marcus and the others takes cover behind concrete blocks.

"Watch out. They got a Boomer!", Dominic yells as he saw a boomer fires a rocket towards the ground.

"Take out that first!", Marcus yells.

Everyone fires at the Boomer trying to kill it as many as possible. But Locust Drones were in their way.

"Cole and Dom, take out those Locust Drones. Barid and I will take out that Locust Boomer.", Marcus said.

Cole and Dominic shoots at the Locust Drones while Marcus and Barid takes out the Locust Boomer.

"Man, there's so many of them.", Dominic said.

"Just keep shooting at them.", Barid said.

The Locust keep coming towards them trying to surround them and cut them off.

"Their going to trap us!", Cole yells.

"We're fucked!", Marcus yells.

Suddenly, gunshots rangs in the air killing every Locust Soldiers they can as Marcus and the others looks up at who was doing the shooting.

It was the Knights of Rounds. The most powerful elite soldiers under the direct command of the Emperor of Britannia. Along with them was both Villetta Nu and Jeremiah Gottwald inside their Knightframe Robots.

"Who the fuck is that trying to disturb our party?", Barid asked.

"It's the Knights of Rounds and both Villetta Nu and Jeremiah Gottwald.", Euphemia said.

"Who's that?", Marcus asked.

"The Knights of Rounds are the most powerful squad ever in the Britannian Military. Villetta and Jeremiah are the Knightmare ace pilots.", Euphemia said.

"Well, at least they are giving us air cover.", Marcus said.

The guns stop as they look up and see bodies of dead Locust Soldiers on the streets.

"Fuck. They got them real good.", Cole said.

The robots begins to land on the streets as Marcus and the others walks towards them. Then the compits opens up as the pilots jumps down on the streets looking at the men.

"Thanks. We were almost surrounded. But you guys came. We appreciated.", Marcus said.

"Anytime.", the man said.

"I'm Marcus Fenix and this is my men.", Marcus said.

"We're the Knight of Rounds. I'm Bismarck Waldstein, the leader. This is my pilots Gino Weinberg, Anya Alstreim, Nonette Enneagram, Luciano Bradley, and Monica Kruszewski.", Bismarck said.

"I see." Marcus turns around and saw both Villetta and Jeremiah approaching them. "I take it you guys are working with these guys?"

"Not really. We're in the same army.", Villetta said.

"Oh.", Marcus said.

Bismarck looks at the squad when he caught his eyes on Euphemia.

"Princess Euphemia.", Bismarck said.

"Bismarck.", Euphemia said.

"Princess?", Marcus asked.

"Yes. She is Princess Euphemia of Britannia.", Bismarck said.

"She never told us she is a princess.", Marcus said.

"Well, look at the bright side. You protected her from all the firefights you been through.", Jeremiah said.

"That's true. But she shouldn't told us when we save her from that Berserker we crush through.", Marcus said.

"Anyway, we thank you for saving her. We were ordered by her sister named Cornelia. Who is the Commander-In-Chief of the Britannian Military.", Villetta said.

"I see. Well, she wanted our help to take her to Ashford Academy.", Marcus said.

"Really? You mean the school respresented by the Ashford Family.", Bismarck said.

"Yes I'm afraid so.", Marcus said.

"I see. Well, maybe you can still take her there. If you guys got time in your hands.", Bismarck said.

"Might as well still take her. But can y'all give us all the covering fire from the air?", Marcus asked.

"Since you protect the princess from harm's way, we give you the honor of giving you and your squad all the covering from the air we can get.", Bismarck said.

"Thank you. Try y'all best from the air. My squad and Princess, let's move out.", Marcus said as he and his squad and the princess moves out while the pilots returns from the air to cover for them.

"Oh and by the way, watch for a corpser.", Barid said.

"Corpser? What's that?", Villetta asked.

"Have no idea.", Jeremiah said.

Their journey towards Ashford Academy continues.

End of chapter nine or should I say part one

A/N: Part two is coming up later tonight. Review please.


	11. Onward To The Academy Pt 2

A/N: Here's a new chapter and part two of the same chapter. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence and Strong Language. And for the first time... Marcus Fenix of Gears Of War meets Lelouch of Code Geass.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter Ten: Onward to Ashford Academy- Part Two

Marcus and both Delta and Alpha along with Princess Euphemia continues their advancement towards Ashford Academy. With a little help with the Knights of Round and both Villetta and Jeremiah which is air support.

The squads enters into a building as walks on the steel stairs onto a platform. They turn left on the platform as they see two ways towards the one door. The right side where it's quick and the left that goes a little longer.

"Let's take the right side platform.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah. I see the door infront of us. Let's go.", Marcus said as they continue towards straight.

Suddenly, the building begins to shake as a roar eurpted from the ground seeing another trail of smoke passing straight towards the right platform destroying it and leaves the building.

"Go, go, go, go!", Marcus said.

"It's that Corpser again. It just keep screaming at us!", Barid said.

"Units in the air, pleas be advise, there's a Corpser inside the building underground. When it comes out from the ground, try to take it out with everything you got.", Marcus said.

_"Sure. But what is a Corpser?", _Bismarck asked.

"You see it when you encounter it. Out.", Marcus said as the Corpser roars.

"When does this thing stops following us?", Euphemia asked.

"It'll probably emerges out of the ground when we arrive at our location.", Barid said.

"Shut up, Barid. Let's move.", Marcus said as they turn left towards the left platform.

But they stop when they saw three Locust Wretches coming towards them.

"Fuck, we got Wretches.", Dominic said.

"What are those?", Euphemia asked.

"Don't wanna know. Get behind us.", Marcus said as she gets behind the squad.

Marcus fires at the Wretches as he kills one trying to jump on the walls.

"Nice.", Dominic said as he fires back killing the second wretch and the thrid.

"All clear.", Marcus said as they keep going on the left platform passing through the dead wretches.

They proceed towards the door as they are back outside on a platform. They turn left when they saw Locust Wretches walking upside down on another platform coming towards them.

Marcus and Dominic fires at them with shotguns as they blow their bodies apart. Then looks down the stairs seeing two more Wretches coming towards them. But Barid and Cole gets them before they went up the stairs.

They look up seeing the air support following them in the alley. Then they proceed towards the right then turn left of the alley opening.

Suddenly, the ground once again shakes as just infront of them just inches away from them was the Corpser emergeing from the hole roaring.

The aiir support looks at what they were seeing.

"What is that?", Anya asked in horror.

"This is not a monster movie.", Gino said in horror.

_"Air support, is all yours. Take it out.", _Marcus said.

"Roger that.", Bismarck said.

Both the Knights of Round and Villetta and Jeremiah aims their guns at the Corpser. But then returns back down inside the hole.

"What?", Jeremiah said.

"It just went back inside the hole.", Villetta said.

"Marcus, the spider went back inside the hole. We don't know why.", Bismarck said.

_"Roger that.", _Marcus said.

On the ground, they heard machine guns sound as Locust Drones and Boomers appears from the hole where the Corpser appeared.

"Shit. Boomers and Drones coming right infront of us!", Dominic said.

"Air support, take care of those Boomers while my men takes out those Drones.", Marcus said.

_"Roger that.", _Bismarck said.

Marcus and his men fires at the Locust Drones while the air support took care of the Locust Boomers.

Marcus sees one Drone trying to take cover but he fires straight towards him as the bullet enters his head and came out.

"Snatch one grub.", Marcus said.

Dominic shoots one of the Drones with blood gushing out from his neck.

The air support fires on the Locust Boomers with machine guns. Killing them and exploding them to death.

_"We took them out. All clear here.", _Bismarck said.

"All right let's move out.", Marcus said as they move on.

They kept going and then take a right seeing a bridge which leads towards the Tokyo Residence. Britannian Territory.

"That's the bridge leads straight towards our territory.", Euphemia said.

"All right let's go.", Marcus said.

"Kicked their ass!", Barid said.

"It's not over yet, Baird. You better reload.", Marcus said.

"Why?", Barid asked.

Suddenly, they heard gunfire as they look on the other side of the bridge seeing more Locust Drones with Tonika Machine Guns Nest on both the left and right side of the other end of the bridge.

"That's why.", Marcus said.

"Oh no. Did they take over the Tokyo Residence?", Euphemia asked.

"I think they just did.", Dominic said.

Marcus and Euphemia took cover behind a damaged car. Marcus then has a plan.

"Hey, help me push this.", Marcus said.

"Okay.", Euphemia said as he and she pushes the car.

While pushing it, they hear bullets hitting the metal on the car. Euphemia was afraid that the bullets would hit her. Then it stops pushing it as they made it across the bridge.

"Stay right here until we clear the area.", Marcus said.

"Okay.", Euphemia said as she stayed there behind the car.

Marcus take cover next to a concrete block just right next to the car. He sees the Locust Boomer on the Tonika Machine Gun firing on his squad. He pops up and shoots at the Boomer. But that got the boomer's attention as he fires back at Marcus. But he takes cover behind the concrete block.

Marcus pops up again and fires back at the boomer again. Then after so many shots, he finally kills the boomer.

"Who's fucking next!", Marcus said as he reloads.

Just on the road, Locust Drones shoots at the squad trying to cut them off or move in across the bridge.

"Man. There's no end to this.", Barid said.

"They just keep coming and coming.", Cole said.

"Just keep shooting at them!", Marcus said.

They kept shooing at them as they killed some of the Drones.

Marcus then moves in trying to take out the rest of the Drones with everything he got. He throws grenades at them and kills them with body parts everywhere.

"I think that's the last of them.", Dominic said.

Suddenly, Marcus turns around seeing a Drone trying to fight him as he punches him with his fist. But Marcus fights back hitting him in the face as well.

The soldiers tries to shoot the Drone but their guns were jammed.

The Drone then gets the upper hand as he chokes Marcus' neck with his assault rifle.

But suddenly, a gunshot rang five time killing the Drone in the head and neck. The soldiers looks behind them and saw Euphemia with the gun killing the Drone.

"Nice shot.", Barid said.

Euphemia raise the gun down after it was finally run out of bullets with smoke coming out of the barrel.

"Sorry.", Euphemia said.

"It's okay. You save me. And I thank you.", Marcus said.

"All right, now what?", Dominic asked.

Inside Bismarck's robot, he then gets a radio called.

"This is Bismarck.", he said.

_"We got a problem. The enemy has entered inside the Britannian territory. And they got holes everywhere in the Tokyo Residence emergeing. We need air support now.", _the soldier said.

"All right. We're coming.", Bismarck said.

_"What is it?", _Gino asked.

"The enemy are emergening through holes everywhere in the Tokyo Residence.", Bismarck said.

"Oh no. We better get going then.", Gino said.

"Wait a minute, what about the Princess?", Anya asked.

"Will leave Marcus and his squad along with Viletta and Jeremiah as air support.", Bismarck said.

"Okay.", Anya said.

"Marcus, it's me Bismarck. Listen, I'm going to leave you with Viletta and Jeremiah as your air cover. I'm counting on you to protect the princess at all cost.", Bismarck said.

_"Where you guys going?", _Marcus asked.

"We just got orders that the enemy has holes emergening from everywhere in the Tokyo Residence. We think that their going to attack on the Britannian Imperial Palace.", Bismarck said.

"Oh fuck. Well, good luck and thanks for y'all help.", Marcus said.

"You welcome. And tell Princess Euphemia to be careful with you guys. Good luck.", Bismarck said.

"All right. Won't let's y'all down.", Marcus said.

The Knights of Round then hurries up to the Britannain Imperial Palace to help the other Britannian Military.

"Let's hope they make it to one piece.", Euphemia said.

"All right. Princess, shall we?", Jeremiah said as they follow Marcus to the streets.

They enters into an alley way towards the buildings. Then exits the alley and enters into another streets when they saw the Ashford Academy.

"That's the place.", Euphemia said.

"All right. Let's go.", Marcus said as they head towards the Academy.

Inside the academy, in the clubhouse, the others sits there doing nothing but bored.

"All right. The sun's going down. Going to be night soon.", Milly said.

"I wonder what can we do about it?", Arther asked.

"I don't know. Just wait it out I guess.", Lelouch said.

"Well, that is true.", Shirley said.

"Might as well.", Suzaku said.

Suddenly, they heard a sound with glass shattering just at the entrance.

"What was that?", Nina asked.

"I guess there somebody trying to break in.", Kallen said.

"Let's go check it out.", Lelouch said.

Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen walks out of the clubhouse to see who it is. They suddenly saw the person when he looks up and sees them.

"Don't move.", Cole said.

"Wait, what are you doing?", Euphemia asked.

"Euphemia.", Suzaku said.

"You okay, Suzaku.", Euphemia said as she hugs him.

"What are you doing here?", Suzaku asked.

"I was getting worried about you. So I had no choice but to walk over here. Thanks to these people.", Euphemia said as the others looks up and see the others.

"Excuse me but who are you guys?", Lelouch asked.

"We're soldiers from the Coalition of Ordered Governments.", Marcus said.

"Is that related to Britannia?", Lelouch asked.

"We're not Britannian nor from this planet.", Marcus said as the others were shock to hear.

"What? You're not from this planet?", Lelouch asked.

"No. We're from the planet Sera.", Marcus said.

"Planet Sera?", Suzaku asked.

"That planet's not on the Solar System.", Kallen said.

"Of course it ain't.", Marcus said.

"So what are you guys doing here?", Lelouch asked.

"We're here for an important mission. Our mission by the way is classified and of course on hold for a while when we saw Princess Euphemia walking alone towards this building.", Marcus said.

"Oh I see.", Suzaku said.

The others as well came out from the room to see Marcus and the Squad as well.

"What's going on here?", Shirley asked.

"Whoa. Check out those guys with the armor and guns.", Arther said.

"Sorry about that. We haven't introduced to ourselves yet. My name's Lelouch Lampergue. This is Suzaku Kururgi, Arther Tribe, Milly Ashford, Kallen Stanford, Nina Einstein, and Shirley Fenette.", Lelouch said.

Marcus then sees a girl with her eyes closed and is in a wheelchair rolled by a maid.

"Marcus, is that girl in a wheelchair?", Dominic asked.

"Of course.", Marcus said.

Lelouch looks back at what they were seeing as they were looking at his sister.

"Oh, that's my sister Nunnally with our maid Sayoko.", Lelouch said.

"What happened to your sister?", Marcus asked.

"She was born paralyzed and blind at the same time.", Lelouch said.

"Wow.", Dominic said.

Marcus then gets his mind off his sister to look at Lelouch and his friends.

"I'm Marcus Fenix. Captain of both Delta and Alpha Squads. This is my friend Dominic Santiago of Delta. Augustus Cole of Alpha who is a former football player. And the jackass over there is Damon Barid of Alpha.", Marcus said.

"And please, be nice to these people around here.", Euphemia said.

"What? Of course I will.", Barid said.

"Anyway, what are you kids doing in here alone?", Marcus asked.

"Well, we hold this festival that I announced today. Of course I'm the President of the Student Council. Anyway, there was an earthquake that erupted. And the entire students abandoned the Academy after that. It was borning so we're living in here until they started rebuilding.", Milly said.

"I see.", Marcus said.

He then hears something coming towards the hallway as he pushes them away aiming his gun straight when he sees the girl with long green hair appeared.

"Hey, who's that?", Dominic asked.

"Who are you?", Marcus asked as Lelouch walks towards him.

"It's all right. She's a student here.", Lelouch said.

"A student?", Shirley asked.

"We've never met here.", Milly said.

"Everyone, this is C.C.", Lelouch said.

"It's an honor to meet each and everyone of y'all.", C.C. said.

"You were still here during the earthquake?", Kallen asked.

"Of course I was.", C.C. said.

"I see.", Kallen said.

"Anyway, we better thinking about evacuating this building right now.", Marcus said.

"What? Why?", Lelouch asked.

"The Tokyo Residence and the Britannian Territories are turned into a battlefield as we speak.", Marcus said.

"What? By who? Japanese Resistance Army?", Lelouch asked as he knows his Zero leading the way.

"No. Something else. And it's not human.", Marcus said.

"Not... human?", Suzaku asked.

"Of course. Area 11 is now overun by this enemy that emerge from underground.", Euphemia said.

"The enemy emerges from underground by making holes around the streets.", Lelouch said.

"Yes. And they will send all their forces straight into the city to fight and kill.", Barid said.

"Wow. Then who is this enemy that the Britannians are fighting?", Lelouch asked.

"The same enemy that destroyed almost half of our planet.", Marcus said.

"So now their here to take this planet.", Lelouch said.

"Yes and we need to get out of here as fast as we can.", Marcus said.

"Okay. Let's first get our stuff from here and then will come with you.", Lelouch said.

"Uh, Marcus, we got a problem. Our vehicles are not here. We left them at the street corner when we begins to walk.", Dominic said.

Marcus looks back outside notice the same thing.

"Fuck.", Marcus said.

"Yeah.", Dominic said.

"Bad news, our vehicles are somewhere in the city. We got no choice but to walk back to get them.", Marcus said.

"So that means, we're stranded here?", Arther asked.

"Yes. But we can get back towards the city to get our vehicles.", Marcus said.

"I don't know if y'all can do that. It's about to be nightime soon. So why we wait until tomorrow morning.", Suzaku said.

"No. We're doing this now.", Marcus said.

"Okay, then. Since your going into the city, me, Suzaku, Shirley, C.C., and Euphemia are coming.", Lelouch said.

"No. Bad idea, kid. You ain't coming.", Marcus said.

"Yes we will.", Lelouch said.

"I said no.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, Lelouch has no choice but to use his Geass when Euphemia spoke.

"If you ain't letting us come with you, then explans about missiles.", Euphemia said.

"I'm not saying that. That's classified.", Marcus said.

"Missiles? What missiles?", Lelouch asked.

"Hey, I said that's non of your business.", Marcus said.

"All right, then. I guess you guys leave me with no choice.", Lelouch said as he covered his left eye and it turns red.

"Okay, then. If you really want to know, then come with us.", Marcus said.

"Thank you. Let's go, guys.", Lelouch said as they join with Marcus and Dominic.

"Hey, wait. What about us?", Milly asked.

"Barid and Cole, you guys will stay here and guard here until we get back.", Marcus said.

"Sounds good to me. Better make sure you guys get back here safely.", Cole said.

"I can't believe this is so stupid.", Barid said.

"Hey, keep an eye on them. If anything happens to them, your ass is mine.", Marcus said.

"Yes, sir.", Barid said.

Lelouch walks towards Nunnally.

"Nunnally, I coming right back. I promise.", Lelouch said.

"Please don't go.", Nunnally said.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine with the others and Sayoko.", Lelouch said.

"Okay. I'll be waiting then.", Nunnally said.

"It's going to be all right.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry, will take care of here when you come back.", Sayoko said.

"Thanks. Will be back. I promise.", Lelouch said.

"Be careful.", Milly said.

Marcus and Dominic along with Lelouch and the others leaves the academy as they head towards the warzone between the Britannian Military and Locust Horde inside the Tokyo Residence.

At the Britannia Imperial Palace, Charles keeps looking at his entire units trying to take the Locust Horde down but they kept coming towards them.

"My lord, the enemy keeps coming towards us. All of our troops has been wipeout. We have to evacuate the building.", the soldier said.

"We will not give up this fight. We will win!", Charles yells.

Suddenly, an explosion destroys the doors as Charles looks up and his eyes went wide to see General RAAM entering and walking toward the emperor.

"So, you must be the Emperor of Britannia.", RAAM said.

"Yes. And you are?", Charles asked.

"I'm am General RAAM. The general is charge of my army... the Locust Horde.", RAAM said.

"Well, you think that you can take us down with your entire army.", Charles said.

"Yes. But I'm afraid that your entire army is destroyed. So it's better to surender at this time. If you do, I'll let you live. Don't, you'll be killed.", RAAM said.

"No. YOU WILL BE KILLED AS I WILL DESTROY YOU AT THIS TIME!", Charles yells as his eyes went red by using the Geass to control RAAM's mind.

But then, it didn't work as RAAM laughs.

"What?! How can't it not work?!", Charles asked.

"See. I know about the Geass. It doesn't control people like us. And since you threating to kill me, you're going to die.", RAAM said as he got out his combat sword.

"No. Please. I'll promise for anything you want... please don't kill me.", Charles said.

Suddenly, RAAM then stabs him in the stomach as Charles screams louder in pain as RAAM gets closer looking at him and spoke towards him.

"...Long... live... the emperor.", RAAM whispers as he grabs his sword out and cuts his head off as blood gushes everywhere on the chair and the throne.

He grabs the head and stucks it on top of the sword as RAAM finally got victory.

"Now, the Locust Horde is now heir to the throne. FOR ALL ETERNITY!", RAAM yells as he walks outside seeing his troops on the ground.

He then raises the sword with Charles' head on it and the entire Locust Army cheered as they finally got victory.

Which means the Empire of Britannia was finally destroyed and the Locust Horde now rules planet Earth.

End of chapter ten and part two

A/N: Now that Britannia is destroyed and Charles has been killed, the Locust Horde finally gains control of the territories Britannia conquered. Will Marcus and Lelouch joins together to stop the Locust Horde from conquering more of the Earth? Wait and see. Review please.


	12. Creatures Of The Night

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This one contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter eleven: Creatures of the Night

As the dusk turns towards darkness in a couple of seconds, the sounds of machine gun fire and explosions were heard in the distance as Marcus and Dominic along with Lelouch and half his friends enters back inside Area 11 looking for the squad's vehicles.

_"This is bullshit.", _Barid said on the radio.

"Don't worry, taking care of children will not kill you.", Dominic said.

_"It's going to kill me! It's like you're working at a daycare taking care of babies! Barid's out!", _Barid said.

"He better not be talking about my sister.", Lelouch said.

"I hope not. She's blind and paralyzed.", Marcus said.

"So where are we going?", Suzaku asked.

"We're heading to a gas station. It's somewhere around Area 11.", Dominic said.

"That's where it is.", Shirley said.

"But there's going to be a lot of Locust and Britannian fighting each other between here and there.", Marcus said.

"Just need to be prepare if we enter straight to the fight.", Lelouch said.

"I'm with you.", Shirley said.

"I hope we don't. After all, I already entered straight to so many fights with them.", Euphemia said.

"Really?", C.C. asked.

"Of course.", Euphemia said.

They continue on to walk underneath the bridge as they see a door next to a barrel with fire litting up inside. Marcus kicks the door open as they entered into a small hallway with mess everywhere.

They entered inside as they look around then turn right into a room where there's mess everywhere including a fireplace not lit with fire and pictures on the wall not straight up. Then turn left to another hallway where there's an oven next to a door which is boarded up. Then continue passing the stairs seeing a door just straight ahead.

"It's getting late.", Dominic said.

"Let's find that gas station.", Marcus said as he kicks the door opens which leads outside.

There was a bridge on a river that leads towards the Tokyo Residence with a ferry next to it. But they encounter some Locust Soldiers on the bridge and inside a shed just right infront of the door where Marcus kicked it down.

"Oh fuck. There's two of them!", Dominic said.

"Somebody, cover the Princess!", Marcus said.

"I'll take of care of her. Lelouch, can you, Shirley, and C.C. help them?", Suzaku asked.

"Sure. Let's go.", Lelouch said.

He and the girls helps both Marcus and Dominic while Suzaku and Euphemia takes cover behind a concrete block.

"Hey, Marcus, can you loan me and the girls some weapons?", Lelouch asked.

"Hell, no. Not if it was World War III.", Marcus said as he continues shooting at the enemy.

"Marcus, I want to help. Please?!", Lelouch yells.

But Marcus didn't listen as he grabs out a rocket launcher and kills a Locust Drone exploding his entire body parts and into the river.

Lelouch and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Dominic looks at the shed infront of them as there is a Locust Sniper inside trying to kill one of them.

"Marcus, there's a sniper inside the shed.", Dominic said.

"Hang on." Marcus turns to Lelouch. "You want a weapon?"

"Yes of course.", Lelouch said.

Marcus hands him a grenade.

"I want you to throw it inside that shed. There's a Locust Sniper inside. Just pull the pin and throw it inside.", Marcus said.

Lelouch then pulls the pin and throws it but it hits the side of the window.

"Ah man.", Shirley said.

"Nice try. Let me show you how it's done." Marcus then grabs out another grenade and pulls the pin and throws in straight inside the window and explodes with the sniper body parts everywhere inside. "That's how you kill them."

After that, they headed towards the bridge where they encounter an Locust Sniper on top of the bridge and a Loucust Drone guarding the ferry.

"We got a fucking sniper guarding the bridge!", Dominic said.

"I'll take care of him!", Marcus said.

Marcus gets his rocket launcher back out and shot a rocket towards the sniper and blew him up.

Dominic took care of the Drone as he kills him with an assult rifle.

"Let's take the stairs.", Dominic said.

The others heads towards the bridge to the ferry as they head down the stairs. But they encounter some Locust Drones guarding the ferry from underneath the ferry.

Marcus then throws grenades towards the Drones and blows them up with rain of blood coming down towards the water.

"Everyone, on the ferry. I'll be right back.", Marcus said.

"Hey, where you going?", Suzaku asked.

"Is like he's abandoning us.", Shirley said.

Marcus heads back to the shed where he sees a Longshot Sniper Rifle. He grabs it and returns back to the ferry block.

"What did you forgot?", Lelouch asked.

"Just a sniper rifle I needed.", Marcus said.

"All right. We're heading across the other side.", Dominic said.

Suddenly, Marcus then gives Lelouch and his friends Lancer Assault Rifles and Snub Pistols to them.

"Thanks.", Lelouch said.

"Wow, check this out, this has a chainsaw on it.", Suzaku said.

"Just don't go crazy on that.", Marcus said.

"No problem.", Shirley said.

"So we're ready to cross?", Dominic asked as Marcus walks up to the red wheel in the middle.

"All right, if y'all see any Locust Troops on the bridge next to us, give me some covering fire.", Marcus said.

"Yes, sir.", Lelouch said.

"All right. Here we go.", Marcus said as he turns the wheel making the ferry block move to the other side of the river.

Suddenly, tracers comes out of nowhere as they saw Locust Drones going after them and shooting at them at the same time.

"We got more of those Locust fucks coming towards us!", Dominic said.

"Take them out while I row this thing!", Marcus said.

Lelouch and the others along with Dominic fires back at them giving Marcus covering fire.

But then, Marcus stops and turns around seeing the sunlight goes down as nightime was finally here.

"It's already night.", Suzaku said.

"Yeah. That's was quick.", C.C. said.

"You guys don't understand about this.", Dominic said.

"What are you talking about?", Suzaku asked.

"Because, when it's now night, monsters of the night appears only during the night.", Marcus said.

"Monsters of the night?", Lelouch asked.

"Like that in the skies coming out from the buildings.", Marcus said as the others looks up.

Their eyes went wide except for Marcus as non other than Locust Krylls flies around out of the buildings.

"What are those?", Shirley asked.

"Those are Locust Krylls.", Marcus said.

"Krylls?", Lelouch asked.

"These nocturnal, bat-like creatures prowl the streets during the dark eviscerating any human or Locust who stay in the shadows. Their weakness is extreme senstivity to light.", Marcus explans.

"Like what kind of light?", Lelouch asked.

"Simple streetlights enough to keep the creatures at bay. While a blast of UV light makes them burst into flames.", Marcus said.

"I see.", Lelouch said.

But then, there was a light on the block ferry on top of them.

"At least we got light here.", Euphemia said.

Lelouch then turns around seeing the Locust coming towards them. But he looks up seeing some lights on top of them underneath the bridge when he has a plan.

"Guys, I got an idea. We can shoot the lights and lured the Krylls towards them.", Lelouch said.

"Now, you getting to something.", Dominic said.

Lelouch and Suzaku grabs out the Snub Pistols and aims at the lights underneath the bridge.

"Girls, you gotta cover us while we doing this.", Lelouch said.

"Won't let you down.", Shirley said.

"All right.", Suzaku said.

"Hurry up! Kill these sorry fucks!", Marcus said.

Lelouch and Suzaku fires their pistols and shoots out the lights where the Locust Drones were.

The Kyrlls then strike down on the drones going in and out their bodies killing them intense as they fall inside the river mixing their blood onto the water.

"We got one.", Lelouch said.

"Keep doing it. We're halfway there towards the other side!", Marcus said.

Both boys keep shooting at every light underneath the bridge, giving the Krylls to kill the Locust Drones in the dark places.

After that, they finally arrive at the other side and gets off on the other side where's there light on top of the landing.

"We finally made it.", Dominic said.

"All right. If you see any lights on the streets when we're there, stay in it while walking. If you go inside the dark spots, you'll dead.", Marcus said.

"Hang on, can you guys check back with your guys back at the academy.", Lelouch said.

"Might as well. I hope they got enough light inside.", Suzaku said.

"Okay. Dominic, check with Barid.", Marcus said.

"Roger that." Dominic gets on the radio with Barid at Ashford Academy. "Barid, it's us. How's it going over there?"

_"Oh it's bullshit. Cole was telling this kid name Arther that he is a football player. And the kid like "Oh wow. I'm want to just like you when I'm playing football." Can you believe that shit!",_ Barid said.

"Don't worry. Will working on it. Sit tight.", Dominic said.

"All right. Let's go.", Marcus said.

They walk on the stairs as they continue on top finally on the streets with a streetlight shining on the stairs of the sidewalks seeing more street lights including fire inside barrels underneath the train bridge.

They proceed towards the train bridge and into the alley way. As they continue walking, they suddenly stop and saw two Britannian Soldiers standing behind a concrete block and a street light on top.

"Hey, look.", Lelouch said.

"Their Britannain Soldiers.", Suzaku said.

"Hey, you guys alright?", Marcus asked.

"We're okay. We got lost from our squad.", the soldier said.

"Don't worry, we coming towards y'all.", Marcus said.

"Stay under the light.", Euphemia said.

Suddenly, the light begins to blink on and off and falls down behind them as it was dark.

"Oh fuck!", Lelouch yells.

The Krylls comes out and kills the Britannian Soldiers going straight towards their bodies with blood spattering everywhere.

The guys were shock to death seeing them brutally murdered as there was nothing they can't do.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can't do.", Marcus said.

_"Guys, it's Cole.", _Cole said on the radio.

"What is it?", Marcus asked.

_"It's dark now, man. We got Krylls everywhere flying outside the Academy. The good news is we got light everywhere. The bad news is... we got a girl with green hair and glasses under the table scared to death.", _Cole said.

"That's Nina.", Shirley said.

"You know her?", Marcus asked.

"She's one of the Student Council. She's always on the computer typing on stuff. And everytime there's anything dangerous, she gets scared.", Shirley said.

"Wow.", Marcus said.

"Wait. What about my sister, Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"Cole, what about the girl on the wheelchair and of course blind? How's she doing?", Marcus asked.

_"She's doing okay. She's not even scared. Well, why I said that. I mean she's blind.", _Cole said.

"Anyway, we found two Britannian Soldiers. But their dead. Thanks to the Krylls that came in.", Marcus said.

_"Shit. Alright, will be okay for now. Just hope these lights around here don't go out. Let's hope you guys around there are okay.", _Cole said.

"We will. See you guys in a little while. Out.", Marcus said.

"What happened?", Lelouch asked.

"Krylls are flying at the academy. One of your friends is scared to death, she hiding under the table.", Marcus said.

"That's Nina. What about my sister?", Lelouch asked.

"She's fine.", Marcus said.

"That's great.", Lelouch said.

"All right. We call them back in a little while. Let's continue on.", Marcus said.

The others moves on as they see a doorway open next to a barrel of fire. They move inside seeing a living room that is clean and has light everywhere.

"Wow, this place is clean.", Euphemia said.

"Of course it is.", C.C. said.

They keep moving out of the room into a hallway as they saw the exit towards the outside next to a damaged car and a burning barrel.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as they look forward behind a concrete block seeing an emerge hole coming from the ground of the streets when Locust Soldiers pops up and attacks.

"Shit, we got an emerge hole!", Dominic said.

"So they come out when a hole is made?!", Lelouch asked.

"Of course! And we can destroy the hole by throwing a grenade inside so the hole would be sealed!", Marcus said.

"Well, better do it now! Because here they come!", Lelouch said.

Marcus and Dominic shoots at the Locust Soldiers as the Locust goes after them.

Lelouch and the others as well shoots back at them as well.

Marcus then stops shooting when he saw in the middle of the street a kerosine can. Then he has a plan.

"Guys, see that kerosine can.", Marcus said.

"I can see it.", Dominic said.

"Shoot at it.", Marcus said.

C.C. gets out her pistol and shoots at it three times when the can explodes to create a fire.

"If you see any kerosine cans, shoot at it. That will gives us enough light from the Kryalls attack.", Dominic said.

Marcus then gets out a frag grenade and throws it as far as it can as it enters into the hole then explodes with the Locust Soldiers blown up and the hole to be sealed.

"Hole has been sealed.", Marcus said.

The firefight ends and the group continues on as Marcus sees another kerosine can just near them. He shoots it and it explodes making another fire light.

"You know the elevens are not going to like that.", Suzaku said.

"They really need them.", Lelouch said.

"It's neither the light, or our lives.", Marcus said.

The group continues on down the road with the help of the kerosine cans and the street lights. They stop right infront of the sealed hole as the street infront of them is dark.

Marcus sees another kerosine can on the left side of the street as he shoots it and explodes it. Then sees another on the right and shoots it as it explodes making light on the street,

The group then presses on towards the right to a mini tunnel when there's light at the end and inside was dark. But they stop when they encounter three Locust Drones at the end of the tunnel.

Two were behind a concrete block while the thrid was using a Tonika Machine Gun Turent to shoot at them.

"We got two Locust behind a concrete block. The thrid is on a machine gun turent.", Dominic said.

"Relax. I'll take care of it.", Marcus said.

He grabs out the Longshot Sniper Rifle and moves to a safe position behind a damaged car. He put his right eye on the target scope as he sees the Locust Soldier on the gun turent. He aims at the head as he pulls the trigger and shot him in the head as blood gushes out from his head.

"Whoa. Nice shot.", Suzaku said.

"Scrach one grub.", Marcus said.

"We're not out of the woods yet. We still got two of them behind the concrete block.", Lelouch said.

Marcus reloads and pops back up and sees the other two Locust Soldiers behind the concrete block. He targets on one and pulls the trigger and shot him in the face making a hole on it.

"Wow.", Shirley said.

"All clear.", Dominic said.

"Before we go, there's a kerosine can in there. Let me fire it up first.", Marcus said as he shoots at the can and explodes making it light inside the tunnel.

They enters the tunnel as they see another can. Suzaku shoots it making it more lighter. Then continues on to the end as they see a building with light inside.

"Will move through the building.", Marcus said as he saw another can at the entrance and explodes with light outside.

They quickly enters to the building and goes right inside a room of light. They turn left toward a closed door when suddenly, the door bust opens seeing a Locust Wretch jumping towards the others. But Marcus grabs out a shotgun and blows him up with blood spattering everywhere.

"Got one.", Marcus said.

"I remember seeing one of these.", Euphemia said.

"You did?", Suzaku asked.

"Yes.", Euphemia said.

The others looks at the door seeing stairs that leads to the next floor. Marcus then get back on the radio to check on the others back at the academy.

"Cole, you there? Everything's okay?", Marcus asked.

_"Everything's okay. Me and Barid are just eating dinner that the kids here just made.", _Cole said.

_"We're going to get discertared from this shit.", _Barid said.

_"Barid's having a hard time with this you know.", _Cole said.

"Tell Barid, to shut up and eat. We'll be back soon. Out.", Marcus said.

"What happened?", Suzaku asked.

"One of your friends back at the academy made dinner for my guys. Cole likes it but Barid is having a hard time eating.", Marcus said.

"Oh well. Eat it or don't eat it.", Suzaku said.

The others heads upstairs as they see another door. Marcus kicks it open and they were back outside when the ground begins to shake and another emerge hole appears from the other side of the brick road.

But in the middle, Krylls were flying upwards as Locust Soldiers were shooting at them.

The others takes cover behind the concrete blocks from enemy fire.

Marcus then turns to his right when he saw another way around the other side.

"Lelouch, you come with me. The rest of y'all gives us covering fire. Will flank them from around.", Marcus said.

"Roger that.", Dominic said.

Marcus and Lelouch runs to the right entering a destroyed tunnel and then sees another entrance that leads towards the Locust position.

"Look, it's more of those things we saw!", Lelouch said as a Locust Wretch hops towards both of them.

But Marcus then let get closer to him as he pistol whips and killing the Wretch for good.

"Got him real good.", Marcus said.

They proceed entering the room then exits out as they see the Locust Drones firing at the others on the other side.

"They don't know we're right here.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry.", Marcus said as he got out an grenade.

He pulls the pin and throws it towards them. Then explodes killing all of them with rain of blood pooring on that side.

"What do these guys smell like? Shit?", Marcus asked.

"All clear!", Lelouch said.

Dominic and Lelouch's friends goes around the same place where Marcus and Lelouch entered through. They finally got on the other side and regroup with the two. Then proceed towards an alley where a fire of barrel is lit. They see another door way open entering into a destroyed building then finally back outside.

But suddenly, Locust Drones with a Tonika Machine Gun Turent were firing at them at a building just inches away infront of them.

"Tonika!", Dominic yells as the others take cover behind the concrete block.

Marcus then gets out the sniper rifle and tries to aim at the Drone shooting with the gun turent. But there were soldiers trying to take out Marcus from the building rooftop.

"Fuck! Can't get a shot from them on top!", Marcus said.

Lelouch and Shirley who were behind an damaged car suddenly moved it by accident. But then, they had a plan. Both begins pushing the car straight towards the Locust's position.

The Locust sees both Lelouch and Shirley as they fire their weapons towards them hitting the car making the sound of metal banging.

As they continue pushing, a sewer lit pops up as group of Krylls flies out of the sewers.

"Whoa. That was close!", Lelouch said.

"I know. Let's keep moving.", Shirley said.

They kept pushing it towards the it as they stop. Then takes cover behind a concrete block.

"Marcus, now it's your chance!", Lelouch yells as Marcus gives them a thumbs up then both Lelouch and Shirley give him a thumbs up as well.

Marcus grabs out the sniper rifle as he aims at the Locust Sniper from the rooftop. He sees it then pulls the trigger as he hits him straight towards inside the sniper scope and straight towards his eye killing him towards from the brain and come out with blood spattering.

"Sweet!", Dominic said.

Marcus then runs towards to both Lelouch and Shirley as he gets behind the concrete block next to them.

Then suddenly, the three then sees an open door next to the machine gun turent which just the next room. They move inside towards the room as the finally made it.

Marcus then turns on the chainsaw and cuts the drone in half with blood spattering everywhere in the room.

"Piece of fuck shit!", Marcus yells as he turns towards Lelouch and Shirley who has blood on their clothes and face.

"Is that normal?", Shirley asked.

"What? You mean when I cut him in half?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, that.", Shirley said.

"Of course it's normal what else you want me to do?" Marcus then turns towards the hole at the others. "All clear!"

Dominic and the others heads towards the building where Marcus, Lelouch, and Shirley were.

"What happened to you guys?", C.C. asked seeing blood everywhere on Lelouch and Shirley.

"Don't even ask.", Lelouch said as Marcus gets on the radio.

"Control, where to?", Marcus asked.

_"Take the alley. To the left of your location.", _Anya said.

"Copy that.", Marcus said as he puts the radio back.

"It's pitch black. No way we can't get through.", Dominic said.

"Hmm.", Marcus said.

He then leaves towards the room and goes left in the hallway as he saw a hole seeing the dark alley. He looks down and saw a kerosine can behind a garbage can. He grabs his pistol and shoots at it making the can explodes and lights up the alley.

"Nice.", Dominic said.

The others returns back outside stepping away from the dark areas as Marcus once again gets back on the radio.

"Barid, you still there?", Marcus asked.

_"Hey man, it's Cole. Barid's at the bathroom. We got a problem, we've seen Britannian units entering through the academy's gates. Something's about to go down.", _Cole said.

"Hang tight. Will pick you up when we get there. Out.", Marcus said.

_"Yeah I think you better. Cole out.", _Cole said.

"What happened?", Lelouch asked.

"We got unexpected visitors entering the academy.", Marcus said.

"What? Who?", Lelouch asked.

"Britannian Units.", Marcus said.

"Oh don't worry about it. They're probably trying to warn our friends about this.", Suzaku said.

"Let's hope so. All right, move out.", Marcus said.

They soon enters inside the alley where it lights up. Then turns around to a dead end but sees an door way and enters inside a basement room.

_"Delta, this is control. We're seeing Britannian Units on our radar, near Ashford Academy.", _Anya said.

"Copy that. Are they aware?", Marcus asked.

_"Alfirmitive. Even worst, enemy hostiles are on their way towards the academy. But they're taking defensive action both Alpha Squad and the Britannian Unit."_, Anya said.

"Before I go, who is the squad leader for the Britannian Unit.", Marcus said.

_"Unknown who it is but it's a she.", _Anya said.

"Copy that. Delta out.", Marcus said.

"What happened?", Dominic asked.

"Don't tell this to the others. Locust Troops heading towards Ashford Academy. But there's Britannian Units over there as they and Cole and Barid taking defensive action. So don't tell this to them.", Marcus said.

"I won't.", Dominic said.

"All right. Let's move.", Marcus said.

The others moves out as they leave the basement area and enters back outside next to a graveyard site. They encounter three Locust Drones taking cover behind a concrete block shooting at the others.

"Mutliple contacts!", Dominic said as they took cover behind the concrete block.

Marcus and Dominic shoots back at them trying to get one of them. Marcus shoots back at them as he got one of them in the head. Then Dominic shoots back at the last one and kills him in the chest.

After that, they entered inside the graveyard when the ground begins to shake as an emerge hole appears at the end of the graveyard exit with Locust Drones coming from the hole to attack.

"We got a fucking hole at the exit!", Marcus said.

"Great. This is not good.", Suzaku said.

The others shoots back trying to not let the Locust Drones enters towards the graveyard while Marcus grabs a grenade and throws it as far as he can towards the hole. It explodes with the hole sealed up.

"Hole has been sealed.", Marcus said.

The others finished off the Locust Drones as they get up and regroup. But the dark spots surrounds the middle of the graveyard.

Marcus sees a kerosine can in the middle as he shoots it and lights up the middle.

The others moves out and exits out of the graveyard and enters the streets seeing another tunnel with light inside but no light next to the entrance.

Marcus then sees a kerosine can next to a damaged car as he shoots it and lights up the entrance.

They hurry towards it and enters through the tunnel and made it towards the end but they suddenly saw Krylls coming towards them but they got burned with a street light shining on the others.

"That was close.", Lelouch said.

"Shit. Now what? It's dark everywhere.", Dominic said looking at the street in front of them with darkness.

Marcus then looks up at a building to his right as he saw a spotlight on top looking straight.

"Hey, look.", Marcus said as they look up at the spotlight.

"It's a spotlight.", Lelouch said.

Suddenly, Marcus had a plan.

"I got a plan. Dominic, I want you to stay in the spotlight while moving in the darkness street so I can get you across. You guys stay here until we can get more lights on the streets." Marcus said as he moves towards the building but stops as he gets on the radio. "Barid, give me an update."

_"We got Locust. Plus, there's Krylls on the way. And we got this Britannian leader who is a woman talking all this shit!", _Barid said.

"What's the girl's name?", Marcus asked.

_"Her name is like... Cornelia. I don't know.",_ Barid said.

"Can you and the Britannian's hold positions?", Marcus asked.

_"For now! The Britannian trying to take them out with their robots and ground units! But you're welcome to come back! Anytime! You know!", _Barid said.

"Copy that. Fenix, out.", Marcus said.

Marcus continues on towards the stairs to every floor he pass as he finally made it towards the top seeing the spotlight and runs toward it and moves it down towards Dominic who is standing behind the concrete block ready to run.

"Can you get over to that building?", Dominic asked.

"You ready?", Marcus asked.

"Ready as ever!", Dominic said.

"Go!", Marcus said as Dominic moves in while Marcus spots the light on him making sure no Krylls will attack.

But on the other side where there's light, Locust Drones sees Dominic heading toward them as they fire their weapons at him.

Dominic then stops behind a concrete block next to the sidewalk and fires at them a couple of times. Then gets back on his feet and continues towards the other side.

Marcus continues to keep the spotlight on Dominic as he thinks its not going to be far enough.

Luckly, Dominic made it towards the other side with light as he enters a building seeing a switch. He filps it up and suddenly hanging above the dark street, street lamps comes on making the street real brighter.

"All clear!", Dominic yells as Marcus turns toward Lelouch and the others.

"Guys, regroup with Dom. I'll catch up!", Marcus said.

"Sure. Let's go!", Lelouch said as they head to where Dominic was.

Marcus then leaves the room to catch up when he heard machine gun sound coming from the streets. He hurries back downstairs when he encounters Locust Wrenches coming up towards him.

One wrench comes towards him as Marcus knocks him down with his assault rifle. Then sees another jumps up in the air. But he grabs his pistol and shot the wrench in the head with blood spattering on the ceiling.

He continues down stairs as he finally leaves the building and runs towards Dominic and Lelouch and his friends standing in the middle.

After regrouping, they turn left with more light on the street as they keep going. They later see a door way next to them when the ground begins to shake when a hole emerges from the ground just behind two concrete blocks just inches away from them.

Locust Drones moves out of the hole shooting at the others and taking cover behind the two concrete blocks.

Marcus gets out a grenade, pulls the pin, and throws it towards the hole.

"Fire in the hole!", Marcus said as the others took cover.

It explodes with the hole sealed and rain of blood from the Drones.

"Sweet.", Marcus said.

"How can you say it's sweet?", Suzaku asked.

"It's just taugning. Ain't war hell?", Marcus asked as he laughs.

"War is not funny!", Lelouch yells but Marcus and Dominic fires at them with the assault rifle.

"Did you say something?!", Marcus asked while firing.

"Never mind!", Lelouch said.

The firing stops with the Drones destroyed.

"Finally.", Dominic said as Marcus gets back on the radio.

"Barid, it's Marcus, come in." Marcus said but no response. "Barid?"

"Radio's out.", Dominic said.

"We need to get back there.", Marcus said.

The others heads towards the section of the street next to the sealed hole as they turn right seeing an opening towards the left. But there was a dark spot on the street as Marcus sees a kerosine can covered behind a sheet of metal. He shoots at the kerosine can and explodes making the can light up.

The others continues on straight then towards the left seeing a street lamp hanging on two poles from left to right lighting on a sandbag.

They suddenly encounter a man behind the sandbag as he looks at the others.

"Hey, state your names.", the man said.

"We're here to look for a gas station.", Marcus said.

"Well, good luck. There ain't no lights between here and there. I guess your ass is doom.", the man said.

"Oh, you guess so?", Marcus asked.

"Whatever, go inside the house. I'll run the house.", the man said as Jack the Robot appears from behind them.

"Jack, stay here and open the comlinks with this guy.", Marcus said as Jack beeps and turns looking at him.

"All right. I'll take with you're trash can.", the man said.

"Don't screw up.", Dominic said.

"Hey, man. I'll screw up. I'll never see you're asses again.", the man said as he laughs.

"I'm gonna kill this guy.", Dominic said.

"Let's just go. Leave to him. If he has a chance at least.", Lelouch said as the others heads inside.

The man follows Jack the Robot around the house for lights to turn on.

Inside the house, a barrel of fire was litting inside as the others stood still.

_"There's some bad shit going on around there! Better watch yourself.", _the man said.

"Will that guy just get to work.", Shirley said.

"He's getting it. Let's get going.", Marcus said.

The others enters inside the hallway where it was dark. But a light fickers on as they turn left seeing a big hole on top ripped the ceiling seeing Krylls flying outside.

"Oh man.", Suzaku said.

"Don't worry. We're not going to get killed.", Marcus said.

"I'm hope you're right.", Euphemia said.

They turn left seeing a room with lights fickering on.

_"Lights still on?" _the man asked as the light turns off suddenly. _"Uh-ohh."_

"Oh no, we're going to die!", Shirley said.

But the lights suddenly turned back on.

_"I'm just playing!", _the man said as he laughs.

"It's not funny!", Lelouch yells.

"I gonna kill that fucking guy when we're leave this place.", Dominic said.

The others turn around seeing a door as Marcus kicks it opens and enters to a new hallway with lights.

Suddenly, Locust Wreches appears from the room at the end coming towards them.

"Fuck! Wreches!", Dominic said.

Marcus and Dominic then gets infront of the others and hits the three wreches to death.

"Oh yeah!", Marcus said.

The others heads towards the way where the wreches were. They entered to a room and sees another room that is blocked by a closet case.

Marcus and Dominic turns on their chainsaws and cuts down the closet case.

The others continues entering to an damaged kitchen seeing two Locust Drones dead on the floor. They leave entering to another hallway seeing five Locust Wrenches coming out from a room.

They grab out shotguns and fires every shells towards the wrenches blowing them up real good with blood spattering in the hallways and body parts scattering as well.

Then continues on towards the room looking around. Then finally back outside with a streetlight on top of them shining.

The street was dark as Marcus sees a kerosine can inside a damaged car which was looking at the silding street. He shoots it and explodes with the car on fire.

The others runs towards the car and stays between it as the car suddenly moves down on the street slowly with the others follows it while staying away from the dark areas.

But then, it started to move faster down towards the street.

"Ah, shit.", Marcus said.

"Run!", Lelouch yells.

The others then runs next to the car as it goes faster down towards the other street. Then suddenly stops with a concrete block in the way.

"That was close.", Suzaku said.

Marcus then looks forward when he saw the gas station.

"Hey, there's the gas station.", C.C. said.

"Finally. We made it.", Shirley said.

"Let's hurry.", Marcus said.

The others then runs towards the gas station passing through Krylls that flyed by them. They finally arrives when a guy comes out from the small building seeing the others walking towards him.

"Ah man. Look at this place. They burned half the residence down. And we got both Britannians Military and the enemy flying at our asses.", the man said.

"Where's the junker?", Marcus asked.

"I thought that no one would make it. So I didn't fill it up with gas. So I guess it's your job to do. The junker's over there.", the man said.

"All right. You guys get inside. I'll pump some gas inside the junker.", Marcus said as Dominic and Lelouch's friends heads inside the building.

Marcus sees a gas pump next to a wall as he runs towards it. He then turns the wheel as gas comes out from the pump and heads inside the junker to get it going. He then finished it and hurries back inside.

"Hurry up and get inside. I've got some ammo in the back.", the man said.

Inside, the others grabs enough ammo just in case.

(A/N: Peaceable Kingdom by Rush from Vapor Trails.)

Suddenly, the windows shattered as tracers hits the walls.

Marcus looks from the windows to the left as Locust Drones, Boomers, and Wrenches attacks towards the gas station.

"Fuck, it's an Locust assault!", Marcus said.

"Quick, let's take them out!", Dominic said.

"Let's hurry!", Lelouch said.

The Locust hides behind a concrete block wall shooting at them inside while some keeps going towards the gas station.

Marcus and Dominic shoots back with assault rifles trying to stave off the assault.

Lelouch and the others joins in trying to help both Marcus and Dominic from the assault.

They killed so many trying to take down as many as they can but just keeps coming.

"Man, there's so many of them!", Suzaku said.

"You're kidding!", Dominic said.

"Not really!", Suzaku said.

Marcus and Lelouch shoots the drones together killing them badly while going inside the gas station.

"Man. They just keep coming!", Lelouch said.

"No shit.", Marcus said.

"You got that right!", Lelouch said.

They kept shooting when they heard an explosion from the front. They turn to look and saw Boomers coming in from the front as a rocket fires and hits the side street.

"Fuck! Boomers!", Dominic yells.

"Lelouch, take care of those Drones while I take care of the Boomers!", Marcus yells.

"Don't worry. Shirley, C.C., take Euphemia in the back!", Lelouch yells.

"Sure!", Shirley said as she and C.C. tales Euphemia in the back from all the firing that was going on.

Suzaku and Dominic sees the Boomers coming as they fire back. But they saw a bullet wizzed down between them when they look up and saw a Locust Sniper on top of the building.

"We got a sniper!", Dominic yells.

"Keep away from the windows! He'll see you and will kill you!", Marcus yells.

Marcus continues to reload as he sees a Drone tries to enter inside the gas station but got shot by Dominic with a shotgun.

"These guys don't know when to quit do they?", Suzaku asked.

Lelouch keeps shooting at the Drones when he sees a Locust Grenader throws a grenade straight towards the window.

"Grenade!", Lelouch yells.

Marcus shoots at the grenade as it flies back towards the Locust and explodes with poison in it with the Drones suffering to it on the street.

"Watch out for those! There poison grenades! One explodes, it'll spread poison everywhere in that section!", Marcus yells.

Dominic sees more Boomers as he throws a grenade towards them and explodes killing them for good.

"Someone needs to take out that sniper!", Suzaku yells.

Marcus sees the sniper on top of the building's rooftop as he targets on his head and kills him blowing his head out and falls off the roof.

"Bring it!", Marcus yells.

"Oh, their going to bring everything they can!", Lelouch yells.

Marcus sees a Wrench enters the gas station as he chainsawed the thing in half as blood spatters everywhere.

"Fuck yeah!", Marcus yells.

"This guy's enjoying it!", Suzaku yells.

"You got that right!", Lelouch yells.

Then finally with one more Locust alive, Marcus kills the last one as the area was now cleared.

The gas station on the other hand was covered with bullet holes and blood inside. The girls comes out from the back to see what happened.

"That was close.", Lelouch said.

"Never want to do that again.", Suzaku said.

"I know. Promise will never go into a situation like that.", Euphemia said.

Marcus then gets back on the radio.

"Control, we got the vehicle. We're heading back to pickup the rest of the squad.", Marcus said.

_"Hurry, Marcus. Locust and Krylls have launched a full scale attack on both the Britannians and the squad at the academy.", _Anya said.

"Copy that. Shit!", Marcus said.

"What happened?", Lelouch asked.

"The enemy launched an attack on the academy.", Marcus said.

"Oh no. Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"Well, let's go!", Marcus yells as the others runs out of the station and heads towards the junker.

They get inside the junker as Dominic kicks the holes out of the gas slot of the junker.

"Dom, let's go!", Marcus yells.

"I'm coming!", Dominic yells.

Suddenly, gunshots rang as a Locust Drones on the street infront of them shoots at the others.

Dominic then gets inside the junker and Marcus turns the key on and the engine starts.

"Let's go!", Lelouch yells.

Marcus then pushes the pedal as they drives away from the gas station. They saw the Drone shooing at them on the street as Marcus pushes it harder and runs over the Drone with blood spattering out from the back of the junker.

"Oh, god! I hope our friends are okay?", Shirley asked.

"I worried for Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry, will going to save them! So hold on! We're going faster for sure!", Marcus yells.

The drive off on the streets as they hurry back to the Ashford Academy to save them.

After they left, the gas station pump explodes.

(A/N: End of Peaceable Kingdom.)

End of chapter eleven

A/N: Can they hurry to save their friends in time before the Locust Horde overuns the academy? Find out soon. Review please. And by the way, Code Geass will not be aired on Adult Swim tonight becuase of the Aqua Teen Movie. It will be back next saturday night. I know. It's sucks. Now what can we watch? Oh well, later.


	13. A Quiet Freeway Or Not?

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains just Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twelve: A Quiet Freeway... not

The guys inside the junker stops on the freeway in Area 11.

The freeway on the other hand was a little destroyed with debre everywhere including destoyed cars, barrels, and rocks everywhere around. The Area on the other hand was with no lights as pitch black was everywhere around them. Which means a good opertunity for the Krylls to attack.

"Man, it's pitch black everywhere.", Lelouch said.

"Which means no lights around us.", Marcus said.

"That means it's a good chance for the Krylls to attack us everywhere.", Dominic said.

"Oh, man. That's not good.", Shirley said.

"She's right.", Suzaku said.

"I really don't think so.", the man said.

"What do you mean?", Euphemia asked as the man shows them on top of the junker.

"This right here is the UV turret. It is extremely powerful like a spotlight. It can denfinatly destroy the Krylls from a far distance.", the man said.

"Wow. So there maybe a chance to escape.", Lelouch said.

"I guess there is.", Shirley said.

"I'm not finished. There's a problem as well. The junker can only power the turret or the engine, not both. So in order to do that, you must turn off the engine and use the turret. You can't use the turret and drive at the same time.", the man said.

"But that's going to cost us more time to get back to the others.", Lelouch said.

"It's a waste of time. We're never going to make it.", Shirley said.

"Hey. Like I said, we're still going to make. So just hang on and sit tight. C.C., get on the UV turret and Suzaku, be on the lookout for Krylls.", Marcus said.

"Sure.", Suzaku said as C.C. stands up and put her hands on the turret.

"All right. Let's get to the others.", Marcus said as he turns on the engine.

(A/N: Driven by Rush from Test For Echo.)

They continue driving on the crumbling freeway with darkness everywhere around them passing through damaged and destroyed buildings.

"There they are! I see them!", Suzaku yells as they see Krylls coming out from a church tower just right infront of the freeway.

Marcus then stops the junker on the freeway and stops the engine as well.

"Quick, blow these little fuckheads!", Marcus yells.

C.C. turns on the UV turret as the lightbeam comes out and straight towards the Krylls coming straight towards them as the light destroys them turning them into fire.

"Good job.", Lelouch said.

"Make sure that these things don't come towards us.", C.C. said as she kills the last Kryll.

"All clear.", Dominic said.

Marcus then turns back the engine on as they drive on again passing and almost gone airborne off the freeway. They went through barrels, destroyed cars, and debre that were blocking their way on the freeway.

Suddenly, glass shattering was heard as Suzaku looks left and saw Krylls coming out from a building window flying.towards them.

"Burn'em!", the man yells as Marcus stops the engines again with C.C firing the turret in the air seeing the Krylls burning to death.

More comes out from the same window as C.C. turns it more and burns more as they turn to the building and burns them more.

Suzaku looks around if anymore were coming when he looks behind the junker and saw more Krylls coming towards them from the back.

"We got more coming! And their coming right behind us!", Suzaku yells.

"Quick, it can turn around to look at the back!", the man yells.

C.C. turns it around and fires another beam of light on the Krylls from behind. Buring them for sure. Then comes more from the air as she turns it up at the air and burns them seeing them coming down.

"All clear.", Suzaku said.

Marcus once again turns the engine again as they kept going passing through blockade of debres everywhere on the freeway. Then saw a hole destroyed the street as they falls to a bottom freeway.

"It's just up ahead.", the man said.

"I hope you're right.", Lelouch said/

"There's more of them coming from the air!", Suzaku yells as he sees more Krylls coming down from the air.

C.C. raises the turret in the air and let a beam of light come out and into the air burning the Krylls and straight down towards the ground.

"We got more coming from behind!", Suzaku yells.

"Six O clock!", the man yells.

C.C. then turns the turret behind and shoots another beam of light at the ones from behind seeing them turning towards fire.

"Eleven O clock!", the man yells.

"We got more coming from the left right near us!", Suzaku yells as she turns it back to the front and burns more Krylls down.

"All clear.", Suzaku said.

"Does these things just give up.", Lelouch said.

"They won't.", Marcus said.

He then turns back the engine on and continue on driving on the freeway passing through blockade of debre. Then see a two way street. One which keeps going on the freeway but was block by rocks of debre. The other was the exit off the freeway and into the city.

"Take the exit.", the man said.

"Why?", Lelouch asked.

"There's a blockade blocking the freeway. So we have to exit here.", the man said.

Marcus agreed as he turns towards the right and exits the freeway.

As they exit the freeway, the right street was block.

"Go left.", the man said.

Marcus turns left into downtown passing through destroyed buildings while going straight. They suddenly saw a road block as they turn right and heads underneath the freeway when they stoped and saw Krylls appearing from left and right just right infront of them.

"Look out!", Euphemia yells.

C.C. turns on the turret as another beam of light goes straight towards the Krylls burning them everywhere like fire was lit from it.

"That was close.", Shirley said.

Marcus then keeps going as they passed the freeway and sees another road block as he turns right. Then another road block as he turns the right again. Then another as he turns again right seeing the entrance of the freeway. They get on the ramp and finally back on the freeway.

"We're back on the freeway.", Dominic said.

"Let's hurry.", Lelouch said.

"Look out!", Suzaku yells as he looks on top of them seeing Krylls coming down towards them.

C.C. then moves the UV turret as it looks at the top seeing the Krylls coming flying down. She turns it on and a light of beam goes up in the air buring the Krylls.

"We got more coming from right infront of us!", Suzaku yells.

C.C. turns the turret towards the front and fires another beam of light towards the Krylls that were coming from the right.

"Man, there's so many of these fuckers!", Dominic yells.

"You got that right!", Marcus yells.

More kept coming towards them but C.C. keeps firing lights of beams towards the Krylls seeing they were turning into fire.

"I think that's all of them.", Suzaku said.

"All clear.", Lelouch said.

Marcus then turns on the engine again and kept going straight on the freeway passing through blockades of debre when they see a ramp. The junker jumps the ramp into the air and back on the freeway.

"We got more! Does these guys ever give?!", Suzaku yells.

C.C. then once again fires on the beam of light towards the air again burning the Krylls down towards the ground once again.

Finally, it was over as C.C. sighed and falls back sitting down between the girls.

"That was close. My hands are all tired.", C.C. said.

"At least you did a good job.", Lelouch said.

"All right. Ain't no stopping this time for sure. Let's hurry up and try to get towards the others. Better sit back and buckle up because I'm going real fast on this. So hold on.", Marcus said as he turns on the engine and keeps on going straight on the freeway.

"Next time, I'll be staying with the exploding gas station.", the man said.

(A/N: End of Driven.)

**15 Minutes Later- Exiting Freeway near Ashford Academy**

The guys inside the junker finally sees Ashford Academy as Marcus gets on the radio.

"Barid. It's Marcus. We have the junker. Do you copy?", Marcus asked.

_"Yeah. You're on your way or what? The Britannians and me and Cole are getting screwed over the wall over here.", _Barid said.

"We're almost there.", Marcus said.

They stop on the street just inches of the Academy as tracers flies pass them while exiting the junker. They see Ashford Academy being shot with a battle between Britannians and Locust with explosions and tracers everywhere.

"Oh, god. Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry. We're going to get there.", Shirley said.

"I hope everyone is in a hiding place inside.", Suzaku said.

"The Britannians along with Cole and Barid are inside the building firing as their fortress. Knightmare Frame units are outside fighting next to the building.", Euphemia said.

"I think we better get there before they take down the building.", C.C. said.

Marcus and Dominic looks at the battle scene as they load their guns and were ready for the big battle to come.

"Let's do this.", Marcus said.

"All right. Let's go rescue them and give them support.", Dominic said.

They run towards the academy as the big battle was about to be intense.

End of chapter twelve

A/N: Don't worry. I'll be posting the battle soon. Until then, review please.


	14. Last Stand At Ashford Academy

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This one contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence, Strong Graphic Violence and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirteen: Last Stand At Ashford Academy

The battle was intense as Britannian and Locust Horde battle it out at Ashford Academy.

The Britannians were inside the main building using it as a fortress. Ground troops fires their machine guns from the windows of every floors inside trying to take down the assault of the Locust.

Outside, Knightmare Robots were also trying to stave off the Locust. But Locust Boomers and Grenaders keeps blowing them up with was a big advanage for the Locust.

Cornelia, who is inside her Gloucester along with her personal knights Gilbert G.P. Guilford who is also inside his Gloucester and Andreas Darliton who is also in the same robot as well.

Both Jeremiah and Villietta are also in their Knightmare Robots trying to help as well.

"Keep holding. We can't give up!", Cornelia yells as she keeps shooting at the Locust.

"They just keep coming. It's like they don't want to give up!", Gilbert yells.

"Keep trying to hold! I'll try to get in touch of the Knights of Round!", Cornelia yells.

"We are! The rest of our squad is being killed by these monsters with rocket launchers and grenades!", Jeremiah yells.

"We ain't given up yet!", Villetta yells.

"Just do you're jobs trying to destroy these monsters!", Cornelia yells.

Inside the student council meeting clubhouse, it was turn into a command post for the Britannians Military. But inside, Milly, Kallen, and Rivalz were behind the wall not getting closer to the windows since the Britannians soldiers were firing at the Locust on the windows.

"Man! How did they know they were coming?!", Rivalz asked.

"You tell me!", Kallen yells.

"Man. I just wish that it would not be fighting around here!", Milly yells.

"Hey, where's Nina?!", Kallen asked as they look around the room.

"She was just here a minute ago!", Milly yells.

"Maybe these guys know where she is!", Rivalz yells pointing at the Britannians shooting from the windows.

"I'm going to go fine her!", Milly yells.

"I'm coming with you!", Kallen yells.

"Wait! You heard what Princess Cornelia said!", Rivalz yells.

"I don't care! Nina's is somewhere in the building and we have to find here! Will be back!", Milly yells as she and Kallen leaves the clubhouse to find their friend.

"I hope they find her.", Rivalz said.

Inside another room, Barid and Cole were firing from the windows seeing that the Locust were flanking from the right.

"Man! These Locust fuckers Seems like they're coming from everywhere!", Cole yells.

"Tell me about it! Where the fuck are both Marcus and Dominic at?!", Barid asked.

"They said their on their way!", Cole yells.

"Well, they need to hurry fucking up! Because I'm almost getting fucking tired from this!", Barid yells.

But little they didn't know, inside the closet of the room was Nina. She was scared to death because she knows she'll be next in line if the Britannian's surrenders.

_"I'm so scared. I'm hope it's over real soon.", _Nina thought.

On the Locust side, the Locust Colonel in charge of the attack looks on seeing his troops in progess and trying to take the building forcing the Britannian's to surrender.

"Well done, sir. It seems General RAAM will be happy to see you're victory in time.", the Locust Drone said.

"No need to worry. Those pafectic humans have no idea that their Emperor is dead. And General RAAM has dethrone the Empire out and the General is now has succeseed the throne. The Locust Horde will plungs into victory and the entire universe will be ours.", the Locust Colonel said.

"Keep doing great. And get the job done. It seems the General will be promoting you real soon.", the Locust Drone said as he walks off.

"Yes, sir.", the Locust Colonel said as he looks towards the battle again.

Just inches away from the fight, Marcus, Dominic, Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, Euphemia, and C.C. looks forwards seeing the scene.

"All right, here's the plan. Lelouch, Shirley, and C.C. with me." Marcus said. "Suzaku and Euphemia will go with Dom. My squad will flank from the right of the academy. Dom's squad will flank from the left. There's could be holes emerging from the ground near the academy. If you see them, throw a grenade inside there and sealed them off. Then when we enter towards the middle and regroup inside the building and help the Britannians with the job. Any Question?"

"Nope.", Dominic said.

"We're with you.", Lelouch said.

"God be with all of you... and good luck. Stand by for flanking attack.", Marcus said as the group splits up for the flanking attack.

Inside the Academy's hallways, Milly and Kallen looks around hearing the sounds of explosions and machine guns outside as they continue looking for Nina.

"I glad we're not out there.", Kallen said.

"You got that right. I mean what's my family going to hear about this when the building's damaged.", Milly said.

"I have no idea.", Kallen said.

As they kept looking around, they hear something coming from the room next to them. They enters inside and saw both Barid and Cole firing from the windows.

"At least we found these guys.", Milly said.

"At least we did.", Kallen said.

Barid then stops firing and turns around seeing both Milly and Kallen.

"What are you girls doing here?! Don't you know it's dangerous?!", Barid yells.

"We're looking for a girl with green hair and wears glasses! Have you seen here?!", Milly yells.

"No. Haven't seen her!", Barid said.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake when they look out the window and see an hole emerging from the ground and Locust Drones and Boomers comes out from the hole to attack.

"Fuck!", Cole yells.

"Quick, get inside that closet!", Barid yells.

Both Milly and Kallen enters inside the closet and locks it.

"Did you see that?", Kallen asked.

"Yeah. A hole emerges by itself and monsters comes out.", Milly said.

Suddenly, they heard a sound as they look towards and saw non other than Nina.

"Nina.", Kallen said happly.

"Guys.", Nina said as she looks up.

"Where were you?", Milly asked.

"I got so scared and thought I was going to get killed.", Nina said as she has tears coming from her eyes.

"It's okay. We're here. You don't have to be scared. Everything's going to be alright.", Milly said as she puts her arms around her to hug her while Nina was sobbing.

"She's right. Everything's going to be alright.", Kallen said as she also joins in to hug her as well.

Outside, Cornelia, Gilbert, Andreas, Villietta, and Jeremiah continues their fighting against the Locust as many Knightmare units and ground units were going losing so many causalties noticing that if they go down, they will lose this battle.

'We're losing so many of our troops!", Jeremiah yells.

"Don't give up! We've haven't lost hope yet!", Cornelia yells.

"I hope so!", Villietta yells.

"We just need a miracle if we got one!", Gilbert yells.

"Let's hope for one!", Andreas yells.

On the right side of the academy's walls, Marcus, Lelouch, Shirley, and C.C. climbs the walls over towards the courtyard as they see the right doors towards the entrance. Marcus then gets on the radio.

"Dom, are you and the other two over the left wall?", Marcus asked.

_"We're over the wall and see the entrance.", _Dominic said on the radio.

"All right. Get inside and make sure you get into positions towards the front windows. Will meet up with you inside.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, an Locust Sniper just ten inches away from near the others, targets and aims his sniper towards Lelouch.

_"What about Barid and Cole?", _Dominic asked.

Marcus twiched his eyes from the left as he draws his pistol and shots the sniper before he pulled the trigger and almost killed Lelouch. After that, he put his pistol away and gets back on the radio.

"I'll try to find them. I think they're probably in the fight as well.", Marcus said.

_"I hope you're right. Will see you when you and the other three gets inside. Out.",_ Dominic said.

"Roger that. Fenix out.", Marcus said.

"Thanks for that. I didn't see that coming.", Lelouch said.

"You lucky I save you're ass. All right, we're going inside. Get to every window you see that facing the front. See any Locust coming towards the building, take them out.", Marcus said.

"What about if there's any Britannians that are wounded?", C.C. asked.

"Get'em to the back side of the wall so they won't have to get killed. Shirley and C.C. will be helping the wounded.", Marcus said.

"Yes, sir.", Shirley said.

"All right. Let's get inside.", Marcus said.

"Wait. My sister. I wonder if she's okay?", Lelouch asked.

"That is true. If she's okay.", Shirley said.

"All right. I'll let you and Shirley go find your sister. C.C., come with me. The two of you come back after your done. Because I don't know how long this battle will come to an end.", Marcus said.

"We promise to come back.", Lelouch said.

"We will.", Shirley said.

"Will see you later.", Lelouch said as he and Shirley leaves and heads to the Lamperouge Residence Dorm which was just behind the Academy.

"Well their gone. We head inside.", C.C. said.

"Might as well. Let's get going.", Marcus said as he and C.C. heads inside the building.

Inside, Dominic, Suzaku, and Euphemia were inside the building towards the hallways heading towards the Student Council Clubhouse.

"We should be at the clubhouse by now!", Suzaku said.

"I hope so!", Euphemia said.

"Is this it?", Dominic asked as they see the double doors.

"This is it!", Suzaku said.

Dominic then kicks the doors open as the two Britannians and Rivalz looks and saw the three entering.

"Suzaku! You're back!!", Rivalz yells in excitment.

"Sorry for the long delayed. The streets were rough.", Suzaku said.

The two Britannians looks up and saw Princess Euphemia as they bowed towards her.

"Guys, no time to bow! Keep firing at them!", Euphemia yells as the two Britannians were back in positions.

"Where's Milly, Kallen, and Nina?", Suzaku asked.

"They been gone for a while because Nina went missing.", Rivalz said.

"Great.", Suzaku said as Dominic gets on the radio.

"Barid, this is Dominic. Come in.", Dominic said.

_"About time! Where are you and Marcus at?!", _Barid asked.

"We're all here inside the building!", Dominic said.

_"Well, we need help here for fuck sake!", _Barid yells.

"Have you seen two people that are girls?", Dominic asked.

_"Yeah! Their in here with us. Taking cover inside a closet.", _Barid said.

"All right, we're coming. Just sit tight.", Dominic said.

"What happened?", Suzaku asked.

"Barid and Cole needs our help. And second, the girls that you are trying to look for are with them. Their taking refuge inside a closet.", Dominic said.

"Then we better hurry.", Suzaku said.

"Then let's go.", Dominic said.

"Suzaku, are you going to be okay?", Euphemia asked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back.", Suzaku said.

"I hope so.", Euphemia said.

"I will.", Suzaku said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go.", Dominic said as he and Suzaku leaves the room and heads to where both Barid and Cole were.

**Lamperouge Residence Dorm**

Lelouch and Shirley arrives at the dorm as they enter and looks around for anyone like Nunnally and Sayoko that were inside.

"Nunnally! Sayoko!", Lelouch yells.

"Are you guys here?", Shirley asked.

Suddenly, they heard a voice coming from the basement as they walks and opens the door to look and saw both Nunnally and Sayoko.

"Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, is that you?", Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back.", Lelouch said.

"I was getting worried.", Nunnally said as tears comes from her eyes.

"It's okay. Nothing happened to me. I'm alright.", Lelouch said as he hugs her.

"We heard gunfire and explosions outside. So we had to hide in here when it was over.", Sayoko said.

"It's okay. You did the right thing.", Lelouch said.

"So now what?", Shirley asked.

"I really don't want to leave her behind again.", Lelouch said.

"It's okay. I'll keep an eye on her.", Sayoko said.

"All right. Nunnally, me and Shirley has to go. Just for a little while, okay? I promise to come back with you.", Lelouch said.

"Please be careful.", Nunnally said.

"Don't worry I will.", Lelouch said.

He and Shirley leaves the basement and closes the door behind them.

"I hope you're doing the right thing.", Shirley said.

"I think I'm am.", Lelouch said.

"What you mean?", Shirley asked as he goes to his room and turns on the light. He walks towards the bed and put his hands under it and got out a black case.

"I wish I never would have done it... but I guess I have no choice.", Lelouch said as he unclips it and opens it revealing the entire costume and mask of... Zero.

"Lulu...", Shirley said.

"I know... I promise that I would never to do this again...", Lelouch said as he up the mask and looks at it.

"It doesn't matter... you said that you want Nunnally and me in a better world right? And you can do that... by putting on that costume and mask.", Shirley said.

"But what about...?", Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm also an member the Black Knights. I'll always be with you if you're fighting or somewhere else... I love you, Lulu... or should I say Zero.", Shirley said.

"I love you to, Shirley...", Lelouch said as he and Shirley once again met their lips into a passionate kiss. Then breaks the kiss after that as they look at each other and smiles.

"So...", Shirley said.

"So...?", Lelouch asked.

"Go get'em Zero.", Shirley said.

Lelouch smiles as he puts on the costume and finally the mask... he was now back as Zero once again.

"You ready for this?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm ready.", Shirley said.

"Just stay close to me.", Lelouch said.

Shirley noddled as he and her leaves the residence dorm and heads back to the academy to help their friends and Marcus and his squad.

Back inside, Dominic and Suzaku finally join in as Dominic helps both Barid and Cole against the Locust Horde while Suzaku was inside the closet with Milly, Kallen, and Nina.

"Man, we had to go everywhere around the city.", Suzaku said.

"You guys were tired, right?", Milly asked.

"Of course. I thought I would be sleepy with all the walking we took. It's a good thing we drived all the way here.", Suzaku said.

"I see.", Kallen said.

"So how's she been doing?", Suzaku asked.

"All right but still scare.", Milly said as she holds her in her arms.

"I see.", Suzaku said.

Back in the room, Dominic, Barid, and Cole turns around and saw both Marcus and C.C. entering the room.

"Well, it's about time!", Barid said.

"Where's both Lelouch and Shirley?", Dominic asked.

"They went to his dorm to see if his sister was okay.", Marcus said.

"Oh I see.", Dominic said.

They turn around seeing the closet door opening and Suzaku, Milly, Kallen, and Nina exiting and looks at the others.

"Marcus, good to see you.", Suzaku said.

"Yeah. Finally back inside.", Marcus said.

"Hey, where's both Lelouch and Shirley?", Kallen asked.

"They went to go see if his sister was okay. I told them to come back here in time to help us out.", Marcus said.

"Wow.", Milly said.

"What's wrong with her?", Marcus asked about Nina.

"She was scared to death. Eariler when you were gone, she was under the table so scared is that I had to hold her.", Milly said.

"Feel sorry for her.", Marcus said.

"All right. So now what?", Cole asked.

"We go outside and help them out.", Marcus said as they look behind them and sees the five robots trying to get enough power to take them down.

"You mean y'all four are going to do this?", Suzaku asked.

"Of course. What? You think I'm fucking crazy?", Marcus asked.

"I never said you were crazy. But against thousands of enemy units outside? It's call death.", Suzaku said.

"Relax. We can take out these guys real good.", Marcus said.

"Then let me come.", Suzaku said.

"No. I think you done enough today. Now it's our turn. I think it's better if y'all head back to the clubhouse. Y'all can watch from the windows if y'all can.", Marcus said.

"Okay. You guys be careful out there.", Suzaku said as Marcus and the others heads out the door but stop.

"Don't worry, they know who we are.", Marcus said as they leave the room and heads towards the exit.

Outside, the Britannian leaders were running low on power on their knightframe robots as the Locust keeps attacking on them.

"We're running low on power!", Gilbert yells.

"We can't give up!", Cornelia yells.

"Just keep trying!", Andreas yells.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake big time as a big emerge hole erupts with ten Locust Boomers and ten Locust Drones attacking from there damaging the Britannian robots.

"Oh no! We're done for!", Villetta yells.

At the entrance of the academy, Marcus and the boys finally made it outside seeing the big time fight that is going on.

"Well, seems like we got a big emerge fucking hole.", Barid said.

"It's going to take one hundred grenades to sealed that off.", Dominic said.

Marcus then turns around and saw a big gas tank rolling on the platform and stops with gas leaking on the hole. Then suddenly, Marcus has a plan.

"I thinking of a big gas tank to sealed a giant hole.", Marcus said as he points and shows them the gas tank.

"I know what your talking about.", Cole said.

"Think it's time to take sealed this fucking hole and kiss their asses good fucking bye.", Barid said.

"Dom, do we still got the FGM-148 Javelin?", Marcus asked.

"You mean...?", Dominic asked.

"That's right... the big gun.", Marcus said.

"It's right here inside the box.", Dominic said.

"Bring it out and give to me.", Marcus said as Dominic grabs the box and rips it open and brings the Javelin to Marcus.

"I'll loaded up for you.", Dominic said as he grabs a missile from the box and loads it up behind the Javelin's hole.

Marcus then turns on the monitor target to get a lock on a target as he already got one locked on the gas tank.

"Hurry up!", Marcus yells.

"It's ready.", Dominic said.

"Cover me!", Marcus yells as he runs forward with his guys firing at the Locust inside the hole.

Inside the Glouster, Cornelia looks down and saw Marcus running forward.

"Hey, who's that running?!", Cornelia asked as the other pilots looks down to see Marcus running.

"I have no idea!", Jeremiah asked.

"What's he doing?!", Villetta asked.

"Is that man crazy?!", Andreas asked.

Marcus then takes cover behind a concrete block as he gets the target locked on.

"Don't fuck with daddy!", Marcus yells as he pulls the trigger and the rocket destroys the three kerosine cans causing the big gas tank to be in flames and falls down towards the giant hole and cause a big explosion killing the Locust Boomers and Drones and sealing the hole for good.

"Burn, bitch!", Cole yells.

"The son of a bitch did it!", Barid yells.

Inside, Suzaku and the others saw the entire thing as they were happy.

"Yes, he got'em good.", Suzaku said.

"Wow, I'm surprise.", Kallen said.

"Wish Lelouch and Shirley were here. Where are they, anyway?", Milly asked.

"That's a good question.", Suzaku said.

Back outside, the Locust Colonel couldn't believe what he was seeing when he saw Marcus destroying his Locust Army.

"This can't be happening! What are these Coalition Forces from planet Sera doing here on Earth?", the Locust Colonel asked.

"Orders, sir?", the Locust Boomer asked.

"Don't just stand there! Attack!", the Locust Colonel yells.

Marcus begins walking back to the building while Cornelia, Gilbert, Andreas, Villetta, and Jeremiah comes out from their knightframe units and walk towards Marcus.

"Excuse us." Cornelia said as Marcus turns around looking at the others. "Thank you for saving us."

"Yeah. And why don't put your troops in a safer place while y'all at it!", Marcus yells as he walks back.

"What's his problem?", Gilbert asked.

"I have no idea.", Cornelia said.

At the entrance, Suzaku, Milly, Kallen, Rivalz, Nina, C.C., and Euphemia comes out to see.

"Wow. Great job.", Suzaku said.

"Thanks to Marcus. He save us all.", Milly said.

Marcus then walks towards the entrance.

"Great job.", Dominic said.

"Thanks. I think it's better than to take them out.", Marcus said.

"I know. Seems their never do that again.", Cole said.

"Where's Lelouch and Shirley?", Marcus asked.

"No idea.", Kallen said.

"I haven't seen him since he left towards his dorm.", Marcus said.

Cornelia walks up towards the entrance when she saw her sister.

"Euphemia.", Cornelia said as she was running.

"Cornelia.", Euphemia said as she hugs her.

"I thought I lost you.", Cornelia said.

"I'm sorry I had to run off. I was stupid.", Euphemia said.

"Don't ever do that again.", Cornelia said as she breaks the hug and looks at the others.

"So I take it you're her sister?", Marcus asked.

"Yes. I'm Cornelia li Britannia. Second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and Commander-In-Chief of the Imperial Army.", Cornelia said.

"I see.", Marcus said.

But suddenly, the introduction stops when they saw Locust Boomers and Locust Drones along with their Colonel charging towards the others.

"Oh, fuck!", Barid yells.

"This is not good!", Dominic yells.

"Bring it!", Marcus yells as he and his boys got out their weapons.

But then, they suddenly stops and raises their guns down as their eyes turns red.

"What?", Suzaku asked.

"They froze.", Jeremiah said.

"What the fuck is going on here?", Marcus asked.

"Now then. I order y'all to kill yourself.", a voice said.

The Locust then points their guns at each other and shot themselves in the neck with blood spattering everywhere leaving the others in shock.

"Who the fuck gave that order?", Marcus asked.

"I think that would be me you're talking about Captain Marcus Fenix.", the voice said as they look up at the rooftop and the others has their eyes wided when they saw who it was.

"Who the fuck are you?", Marcus asked.

It was Zero. Britannia's number one criminal and the leader of the Black Knights. He comes down from the roof and lands down on the ground then walks up towards the others.

"Were you the one commanding them?", Dominic asked.

"Well, of course.", Zero said.

_"What kind of man is he?", _Marcus thought as he knows that Zero was looking at him.

End of chapter thirteen

A/N: Now with Zero or should I say Lelouch is meeting with Marcus and his squad, will they get along great? I felt that this was the final chapter, but it ain't. We got a long way to go. So review please.


	15. Hoffman's Arrival And The End Of The KOR

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Just contains Strong Language and Intense Graphic Sequence of Wounded.

Code Geass: Gears of War

Chapter fourteen: Hoffman's arrival and The End of the Knights of Round

Morning finally came as the Ashford Academy after a long night of fighting and killing between the Britannians and Locust.

The main building campus was damaged with bullet holes through every wall around. In front were sealed emerge holes around including dead Locust soldiers on the ground.

Knightframe robots were damaged as well and destroyed with robot parts everywhere scattered with the Locust's dead bodies on the campus grounds.

The Academy's Auditorium where students goes inside to hear the Emperor's speeches, was now turned into a Britannian Medical Center for the wounded after last night.

The Auditorium floor has a row of beds for the wounded in each line of the floor.

But the place was gruesome and horrified to come. The place inside was heard of screams and blood everywhere on the floor. Britannian soldiers got buckets of water to clean up the blood from the floor. Most of the mops it and puts the blood in to the buckets which mix the water and blood together.

For the dead soldiers, they place them inside body bags and put them on the truck to a morgue.

Inside, a Britannian Soldier who was shot in the stomach was covered in bandages looks up and saw someone looking at him from behind.

It was Marcus Fenix. He was looking down at the wounded soldier. Marcus puts his hand on his head and pats it and spoke.

"You're going to get out of this." Marcus said.

"Yes I know.", the soldier said.

Marcus then smiles and leaves looking around seeing more wounded troops everywhere screaming and moaning from every pain they take while the medics were trying to help them live.

Inside the Student Council Clubhouse or the Britannian Military Command Post, Cornelia along with her pilots were discussing about last night. And of course, Zero.

"Well, Zero saves us… again. Just like he did when he and the Black Knights save my sister and civilians at the hotel a while back.", Cornelia said.

"I mean at least he did the right thing. We almost got ourselves killed by those "monsters" that came out from an emerge hole.", Jeremiah said.

"I want to know who are those people that save us from the enemy.", Gilbert said.

"Are they with Zero or with us?", Vilietta

"We don't know. Because what I saw on the armor is a mark with a gear and a skull in the middle of it.", Andreas said.

"Can you try to find out who they are by talking to neither one of them?", Cornelia asked.

"Will try.", Gilbert said.

"The only person I'm not going to talk to is that man with the loud mouth.", Jeremiah said.

"Which person?", Cornelia asked when Vilietta has a sweat drop.

"The one with the goggles. He had a big mouth. He was talking so bad that the students here that made dinner said the food was bad.", Jeremiah said as Cornelia had a sweat drop as well.

"You're serious?", Cornelia asked.

"Of course.", Jeremiah said.

"All right, just try to talk to each of the people and find out who they are.", Cornelia said.

"Yes, mi lady.", they said as they leave the room leaving Cornelia alone.

"_I wonder why there has been no news coming from the Emperor. He never has been quiet about any news. I hope his okay.", _Cornelia thought.

Suddenly, she turns around and finds both Euphemia and Suzaku entering the room.

"Hi, sister.", Euphemia said.

"Oh, hi.", Cornelia said.

"Mi lady.", Suzaku said as he bows his head to Cornelia.

"Suzaku, we've been trying to contact you but we no response for you.", Cornelia said.

"Sorry. We had this festival here and we didn't expect an earthquake that powerful to hit. So I took refuge right here with my friends.", Suzaku said.

"I see. So, wasn't you want?", Cornelia asked.

"We have a surprise for you.", Euphemia said as Cornelia laughs.

"Why do you have a surprise for me? It's not my birthday or anything.", Cornelia said.

"Just turn around. Please?", Euphemia asked.

"Ok.", Cornelia said as she turns around.

Euphemia then let two people inside with Suzaku pushing the wheelchair inside the room.

"All right, you can turn around.", Euphemia said as Cornelia turns around and was shock with her eyes wided and mouth drop to see who it was.

"What? It can be.", Cornelia said in a shocking tone.

It was Lelouch and his sister Nunnally.

"Hello, Cornelia. It's been a while hasn't it?", Lelouch asked as Cornelia has tears coming from her eyes and smiles as she walks up to them.

"It has been a while. It's good to see you again.", Cornelia said as she hugs him.

"I know. It's like we've finally reunited again.", Lelouch said.

She then breaks the hug and looks at Nunnally as Cornelia turns from her smile towards her sadness at Lelouch sister. She knows what happened to her when her mother was protecting her from assassinated. She knee down and place her hands in her hands as Nunnally feels it.

"Is that you, Cornelia?", Nunnally asked.

"Yes, its me.", Cornelia said as Nunnally has tears coming from her eyes.

"I knew it would be you.", Nunnally said as Cornelia puts her arms around her.

"It's alright. At least its good to see the both of y'all still alive.", Cornelia said.

"I know.", Lelouch said.

It was a reunion for the Britannian family.

At the auditorium, a loud scream was heard inside as Baird was lying on his stomach after a bullet went in to his ass.

"Well, I can't believe you got shot in the ass.", Cole said as he and the others laughs. Including the Britannian wounded soldiers as well laughed.

"Fuck you, Cole! Fuck you!", Baird yells.

"Hold still.", the medic said as he grabs the bullet out of the buttocks and place it inside a bucket.

"Well, that's what you get talking about that our food was disgusting.", Kallen said.

"Yeah, and next time you said that our food is not good, we're put something you won't like.", Milly said.

"Well, make the food real great. At our home planet, we eat good stuff. But here on this planet, the food taste like fuckshit!", Baird said when Kallen and Milly hits him in the ass making him scream really louder.

"You know what, just for that, you will eat our food whether you like it or not.", Kallen said.

"Oh yeah, you can make me!", Baird said.

"Baird, just the fuck up or I'll put another bullet back inside your ass again.", Marcus said.

"Well, looks who here. Mr. War Hero fuck head himself.", Baird said as he gets hit in the head by Dominic.

"This is your captain you're talking to. Maintain discipline.", Dominic said.

"Thanks, Dom for that.", Marcus said.

"Any orders from Sera?", Cole asked.

"Don't know. We have to get to the Britannian Imulsion Facility to continue our mission.", Marcus said.

"What about these people?", Dominic asked as Marcus looks around seeing the rest of the Britannian Soldiers tired and exhausted from last night.

"Well, we can just stay here and give it a rest. I mean last night was a long night of fighting. So I guess we can stay.", Marcus said.

"I believe so. After all, we stayed up from this long fight we had.", Dominic said as he yawned.

"All right, I'll be outside.", Marcus said.

"I'll see you later. I guess.", Dominic said as he looks at Marcus exiting the auditorium.

"I wonder what's his problem.", Rivalz said.

"Guess he needs some space.", Kallen said.

"Might as well.", Milly said.

"How's Nina?", Kallen asked.

"She's asleep. I've never seen her so scared like that. I do feel sorry for her.", Milly said.

"We all felt sorry for her.", Kallen said.

"I know.", Milly said.

On top of the Academy Rooftop, Lelouch and Shirley were sitting down together looking at the view of last night. Shirley has her head resting on his shoulder while Lelouch has his arm around her waist.

"It was one long night.", Shirley said.

"I know. I thought I'll fall asleep while I was inside the costume and mask.", Lelouch said.

"I was so tired that wanted to fall asleep as well.", Shirley said.

"It doesn't matter.", Lelouch said.

"I know.", Shirley said.

"Right now, I guess its better for you and me to be inside the shower after a long night.", Lelouch said.

"I'm definitely going to be coming inside with you.", Shirley said.

"Well, you and me go inside the bath water and we can relaxed while we're inside with no one interfering while we're alone.", Lelouch said.

"That will be great.", Shirley said.

"Just like when the Romans and Greeks have baths with men and beautiful goddess are bathed together.", Lelouch said.

"You mean like showing my beautiful goddess body to you?", Shirley asked.

"Of course, and continue what we left off.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry. You and me will be alone together in the bath.", Shirley said.

"I know.", Lelouch said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps as they turned around and saw Marcus walking outside on the rooftop thinking about something. Marcus looks up and saw both Lelouch and Shirley on the rooftop as well.

"Am I interrupting something?", Marcus asked.

"No, we're just talking about stuff.", Lelouch said.

"Oh.", Marcus said as he walks towards the edge of the roof as he looks at the view as well.

"Is there something wrong?", Shirley asked.

"It's nothing.", Marcus said.

"You're probably just worried about last night, right?", Lelouch asked.

"A little bit. After all, it was a long fight and I'm just so tired right now.", Marcus said.

"We're all tired. We didn't gone to sleep after all the fighting we had.", Lelouch said.

"I know. I mean what a night it was.", Marcus said.

"So how's everyone?", Shirley asked.

"The wounded are inside the auditorium. Their doing okay, the rest is just dead as it is. One of mine got shot in the ass.", Marcus said.

"Who was that?", Lelouch asked.

"That would be that loud mouth jackass Baird.", Marcus said.

"Has he been talking about my sister?", Lelouch asked.

"It he has, I'm going to put a bullet in to his ass like it was before.", Marcus said as Lelouch and Shirley laughs.

"That man doesn't know the word respect doesn't he?", Shirley asked.

"Of course not because he got a lot of nerve talking all that shit to anyone. One of these days, he'll guaranteed I'm going to shoot him in the fucking mouth.", Marcus said.

"Whoa. Easy there, don't go too far like that.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah I know.", Marcus said.

"Well, at least you save the day by defeating the Locust from almost overrunning the academy.", Shirley said.

"But it took a lot of bullets to take out these sorry fuckers.", Marcus said.

"Why do you always keep saying all the profanity all the time?", Lelouch asked.

"Because I love to say all that.", Marcus said.

"Well, can you be careful with all that language that you had.", Shirley said.

"What? Y'all have a problem with me saying all the words that I said?", Marcus asked.

"No. But can you say anything beside all the bad words you said?", Lelouch asked.

"How come y'all don't say those kind of words?", Marcus asked.

"Because we don't say all that profanity.", Lelouch said.

"That's right. We say nice things. Not profanity.", Shirley said.

"Whatever. I think I can make you say a bad word.", Marcus said.

"Oh, really?", Lelouch asked.

"Yes. And I can do that too.", Marcus said.

"I like to see you try.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah, right.", Marcus said.

They stood there looking at the view of the Tokyo Residence. Everywhere, the buildings were damaged and smoke rising up behind buildings as well.

Suddenly, Marcus begins hearing something rumbling from the skies as he turns around to his left and looks which got both Lelouch's and Shirley's attention.

"What is it?", Lelouch asked.

"Something's coming.", Marcus said.

"Is it the enemy again? Coming back for more?", Shirley asked.

They keep looking when it appears from the clouds. There were multiple King Raven helicopters approaching towards Ashford Academy.

"Their helicopters.", Shirley said.

"They have to be Britannian Military.", Lelouch said.

"No. It's not.", Marcus said.

"What? Then who they?", Lelouch asked.

"There one of ours.", Marcus said.

"Yours?", Lelouch asked.

"What are they doing here?", Shirley asked.

"I'm about to find that out right now.", Marcus said as he runs back inside.

"Hey, wait for us.", Lelouch said as he and Shirley follows Marcus.

Back inside the Clubhouse, the others heard a rumbling sound coming from outside which got everyone's attention as they look out the window and saw multiple King Raven helicopters flying over the academy and some landing on the campus grounds with everyone in question.

"What is this?", Cornelia asked.

"I have no idea.", Suzaku said as he turns around seeing Lelouch, Shirley, and Marcus entering the clubhouse.

"Lelouch, what's going on here?", Euphemia asked.

"I have no idea. Because when I and Marcus were talking, we saw these flying toward us. Even that, Marcus know who they are.", Lelouch said as Suzaku turns around to Marcus.

"You know them?", Suzaku asked as Euphemia and Cornelia turns around looking at Marcus.

"Yeah, there with Me.", Marcus said.

At the auditorium, Dominic, Cole, Baird, Milly, Kallen, and Rivalz exits and looks outside seeing the helicopters flying over while some landing at the academy.

"All right, the cavalry's here!", Dominic yells in excitement.

"Oh, yeah baby!", Cole yells.

"It's about time they show up.", Baird said.

"You know them?", Milly asked.

"Of course, their our military boys from our planet.", Dominic said.

"Wow, I guess the support is here.", Kallen said.

"Quick, let's hurry back to the academy!", Rivalz yells.

"Wait, we can't leave Nina here.", Milly said.

"She'll be fine. Let's go.", Rivalz said as the others runs back to the academy.

Back at the academy, Marcus, Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, Euphemia, Cornelia, Gilbert, Andreas, Jeremiah, and Vilietta comes out from the front to see one of the King Raven's landing right in front of them.

"Wow.", Lelouch said while looking up.

"You can say that again.", Marcus said as the other group rejoins with the others.

"You guys saw them too?", Milly asked.

"Yeah, they just appeared from the skies.", Lelouch said.

The others look forward when they saw a King Raven landing on the ground. Then suddenly, Marcus and his squad have their eyes wider when they saw who was coming out from the chopper.

It was Colonel Hoffman.

"Ah, shit.", Dominic said.

"Just be nicer. After all, he sent me to prison.", Marcus said when that got Lelouch and the other's attention.

Hoffman then sees Marcus and both Delta and Alpha squad with the others as he walks towards them.

"You know him?", Lelouch asked.

"Yes… his our Colonel in charge.", Marcus said.

"Seems like his not happy as he comes toward y'all.", Suzaku said.

"Of course his not.", Dominic said.

The colonel then stops right in front of them as he and Marcus went face to face once again.

"Well what happen here, Marcus? Seems like we had a big firefight?", Hoffman asked.

"We helped out the Britannian Army trying to take out the Locust. Holes were emerging everywhere, but we sealed them in time.", Marcus said.

"You still got the resonator?", Hoffman asked.

"We still got it, sir.", Marcus said.

"Have you accomplished y'all mission?", Hoffman asked.

"No we haven't, sir.", Marcus said.

"Then what the hell have you being doing, Marcus? Jacking off? I already told you to give me 110 on you're mission and you didn't do you're job!", Hoffman yells when Lelouch gets in to Hoffman's face.

"Hey, give this man credit! He's doing all that he can do! So shut up and let him and his squad do their job!", Lelouch yells.

"Who are you, boy? You get in my face and I'll will guaranteed I will have you locked up in the stockade in a caged like an animal for the rest of you're fucking life!", Hoffman yells.

"Excuse me, Colonel, but you're talking to the Prince of Britannia Imperial Family!", Lelouch yells as everyone except for Euphemia, Cornelia, Shirley, Milly, and Marcus were in shock.

"You mean, you're the Prince of the Royal Family?", Rivalz asked.

"Yes I am.", Lelouch said.

"If you're the Prince, then that means that Nunnally is…", Kallen said.

"She's the Princess of the Royal Family as well.", Euphemia said.

"Wow, I'm surprise.", Suzaku said.

"So, sir, do you have to apologize to the Prince? Or I'm going to tell them about the secret mission we're doing.", Marcus said.

"My apologies.", Hoffman said.

"Don't ever say that language towards me again or you will be punished.", Lelouch said as Hoffman steps away and looks back at Marcus.

"Anyway, we're finally here and brought all the support you needed.", Hoffman said.

"Well, at least that's good.", Marcus said.

"We need to first build the Coalition of Governments Command Center. Since we found this building, this will be perfect.", Hoffman said.

"Excuse me, but this is already taken by the Britannian Imperial Military.", Cornelia said.

"And who are you trying to give orders around here?", Hoffman asked.

"You're talking to the Commander-In-Chief and the Princess of the Imperial Family as well.", Cornelia said.

"Well, I don't care who you are. This place is now Coalition territory now. So, step aside.", Hoffman said.

"Why you little…", Cornelia said.

"Wait, let him built his command center here.", Lelouch said.

"But, Lelouch…", Cornelia said.

"That's an order.", Lelouch said.

"But I'm your sister…", Cornelia said.

"I understand that. But orders are orders.", Lelouch said.

"Very well, then.", Cornelia said as she grows at the colonel as he pushes her aside.

"All right, boys, this will be our command center. Bring all the equipment inside and find me a room for me. Move out!", Hoffman yells as the other Coalition Troops with the equipment of radar, computers, and weapons inside the academy building.

"Lelouch, how can you let that person take over?", Euphemia asked.

"I don't want to start a war between Britannians and Coalition units. We have to band together as allies to take out this enemy. So for this point on, I'm now the Commander-In-Chief of the Britannian Imperial Military.", Lelouch said.

"But wait, I'm in charge of that.", Cornelia said.

"I think its better that Lelouch be in charge. I believe he has all the skills to lead us towards victory. And of course, towards our mission as well.", Marcus said.

"He's right. Lets put Lelouch in charge.", Suzaku said.

The others then agreed including Marcus and the boys.

"So, what's your first order?", Marcus asked.

"Well, I haven't decided that yet.", Lelouch said.

Inside, Britannian Troops looks as Coalition Troops enters inside the main campus building pushes them out of the way as they continue towards the hallways and in to the clubhouse as they see Britannian computers and radars everywhere inside.

But they grab the stuff and throw it towards the ground including out the window as well.

After that, they set up their own radar, computer, and radio as well. But that was not really the only stuff they got.

On the rooftops, they set up Anti-Aircraft Machine Guns and Flak Guns as well, including some Surface-to-Air Missiles for the Nemacyst.

"Sir, the place as well has an auditorium.", the soldier said.

"What is that use for?", Hoffman asked.

"It's a Britannian Medical Center for wounded soldiers.", the soldier said.

"Well, will let them keep that. I know those soldiers must have been in that fight from last night. They're probably all tired after all.", Hoffman said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said as he leaves.

At the entrance of the gates, an convoy of Armored Personnel Carried entering the academy gates parking in front of the main building with other Coalition Troops exiting and entering the academy building.

Back inside the auditorium, Lelouch and the others were visiting to check on Nina. Who was so scared to death, she almost had a heart attack during the battle last night.

"How's she doing?", Lelouch asked.

"She's doing fine. I mean, she was scared to death, she hided inside the closet throughout the entire fight.", Milly said as Lelouch knee down and looks at Nina who had her glasses taken off.

"Nina, Nina.", Lelouch said as Nina woke up.

"What happened?", Nina asked.

"You alright?", Shirley asked.

"I'm fine. I got so scared that y'all were never coming back.", Nina said.

"It's okay. We won't leave your sight again.", Milly said.

"Plus, I understand that there are so many dangerous things that has been going on for a long time. So for right now, it's all over.", Suzaku said.

"Thank god.", Nina said.

Back inside the academy of the clubhouse, now turned to a Coalition Command Center, Colonel Hoffman walks inside to the clubhouse seeing the Coaliton Soldiers talking to each other.

Marcus, Dominic, Cole, and Baird were inside talking when they saw Hoffman entering the clubhouse.

"Attention on deck!", Marcus yells as everyone stood at attention seeing Hoffman walking towards the front building.

"At ease, gentlemen." Hoffman said. "Well, here we are. We've finally made it to our destination. Of course this is probably the last campaign dating us back to the Pendulum Wars. Many people I know have been under my command which is Captain Marcus Fenix along with his squad of both Delta and Alpha and I say its an honored to have them with us again.", Hoffman said.

"Thank you, colonel.", Baird said.

"Thank you, sir.", Cole said.

"We will achieve our mission by entering inside the Britannian Imusion Facility. When we're inside, we must find a way to enter inside the tunnels and straight towards the Locust home known as the Hollow. But that's not all, another dangerous assignment, is that our intelligence reported that they have four of our dangerous weapons: The VX Gas Missiles. Originally, the other eleven has been unknown. Whether, it's here on this planet or somewhere else. Likewise, it any of the missiles get launched, fifty to seventy thousands will lose their lives if we stop the threat.", Hoffman explained.

"Sir, if the missile is still in the air before it heads to its target, can we still take it down. Like our F-22 Fighter Jets?", the soldier asked.

"If the missile explodes in the air, it will kill any living organism within a five block radius. So neither our anti-air units or our F-22 airstrikes with not do the job.", Hoffman said.

"That sucks.", the soldier said.

"So don't worry about nothing. Let's leave this towards Marcus and the rest of his squad to do the job. In fact, Marcus, since your squad is three men, I'll let you pick whoever want to come with you.", Hoffman said.

"Fine by me.", Marcus said.

"You got until tomorrow, because tomorrow night, I'm sending you and your squad out there to continue the mission.", Hoffman said.

"Yes, sir.", Marcus said.

"You're dismissed." Hoffman said as Marcus and the boys' leaves. "Oh, and Marcus, remember what I said. Give me 110 because if you don't… I guaranteed I'm sending you back to prison and find a replacement for you.", Hoffman said.

"But remember what I said, I'm not doing this for you.", Marcus said as Hoffman growled in anger while Marcus leaves the room.

Inside the hallway, Marcus, Dominic, Cole, and Baird were standing there talking about what happened just now.

"How can we find anyone to recruit for this mission?", Dominic asked.

"Well, we need enough people like Lelouch and his friends.", Marcus said.

"You mean you want them back in the action again?", Cole asked.

"Might as well.", Marcus said.

"But the mission is to be kept classified. You know Hoffman with fuck with you if you break the secret out.", Baird said.

"Well, I guess its already been broken.", Marcus said.

"What you mean?", Dominic asked.

"Because, someone already heard the entire conversation already.", Marcus said.

"Really, who smart ass?", Baird asked.

"Because there's VX Gas Rockets underground in the tunnels right?", Lelouch asked as they turned around and saw Lelouch and the others.

"Ah, fuck.", Baird said.

"How you guys knew about this?", Cole asked.

"We want to know who are the Locust Horde are and we want to know what are VX Gas Rockets doing underground?", Suzaku asked.

"You want to know? Then let's go to the other room to talk.", Marcus said.

They nodded and headed to a classroom to talk about the entire conversation.

**Britannian Imulsion Facility- Forest outside the city of Narita**

At the Imulsion Facility, Locust units took over and were guarding it for sure after hearing that the Coalition of Governments Military was here on planet Earth.

The Locust even had prisoners including the surviving Britannian Soldiers as they executed them by shooting them in the head. They even put the other Britannian Soldiers inside a room where they were mauled and killed by Wretches. And even hanging the dead soldiers on the ceiling as well.

General RAAM looks around seeing the entire Britannian Soldiers screaming and being killed as the Locust Drone approaches towards him.

"Sir, entire units are getting everything prepared around here. We do know for sure that the Coalition Troops are coming.", the Drone said.

"Make sure everything including the mine elevators and mine trains heavily guarded. We can't let the humans enters towards them. ", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the drone said.

"And make sure the missiles are heavily secure as well. We can't let them disarm not only the missile, but those guidance chips as well.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the drone said.

In the cell room, a surprise shock as the Locust capture the Knight of Round and Suzaku's Military researchers Lloyd and Cecile were all inside one cell scared to death whether they're going to be executed. They look up and saw a Locust Boomer.

"You guys are lucky that General RAAM want y'all alive.", the Boomer said as the Locust Theron Guard comes up with a combat knife.

"Because we take pleasure in gutting humans.", the Theron Guard said as they laugh and walk away.

"Who the hell are these people?", Lloyd asked.

"You tell me.", Bismarck said.

"Well, we have to get out of here.", Cecile said.

Suddenly, their eyes went wide and saw General RAAM looking at them.

"Get up and bow!", the Drone yells as they quickly got up and lower their heads down to bow.

"Seems like it's time to executed some prisoners. Get these people except for that child.", RAAM said as they get both Bismarck, Gino, Nonette, Luciano, and Monica out of the cell.

"No, please don't!", Anya yells but RAAM looks back and in shock from both Cecile and Lloyd. RAAM punches her and hits her head on the wall causing her to be knocking out cold.

"NO! SHE'S JUST A CHILD!", Luciano yells but RAAM shoots him in the head as blood gushes out and falls to the ground.

"Kill them all, right here so they can watch!", RAAM yells as they place them in a pile.

The Locust Drones loads up their assault rifles as Bismarck spoke towards the final words towards Cecile and Lloyd.

"Please take good of Anya for me.", Bismarck said as tears were coming out from his eyes.

"Kill them!", RAAM yells.

"NO!", Cecile and Lloyd yells as Anya woke up and her eyes wider and screaming in terror seeing the Knights of Round being executed.

The Locust laughs in evil as they kept killing them to death with blood spattering everywhere in the room. Then the firing stops with the Locust running out of bullets.

Cecile, Lloyd, and Anya couldn't believe what they were seeing as they sobbed after what happened.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon.", RAAM said as they laughs and walk away leaving the Knights of Round dead bodies in a pile in their own pool of blood.

Rats begin to come out as they run towards the dead bodies of the Knights of Round. They slowly examine the bodies and begin eating them. It sends out a squeak as more rats comes and eats the bodies as well.

The Knights of Round was no longer a factor to the Locust as they were finally destroyed. But Anya is still the only one left of the team.

RAAM looks out around his units as they grab the dead Britannian Soldiers and put them in a pile. He sees another pouring gasoline on the bodies. Then one lit up a fire as the dead soldiers were burned to death.

RAAM couldn't help it but laughs evilly.

"_Real soon, the queen will love this when we have conquered all the world we need.", _RAAM thought.

End of chapter fourteen

A/N: Who is this queen that RAAM was talking about? And will Marcus and the boys' gathers enough people for the mission? Find out soon. Review please.


	16. Secrets Are Revealed

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains only Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears of War

Chapter fifteen: Secrets are revealed

Back at the academy, inside a classroom, Lelouch and his friends follows Marcus and the boys as they went inside the classroom.

"This place looks like an amphitheatre.", Marcus said.

"It does for a little.", Lelouch said as he sits down

"Trust me. School sucks back then so I droped out from there.", Baird said.

"Marcus and I were in school. We graduated and join the military after that.", Dominic said.

"Well, at least y'all graduate. Unlike, someone who want to droped out.", Suzaku said as he looks at Baird.

"Whatever.", Baird said as he pulls up a chair and sit on it.

The others as well begin to seat on the chairs.

"All right, while everyone was behind the door, we heard every conversation your colonel said. We want to know what's going on here and why y'all here on this planet. And plus, who is that enemy and why their attacking this planet. And also why were you in prison.", Lelouch said.

"You know, Hoffman will find out about this. Because when he does, he's going to put me back inside the prison and find another replacement.", Marcus said.

"Don't worry; we're all going to back you up. I got in the colonel's face, and I'll do it again. That's what friendship is all about.", Lelouch said.

"I hate that word every time. Friendship is for fucks.", Baird said.

"Can you please just shut up for once!", Euphemia said as Baird rolls his eyes while Lelouch and Marcus stares at him.

"Anyway, let's get this conversation going. First, what are y'all doing here on this planet?", Lelouch asked.

"We're here on an important mission which is classified. This was ordered by Colonel Hoffman, by learning the Locust was planning their next attack which is Earth.", Marcus said.

"How y'all got to Earth?", Kallen asked.

"We got by space shuttle. We hide it inside a damaged warehouse at Area 11 which I think the Locust already found it by now.", Dominic said.

"So when y'all left your home planet?", Shirley asked.

"We left for like three days straight. We were tired after our journey... and of course... we lost one of our own.", Cole said.

"Who was it?", Rivalz asked.

"Lieutenant Minh Young Kim was our squad leader for Delta. I was a private that day.", Marcus said.

"How he died?", Lelouch asked.

"After searching for Alpha Squad, we got overrun by Locust and with them was General RAAM. Kim was yelling at us to take cover and regroup, but what he didn't know was that RAAM was right behind him. Kim turns around slowly and saw him but suddenly, he got stabbed by him towards his stomach in the back.", Marcus said.

"You didn't do nothing about that?", C.C. asked.

"I wanted to help him but Dom pulls me back and we had to fall back to the shuttle and we left after that.", Marcus said.

"We're sorry for you're lost.", Milly said.

"That's all right.", Marcus said.

"Are we done with this fucking conversation? Because I'm ready to go straight to fucking bed.", Baird said.

"We got a lot more. I mean do you even care about the lost of you're lieutanant?", Kallen asked.

"Of course I did. The only thing I hate is that Hoffman gave Marcus a promotion. He should give it to me but no. He had to give to a fucking jackass instead.", Baird said.

"Can you please just shut up so we can't continue.", Lelouch said.

"Whatever, fuck head.", Baird whispers.

"Anyway, please continue.", Lelouch said.

"You want us to talk about our mission?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, please tell us about the mission here on Earth.", Suzaku said.

"Our mission here is to destroy the tunnels systems that are home to the Locust. They called the hollow.", Marcus said.

"So that's how they come from underground.", Lelouch said.

"By emerging a hole anywhere around the streets and ground.", Suzaku said.

"And the only way to take out the tunnels is the Sonic Resonator.", Marcus said.

"What's that?", Lelouch asked.

Baird then grab the resonator and placed it on the middle of the the group as he turns it on and reveals to the others the mapping of what the tunnels looks like.

"Wow.", Euphemia said.

"This is what it looks like underground of our planet?", Lelouch asked.

"Yes. But the only way to get down those tunnels is by going to the Britannian Imusion Facility.", Marcus said.

"I know that place. That's in a forest just ouside the city of Narita.", Suzaku said.

"Really?", Dominic asked.

"Yeah, the place by the way is use for building supplies for the Britannian Military.", Suzaku said.

"Can you try to give us a map of that location?", Marcus asked.

"I'll see if we got one after we're done with the conversation.", Suzaku said.

"All right. Anything else?", Marcus asked.

"The other mission that involves with missiles. What's that about?", Lelouch asked.

"The other mission is a big dangerous one that is classified information... during the war between the Locust at our home planet, they infiltrated one of our strongest Coalition missile base in the planet. Their mission: to take and steal one of our dangerous missile. The VX Gas Rockets.", Marcus said.

"VX Gas Rockets?", Lelouch asked.

"What's that do?", Suzaku asked.

"A missile that can come down and hit just like a nuclear missile. But this is different than a nuclear missile, this contains VX Nerve Agent Green Balls which is a modern chemical weapon of nightmarish virulence and the capability to withstand consumption by napalm, the standard countermeasure to chemical weapons.", Marcus said as the others had their eyes wider.

"Is this for real?", Shirley asked.

"I'm not playing. Because if a green ball drops on the ground and hits something in its way, the entire room is consume with nerve agents and if you're inside that room, your entire body with melt and y'all dead automaticly.", Marcus said.

"Oh my, god.", Kallen said.

"Well, we like god on our side now do we?", Baird asked.

"And the colonel has been keeping this classified.", Lelouch said.

"Of course, because if we gave this to the media, Britannia would be in chaos and probably around Earth as well. They will think this is the end of the world.", Marcus said.

"My god.", Lelouch said.

"What is the causilties rate of a single VX Gas Rocket?", Euphemia asked.

"Sixty to seventy thousands people dead. One teaspoon hits the floor, its letal up to one hundred feet. One teaspoon deonates in the skies, it will kill every oragansim within a five block radius.", Marcus said.

"So that means we can't shoot it in the air while it heads to its target?", Suzaku asked.

"Yes. No one around this planet will not survive this. Unless, we disarmed them before they launched.", Marcus said.

"Where's the missiles right now?", Lelouch asked.

"The four missiles are here underneath us not prepare for launch yet. But, if RAAM knows that the Britannians strikes back trying to attack, he will gueranteed he will launch the missile towards the country.", Dominic said.

"Then we better think about this now. We have to get to the facility.", Marcus said.

"When are y'all resuming your mission?", Lelouch asked.

"Tomorrow night. Hoffman ordered us to recurit as many people we can find like Britannians. I don't think they can match against the Locust.", Marcus said.

"That won't be necsessary.", Lelouch said.

"Why? Because you think that we're failures of this dangerous mission.", Marcus said.

"No... that's why we're coming with you.", Lelouch said.

"WHAT?!", the others yells looking at Lelouch.

"Lulu, what are you saying?", Shirley asked.

"I'm trying to say is that we're all going with them on this mission to help.", Lelouch said.

"You mean we're going with them again?", Suzaku asked.

"That's right.", Lelouch said.

"I don't want to think about all the killing we've seen with them.", Euphemia said.

"She's right. And what made me and Lulu sick was when Marcus killed this guy in half with a chainsaw connected on his rifle.", Shirley said showing her and Lelouch the bloodstains on their clothes.

"Oh, right. Just another day in the job with blood and guts.", Marcus said showing them the Lancer Assault Rifle.

"Wow. Now that's a tight weapon.", Rivalz said.

"This is serious, Rivalz.", Lelouch said.

"I'm just saying. Can't you take a joke.", Rivalz said.

"Anyway, like I said, me and my friends are coming along with you to help.", Lelouch said.

"I understand that but what about you? You're the Prince.", Marcus said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. At least.", Lelouch said.

"So how can we disarm the missiles without dropping one of the Nerve Gas Balls from the ground?", Suzaku asked.

"Well, that's where you come in.", Marcus said.

"What?", Suzaku asked.

"You, Kallen, Euphemia, C.C., and Milly will team up with Dom to disarm the missiles. Inside the missiles are guidance chips. Those are use for to guide the missile to its target. That's by the way the main thing. But by forcing the missile down to at least ten miles, you have to take out the chips from it.", Marcus said.

"But I'm not really good at tearing stuff apart.", Kallen said.

"And what happens if I drop one of those green nerve agent on the ground. Because there's no way I'm not going to get my body melting.", Suzaku said.

"Oh, you do fine.", Marcus said as he pats both Suzaku, Kallen, C.C., Euphemia, and Milly.

"Great. I really don't know how to do this kind of mission.", Suzaku said.

"Relax, just follow what Dominic has to say.", Lelouch said.

"All right. Whatever you said so.", Suzaku said.

"What about the other mission objective?", Lelouch asked.

"We have to find an elevated transportation down to the tunnels. I think the facility has them.", Marcus said.

"It does. Because many of the workers goes down there to grab magma stuff posiblity for weapons makers.", Suzaku said.

"Then we need to get to those elevators and head down towards the tunnels and plant the resonator.", Marcus said.

"Who's in charge of that?", Lelouch asked.

"Well, apparitly its you and me. Shirley, Jeremiah, Vilietta, Guilford, and Andreas will be on your team. While Cole and Baird are with me.", Marcus said.

"Well, let's hope that will work. Anyone else?", Lelouch asked as Marcus was thinking.

"Forgot one more.", Marcus said.

"Who?", Lelouch asked.

"...Nina.", Marcus said.

"Wait, she's still scared to death.", Milly said.

"Well, I don't care. Fix it now.", Marcus said.

"Marcus, the girl's scared to death when the Britannians and the Locust were fighting around here. You want her in the squad while she's scared to death.", Dominic said.

"She needs to stand up to her fears.", Marcus said.

"I'll take care of her during the mission. If that's all right?", Euphemia asked.

"All right. Make sure she stays alive.", Marcus said.

"So is this conversation fucking over?", Baird asked.

"Yes. You may go.", Lelouch said.

"Its about fucking time.", Baird said as the boys gets up and begins their way towards the door.

"Don't forget, we have to tell this to Colonel Hoffman by the morning.", Marcus said.

"Don't worry, we will.", Lelouch said as he sees the others walking out.

"Well, its already getting night time. I'll see y'all in the morning.", Suzaku said as he leaves the room.

"Might as well.", Kallen said as she follows Suzaku while the others as well follows him and her out leaving Lelouch and Shirley alone together.

"Lulu, you don't think its real.", Shirley said.

"What?", Lelouch asked.

"You know., the missiles that those monsters from underneath us.", Shirley said.

"It could be. Because, they put it as classified.", Lelouch said.

"I just wish this never happened.", Shirley said.

"I know. I don't want to put Nunnally and you in danger from this.", Lelouch said as he puts his arm around her.

"You'll always protect us from this. Even you're friends here as well. And even Euphemia.", Shirley said.

"Yeah. Euphemia has always been my sister for a long time. She loved Nunnally so much and she help me trying to get Nunnally from breaking the Royal Family's plate.", Lelouch said.

"Guess she didn't even know that it was important.", Shirley said.

"Yeah. But like I said, nothing is going to happened when we're down there.", Lelouch said.

"But I'm worrying about Nina.", Shirley said.

"Yeah I know. She's a nice girl. But she's scared to death because of this. I know Euphemia will take care of her during this mission.", Lelouch said.

"I hope no.", Shirley said.

"Don't worry, she took care of my sister, and I know she can take care of Nina.", Lelouch said.

"But what about Nunnally? Her surgery?", Shirley asked.

"I wish that it could happened now. What would happened if she's goes in to surgery while I'm not there during this mission?", Lelouch asked.

"You'll see her when this mission's over.", Shirley said.

"I hope.", Lelouch said as he kiss Shirley's lips.

"I love you.", Shirley said.

"I love you, too.", Lelouch said as they hugged each other.

Next to the door, Marcus heard the entire conversation as he walks and leaves.

_"I hope that he's doing the right thing.", _Marcus thought.

As he keeps walking, he enters the main building entrance as he walks down the stairs and suddenly stops when he saw someone standing there.

"I... need... help.", the person said weakly.

"Who are you?", Marcus asked as he walks towards the person.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide when he saw a young girl covered in blood and bruises on her face.

It was Anya Alstream. One of last surviving members of the Knights Of Rounds was standing behind the entrance as she saw Marcus Fenix for the first time.

"Please, help me.", Anya said weakly as Marcus runs towards her and carries her in to his arms.

"Help!", Marcus yells as both Britannian and Gears Troops runs and sees what happened.

Dominic along with Suzaku, Euphemia, Lelouch, and Shirley arrvies at the scene seeing Marcus with a girl in his arms covering in blood and brusies.

"What happened to her?!", Dominic asked.

"I found her at the entrance. Quick, get her to the medical center!", Marcus yells as he gives the girl to Dominic as he runs with the girl to the auditorium.

"I know that girl?", Euphemia asked.

"Really? Who is she?", Suzaku asked.

"Anya Alstream. She's one of the Knights of Round that helped me and Marcus' squad to the academy.", Euphemia said.

"How did she got all the blood and brusies all over her?", Shirley asked.

"I have no idea.", Lelouch said.

"Wait a minute, where's the other Knights of Round?", Euphemia asked.

"What you mean?", Suzaku asked.

"There's was supposed to be five of them. I only see one.", Euphemia said as they look around.

"We better wait and ask questions to her.", Lelouch said.

"He's right.", Suzaku said.

Marcus couldn't believe what he saw. A fifteen year old girl almost dying in his arms as Lelouch walks up to him and put an arm around him.

"It's okay.", Lelouch said.

Suzaku looks around seeing the Britannian and Gears Soldiers talking to each other after witnessing what happened.

"What are y'all stareing at? Leave.", Suzaku said as they left.

"There's no way I'm not going to have a dead child in my arms.", Marcus said.

Leaving both Lelouch, Marcus, Suzaku, Euphemia, and Shirley in question after what happened.

End of chapter fifteen

A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Anyway, I've got little annoucments to say. School's is going to be coming up for me and it sucks now that summer is going to be over. So during the school year, I will only post more chapters on both Fridays and Saturdays only. I know, I wish there was no school. But oh well, I got two more years for me soon.

And of course, for the fall, both College and NFL football seasons are about to start soon. Go USC Trojans and of course go New England Patriots.

Well, that will do it for me. Have a great weekend and see ya on both Friday and Saturday.

Review please.


	17. Unexpected Reunion

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence, Nudity, and Strong Language. WIth a twisty scene. And of course, I'll will be adding AC/DC as the fourth artist with songs as part of this story. And with another slight Suzaku/Milly.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter sixteen: Unexpected Reunion

It was night time at the Britannian Imusion Facility, Locust Troops were partrolling all around the forest as a prisoner or should I say Anya Alstream of the last surviving member of the Knights of Round escapes from the facility.

Inside, more Locust troops were looking around inside neither hiding inside or somewhere in the carts.

Many say that she took off inside one of the carts that leads to the tunnels.

Outside, General RAAM orders his troops to bring the prisoners.

The prisoners were a couple of Britannian Soldiers and of course both Cecile and Lloyd as they got on their knees with their heads down looking at the ground.

"All the prisoners are here, sir.", the Locust Drone said.

"Good." RAAM said as he walks to them and spoke. "Now, we can do this easy way. Or the hard way. The easy way, is that you can tell me where's and how the girl escaped. If you do, I'll spare your life. The hard way, is that if anyone not going to speak about it, I'll kill each and everyone of you and I'll keep continue a prisoner until someone comes forward and speak. So, right now, speak."

The prisoners were quiet and of course scared to death wheather if anyone was to come up and speak. So then, no one spoke.

"Okay,... you had your chance." RAAM said as he grabs his pistol out and shot a Britannian Soldier in the head as the body falls to the ground.

The Locust Drone walks up to the dead Britannian Soldier as he shots him in the head as well.

The blood gushes out from the Britannian Soldier's head.

RAAM looks up at the round of prisoners and they still didn't spoke.

"Still nobody knows.", RAAM said as he looks at his next target and aims his pistol.

But suddenly, someone spoke.

"Wait, I know how she escape.", the Britannian Soldier said as RAAM looks towards his right seeing the soldier.

"Then tell me now if you want to live.", RAAM said.

"She manage to escape by going by creating a hole inside her cell.", the Britannian Soldier said.

"Was anybody helping her inside?", RAAM asked.

"No. But she manage to sneak underground and digging herself out.", the Britannian Soldier said.

"All right. I'll spare your life.", RAAM said.

"Thank you, god.", the Britannian Soldier said as he sighed for life.

But suddenly, RAAM turns around and shot him in the face with blood gushing out while the body falls to the ground.

"What? Do you think I was really going to spare your life. I was just playing.", RAAM said as he and the troops laughs.

_"You're a monster.", _Cecile thought.

"Get them back to their cells.", RAAM said as the prisoners march back to the facility.

"Lucky, he didn't figure out it was us that let her out.", Lloyd said.

"I know. We would've been executed for this.", Cecile said.

"Let's just hope that any rescue team comes. Because, we gave Anya the information of our location", Lloyd said.

"I hope she made it.", Cecile said.

As they were back inside the facility, RAAM was looking at both Lloyd and Cecile as he knew something suspections on them.

_"Something's not right.", _RAAM thought.

"Sir, its already night time. You want us to call off the search until tomorrow?", the Drone asked.

"Yes, I want the entire place heavliy guarded. Watch guards on stand by if any prisoners escape.", RAAM said.

"Sir, one more question. What if the girl that escaped went to get a rescue mission. What if they found out about our information?", the Drone asked.

"We need to abandoned the facility if they come.", RAAM said.

"And the prisoners?", the Drone asked.

"I want all them killed. Will feed them to a new kind of our Wretches.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the Drone said as he walks off.

RAAM on the other hand knows that Cecile and Lloyd are the only ones that know the girl when she was inside the cell watching her friends being massacre.

At the auditorium of the academy, doctors were working on with Anya who is laying on the bed covering bandages on her entire body.

Anya's clothes was inside a bucket with water inside as one of the medics was cleaning it up while the blood mixes with the water.

Lelouch, Marcus, Dominic, Shirley, Euphemia, and Suzaku were looking at the girl that was sleeping.

"How she's doing?", Lelouch asked.

"She's doing okay. I wonder how she mutliple brusies everywhere on her body? And what's with all the blood everywhere on the clothes?", the medic asked.

"We had no idea. I just saw her at the entrance and rushes towards her to help.", Marcus said.

"I see. Well, she'll be okay trying to find out about this. Let her get some rest.", the medic said.

"All right. Will come back in the morning to check. Thank you.", Lelouch said as they leave.

"Good night.", the medic said.

They exit out of the auditorium and began talking.

"Will try to answer her questions tomorrow. Find out where she was coming from.", Lelouch said.

"And how did she get all those brusies.", Suzaku said.

"Don't forget about what's with the blood covering her clothes as well.", Dominic said.

"Will tell her tomorrow before we get ready to continue our mission.", Marcus said.

"Anyway, I'm tired. Going to bed. I'll see ya in the morning.", Suzaku said as he walks off.

"Good night.", Lelouch said.

"I'm going too. I'll see ya.", Dominic said as he walks off as well.

"All right, good night.", Marcus said.

"You better get some sleep to. Just get your mind off the girl.", Lelouch said as he pats his back.

"Might as well. I'll see ya in the morning.", Marcus said as he walks off.

"I'll see you inside. I'm going to bed.", Shirley said as she pecks Lelouch's cheek.

"All right. Good night.", Lelouch said as he gives her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Good night, Lulu.", Shirley said as she walks off as well.

Leaving both Lelouch and Euphemia alone.

"So I guess you'll be going to bed as well?", Lelouch asked.

"No, not really.", Euphemia said.

"Oh I see.", Lelouch said.

"I want to see Nunnally if that's okay.", Euphemia said.

"All right. Let's go.", Lelouch said as he and Euphemia walks back to the main campus building.

As they made it inside the building, they continue on towards the hallways. They pass the door way of the Student Council Clubhouse as they heard Colonel Hoffman's voice inside the room.

"Yeah, yeah! You call those sons of bitches and tell them don't fuck with me! I'm going to need everything we can get from those F-22 Fighter Jets with the Thermite Plasma Bombs. You telling me that piece of fuck shit General not telling us when its not ready? Well, get me a call when the fuck head and his fast movers F-22's coming in! God damn it, don't fuck wiith me! Kick some ass!", Hoffman yells.

"Man, what's his problem?", Euphemia asked.

"Don't even ask. All he cares about is victory.", Lelouch said.

"Well, that's a relief.", Euphemia said.

"And what does he mean Thermite Plasma Bombs?", Lelouch asked.

"I have no idea.", Euphemia said.

"Will ask Marcus tomorrow about that.", Lelouch said.

They continue on towards the hallways and made it out from the main building and walks to the Lamperogue Residence Dorm.

Lelouch then knocks on the door revealing it was Sayoko opening the door.

"Lelouch.", Sayoko said.

"Hi. I decided to bring someone along.", Lelouch said as she looks behind him and saw Euphemia.

"Princess Euphemia.", Sayoko said.

"Sorry. Lelouch brought me here to see Nunnally.", Euphemia said.

"She's in the dinning room eating her dinner.", Sayoko said.

"All right, thank you, Sayoko.", Lelouch said as he and Euphemia walks to the Dinning Room seeing Nunnally eating even though she's blind.

She then stops eating when she sense something coming and entering the dinning room as Lelouch puts his hand on her hand to figure out who it is.

"Lelouch, is that you?", Nunnally asked.

"Yeah its me.", Lelouch said.

Euphemia then walks towards the left to Nunnally as she put her hand on hers as she felt another hand.

"Euphemia.", Nunnally said.

"Lelouch brought me along to see you.", Euphemia said.

"Oh that's great. We haven't been around since we were little.", Nunnally said.

"At least, we can talk about other stuff about how me and Nunnally broke the Britannian Royal Plate.", Lelouch said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. I was all hyper after what I done.", Nunnally said.

"I know. And I thought you were going to be punished for what you done.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah. After all, we did get punished after breaking the plate.", Lelouch said.

"I kinda felt sorry after that. I promise never to do that again.", Nunnally said as Sayoko comes inside.

"Sorry to interuppt, but its time for her in bed.", Sayoko said.

"Don't worry, I'll take her to bed. You done enough for a while. Get some rest.", Lelouch said.

"Thanks. Might as well get some sleep. Good night.", Sayoko said as she leaves.

"Good night.", Lelouch said.

"Might as well help her into her pajamas and straight to bed.", Euphemia said.

"Sure. Come on, Nunnally, let's get you to bed.", Lelouch said as he pushes the wheelchair to Nunnally's bedroom.

"Lelouch, after you take her to sleep, can I talk to you?", Euphemia asked.

"Sure.", Lelouch said.

"Good night, Euphemia.", Nunnally said.

"Good night, Nunnally.", Euphemia said.

"Let me get this girl in bed. You can sit down on the couch in the living room. I'll won't take that long.", Lelouch said.

"Okay.", Euphemia said as Lelouch pushes the wheelchair to his sister's bedroom.

While Euphemia was at the living room sitting on the couch.

Inside the Student Council Reisdence Dorm, which is the bathroom, steam was everywhere as the shower was on.

Two nude bodies were inside which was Suzaku and Milly.

Suzaku was resting his head on her right breast pretending it was a pillow while Milly has her arms around him pretending like she was her child. The hot water spashes down on them with steam coming out from their bodies.

"Man, I never had a shower before this entire thing started.", Suzaku said while his eyes were closed.

"I know, me too.", Milly said when she gasped and sees him sucking her nipple while his eyes were still closed.

"Man, you're nipple so creamy and milky.", Suzaku said as he kept sucking on it while Milly moaned letting him breast feeding her breast.

"You know, you are like a baby wanting something.", Milly said.

"I know I am.", Suzaku said as he finished his breast feeding on Milly's right breast.

Suddenly, Milly sense something coming from the door between the bathroom and the bedroom. She reaches over the handle and turns off the water which got Suzaku's attention.

"What's wrong?", Suzaku asked.

"I think someone's in the room.", Milly said.

"Are you sure?", Suzaku asked.

"Yeah. I saw a shadow appeared from the room.", Milly said as Suzaku looks at the room where it was dark.

"Guess we better check it out.", Suzaku said.

"I hope there's no one watching us.", Milly said.

"Probably, it's just the others pulling a prank on us.", Suzaku said.

"They've better not been spying on us or videotaped us to show the entire campus.", Milly said.

"Or what?", Suzaku asked.

"I'll fired each and every one of them.", Milly said when she felt his hands groping her breasts.

"Relax, maybe you need to just chill out for size.", Suzaku said as he licks her neck.

"Hey, quit it please.", Milly said trying to not moan.

"Hey, you did that to Shirley so many times. I guess its payback to get you", Suzaku said.

"I never did that to her. When did I do that?", Milly lied.

"You did it when we had a costume party when we're all dressed as cats and you groped her breast. Then you did it again when we had a festival and she was in her swimsuit. You snuck up on her and put your hands inside her swimsuit and groped her breasts again.", Suzaku said as he speeds up on her breasts.

"All right, I did. It was just for fun. Can you stop it, please? I'll promise not to do it again.", Milly said as she moaned.

Suzaku then stops groping her breasts.

"Please don't do it again.", Suzaku said as he gets out of the tub and puts on a robe to cover his nude.

"Man. I can't believe I'm having an affair with an Eleven.", Milly said as he helps her out of the tube and she grabs a robe to cover her nude.

"Let's go see what's in the room.", Suzaku said as he and Milly leaves the bathroom and enters to the bedroom.

It was dark everywhere inside the room as they look around to find out who's inside.

Milly then looks down when she saw a girls academy uniform. And its not even Milly's. Because her's is inside the bathroom.

"Hey, that's an girl's uniform. What's it doing here?", Milly asked.

"I have no idea.", Suzaku said.

Suddenly, an shadow walks pass Suzaku and Milly as the two turns around to look at the bathroom again.

"Do you see that?", Milly whispers.

"Who's there?", Suzaku asked as no voice comes.

The two then walks slowly towards the bathroom when their eyes went wider and in shock when they saw Nina.

Nina had no clothes on as she was nude. She was still wearing her glasses and her green hair was messing. She was scared to death as she was shivering while rubbing her arm.

"Nina, is that you?", Milly asked.

"What are you doing here?", Suzaku whispers.

She just turns her big wide eyes on them while she didn't speak.

"What's wrong?", Milly whispers.

"Can you speak to us? We're you're friends...", Suzaku said.

"I know... now it's not... what I dreamed it would be.", Nina whispers.

"What? What is it?", Suzaku whispers.

"A beautiful world... a world with no war, no killing, and no monsters... just a world with beautiful places.", Nina whispers with tears coming out from her eyes.

"Nina,... I understand... we didn't do nothing to them. They've came here to erupt a war. We didn't.", Milly said.

"She's right. They came and what they are about to do is something else dangerous.", Suzaku said.

"What are you talking about?", Nina asked while shaking in terror.

"...The "monsters" are going to launched... missiles... and inside... are VX Nerve Agents that will hit the city... and kill fifty to seventy thousand people here on this planet.", Suzaku said.

"NO!", Nina yells in terror as she grabs her head with her hands as she screams in terror with her eyes almost poping out.

Suzaku and Milly looks at her in terror seeing the way she was.

"Nina, its okay. We're here for you. Like I said the last time.", Milly said while she was walking towards her.

But Nina pushes her back as Suzaku grabs Milly before she hits the ground.

"You okay?", Suzaku asked.

"I'm fine.", Milly said as he looks at Nina.

"Please... don't do anything harsh... we don't want nothing going on here.", Suzaku said as tears begins coming down from his eyes as well.

Milly then also tries to help her as tears comes out from her eyes with the room full of tears.

"Nina... don't you remember what I said when we visited the Lake Kawaguchi hotel. I thought it was safe too when the Japanese Resistance Military entered inside and took us hostages. But I was there for you. Remember I told you inside the train that I will be always by your side.", Milly said as she sobbed.

"She's right. And I'll also be on your side as well. Even our friends as well will be on your side. So please, just come here and be with us.", Suzaku said as he sobbed as well.

Nina continues to sobbed while she calms down her terror of frightenance.

"Are you okay,... Nina?", Milly asked while sobbing.

Suddenly, Nina draws out a gun which made the two with their eyes wided.

"Nina,... don't do this.", Suzaku whispers.

"Please... we're you're friends... let us help you...", Milly whispers.

"I'm... sorry... please forgive me...", Nina said as she pulls the trigger slowly.

"Don't do it!", Anya yells as he bust in the door and spears Nina to the ground as the gun drops from her hand as the gun already fired after he pushes her to the ground.

Lelouch, Shirley, Euphemia, Kallen, Rivalz, C.C., Marcus, Dominic, Baird, and Cole enters the room to see what happened.

"What's going on here?", Kallen asked as they look to see Anya on top of Nina.

"Hey, don't stand there! Help me out here!", Anya yells as Kallen and C.C. rushes to help her.

"What happened?", C.C. asked.

"This girl was terrorfied as she was controled by someone else.", Anya said as she grabs the gun from the floor and takes out the clip.

"Nina.", Lelouch said.

"How she get here? And why she's naked?", Rivalz asked.

"Quick, find something to cover her up.", Anya said as Kallen grabs the bed sheets to cover her nude.

"Lel... ouch...", a voice said.

The others heard a voice as they turned around and in terror saw both Suzaku and Milly shot with blood oozing out from the stomach while they were coughing with blood coming out from their mouthes as the others rushes to both of them.

The boys were helping Suzaku trying to recover while the girls helps Milly.

"Fuck!", Dominic said.

"Get these people to the auditorium. Fast!", Marcus yells.

"Oh, god, Suzaku.", Lelouch said with tears coming from his eyes.

"Milly, you hang in there, girl. Don't give up on us.", Kallen said as she puts her hands on the wound to keep the blood inside her.

Baird couldn't believe what she was saying as he was in raged.

"Why you fucking bitch whore!", Baird yells as he pushes Anya away from Nina as he grabs her and punches her to the head.

The others turns around in horror.

"Baird!", Dominic said.

Baird then slams her back to the ground as blood oozing from her mouth and nose when he turns on the chainsaw.

"Don't do it!", Lelouch yells as he, Rivalz, Cole, and Dominic slams Baird to the ground with the assault rifle to the ground.

"Get these two to the auditorium." Marcus said but the others didn't listen. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

The others did except for Lelouch who was standing there looking at Nina in horror.

"She... shot my friends...", Lelouch said as Marcus grows in anger and walks off.

"Where's he going?", Baird asked.

"Shut the... FUCK UP!", Lelouch yells as he follows Marcus.

Baird then turns around looking at the girl as Coalition Troops enters.

"Get these bitch fucker outta here and put inside the cell.", Baird said as the troops grabs Nina and walks off.

In the hallways, Marcus continues walking with Lelouch following him.

"Marcus, wait!", Lelouch yells.

Marcus then stops and turns to his right seeing the doors leading to the student council clubhouse. He turns on the chainsaw and rips it opens and destroys the door and walks inside seeing Hoffman, Cornelia, Guilford, Andreas, Jeremiah, and Villeta.

"What the fuck you doing here, Fenix?!", Hoffman asked.

Marcus then looks around when his eyes went wide and saw the person looking at him as that person with his eyes wider looks at Marcus.

"Schneizel el Britannia." Marcus said as Lelouch who was right behind him as he eyes were wide. "Well, I'm not surprise to see you you little piece of shit."

The others were in questions as they look at both Marcus and Schneizel.

"Marcus Fenix, it's been too long since.", Schneizel said.

"Yeah, like leaving Sera and joining the Britannian, fuck head!", Marcus yells.

"What?", Lelouch asked.

"You mean you're a Serain?", Cornelia asked.

"Of course I am. I used to be one of the finest young soldiers in the Coalition of Governments when he came along and took all the glory from me during the Pendulum Wars.", Schneizel said in anger.

"You're just jealous because when I came around, I was stealing the show during the wars. And you weren't fucking around. Because I think you're a fucking idiot in those Britannian clothes or you're nothing than a fucking coward.", Marcus said.

Schneizel went in anger as he and Marcus attacks one another but they draw out their pistols out aiming at their heads.

"Marcus, cut it out now!", Lelouch yells.

"Fenix, you better stop it now or you're going back to prison!", Hoffman yells.

Both Marcus and Schneizel looks at each other and puts their pistols away with Lelouch in the middle of them.

"What's your problem? Because we two people wounded just now and their lying in the auditorium.", Lelouch said.

"What? Who?", Guilford asked.

"Suzaku and Milly.", Marcus said.

"How?", Cornelia asked.

"Just hurry up! Marcus, you can worry about that later. Right now, we got our friends to help.", Lelouch said.

"All right. But I'll be seeing you soon.", Marcus said as he and Lelouch walks off as Schneizal grows in anger.

"What is going on here between you and Marcus?", Cornelia asked.

In the hallways, Lelouch and Marcus walks to the auditorium.

"Marcus, what's going on here? You know Schneizal? What did you went to prison for?", Lelouch asked.

"I'll tell you all about it later.", Marcus said.

"Whatever you say so. But I'm want the entire truth about you and Schneizal.", Lelouch said.

At the Britannian Imusion Facility, RAAM was sitting down as the Drone spoke.

"Seems like the control work on the girl.", the Drone said.

"For now. I believe its all thanks to the Queen who gave me this power.", RAAM said as his eyes turns bright red.

He now has as well the Power of the King Geass

End of chapter sixteen

A/N: Wow, big time twisty scenes we seen so far.

Anyway, I added AC/DC as the fourth artist of the story. They are back with a new album called Black Ice which will be released on October 20th. This will be the band's first new album in eight years. Their new single from the album is called Rock N Roll Train is now released. Good to be seeing the boys Australia once again. Haven't seen them in a while. Glad their back.

Anyway, I'll going to try to post another chapter by tomorrow or Sunday because I've just learned that Gustav right now an tropical storm or an hurricane is heading toward the Gulf of Mexico and it might hit neither the state of Louisiana or the Texas-Louisiana Border.

Same path like Hurricane Rita. I hope it doesn't come here towards Texas. Even though I feel bad for the people of New Orleans because tomorrow will be the thrid anniversary of Hurricane Katrina. And I feel that the people over there are probably getting worried because three years will haunt them back once again.

Anyway, my thoughts and prayers are with the people of New Orleans and the state of Louisiana to be safe when its all over.

Review Please


	18. Saving Both Lives and Bad News

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence of War Violence and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter seventeen: Saving Both Lives and Bad News

At the auditorium, doctors surrounds two bodies on two beds. The medics were working on Suzaku as plugs were on him with the heart monitor on and the oxygen mask covers his mouth as he was asleep.

The same goes for Milly as she was in the same situation to.

The others were looking in terror and panting seeing their two friends wounded to death while the medics were doing everything they can to save them.

"We shouldn't known this would happened.", Kallen said in terror for her friends.

"How did Nina left the auditorium?", Rivalz asked.

"When I woke up, I saw her looking around and looks around if anyone was asleep. She then looks around and grabs the Britannian Soldier's gun and quickly exits out of the auditorium. Then I got out of bed to find out where she was going with the gun.", Anya said.

"And what happened to her?", Shirley asked.

"She went into a nervous breakdown and of course scared to death. In fact, her eyes were turned to red.", Anya said.

"She had red eyes?", Euphemia asked.

"Yes. It's like someone was controling her.", Anya said.

Shirley knows that it was the Geass that Lelouch told her about and he process it.

Suddenly, the others turns around and saw both Lelouch and Marcus walking inside the auditorium.

"Guys, where were y'all?", Rivalz asked.

"We had a little problem.", Lelouch said.

"How their doing?", Marcus asked.

"The medics are doing what they can to save them.", Dominic said.

"What about Nina?", Shirley asked.

"Baird told us that she was sent to one of the Coalition Cells at the courtyard. They might sentence her to execution.", Marcus said.

"No! They can't do that!", Euphemia yells.

"It's not my order. If it was, then I can stop them. But I can't do anything about it.", Marcus said.

"He's right. There's nothing we can't do.", Dominic said.

"There must be a way.", Euphemia said.

"Oh no, we got a problem!", the medics yells as the others turns around to look.

"What's going on?", Lelouch thought.

The others quickly turn in horror as both Suzaku and Milly were going into shock.

"We gotta make sure these people don't go into more shock, or else their going to die.", the medic said as they try to get them to calm down.

"Oh, god.", Shirley said as she covers her mouth and tears comes out from her eyes.

"Please god, don't let them die.", Kallen said as tears were coming out from her eyes as well.

Marcus and Dominic knows they are not going to shock. Something was not right.

"They're not going into shock.", Marcus said.

"Then if their not, then...", Dominic said as he and Marcus looks at each other.

Then the two makes a run back outside which got both Lelouch's and Shirley's attention.

"Where you guys going?", Lelouch asked.

"Will be right back!", Marcus yells as he and Dominic exits the auditorium.

"Don't go anywhere, Lulu. What about both Suzaku and Milly?", Shirley asked.

"We have to stay with them.", Lelouch said as he tries to reach to his friends.

Suddenly, what made them sick to their stomach is both Suzaku and Milly suddenly throws up and green stuff shots out to the air from their mouths as they quickly hold their throats gasping for air.

"Oh my god.", Shirley said as she covers her mouth.

Cornelia and the others arrives seeing what was happening.

"Quick, put them to sleep!", Cornelia yells.

"We're trying, ma'am!", the medic said.

Outside, Marcus and Dominic runs towards the junker pushing stuff off of it from the back and saw the iron case which is really cold.

"Let's carry this back inside!", Marcus yells.

"You got it!", Dominic yells as he and Marcus carries the cold iron case inside to the auditorium.

Inside, the medics tries to get them to put on the oxygen mask but more green stuff comes out from their mouths and almost spattered towards the medics.

Lelouch and the others couldn't do nothing but watch while the other medics were blocking them.

"Please don't die!", Kallen yells.

"Come on, guys, live!", Rivalz yells.

"Don't die on us!", Lelouch yells.

Lelouch on the other hand turns around and saw Marcus and Dominic returned inside with an cold iron case with them as they set it down on the ground.

"Let's open this thing.", Marcus said as he and Dominic opens the case and cold smoke comes out.

"What's that?", Lelouch asked.

"Something that can save their lives.", Marcus said as he and Dominic grabs out two syringe as he hands the second one to Dominic.

"We better hurry.", Dominic said.

Both runs up and passes through the medics while they try to get them back from both Suzaku and Milly but the two punches them and looks at both of them.

"Their about to melt! Dom, get Suzaku! I'll take care of the girl!", Marcus yells as he was standing infront of her while Dominic was looking at Suzaku.

"Here goes nothing!", Dominic yells as he grabs the syringe and the neddle comes out from the inside.

"What are you guys doing?", Shirley asked.

"Don't worry, its going to knock them out.", Marcus said.

"Don't kill them!", Rivalz yells.

"They won't.", Cole said.

"How would you know?", Lelouch asked.

"Just watch.", Cole said.

Cornelia and the others sees what both Marcus and Dominic had in their hands.

"What are y'all doing?", Cornelia asked.

"Is like their going to kill them.", Andreas said.

"Then stop them! Don't let them kill those two!", Cornelia yells as both Gillford, Andreas, Jeremiah, and Villeta runs towards them.

But then, both Cole and Baird which he showed up in time, blocks their path.

"Out of the way!", Gillford yells.

"We can't do that.", Cole said.

"What do you mean? Can you see you're friends are going to kill them?", Jeremiah asked.

"They won't. All they going to do is ejected the atropine from the syringe to their hearts and let the VX Nerve Gas destroyed before it spreads onto to them more.", Baird said.

"What?", Lelouch asked.

"Wait a sec...", Shirley said as she was thinking.

Lelouch continues as well to think when he finally got a flashback of what Marcus said back inside the classroom.

_Flashback_

_"Because if one of those VX Nerve Gas Balls drops to the ground and hits the walls while rolling, it will melt your entire body to death.", _Marcus said.

_End Flashback_

Lelouch then finally found it and then spoke up.

"Quick, do it now! Eject the atropine in to their hearts! Save them!", Lelouch yells as Marcus and Dominic nod their heads.

"Lelouch...", Euphemia said.

"They can save them. I know they can.", Lelouch said.

Marcus and Dominic looks at each other and takes deep breathes and looks at both Suzaku and Milly.

"There's no turning back on this.", Marcus said.

"I hope this works.", Dominic said.

"Let's do this.", Marcus said as they stood still looking down at the two while they continue gasping.

He and Dominic then raises their hands with the syringe of atropine as the needle pops out of the hole and aims at the two bodies.

Suzaku and Milly looks up seeing both Marcus and Dominic with the syringe in their hands. Their eyes went wide trying to speak.

"You're going to live.", Marcus said as he finally sticks the needle straight towards Milly's heart and Dominic sticks it as well towards Suzaku's heart.

The two stops gasping as their eyes went even more wider as both Marcus and Dominic pushes the atropine out of the syringe and towards inside their bodies. Then finally, passes out as the heart monitors on both Suzaku and Milly were still beeping.

"Atropine's inside the bodies.", Dominic said.

"Its going to take minutes for the atropine to speads and destroys the VX Nerve Gas. So all we have to do is wait.", Marcus said.

Lelouch and the others including Cornelia and the others looks at both Suzaku and Milly passed out but breathing as they were still alive.

"How did y'all know it was VX Nerve Gas inside their bodies?", Lelouch asked.

"No idea. Probably just guessed.", Marcus said.

The girls walks towards Milly while the boys walks towards Suzaku as both of them were passed out from the atropine that's inside their body destroying the VX Nerve Gas before it spreads even more.

"Poor girl. Wish she never had that kind of situation like that.", Kallen said as she put her hand on her cheek.

"Even for Suzaku.", Lelouch said.

Cornelia looks at the icy iron case which was open looking at more syringe of atropine inside.

"Wonder how's this work?", Cornelia asked when the case door slams closed and she looks up and sees Marcus.

"The next time you ordered your troops to get me out of the way, I'll hit them back. Do I make myself clear?", Marcus asked.

"You don't tell me what to do.", Cornelia growed in anger as the two face to face.

"We're going to have a man and woman fight right about now.", Rivalz said as Dominic holds back Marcus while Euphemia holds her sister.

"Will everybody just fucking get along for one thing!", Lelouch yells as the others were in shock of hearing him in profanity.

"I never thought you never spoken that kind of language.", Shirley said.

"Well, I'm just not in a good mood. Two of my friends get shot by Nina and then get infected by the VX Nerve Gas. I'm just so angry that people are getting killed and hurt by this kind of shit.", Lelouch said in anger.

"I understand that you're angry but it wasn't our faults. They came and are destroying everybody around the country. And probably right now, our soldiers and civilians are probably homeless, starvation, and dying because of this. And we didn't cause this.", Euphemia said.

"Right now, I should be seeing Nunnally walking or seeing. But now, I'm not because of this is what's going on throughout the world. And I guess its probably never going to end.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry. We might have a chance if we try to get as many countries as we can.", Cornelia said.

"Hey, shut the fuck up! We're not going to do that!", Baird yells.

"It's the only way if we can fight back!", Cornelia yells.

"Well, that's gotta be the most fucking idea I ever heard!", Baird yells.

"Don't temp me!", Cornelia yells.

"What you going to do? You can't do nothing! You're nothing but a fucking ass whore probably wanted to fuck someone else!", Baird yells.

"Don't talk that way to the princess!", Guilford said.

"Yeah! And who are you? Her bodyguard?", Baird asked.

"I'm her knight. So don't temp me or her.", Guilford said.

"You probably fucked her so badly, she became a whore and continue fucking herself!", Baird yells when punched in the face came.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T EVER TALK TO MY SISTER THAT WAY!", Lelouch yells.

"Baird, I guarentee you, I will resigned you out of my squad and send you back to Sera! Don't fuck with her or your going to fuck with me!", Marcus yells.

"Yes, sir!", Baird yells as he sees Lelouch leaving the auditorium.

"Lulu, wait for me.", Shirley said as she hurries to follow him.

But she was stoped by Marcus.

"Hold on. I think its better for him to go alone. His needs to think about this kind of situation we're all in.", Marcus said.

"Um, okay.", Shirley said as she just looks at Lelouch. Then looks at Baird who was getting back up when Kallen walks up to him with a mean face.

"Asshole!", Kallen said as she pushes Baird back to the ground and leaves the building.

"What a jackass you are!", Rivalz said as he also pushed Baird back to the ground and follows Kallen.

(A/N: Say Hello To Heaven by Temple Of The Dog.)

Outside, Lelouch was walking back to his residence dorm as he looks at the time on his wrist watch saying 11:25 PM.

"I better get back to my residence dorm. I hope Nunnally is still asleep.", Lelouch said while continuing walking to his dorm.

"Lelouch, wait!", Kallen yells as she and Rivalz catches up with him.

"Oh, guys. Listen, I'm sorry for what I just said. I'm don't speak those kind of language to anyone.", Lelouch said.

"It's okay. What you did in there was the right thing. That Baird guy is nothing but a jerk. I mean, who does he think he is?", Kallen asked.

"To me is like he doesn't care. All he is trouble.", Rivalz said.

"Just avoid him. Marcus can take care of him.", Lelouch said.

"Where you going?", Kallen asked.

"I'm going back to my dorm. I'm getting sleepy anyway.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm also getting tried as well.", Kallen said as she yawned.

"Me too. But wait, who's going to keep an eye on both Suzaku and Milly?", Rivalz asked.

"Marcus and Dominic will stay on guard in case anything happens.", Lelouch said.

"Oh, okay.", Rivalz said.

"We almost lost two of our friends. Why did Nina shot them? For what reason?", Kallen asked.

"I have no idea.", Lelouch said.

"I wonder where's Nina right now?", Rivalz asked.

"No idea.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, will try to find out in the morning. See ya.", Kallen said as she walks back to the main campus building.

"Good night.", Lelouch said.

"Might as well get going to. I'll see you in the morning.", Rivalz said as he walks off to the campus building.

"Good night.", Lelouch said as he proceeds back to the residence dorm.

Back at the auditorium, Marcus and the squad talks about watch patrol.

"All right. We're be on night duty. We have to make sure the auditorium is tighten up with sercurity.", Marcus said.

"Who's going first?", Dominic asked.

"How about we make to two-men teams.", Marcus said.

"But its only four of us.", Cole said.

"I'm trying to say will team up with the Britannians as well for this.", Marcus said.

"Fuck no! There's no way I'm going to team up with those fuck heads!", Baird yells.

"Either you do it, or I'm going to make you.", Marcus said.

"All right, fine. But they better not get in my way.", Baird yells.

"I'm going to make a roster of who's going to be on watch.", Marcus said.

"How long we're going to be on watch?", Dominic asked.

"Probably like two hours or so.", Marcus said as he writes the names of the people who will be on watch.

"Oh, okay.", Dominic said.

"Sorry to interupted, but what about us?", Shirley asked as Marcus stops writing and looks at the teens.

"You guys better get some sleep too. Go on and head back to the campus. Don't worry, will take care of them. By morning, you should see them waking up by then.", Marcus said.

"All right then. Will come back in the morning. Good night.", Shirley said as her, C.C., and Euphemia leaves the auditorium.

At the Lamperogue Residence Dorm, Lelouch unlocks the door to his dorm as he enters inside and closes it.

He walks around noticing that both Nunnally and Sayoko were asleep in their rooms as he turns on a lamp which was on a little table as it shows a telephone with a message recorder.

"Wonder who called.", Lelouch said as he pushes the button.

_"You have... one new message.", _the recorder said.

"Wow. With this is going on I thought it would said no message. Anyway, let's hear it.", Lelouch said as the beep came on.

_"This is the hospital calling... we have some bad news... the doctor that is going to be in charge of your sister's surgery,... was killed."_

Lelouch heard it as his eyes went wide.

_"And I'm afraid that... there will be... no surgery for your little sister... I'm sorry... but there's nothing we can't do."_

The talking finally ended with the beep and the recorder replyed.

_"You have... no message.", _the recoder said as Lelouch grabs the recorder and throws it to the wall in rage.

Lelouch was so in rage as he wanted to see his sister walking and seeing for the first time when him and her were still the prince and princess of Britannia.

"No... don't do this to me...", Lelouch said in anger as he tries to destroy everything in the room.

"Lelouch.", a voice came as he was tackle to the ground.

He looks up in anger when his anger was going down and saw Euphemia on top of him.

"Euphy.", Lelouch said as he got tears coming out from his eyes.

"It's okay. I'm here for you.", Euphemia said as she puts her arms around him.

"It's not fair.", Lelouch sobbed as Euphemia cleans his eyes with an tissue.

"What's not fair?", Euphemia asked.

"Nunnally.", Lelouch sobbed.

"What's wrong with her?", Euphemia asked.

"I hired a doctor that can help her to get surgery for her legs and eyes...", Lelouch sobbed.

"That's good. But... why the long face?", Euphemia asked.

"The doctor that is charge of the surgery... is dead.", Lelouch sobbed.

"What? What happened?", Euphemia asked.

"He was killed during helping the wounded off of the streets... and got killed by those monsters. And now, there's nothing they can't do. Now I'm not going to see Nunnally walking and seeing. I was hoping for it... just like in my dreams... now, I guess my dreams won't come true.", Lelouch sobbed even harder as Euphemia holds him in her arms real tight.

His head was face first on her stomach with tears wetting her dress which she doesn't care.

"It's okay, Lelouch. I'll stay with you. I'm not going anywhere.", Euphemia said as rested her head in his neck.

"Thank you, Euphy.", Lelouch said as he hugs her as well.

(A/N: End of Say Hello To Heaven.)

Outside at the window, Marcus heard the entire conversation as he felt sorry for him because of his sister. But he had a plan.

_"Maybe there still hope.", _Marcus thought as he walks off back to the main campus building.

As he finally made it to the building and into the hallways, he then sees the Student Council Clubhouse doors entrance seeing two Coalition Guards guarding the door as they see him approaching them.

"Hey, guys.", Marcus said.

"Well, Marcus Fenix. The hero of Asphe Fields during the Pendulum Wars. Thought you were in prison. Guess Colonel Hoffman must of release you.", the soldier said.

"No. Dom got me out. Hoffman doesn't like me anyway and I don't like him.", Marcus said.

"Seems like we're going to have a challege.", the second soldier said.

"Anyway, where's the colonel now?", Marcus asked.

"He's asleep. Why?", the second soldier asked.

"Are you going to let me inside?", Marcus asked.

"We can't let nobody inside unless Colonel Hoffman is awake. But since you are a hero and everyone here in the Coalition of Ordered Governments respects you, will let you in. ", the first soldier said.

"Thanks.", Marcus said as he opens the door and enters inside the command room.

"I wonder what he's doing?", the second soldier asked.

"Cut him some slack. We are talking to the hero of Asphe Fields.", the first soldier said.

"Well, your right for one thing.", the second soldier said.

Inside, it was a little dark inside as Marcus looks around for the switch. He grabs his flashlight and turns it on to look around. The light then shines on the switch as he flips it on and the computers and radars came on showing maps and stuff on it.

"Figures why we're prepare.", Marcus said as he walks towards it and sits down.

He begins to type on other stuff to look around.

"Now then, let's see if I can get a doctor for his little sister."

Marcus continues to type as he finally found the planet Sera and quickly zoom in to the location.

"Bingo."

**Coalition of Ordered Governments Medical Hospital- Planet Sera**

At the medical hospital in planet Sera, where wounded soldiers are recovered from there, a doctor treats his patients nice and of course loves helping children and is one of the best surgents in the planet Sera.

"Dr. Johnson, there's a call waiting for you in your office.", the nurse said.

(A/N: By the way, there is Johnson on Gears Of War where on Act two he gave Marcus and the others the keys to the junker. So I'm making it up as he is a doctor.)

"All right, thank you." Johnson said as he walks to his office and picks up the phone. "This is Dr. Johnson. How may I help you."

_"Is this a call of a familar voice or you own me for a new machine gun.", _Marcus said as Johnson laughs and sits down on his chair behind his desk.

"Marcus Fenix. Can't believe its you.", Johnson said.

_"How you doing?", _Marcus asked.

"I'm fine. It's been quite a while since the Pendulum Wars.", Johnson said.

_"Anyway, the reason I calling you right now is I need your help.", _Marcus said.

"What is you want me to do?", Johnson asked.

_"You think you can hitch a ride towards Earth?",_ Marcus asked.

"Earth? You mean on a shuttle?", Johnson asked.

_"Yeah. Because I think you the only one I think you can do both surgery at the same time with the best doctors and nurses you got.", _Marcus said.

"Doing two surgeries at the same time? What this about?", Johnson asked.

_"I've got a girl which is an human on Earth. She's both blind and paralyized.", _Marcus said.

"Wow. Poor girl. Does she have any family?", Johnson asked.

_"She has a brother.", _Marcus said.

"Any father or mother or both?", Johnson asked.

_"No. They ain't got no parents. They are students from a school called Ashford Academy. It's here on Earth at the country of Japan. Right now, its been taking over by the Empire of Britannia. And probably already been destroyed by the Locust Horde.", _Marcus said.

"What? The Locust are at Earth?", Johnson asked.

_"Yeah. They've already planned an attack on this planet now. And me and my boys are doing everything we can to take down these Locust fucks.",_ Marcus said.

"Man. Seems like it's already going to happened again.", Johnson said.

_"So, you got a flight to catch or you ain't going to help?", _Marcus asked as Johnson was thinking about it when he spoke.

"You know what, man? Even though I hate when Hoffman sent you to prison,... but I'm going to risk my life at the time to save that little girl.", Johnson said.

_"So that means you're coming?", _Marcus asked.

"Just give me the girl's name?", Johnson asked.

_"Her name is Nunnally Lamperogue.", _Marcus said.

"That's a nice name.", Johnson said.

_"When you catch your flight?", _Marcus asked.

"Probably by today. I'll get my team and the equipment we need for this. It's going to be a hard one. I never done two surgeries at the same time in my career.", Johnson said.

_"I'm counting on you to do this job. You are the best doctor there is and I know you can do it.", _Marcus said.

"All right. Oh, and Marcus.", Johnson said.

_"Yeah?", Marcus asked._

"It's good to see you.", Johnson said.

_"Yeah, you too.", _Marcus said.

"All right. I'll see you in a couple of days.", Johnson said.

_"Be careful when you get here. I'll see you soon.", _Marcus said.

"Bye.", Johnson said as he hangs up the phone.

"Bye.", Marcus said as he shuts down the system and leaves the room.

Johnson was still sitting on his seat thinking about it as he agreed and gets up from his seat leaving his office.

Marcus then continues to walk inside the hallways when he encounters Cornelia.

"So, what was that all about?", Cornelia asked.

"Just a doctor that can help Lelouch's sister.", Marcus said.

"Really?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah. Just to get a girl walking and seeing.", Marcus said.

"That's great.", Cornelia said.

"I'm going to bed.", Marcus said as he continues walking

"Marcus.", Cornelia said as Marcus stops there.

"What is it?", Marcus asked.

"Why did you went to prison?", Cornelia asked.

"Like I said to Lelouch... its none of your business.", Marcus said as he then continues walking.

"I wonder what's his problem?", Cornelia asked as she also walks off.

Marcus on the other hand knows it was the right thing to do. But the main problem is the mission that his squad and Lelouch and his friends is going to get killed in this kind of mission trying to take down the Locust and the missiles as well.

"Just want to say one thing. When this mission is over, this will be a surprise to Lelouch as he get to see his sister walking and seeing again.", Marcus said.

He then enters to a room and takes off his armor suit revealing him in a black shirt and shorts as he put his weapon and armor suit down. Then falls asleep on the bed wondering what's ahead for tomorrow night.

At the Britannian Imusion Facilty, two new prisoners were transported to the facilty with the Drones ordering them to march inside the cell where both Cecile and Lloyd were.

"What do we got here?", RAAM asked.

"We found these people trying to plant explosives all around the perimiter.", the Drone said.

"Look around if any explosives around the building.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the Drone said as he walks off.

RAAM looks back at the cell then walks away.

Cecile and Lloyd then helps the two people who were capture.

"Are y'all okay?", Cecile asked.

"We're fine.", the woman said with blond hair.

"If it wasn't for your big mouth, we weren't get caught.", the man said.

"Hey, Diethard, back off.", the woman said.

"Sorry, to interupt but who are y'all?", Lloyd asked.

"My name is Rakshata Chawla. I'm a research and development person.", Rakshata said.

"Really, we're also reseach and development personal as well. My name's Cecile and this is Lloyd.", Cecile said.

"This is Diethard Reid. He's a Britannian reporter.", Rakashata said.

"Reporter? What's he doing out there? And why did y'all plant explosions?", Lloyd asked.

"If we tell you this, will y'all keep this a secret?", Rakashata asked.

"Um, sure.", Cecile said.

"All right,... the reason we planted explosions around the facility is...", Rakshata said.

"Is what?", Cecile and Lloyd asked.

"...They've got VX Nerve Gas Missiles all around ready to launch.", Diethard said.

"VX Nerve Gas Missiles? What missiles?", Cecile asked.

End of chapter seventeen

A/N: Uh-oh, seems like somebody already found out about the missiles. Will the secret broke out around Earth? And will the doctor arrives in time before the mission to help Nunnally for surgery? Find out real soon.

Hurricane Gustav now a catagory three is heading towards New Orleans. And its not the good news for the people of New Orleans. It's like Katrina is coming back to haunt the city again. Anyway, the people already evacuated the city. For those who's staying behind to ride out the storm, my thoughts and prayers goes out to them to live when its over.

See ya next Friday and Saturday.

Review please.


	19. The Stadium Of Death

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence of War Violence and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter eighteen: The Stadium of Death

Morning finally came after an unexplical turn with both Suzaku and Milly who were shot by Nina and were infected by the VX Nerve Gas. But thanks to both Marcus and Dominic with the help of antpine inside syringes, they were feeling better and the gas was destroyed.

At the Lamperogue Residence Dorm, Lelouch was waking up as his eyes were opened looking at the ceiling. He then feels something soft as he looks and saw Euphemia sleeping. His head was resting in her lap as he slowly gets up trying not to wake her.

_"She was there for me after last night." _Lelouch thought as he looks around seeing the room a mess after his rage. _"Couldn't believe this. Nunnally, I'm sorry."_

Tears once again comes out from his eyes when he heard the door opens and quickly wipes his tears away seeing both Nunnally in her wheelchair and Sayoko pushing the wheelchair entering the room.

"Lelouch, what happened here?", Sayoko asked as she looks around at the damage done by him from last night.

"What was what?", Nunnally asked while she can't see nothing.

"Oh, it just that... I couldn't see and... I kept falling down.", Lelouch lied.

"Okay..." Sayoko said as she looks at Euphemia sleeping on the couch. "Was she here thoughout the night?"

"Um, yeah. She was helping me finding the bedroom. So we slept in the couch together.", Lelouch lied again.

"Anyway, we're heading to the main campus for breakfast.", Sayoko said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there. Go on ahead without me. I'll wake her up and catch up with y'all guys.", Lelouch said.

"All right.", Sayoko said.

"See you, Lelouch.", Nunnally said as Sayoko pushes the wheelchair but then stops and turns around seeing Lelouch again.

"By the way, last night, I heard a gunshot rang. What happened?", Sayoko asked.

"Um... it was just Coalition forces doing target practice.", Lelouch lied again.

"Oh. Late at night? That's werid.", Sayoko said.

"Yeah it is.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, will see you in a little while.", Nunnally said.

"Don't worry. I met you there.", Lelouch said as Sayoko and Nunnally were out the door and heads to the main campus as he watches them from the window.

"What happened?", a voice said as he turns around seeing C.C. just sitting there.

"It's really non of your business.", Lelouch said.

"What's with the mess around the room last night. You seem to be in rage.", C.C. said.

"Like I said it's non of your business.", Lelouch said.

"Oh let me guess... its because that both your friends were almost killed and your sister will not have surgery because the doctor was killed.", C.C. said.

"How did you know that?", Lelouch asked.

"When your other sister helped you out.", C.C. said as Lelouch looks at Euphemia who was still asleep on the couch.

"Yeah I know. She was still there for me. Ever since we were little, she always takes care of both me and Nunnally.", Lelouch said.

"It's like a family reunion already.", C.C. said.

"It's true. It really does looks like a family reunion.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, spend time with your other sister.", C.C. said as she walks to the door.

"Where you going?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm going to go see if your friends are awake. After all, the atropine have already wared off the VX Nerve Gas right about now. I'll see you later.", C.C. said as she leaves the residence dorm.

Lelouch looks at her from the window then turns around hearing yawning as he sees Euphemia waking up and sitting up from the couch as she opens her eyes and sees Lelouch standing at the window.

"Is something wrong?", Euphemia asked.

"Oh, its nothing.", Lelouch said as he walks from the window to the couch.

"Anyway, how you feeling?", Euphemia asked.

"Oh I'm fine. And uh... sorry for...", Lelouch said.

"For what?", Euphemia asked.

"For uh... wetting your dress with my tears.", Lelouch said as she looks at it and sees the dress almost drying up.

"It's okay. I'll need to get out of these clothes anyway.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah. Anyway, thank you for being there for me.", Lelouch said as he walks towards her and kiss her forehead.

"It's okay. Like I said, I'll always be with you wherever you go.", Euphemia said as she puts her arms around him and hugs him.

"Yeah.", Lelouch said as he also puts his arms around her and hugs her.

After that, they break the hug as Euphemia spoke.

"Um, Lelouch.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah, Euphie?", Lelouch asked.

"I need to tell you something.", Euphemia said.

"What is you want to tell me.", Lelouch said.

"It's about Suzaku.", Euphemia said.

"What wrong with him? You mean the antopine not working and the VX Nerve Gas is spreading in his body?", Lelouch asked.

"No it's not that.", Euphemia said.

"Oh. Then what is it?", Lelouch asked.

"I declared Suzaku my personnal knight.", Euphemia said.

"Really?", Lelouch asked.

"Yes.", Euphemia said.

"Are you in love with him?", Lelouch asked.

"Um... of course I am. We made love to each other couple days ago before this entire thing started.", Euphemia said as he see Lelouch about to become angrier.

"So he fuck you?", Lelouch asked a little angry.

"Please don't get mad.", Euphemia begged him.

"What about Cornelia?", Lelouch asked.

"She doesn't know. Because if she does, she'll might kill Suzaku for good. You know how much my sister hates Japanese people.", Euphemia said.

"Well,... I'm happy for you and Suzaku.", Lelouch said as his anger change to happyness.

"Really?", Euphemia asked.

"Yeah. But it's weird, your a Britannian and he just a Japanese guy.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah I know. But I really don't care what he is. All I know is that he loves me.", Euphemia said.

"I know he does. And I'm happy for you, Euphie.", Lelouch said.

"I wonder if Nunnally will be happy about it.", Euphemia said.

"Of course she will.", Lelouch said.

"That's great.", Euphemia said as they both heard a knock on the door.

"Wonder who's that?", Lelouch asked as they both walks towards the door and opens it revealing Rivalz.

"Hey, guys.", Rivalz said.

"Oh, hey. What is it you want?", Lelouch asked.

"It's both Suzaku and Milly. They're awake. The atropine destroyed the VX Nerve Gas speading across their bodies.", Rivalz said.

"That's great. Will be there in a little while.", Euphemia said.

"Okay. Just don't take so long.", Rivalz said as he runs off back to the auditorium.

"So, let's go see how they are doing.", Lelouch said.

"Okay. Let's go.", Euphemia said as she and Lelouch walks out from the residence dorm and hurries to the auditorium.

Inside the dining room of the main campus, Sayoko and Nunnally were eating their breakfast and folding origami at the same time.

"You like that?", Sayoko asked.

"Of course. Even though I'm blind, I can still make them. I wonder if Euphemia can join me making them?", Nunnally asked.

"Don't worry, she and Lelouch will join you real soon.", Sayoko said as she helps her with her food.

"I wonder what its going to be like when I walk and see.", Nunnally said.

"I bet it would be wonderful if that happens. Like he said in his dream, he want to see you walking and seeing. And soon, his dream will come true.", Sayoko said.

"That's wonderful. I just can't wait for this surgery. I'm so execited.", Nunnally said.

But Sayoko on the other hand, knows about last night after Lelouch went in rage and wreaking havoc around the room hearing that the doctor in charge for Nunnally's surgery was killed in action while helping wounded soldiers and homeless people.

At the auditorium, the others stood between both Suzaku and Milly as they were awake while both Lelouch and Euphemia enters to the auditorium seeing the others at their friends side.

"How's both Suzaku and Milly?", Lelouch asked.

"Their doing fine.", Shirley said as she and Kallen were at Milly's side while Rivalz was at Suzaku's as well.

Lelouch and Euphemia walks towards Suzaku as he opens his eyes and sees both Lelouch and Euphemia.

"Lelouch,... Euphemia...", Suzaku said as he was talking slowly.

"You okay?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm fine... to me... it was like as hell as it could.", Suzaku said.

"It's okay, Suzaku. It's over.", Euphemia said as she put her hand on her head.

"Stay here with Suzaku. I'm going to check on Milly.", Lelouch said as he walks towards Milly.

"Where's... he going?", Suzaku asked.

"He'll be back. But I'm staying right here. I'm not going anywhere.", Euphemia said.

Lelouch walks towards Milly as she was also talking slowly to both Shirley and Kallen.

"Hey, guys.", Lelouch said as he looks down at Milly.

"She's okay but talking a little.", Kallen said.

"Yeah. We're just cracking jokes towards her.", Shirley said as she laughs.

"That's funny.", Lelouch said as Milly looks at him.

"Hey, Lelouch.", Milly said.

"Hey, Milly. How you feeling?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm feeling great. It hurts a little after what both Marcus and Dominic did to us.", Milly said.

"They saved your lives. Including Suzaku's.", Lelouch said.

"Where is he?", Milly asked.

"He's awake.", Lelouch said.

"That's great.", Milly said.

"So, how long they are going to be laying there?", Kallen asked.

"Don't know. It's the medic's decision to tell us.", Lelouch said.

"Well, what about both Marcus and Dominic?", Shirley asked.

"Haven't seen them since they ejected the atropine on both their hearts.", Kallen said.

"You know, that look like it was scary to see the way both Marcus and Dominic did when they ejected the syringe onto their hearts.", Shirley said.

"I still couldn't believe this. How can the bullet covered with VX Nerve Gas gets infected?", Lelouch asked.

"Don't know how.", Shirley said.

"Then we need to know where we can find out.", Lelouch said.

Inside the Command Center, Coalition Forces were working as they stand up at attention seeing Colonel Hoffman walking inside.

"Carry on.", Hoffman said as they sat back down and continue working.

"Sir, we're continue scanning on the Britannian Imusion Facility in Narita. Seems like we got activity going on.", Anya said.

"Keep an eye on this. Make sure the situation is going under control. Just hopping for the Locust bastards not to launch a single VX Missile towards any city around Japan.", Hoffman said.

Suddenly, Marcus, Dominic, Baird, and Cole walks inside as Hoffman turns around seeing the squad entering the room.

"You want to see us, sir?", Marcus asked.

"Morning, men. We're still keeping an eye out on the facility. They got activity going on inside. We don't know what it is. Anyway, you and you're men are prepared for tonight?", Hoffman asked.

"We've been ready.", Marcus said.

"By the way, have you picked the people you've chosen for this mission?", Hoffman asked.

"Yes we have. It's the Prince of Britannia and his friends as well.", Marcus said.

"You gotta be shitting me. You're going to take those kids and that good for nothing fucking asshole prince with you on the mission!", Hoffman yells.

"Because they know how they can get us inside.", Dominic said.

"Wait a minute." Hoffman walks forwards towards Marcus. "You didn't tell them about the missiles didn't you? Because if you did, I guerantee you, I'll sent you back to prison and make it more than your life.", Hoffman said in a threat tone.

"Then throw down.", Marcus said as he got his fist ready.

"Uh-oh.", Cole said.

"Get ready. Seems like its going to be a soldier and colonel fight.", Baird said.

Suddenly, they broke it up when Anya Elstream walks in between them.

"All right. Let's not get into a fight. I want to talk to Marcus if that's all right. Or, I'll wait to let the fight finished.", Anya said.

"It's all right. We're done here already.", Marcus said as he looks at Hoffman and walks away as the squad and Anya follows him out of the room and onto the hallways.

"What is it you want?", Dominic asked.

"Well, last night, during the incident between both Suzaku and Milly getting shot by Nina, the gun that she had was covered with green stuff inside the clip where the bullets are.", Anya said.

"Green stuff?", Marcus asked.

"Yes.", Anya said.

"Ah, come on. This girl is talking nonsense. She's just a fifteen year old girl just talking fucking fariy tale stuff.", Baird said when she kicks him in the balls as Baird yells out in pain and holding it as well.

"Don't mess with me! Because I have a temper! And I know what happened last night will not be repeated again!", Anya yells while the three looks at her.

"Whoa. She got skills.", Cole said.

"That's right. I was trained for any combat that I take part. And since I heard about the mission to the facility I was capture, I was thinking about coming with y'all. If that's all right with Marcus.", Anya said.

"She got a point there.", Dominic said.

"We are not taking that girl after what she done.", Baird said while holding his balls and was standing as well.

"Shut up, Baird.", Dominic said.

"Since you escape from the place, you can come along with us and find that location inside.", Marcus said.

"Thank you.", Anya said.

"Well, there's another person inside the mission with us.", Cole said.

"Anyway, where's the gun Nina fired?", Marcus asked.

"It's right here.", Anya said as she gives the gun to him.

Marcus then looks at it then takes out the clip and finds the green stuff inside it with the bullets as well.

"What's that?", Dominic asked.

"It's VX Nerve Gas.", Marcus said.

"How did that get inside the clip?", Dominic asked.

"Someone was making the green ball melt and it oozed inside the clip to mix the bullets onto the VX Gas.", Marcus said.

"It had to be that bitch fuck. Because she was inside that room and almost killed both those kids inside.", Baird said.

"We might not know that because her eyes were red and she was like controled by someone else.", Anya said.

"Get this inside something else before it spreads throughout this building.", Marcus said as Dominic puts the gun inside a plastic bag and zipped it closed.

"All right. So now what?", Dominic asked.

"We better go see how those two people are doing. I bet their awake by now since the atropine wiped out the VX Nerve Gas inside their body by now.", Marcus said.

"Good idea.", Dominic said.

"I'll come with you.", Anya said as they walks to the auditorium.

Back inside the auditorium, Lelouch was looking at the window seeing the view of the Tokyo Residence damaged and smoke from the distance rising up in the air.

"Lelouch.", a voice said as he turns around seeing Nunnally and Sayoko arriving inside the building.

"Nunnally, what are y'all doing here?", Lelouch asked.

"We thought that you were coming to eat breakfast with us.", Nunnally said.

"Sorry. I was busy doing stuff.", Lelouch said.

"Lelouch.", another voice said as he turns around seeing Marcus and the squad with Anya.

"Hey, guys.", Lelouch said.

"How's your friends doing? Did they sleep well?", Marcus asked.

"Suzaku and Milly are awake. The atropine that you and Dominic ejected work. I don't know what to say but thank you.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry.", Marcus said.

"Anyway, we found out how the VX Nerve Gas was inside both your friends' bodies.", Dominic said.

"Really? How?", Lelouch asked.

"Well, Anya, showed us where it was.", Dominic said as he shows the gun inside the plastic bag.

"A VX Nerve Gas Ball was melted and oozed inside the clip of the bullets to mix it up. That's how both Suzaku and Milly were effected by it.", Anya said.

"So somebody must of melted it before it happened.", Lelouch said.

"What happened to both Suzaku and Milly?", Nunnally asked as they turn around seeing her.

"Um, it's nothing. They just... Sayoko, take her outside for a minute.", Lelouch said as Sayoko rolls her wheelchair outside.

"I'll take care of her.", Euphemia said as she walks outside to meet up with Nunnally.

"Thanks.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, we think that its Nina who did it since she had the gun and shot both your friends.", Marcus said.

"Where's Nina by the way?", Shirley asked.

"We don't know. Haven't seen her since what happened after last night.", Anya said.

"Let me see if I can get Anya to find her location.", Marcus said.

"You mean me?", Anya asked.

"No not you. There's another Anya here but she works for us.", Marcus said as he gets on the radio.

"Oh. I didn't know that.", Anya Elstream said.

"Anya, it's Marcus. I need you're help.", Marcus said.

_"This is Anya. What is it you need?",_ Anya Stroud asked.

"I need your help searching for a Nina Einstein. She was last scene in a room here at the academy. Give me information on her wherabouts.", Marcus said.

_"I'm on it.", _Anya Stroud said as she types in Nina's name and finds her somewhere.

Suzaku and Milly tries to get up as Kallen and Shirley helps Milly up while both Lelouch and Rivalz helps Suzaku up from the bed.

"Where's Nina?", Milly asked.

"Marcus is working on it.", Kallen said.

"I hope she's okay. I know she wouldn't never done that.", Suzaku said.

_"Marcus, you there?", _Anya Stroud asked.

"Yes. You found any information?", Marcus asked.

_"I found her. She was carried out by Coalition Forces and they took her to a Coalition of Ordered Governments Extermination Camp.", _Anya Stroud said.

"Where's that at?", Marcus asked.

_"At the city of Yokohama... but the extermination camp is...", _Anya Stroud said.

"Is where?", Marcus asked.

_"Inside a Football Stadium called... Nissan Stadium.", _Anya Stroud said.

"Oh fuck. And I know who's running the show from there.", Marcus said.

_"A man named Franklin.", _Anya Stroud said.

"Knew it was him. What the fuck his doing here on Earth?", Marcus asked.

_"No idea.", _Anya Stroud said.

"All right. Try to give us as much information you can get. I'm heading over there to the stadium. Or should I say, the extermination stadium camp. Out.", Marcus said.

"So where is she?", Milly asked.

"She's was taken by our troops and since they think she was the shooter, they've taken her to the Yokohama International Stadium which is now turning into a extermination prison camp.", Marcus said.

"Extermination camp?", Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. And the person incharge of that camp is someone I do not like than Schneizel fuck.", Marcus said.

"Who?", Dominic asked.

"Our good old friend who is the warden in charge of extermination camps.", Marcus said.

"You mean Franklin?", Dominic asked.

"Yeah.", Marcus said.

"What's he doing here on Earth?", Dominic asked.

"You know how much I hate that guy.", Cole said.

"What's he fit in?", Lelouch asked.

"He's just a warden in charge of the entire extermination camps during the Pedulium Wars. All he likes to do is that he likes to kill. That's all.", Marcus said.

"So that means?", Suzaku asked.

"He's going to execute your friend.", Marcus said.

"Then we need to hurry. I don't like to see a dead girl in my life. Especialy Nina's.", Lelouch said.

"Me neither. I always cared for that girl like she was my own daughter.", Milly said.

"Don't worry. Will going to get her. So you guys coming or not?", Marcus asked.

"Yes.", Lelouch said.

"All right. Let's go.", Marcus said as they run out from the auditorium and heads to the junker.

**Coalition of Ordered Governments Extermination Camp- Nissan Stadium- Yokohama, Japan**

The Nissan Stadium known as Yokohama International Stadium has been turned from a football stadium to a extermination prison camp.

The soccer field has mutliple gates with barbed wires on top of the edges with prisoners inside.

The upper seats were with searchlights and guards with Longshot Sniper Rifle looks at the soccer field.

The bathrooms were use as execution rooms and other bathrooms were use as gas chambers.

Both West and East Gates were use as new prisoners coming in to the stadium while the North and South Gates were use to transport prisoners to a new camp.

The Press Box was Franklin's office as two Coalition Soldiers enters the box.

"Sir, the girl with green hair that arrived last night.", the soldier said.

"What about her?", Franklin asked.

"She killed like two civilians. One girl and one boy. Should we execute her now?", the second soldier asked.

"Wait a little longer. Will execute her but not by shooting... she'll enter to the gas chambers. That's where will execute her.", Franklin said with a smirk.

"Yes, sir.", the soldiers said as they leave the box.

Outside of the stadium at the East Gate, Marcus and the squad along with Lelouch and the others arrives seeing the prisoners in line entering the stadium.

"Nissan Stadium.", Marcus said.

"Use to be one of the stadiums for the 2002 FIFA World Cup Final. I've seen the world cup before.", Suzaku said.

"You have?", Dominic asked.

"Yes.", Suzaku said.

"This is a nice stadium. Just like the Tokyo Dome. But that use for only Baseball.", Kallen said.

"No time for talking, we have to head inside and get Nina before they execute her.", Lelouch said.

"Relax. Just let me do the talking.", Marcus said.

"Oh, yeah because everyone in the Coalition Forces repects you at Alphine Hills.", Baird said.

"Shut up for once!", Rivalz said.

"Enough! Let's go!", Marcus said as they walk past the prisoners and straight towards the entrance with two guards stopping them.

"Hold it.", the first soldier said as the second soldier recogized who it was.

"Hey, this is Marcus Fenix. The hero at Alpine Fields.", the second soldier said.

"I don't believe it. He's still alive.", the first soldier said.

"We're here looking for Franklin. Is he in there?", Marcus asked.

"Yeah. He's inside the press box which is now his office.", the first soldier said.

"Well, can you let us towards the press box?", Marcus asked.

"Sure.", the second soldier said as the first soldier leads them to the press box.

As they enter to the stadium, they look around seeing soldiers taking prisoners inside the gas chambers. They even heard screams and laughter and even gunshots firing from around the stadium. They even see the barbed wire cell fence in the middle of the soccer field with prisoners inside.

"My god.", Lelouch said.

"Figures why this Franklin guy likes to do all this.", Shirley said.

"You got that right.", Kallen said.

"We're here.", the soldier said as he opens the door and enters inside the press box.

Franklin looks up in shock as he saw Marcus and his squad here inside.

"Well, I don't believe this.", Franklin said.

"It's been a while hasn't it.", Marcus said.

"How did you escape from the penitenitary?", Franklin asked.

"Why did you left me to rot inside there. Thanks to Dom, he break in the cell and got me out.", Marcus said.

"I'll have you back inside your cell when this is all over.", Franklin said as Lelouch walks to the desk

"We ain't got time for all this. We're here looking for this girl.", Lelouch said as he gets a picture of Nina.

"You mean her?", Franklin asked.

"Yes and we're here to get her out of this place.", Lelouch said.

"Sorry, we can't do that. I don't release prisoners that are ready to be executed.", Franklin said.

"You don't understand! She's friends to me. She has xenophobic and scared to death!", Milly yells.

"And what are you suppose to be?", Franklin asked.

"I'm her friend as well and of course her helper as well!", Milly yells.

"So am I!", Suzaku yells.

"Well, there's nothing I can do. Now if you excuse me, I gotta witness your friends execution. And Marcus, don't worry. I'm not done with you yet.", Franklin said as he heads to the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

Marcus looks at the door then turns to the others. He then walks to the door and kicks it open seeing Franklin cleaning his face and looking at the mirror.

"If you're here to wipe my ass, we're done here then." Franklin said as Marcus walks towards him and looks at him. "Oh, come on. Don't start with that. So what if the Earthling girl gets executed. The bitch fuck is going to deserve what's coming towards her when we sent her to the gas chamber."

Suddenly, Marcus grabs him and slams his head to the mirror shattering as he was busted open with blood oozing from his head. Then puts his head in the toliet making him drown and takes him out.

"Look. I know you the big man in charge of the extermination camps. But if you take me back inside prison, the entire Coalition Forces will be defeated and the Locust will launched VX Missiles throughout the entire Japanese Country. And it will be your fault while I'll be watching what happens!", Marcus yells as he grabs him and slams him to the window and threaten him towards the ground.

The soldiers sees what was going on from the ground.

"All right! All right! I'll let her out! I promise!", Franklin yells in terror.

"You swear?!", Lelouch yells.

"I promise!", Franklin yells as Lelouch nod and Marcus pulling back inside the press box.

After that, Franklin was still on the carpet scared to death when they see him wet his pants.

"By the way, change your pants... you've just wet them like a baby.", Marcus said as he and the squad laughs and leaves the press box.

Few minutes later, they released Nina as Lelouch and the others were terrorfied seeing mutliple brusies and scach marks everywhere on her body. Her nose and lip were bleeding as well while Suzaku and Milly holds her while walking back to the junker.

"You guys are still alive?", Nina asked.

"Don't worry. It's okay.", Milly said.

"I'm sorry for what I done.", Nina said.

"It's okay. You're safe.". Suzaku said.

"I'm stupid for what I done.", Nina said as tears comes out from her eyes.

"Let they said, it's okay.", Lelouch said.

"I'm so hungry.", Nina said as her stomach was growing while holding it.

"We're heading back to the academy where its safe.", Kallen said.

"Thank you.", Nina said as they got on the junker and drives away from the stadium and back to Ashford Academy when Lelouch hears his cell phone ringing and looks on the screen saying "Euphemia" as he answers it.

"Yeah.", Lelouch said.

_"You better hurry back to the academy.", _Euphemia said.

"Why what's going on?", Lelouch asked.

_"Does the junker have a tv?", _Euphemia asked as Lelouch sees it right in the middle looking at the backseats.

"Yeah. Why?", Lelouch asked.

_"Turn it on. And both Marcus and the others needs to hear this.", _Euphemia said.

"All right. Will be there soon. Later.", Lelouch said as he turns off his phone.

"Who was that?", Marcus asked while driving.

"It was Euphemia. She said to turn on the tv.", Lelouch said.

"What? Why?", Marcus asked.

"I don't know. Guess I better do it now.", Lelouch said as he pushes the button to the tv and turns it on.

On tv, Britannian News were still on the air as they report showing Coalition Forces marching on the middle of the street while convoy of APC's and Junkers were on the street patroling.

_"As the Britannian Military continues its protection against the unknown monsters that came from underground, new visitors begins coming to the country of Japan as they called themselves the Coalition of Ordered Governments Military from a planet called Sera. They arrive here in the planet Earth just two days ago led by their commander Colonel Hoffman. We now go live to planet Sera via satalite as Chairman Prescott, the dictator military leader of the C.O.G., delivers his speech to both his home planet and to the planet Earth as well.", _the news reporter said.

"Chairman Prescott?", Suzaku asked.

"I thought Colonel Hoffman was the man in charge.", Lelouch said.

"Hoffman is second-in-command. Prescott is the man in charge of this entire operation.", Marcus said.

"Well, let's hear what he has to say.", Lelouch said as they all hear the speech seeing Prescott on the podium.

_"Good evening from Sera and of course good afternoon from Earth as well. I am Chairman Prescott. Dictator of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Military. For those on Earth that do not know, our planet are at war with a army of monsters that emerge from underground called the Locust Horde. They are a collection of various species, some bipedal and some distinctly bestial. They are deadly and powerful just like the Britannian Military who failed to take these monsters down. But now, it's our turn. We know that for a long time that Britannia are a superpower country that invated all parts of the continets around Earth. But after their defeat against the Locust, we call them non other than cowards themselves. Just like Emperor Charles li Britannia who we just learned that was found... assassinated."_

The others were stunned after hearing what happened. And of course for Lelouch and the entire Britannian Imperial Family which is both Cornelia and Euphemia hearing the news shock the entire world.

_"We learned that he was killed by non other than the most lethal enemy of the Locust Horde. And that is General RAAM. He is concinted the most and deadlest general that leads his entire Locust army towards victory. Now, as of this moment, I have annouced that the Palace of the Britannian Imperial Family will belong to me as of this moment and also declared the Britannian Imperial Military under now Coalition of Ordered Governments command and as well the entire countries of Britannia will be now under marshall law throughout planet Earth."_

"What?!", the other yells.

"He can't do that!", Lelouch yells.

"I wonder what both Cornelia and Euphemia are saying right now.", Suzaku said.

At Ashford Academy inside the Student Council clubhouse, Cornelia, Euphemia, Viletta, Jeremiah, Guilford, and Andreas were stunned and angry expect for both Hoffman and Schneizel who heards the entire speech.

"He can't do that!", Cornelia yells in rage.

"He can't not be in charge of the Britannian Military and take over the Imperial Family Palace as well!", Guilford yells.

_"Any Britannian civilians and soldiers betrays me and the coalition forces, will be executed and tried for action. Will we gueranteed that the Coalition Forces will take down these Locust Military one by one. My troops are the elite. They will do all the best they can to take down these monsters anywhere at anytime. Now, most of y'all have not understand about this but the Locust on our planet have infintrated one of our bases and stole fifteen VX Missiles covered with VX Nerve Gas inside. They are highly dangerous and will kill up from fifty to seventy thousand people in Japan. We will guerentee that we will get those missiles out of harms way with the best men we got in the military... and I will asure to everyone we will get this job done... thank you... and god have mercy our everyone's soul."_

Prescott leaves the podium and other reporters got up from the seats trying to ask questions to him but he already left the room.

Lelouch and the others continues to be stunned as they continue their way to the academy.

"We better tell Hoffman what's going on here.", Suzaku said.

"And the secret has already been breaking around the world. Right now, I think it has been turn to chaos already with people panting.", Kallen said.

"I want to know who is this Prescott man is, Marcus. You tell me now!", Lelouch yells.

"Will get the entire information by Hoffman when we head to the academy.", Marcus said.

"I want to know what this General RAAM is up to right now after hearing the speech.", Suzaku said.

"I like to find that out right now.", Lelouch said as he looks at the skies.

At the Britannian Imusion Facility outside Narita, the Locust heard the entire speech of Prescott as they get the missiles ready for their final prep to launch if RAAM orders the call.

RAAM on the other hand looks at his troops as he looks at the window seeing the city of Narita from the distance as the Geass inside his eyes were red and smiles evily.

_"Like what the queen said. "We will fight and fight and fight... to win this war... or we die.", _RAAM thought.

He then turns to the both Cecile, Lloyd, Rakshata, and Diethard as he smirks at them and got out his gun.

End of chapter eighteen

A/N: So does Nina deserve after what she done? By the way, I wanted to make this like the same back during the 1973 Chilean coup d'etat where the Estadio Nacional Stadium in Santiago, Chile was use as a prison during that year. So I to do that kind of scene. Anyway, post another chapter tomorrow. Review please.


	20. End of the Japanese Army But One Survive

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence of War Vioelce Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, and Strong Language. Sex scene features with another paring of Rivalz/Kallen.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter nineteen: End of the Japanese Resistance Army... But one survivor

As the news arrives from around the world, the others arrives back to Ashford Academy as the girls help Nina inside while both Marcus, Lelouch, Dominic, and Suzaku walks to the command center of the Student Council Clubhouse.

They make it inside seeing the others watching the coverage of the Coalition troops around the entire Tokyo Residence surcuring the streets of rioting and looting on the news.

"You guys heard about it?", Euphemia asked.

"Yeah. We just did.", Lelouch said.

"The chairman is already sending troops everywhere to countries that Britannia invated. He even ordered marshall law around Earth and Britannia.", Euphemia said.

"So that means?", Suzaku asked.

"He now has command of not only the Coalition but Britannia as well.", Dominic said.

"I'm surprise he didn't mention about the Japanese people as well.", Suzaku said.

"Well, he might address that probably in future speech.", Dominic said.

"I thought so.", Suzaku said.

"Where's Hoffman?", Marcus asked.

"He's at the cafeteria eating with the other officers.", Andreas said.

"Better go talk to him.", Marcus said as he walks off.

"I better go with him. Wait for me.", Lelouch said as he follows Marcus to the cafeteria.

"All right, so now what?", Suzaku asked.

"Well, the bad news is that Prescott has already adressed the people about the VX Gas Rockets which right now has already got Earth into chaos like what's going on at the Tokyo Residence with rioting and looting.", Dominic said.

"Great. Everyone is gueranteed to be in chaos.", Guilford said.

"But relax, let the Coalition Forces handle the situation.", Dominic said.

"Like what? Beating our people on the streets? You called that sercuring?", Guilford asked.

"And secondly, our palace is now been taken over by your dictator as he makes it Coalition Headquarters. He can't do that.", Cornelia said in anger.

"Well, want you want us to do? Go to him and tell him to leave? That's not going to happened.", Dominic said in anger.

"Well, better think of something. Because, there's no way your chairman is not making the Imperial Family Palace as his home.", Andreas said.

"You know what, how about this, go fuck y'all selves.", Dominic said as he leaves the room while both Suzaku and Euphemia follows him.

At the cafeteria, Colonel Hoffman along with other officers were eating and talking at the same time when he turns around and saw both Marcus and Lelouch looking at him while standing next to him.

"We need to talk to you. Alone.", Marcus said.

They decided to talk at the rooftop of the academy.

"What is it you guys want?", Hoffman asked.

"What the fuck is Prescott doing? I thought he left you in charge of this shit.", Marcus said.

"I don't know what is going on but he called via satalite phone when you guys left and told me about his plan to stop the Locust sons of bitches so in order to do that, he plan to put marshall law on the planet Earth and even on the countries that Britannia took over.", Hoffman said.

"How does he know that the Emperor Charles was killed?", Lelouch asked.

"One of the intelligence reported that the Emperor of Britannia was killed by non other than General RAAM himself. Now with the death of the Emperor, Prescott is now taking over the Imperial Family Palace as Coalition Headquarters and is now has the Britannian Imperial Military under his command.", Hoffman said.

"That's not fair. That's my family's home right there. He can't do that.", Lelouch said in anger.

"And what's Franklin doing here as well? He got a extermination camp already set up at Nissan Stadium Yokohama?", Marcus asked.

"Franklin was given orders by Prescott to begin construction on every extermination camps inside soccer stadiums all over Japan. The Nissan Stadium is Franklin's backyard now.", Hoffman said.

"But why did he had Britannian civilians as he prisoners now?", Marcus asked.

"He using them to see if they got witnesses like criminals who has records in the past years like the Britannian Invasion of 2009.", Hoffman said.

"Well, I don't care what he does, I just want him out of this planet and release the prisoners as well.", Marcus said.

"Well, you know what, there's nothing I can't do.", Hoffman said.

"Really? Well, take a great look at the Tokyo Residence right now. See what's going on right now? People right now are rioting, looting, and trying to get out of the city as fast as possible because thanks to Prescott's speech of the VX Gas Missiles, the entire planet is now under chaos.", Lelouch said in anger.

"Like I said, I can't do anything about it. It's under his control now.", Hoffman said.

"What about the mission? Your still in control of that too?", Marcus asked.

"I am still in charge of the mission though.", Hoffman said.

"So when you'll give us the go ahead green light order?", Marcus asked.

"Soon. So until then, just sit tight and wait. I thinking this chaos is going to continue for a long time on this planet.", Hoffman said as he leaves the rooftop and back inside.

"Great. So now what? We're just going to sit here and think about this?", Lelouch said.

"No. We gotta think of something right now. Because with the chaos of rioting and looting going on around the world, it's up to the Coalition Forces to get the streets under control.", Marcus said.

"You got that right. It's going to continue in the day and night which gets more worser like blackouts all over the city.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah.", Marcus said as he and Lelouch looks at the view of the city in chaos.

In the kitchen, Shirley, Milly, and Kallen were cooking as much food as they can for Nina who was starving to death.

"Come on. We have to cook as much food as possible.", Milly said as she stirs the food in the crock pot.

"Poor Nina.", Shirley said.

"I feel sorry for that girl.", Kallen said.

"I can't believe those Coalition Soldiers have to take her to a prison camp in a stadium. Those monsters.", Milly said.

"I understand what you feel. It's okay.", Kallen said.

"You know, it was a mistake to take her to the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel when the Japanese Resistance Army took us hostage inside there. And she was scared to death I had to hold her in my arms.", Milly said as tears was coming out from her eyes.

"Hey, like I said it's okay.", Kallen said as she puts her arm around her.

"She's right. You can't change the past. We all like you and of course I know Nina does. Your the president of the student council.", Shirley said as she also put her arm around her as well.

"Thanks guys.", Milly said with a smile on her face.

"Now let's get this food to the dining room. And by the way, the crock pot is burning.", Shirley said as Milly looks at the pot smoking up.

"Oh, great.", Milly said as she grabs the pot and place it to the sink to stop the smoke.

In the dining room, Nina was sitting down with her stomach growling while C.C. was calming her down.

"Just sit tight. The food is coming.", C.C. said.

"I'm so hungry.", Nina said while holding her stomach.

The girls comes out from the kitchen with the plates of food in their hands as they walk to the table and place it on there for Nina.

"Dinner is served.", Milly said as Nina grabs the fork and begin eating the food.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to die.", Nina said.

"It's okay at least you survive.", Shirley said.

"Thanks C.C. for giving her enough confort.", Kallen said.

"It was nothing.", C.C. said.

"Guys,", a voice was heard as they turn around and saw Nunnally entering the room while controling her wheelchair.

"Hi, Nunnally.", Milly said.

"Sorry, am I bottering y'all?", Nunnally asked.

"Not at all.", Kallen said.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?", Shirley asked.

"I was just looking for neither Lelouch or Euphemia. Have y'all guys seen them?", Nunnally asked.

"We haven't seen them since we got back. We just spilt up around the campus and that was it.", Shirley said.

"Oh, okay.", Nunnally said.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rivalz?", Milly asked.

"I don't know.", Shirley said.

"I'll go find him.", Kallen said as she leaves the room.

"Well, at least she's going to go find him.", Milly said as she sees Shirley helping Nunnally with her food.

In the hallways, Marcus and Lelouch were walking and talking at the same time.

"We're going to have to figure out how to get these people out of the city as fast as possible.", Marcus said.

"Well, we got here is the Britannian International Airport. Formaliy, Tokyo International Airport. We get as many people inside the planes so they can leave the country. If they can't make it to the airport, we got ferries and ships on the ports of the Tokyo Bay. They can get on them and evac on there. Anyway, the bay is large so I think it won't be a problem.", Lelouch said.

"I'll try to gatter as many Coalition Troops to sercure the airport and ports. I don't want to start up a mob scene throughout the entire evacuation.", Marcus said.

"I hope it works.", Lelouch said.

"It will. Just trust me.", Marcus said.

As they continue walking, they encounter both Dominic, Suzaku, and Euphemia sitting at the steps of the main hall.

"Hey, guys.", Lelouch said as they turn around seeing both Marcus and Lelouch.

"Oh, hey.", Dominic said.

"What are y'all guys talking about?", Marcus asked.

"About those people back inside the command room. Talking about the Japanese people that are called elevens.", Dominic said.

"Their just a bunch of fuck heads. This is about racisim between Britannians and Japanese. The Britannians lives in rich places while the Japanese are homeless in proverty.", Marcus said.

"You know I'm Japanese. So is Kallen.", Suzaku said.

"Kallen is half Britannian and half Japanese.", Lelouch said.

"Wow, that's weird.", Dominic said.

"Half blood ain't it. Damn.", Marcus said.

"So how did the conversation went with the colonel?", Euphemia asked.

"Well, he told us that Prescott called Hoffman on the satalite phone while we left to the stadium. He gave us all the information about the situation.", Marcus said.

"I see.", Dominic said.

"Anything else?", Suzaku asked.

"That Franklin guy from the Nissan Stadium was ordered to come to Earth by Prescott to create more extermination camps inside soccer stadiums in Japan. Which means more civilians inside.", Lelouch said.

"My god.", Suzaku said.

"We all like god on our side now do we?", Marcus asked.

"So now what? Because Prescott has already got Marshall Law on Earth which means the curfew will be in effect at 11:00 P.M. tonight. No one should be outside when the curfew is in effect. Because if they are, their going to be caught and sent to prison.", Dominic said.

"That's even more worst.", Lelouch said.

"Well, there has been no Locust attack since the attack on Ashford Academy assault.", Dominic said.

"He's right. I wonder what they are doing right now?", Euphemia asked.

"Who knows.", Suzaku said.

"Well, we better just be prepared for anything that comes.", Marcus said as he loads his weapon.

"I hope so.", Lelouch said.

At the rooftop, Rivalz was looking at the view of the city where rioters and looters destroys and steals stuff while the Coaliton Forces were surcuring the streets.

"Rivalz.", a voice said as he turns around and saw Kallen coming outside.

"Oh hey, Kallen.", Rivalz said.

"What you doing way up here?", Kallen asked.

"Nothing.", Rivalz said.

"Probably just looking at the scene right?", Kallen asked.

"Yeah.", Rivalz said.

"Anyway, we made some food. I thought if you like to eat, you can come on back inside.", Kallen said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there.", Rivalz said as Kallen knows something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?", Kallen asked noticing tears was coming out from his eyes.

"I can't believe she took him.", Rivalz said.

"Who took who?", Kallen asked.

"Suzaku... he took... Milly.", Rivalz said with more tears coming from his eyes.

"Is that why? Do you love Milly so much?", Kallen asked.

"I've always love Milly so much. I want to confess my feelings towards her but kept backing down for many times. Now, after seeing Suzaku got towards Milly and loves her now, I'd failed to confess my feelings to her.", Rivalz said as he begins to sobbed.

"It's okay.", Kallen said as she puts her arms around him.

"Not it's not. With all this going on, it feels its like the end of the world is coming as we know it. With the Locust going to launch the VX Gas Rockets into the city, it may not be the same we I tell you something.", Rivalz said.

"What is it you want to tell me?", Kallen asked.

"Is that... I love you.", Rivalz said as Kallen was stunned by his confession.

"What did you say?", Kallen asked.

"You see,... throughout the days here at Ashford Academy... I thought I love Milly. But she was taken by Suzaku. Then I thought Shirley was second but now she got Lelouch. Then, there was you... If you don't love me then that's fine... I don't have a proble..."

He was interupted when a pair of lips stops him from talking.

Kallen pushes her lips as he closes his eyes and the two falls for a passionate kiss.

The two put their arms around one another holding together while kissing at the same time. Their tongues enters in between their mouths and begins licking their tongues back and forth as they suddenly stops and gasped for air.

"I'm sorry... did I gone to far...?", Kallen asked while gasping for air.

"No. The kiss was like... how can you put it?", Rivalz asked while gasping as well.

"Sexy?", Kallen asked.

"Yeah. It was like that.", Rivalz said when she grabs him and looks at his eyes.

"Well, that was just the start. Let me show you how it goes.", Kallen said in a sexy tone.

"Um... one adivce,... you want to do this outside?", Rivalz asked.

"We're going inside... so let's go.", Kallen said as she and Rivalz heads back inside.

They made it to Rivalz's room as they unlock the door and enters inside the room with Rivalz's locking the door and pinning Kallen on the door then begins to kiss again.

Kallen puts her hands on his belt as she unhooks it and theb unbuttons his pants revealing his nine inch "member" growing while Rivalz roughly goes under her skirt and pulls down her pink underwear and place his "member" on to her womanhood. She moan feeling it on her.

"What's wrong?", Rivalz asked.

"Please fuck me.", Kallen said.

"What?", Rivalz asked.

"Fuck me for once.", Kallen said.

Rivalz then kisses her and then thrusted in and out of her body while Kallen wraps her legs around him not letting him go.

He then grabs her and the two falls on the bed together where the real execiement was going to get started.

Kallen begins taking off her school blazer jacket and throws it to the other side of the bed while he takes his school uniform black shirt off then his white button up shirt revealing his muscler chest. She continue to take off her tie and her button up shirt revealing a pink bra.

Rivalz then slowly place his hands on her legs as he takes off her long while leggings slowly feeling the soft silky of her legs.

As that continues, she takes off her skirt and reveals her nude goddess body as he was also nude everywhere on his body.

Rivalz then gets on top of her and begins kissing her lips again. Then moves his mouth towards her neck as he licks and kisses her neck slowly given her shivers and moans everywhere while Kallen was looking up the ceiling above giving her dizzyness.

When that was done, he then moves down and encounters her breasts. Her breasts were perfect plump as well. He put his mouth on her right breast and begins sucking on her nipple while he massages her left breast with his right hand.

Kallen was trying harder not to moan louder because there was so many people inside the academy including her friends and the Coalition Troops.

"Jesus Christ.", Kallen moaned

"What's wrong?", Rivalz asked while sucking her nipple.

"I think its a bad idea right now doing this because...", Kallen moaned.

"Because what?", Rivalz asked as he looks up at her.

"Can you please sit up for once.", Kallen said.

He then sits up on top of her when she grabs his nine inch budge "member" and place it between her breasts and wraps it around with the head right in front of her face. She can feel and smell the hot liquid scent coming towards her nose.

"What are you going to do?", Rivalz asked.

"Just stay still.", Kallen said as she cups her breasts with both her hands and pushes his member causing him to moan.

"Oh my, god.", Rivalz moan.

She slowly does it again with his juices coming out dripping between her breasts. All she can hear was the sound of his moans when she decided to speed up the tempo as he moaned real louder.

"Shh... someone's going to hear us.", Kallen whispers.

"I can't help it.", Rivalz said.

She noddled and begins to push her breasts again real fast squashing his "member" like a sandwich.

"I think its coming.", Kallen whispers.

"I about to cum...", Rivalz said while moaning.

Finally, the juices shoots out from his "member" and spashes to her face and some towards her breasts.

Rivalz then passes out on top of her and slowly want to get revenge on her as he places his memeber on top of her womanhood.

"So you're going to fuck me harder?", Kallen asked.

"Of course I will. And by the way, you face is full of cum.", Rivalz said.

"Don't worry, I just want you inside me. So please,... fuck me harder...", Kallen said.

"I'll give it all you got.", Rivalz said.

He soon thrusted inside her as pain comes up towards her body feeling the hurtness and pain of pleasure.

"Faster and harder, Rivalz.", Kallen moaned.

He then does that as he kept the pace real fast and hard on her while he was moaning as well feeling the soft and hot wetness of her womanhood. And of course during every thrust, he can see her breasts bouncing up and down and their bodies were full of sweat coming down with the temperture outside of 120 degrees.

"I think I'm going to cum.", Kallen moaned.

"I'm coming to as well.", Rivalz moaned as he continues.

Then finally after one last thrust, their juices finally releases as Rivalz falls on the other side next to Kallen while both of them were panting and sweating on the bed at the same time.

"All right,... so... now what?", Rivalz asked while panting.

"I think... I better... get... myself clean... by taking a shower.", Kallen said while panting as well.

"I'll join you.", Rivalz said as the two gets up from the bed and walks to the bathroom.

"I love you.", Kallen said.

"I love you, too.", Rivalz said as they gave each other a quick kiss and then walks inside the bathroom for a shower.

Inside the command room, Anya Stroud was continue looking at each cameras of the Imusion Facility showing days before the earthquake and the Locust's attack.

"Colonel, I think you should look at this.", Anya Stroud said as Hoffman approaches towards the computers to look.

"What is it?", Hoffman asked.

"This was shot two nights ago which was just before the earthquake.", Anya said as they look at the screen.

The screen shows people line up walking to two trucks as Locust Drones orders them into the truck. Coming out was General RAAM as he gets inside one of the trucks. As the prisoners gets inside the back, one tries to get away but was quickly shot in the head by Locust Sniper.

"Get Marcus and Lelouch in here now.", Hoffman said as the two soldiers went to get the two.

"Seems like it was taken over by Locust and the Britannians didn't even knew about this.", Anya Stroud said.

Marcus, Lelouch, Dominic, Suzaku, Euphemia, and Shirley arrives to find out.

"What happened?", Marcus asked.

"Take a look at this. This was recorded two nights ago at the Britannian Imusion Facility. Seems like the Locust have already infitrated the place before the invasion began. They took some of these people which we found out their Japanese Resistance Forces.", Hoffman said.

"What? Wait a minute, what were they doing over there? Something's not right.", Marcus said.

"Japanese?", Suzaku asked.

"What were they doing there at the facility and why the Locust took them prisoner?", Lelouch asked.

"Who knows.", Dominic said.

As they get the final prisoner inside, they took off and leaves the facility.

"All right, now their heading west leaving the facility and looks like they are heading towards Area 11 but I'm going to lose the signal on them.", Anya Stroud said.

"How can we get it back on them?", Hoffman asked.

"We need the to use the goggle rigged.", Anya Stroud said.

"That's inpossible. There's no way we can get use that. We haven't tested that in years.", Hoffman said.

"What if we can.", Marcus said.

"Wait a sec. What's a goggle rigged?", Lelouch asked.

"You'll see when we get inside the APC.", Dominic said.

"What APC?", Shirley asked.

"Where's the APC with the goggle rigged?", Marcus asked.

"What the APC?", Hoffman asked.

"Yeah, where is it?", Marcus asked.

"Its parked next to the entrance of the building where soldiers are working on it.", Hoffman said as Marcus gets and loads his assault rifle

"The keys' in there?", Marcus asked.

"Yeah. It should be.", Hoffman said.

"Dom, get Jack we may need him.", Marcus said as the others follows him to the APC.

"Jack, we need you ASAP.", Dominic said as Jack beeped on the radio.

Outside, they see the APC as they walk towards it. The entrance of the vehicle opens from the front as they get inside while Jack flies to the back of it and gets on it.

"Wait for me.", Viletta said as she gets inside as well.

"What are you doing here?", Euphemia asked.

"Cornelia ordered me to come along.", Viletta said.

"All right. Better buckle up because I'm going real fast on this vehicle.", Marcus said as he turns on the engine and back it up then sees the exit gates and flies through it and on the streets.

Inside, Marcus continues driving as he sees the two goggle rigged at the middle of the front.

"So that's the goggles?", Lelouch asked.

"That's the one.", Marcus said as he types in the code number to get in contact with the command room as he grabs the radio.

At the command room, the phones rings as Hoffman grabs it.

"Hoffman here.", he said.

"Sir, do Anya still got them on screen?", Marcus asked as Anya still got them.

"Yes I still do.", Anya said.

"She still does. They are going east on the freeway. Possible their heading towards the Tokyo Bay Harbors as we speak.", Hoffman said.

"All right, keep tracking them and I'll use this goggle rigged to track them.", Marcus said.

"Wait a second can he do that?", Hoffman asked.

"Yes he can.", Anya said.

"Where's the power button?", Marcus asked.

"It is right behind the rigged. You'll see a black button on it that's the power.", Anya said as Marcus sees it and pushes it.

"I got it.", Marcus said.

The command room then sees it on as it was live but it night time on the goggle rigged while it was still daytime in real life.

"All right you're live.", Hoffman said.

Marcus and Lelouch puts it on while Marcus kept driving.

"All right, I'm putting them on.", Marcus said as he gets it on and.

"Here's goes nothing.", Lelouch said as he and Marcus puts the goggles on and shows it was night with it scaning.

Suddenly, it had an effect with Lelouch as his eyes were hurting.

"You okay?", Marcus asked.

"What the hell was that?", Lelouch asked.

"Reminder, the goggles will get a little effect on Earth humans. Not on Serian humans actuality.", Hoffman said.

"Thanks for the reminder.", Lelouch said.

"You'll be fine.", Marcus said while driving with the goggles as well.

"Wow. Nice toys.", Suzaku said.

"These are not virtaul reality games. These are highly dangerous.", Dominic said.

Marcus continues driving when he sees the two trucks in the goggles. But at the daytime, you can't see them.

"All right, I see them and they are about to make an exit off the freeway.", Marcus said.

"Seems like they are exiting and heading to the Tokyo Bay Harbor.", Anya said.

"Don't worry, we got them on sight.", Marcus said.

**Tokyo Bay Harbor**

The two trucks on the goggles enters inside the warehouse harbor and gets out the prisoners.

Marcus and Lelouch sees them entering the warehouse with the prisoners.

"They're entering inside the warehouse with the prisoners. Going to see even though we see it on the goggles but no in real life.", Marcus said as they exit the APC.

"Marcus, if your going to leave, take the backpack with you. It'll power the rigged up for ya.", Anya said as Marcus sees the pack and puts it on while he gets his assault rifle loaded up.

"All right, now what? Even though we can't see them.", Suzaku said.

"Just follow me and Lelouch. We have the goggle rigged.", Marcus said.

"Right.", Dominic said.

"All right, let's go.", Lelouch said as they walks to the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse with the goggles, the prisoners enters in the middle of the warehouse with Britannian prisoners as the Locust Soldiers on the left and right catwalks armed with Mulcher Chain Gattling Guns aims at the prisoners.

Lelouch and Marcus can see what was going on.

"It's Prince Colovis.", Lelouch said.

"You mean him? Wait a sec, there's even Britannian prisoners as well. Sir, you seeing this?", Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I'm seeing this. But infact, the Britannians here in the room are even seeing this as well.", Hoffman said as Cornelia, Guilford, Andreas, Schinzel, Jeremiah, Milly, Nina, C.C., Baird, and Cole were watching the scene.

"Let's hear what they have to say.", Lelouch said as they get an audio voice.

_"What's the meaning of this?", Colvis asked._

_"I don't know. But I think we're in a trap.", the Japanese leader said when they saw General RAAM._

_"This is General RAAM. General of the Locust Horde. I am here because you'll now our prisoners. But you may not be if we can go the easy way. If you wish to stay alive, you will give the surrender of both Japanese and Britannian Militaries to drop their guns on the ground.", RAAM said._

_"Sir, I understand that you are nothing more than monsters from the ground. But throughout the history here in this country. We shed blood together and fight together. And you and your armies of monsters have no rights to interfere with our war. And we know that we are not going to give that order.", Colvis said._

_"We're dead.", the Britannian Soldier said in terror._

_"YOU CALL THEM WHAT Y'ALL WANT! Y'ALL DOWN THERE! WE'RE UP HERE! Y'ALL WALK IN THE WRONG FUCKING ROOM!", RAAM yells._

_"STAND FAST!", the Japanese comander yells._

_"GODDAMN IT COMMANDERS, YOU TELL YOUR PEOPLE FOR ONE FUCKING LAST TIME TO DROP THEIR WEAPONS!_

"WE CANNOT GIVE THAT ORDER!", THE TWO COMANDER'S yells.

_"I' AM NOT GOING TO REPEAT THAT ORDER!", RAAM yells._

_"WE WILL NOT GIVE THAT ORDER!", they yelled._

_"WHAT THE FUCK WRONG WITH Y'ALL!", RAAM yells._

"Just surrender now!", Cornelia yells.

"Brace yourselves.", Lelouch said.

"Cause I think we're about to see a scene of intense.", Marcus said.

_"FIRE!", RAAM yells as the entire Locust with Chain guns fires killing everyone on the ground._

On the ground, the prisoners tries to find some cover but did not as they kept getting killed. One Britannian was killed as bullets went through his face and chest. Another Japanese was killed as he neck was blown.

Blood was spattering everywhere on the ground as bodies were getting draged but shot to death.

Prince Colovis yells in terror as he aims his pistol at the Locust but was shot by ten Locust Snipers as blood spatters everywhere from his body.

The firing then stops as bodies of Britannians and Japanese were killed with pool of blood coming up from the ground.

"Oh my god.", Lelouch couldn't believe at what he was seeing.

Marcus turns away after seeing it.

The command room was turned to terror and shock seeing the Britannians and Japanese massacre by Locust.

"So that's how they die.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they heard a bump sound as they walks towards it. It was coming from a storage room as Marcus kicks it open and reveals a surviving Japanese Soldier.

"Who are you?", Dominic asked.

Suddenly, it hit Viletta when she knew who it was.

"Oh my god, that's... Ougi Kaname.", she said as she was stunned.

Ougi was the last surviving member of the Japanese Resistance Military.

End of chapter nineteen

A/N: I know it was really like really quick chapter. But don't worry, next time I'll be great at the next two chapters. See ya next Friday and saturday. Review please.


	21. The Queen's Master Plan

A/N: Here's a new chapter with Nudity and Strong Language with a lot of twist scenes on it.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty: The Queen's Master Plan

**Former Hokkaido Government Office Building- Sapporo, Japan**

As night time came once again, nside the Hokkadio Government Office Building in the city of Sapporo, this building was use for the Japanese Resistance Military of the North that protects the island of Hokkadio. But now it was deserted after the war between the Britannian in 2009.

Inside the main office room, Schneizel was sitting in a chair as their was one light inside the room as he was talking to a figure in the darkness.

"So I see that the progress have been sucessful and the Chairman is quite please with the take over of the Britannian Imperial Military.", a voice said.

"Yes and I believe that its only a matter of time when he gives the orders to sweep both Britannian and the elevens out of the city. He's already ordering Britannian Naval Fleets to come towards the Tokyo Bay and get the people out from there.", Schneizel said.

"Let him bring the ships to the bay. And we they get the people board the ships, we let our Locust Nemacyst flies towards the ships and sink them to the water.", the voice said.

"And of course, he's even ordering not only an evac of the country, but by taking the Britannian as prisoners and by killing them.", Schneizel said.

"What about the Japanese people?", the voice asked.

"He's going to let them evac out of the country by ships and planes.", Schneizel said.

"Then the air assault will call off for now. Let the Japanese people leave their country. But the Britannian, will kill each and every one of them. But by the way, you're a Britannian as well. Of course, part of the Imperial Family as well. So why can we all trust you all of sudden? So you can get away from execution?", the voice asked.

"No. I'm trying to lured your entire army to victory. Given you every information on everything I'm can give you... General.", Schneizel said.

The figure continues looking when he sits up and the figure appears to the light from the darkness as it was revealed it was General RAAM.

"So, by betraying your country, you'll guerantee your plan will lured the Locust to victory.", RAAM said.

"You have my word. Of course, I help you planned the assassination of my father Emperor Charles. And helping you infitrate the Coalition Missile Base on Planet Sera by stealing sixteen of the VX Gas Missiles. I think you'll be accompished everything while you'll lead your entire army to victory.", Schneizel said.

"The queen should be pleased with our help. But we hated humans throughout our entire time. Since you help us, you should be a good fit to give us enough information. Of course,... you see, Britannia is like both Nazi Germany and The Empire Of Japan when Hitler conquered Europe and Emperor Hirohito conquerd the Islands of the Pacific, they had the greatest military ever during World War II. But weren't stronger enough against the alies as both Japan and Germany could not prevailed.", RAAM said.

"And we're just like them. Mostly Nazi Germany.", Schneizel said.

"Since we got the sixteen VX Gas Missiles, I was thinking of a better plan.", RAAM said.

"Really? What is your plan?", Schneizel asked.

"We can frame Britannia by launching the missiles towards other countries all over the world that are... what you call it... the Euro Universe and the United Federation of Nations.", RAAM said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, the U.F.N. has hated the Britannian Empire for a long time and we didn't invade their countries. Then you got the Euro Universe which I led my forces against them and successfully conquering almost half of their territory which is Spain, France, half of Africa and all of Russia.", Schneizel said.

"Who are the countries with the United Federation of Nations?", RAAM asked.

"The Chinese Federation is consider the strongest country of the U.F.N. They combined territories literally split the world between the Empire and the Federation. It is composed of forty-seven countries spread across parts of Eastern Europe, Eastern Africa, and the majority of the Asian Continent.", Schineizel said.

"And the Euro Universe?", RAAM asked.

"Right now, we have two European countries in our hands. The others we haven't taken yet are the British Isles, Germany, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Ukraine, and an area of Africa near the Congo. But due to the significant decrease in the E.U's territory and power, the Emperor no longer considers the E.U. a threat.", Schineizel said.

"So let bring them back to a threat by launching the VX missile towards the Euro Universe.", RAAM said.

"Are you sure about this?", Schineizel asked.

"What? You got a problem about this because if you do...", RAAM said.

"I don't have a problem but... why are you doing this? Because, we made a deal to strike a threat. Not to attack by launching the missiles to other countries. So what is going on here and I want answers, now.", Schineizel said as the Drone behind RAAM spoke.

"You will not disrepect the general that way. You will executed here if you keep that tone of yours to yourself.", the Drone said as RAAM quickly silence him.

"The reason we're doing this is because the queen and I have a master plan.", RAAM said.

"What kind of plan?", Schineizel asked.

"It's a plan that is the most dangerous thing we can do. So,... we have an idea for Britannia to be a weaker superpower country. And by doing it, we launch the VX Missiles from Japan and launch them to the United Federation of Nations countries, the Euro Universe countries, and the Neutral countries... so here's both the queen's and my plan,... you don't fight Britannia... and both the United Federation of Nations, the Euro Universe, and the Neutral countries,... you get them to become allies and fight the Britannians... and destroy Britannia as well.", RAAM said.

"But what about the Coalition of Ordered Governments? What will you and the queen do with the Locust's main enemy?", Schineizel asked.

"Since its their missiles that are launched by us, they think it was launch by Britannia and it will lured both Prescott and Hoffman to send the Coalition to war against Britannia as well.", RAAM said.

"Well,... I guess it will just work as planned.", Schineizel said with a smirk.

"But besides, the world hasn't been much since Alexander the Great took his Macedonian Army all the way from Europe to Asia to create his empire. Then there was Napoleon Bonaparte took his French Empire Military all the way from Paris to Moscow.", RAAM said.

"I understand that but for a while, what about the Locust Horde?", Schineizel asked.

"When Britannia is defeated and destroy, will emerge from underground and launch an attack on the allies and destroys them. And Earth will be our new home planet with no humans as we have conquered the universe for the queen.", RAAM said.

"And what about me? Since I've gave you all the information you needed, what's my reward?", Schineizel asked.

"Well ever since Benedict Arnold, the Major General of the Continental Army, who betrayed his country by letting the British take command of West Point, then became a Brigadier General of the British Army during the American Revolutionary War. And your just like him.", RAAM said.

"Well, Arnold has been one of most trator people that ever betrayed. So guess I'm just like him.", Schineizel said.

"Oh, and one more thing... since the Emperor is dead, who's is right now in line for the throne. Is it you?", RAAM asked.

"Not really. But someone I know is going to take the throne. And that someone is a boy that was a prince to the Imperial Family.", Schineizel said.

"Really? Who is he?", RAAM asked as Schineizel takes out a picture from his pocket and set it on the table.

"This boy is Lelouch Lamperogue.", Schineizel said as RAAM examines the pictures.

"This boy has to be a nice one.", RAAM said.

"He has a sister name Nunnally Lamperogue who was in line as the Princess of the Imperial Family as well,", Schineizel said.

"So the two are in line to take the throne?", RAAM asked.

"Those two were banished by Emperor Charles from Britannia.", Schineizel said.

"What? How?", RAAM asked.

"Because it was two days before their bannishment, that their mother Marianne vi Britannia, one of the one hundred eight wives that Charles had, was assassinated. Nunnally was in her mother's arms when she was dead as she was both blind and paralyzed by the bullets.", Schineizel said.

"Wow. I wonder who had kill their mother during her assassination.", RAAM said.

"Anyway, after their banishment, the two were now in Japan, where they are now used as political hostages. Now, they are now hiding idenities with the Ashford Family and now students at Ashford Academy.", Schineizel said.

"That's the place where my army assaulted the Britannians Command Post. But we failed because we had unexpected visitors.", RAAM said.

"You mean the Coalition Forces.", Schineizel said.

"Yes. Because I knew who they are. It's the squad that I kill their lieutanant back on planet Sera when we ambush them but failed as they escape to the shuttle. And now their here on this planet and with Colonel Hoffman and Chairman Prescott brought their troops all over Earth, Prescott is now have the Britannian Imperial Military in their hands and we fear that they have the opportunity to take us down. However, with the queen's plan, we should get the advantage when we have Earth in our hands.", RAAM said.

"When will the plan begins?", Schineizel asked.

"Well, we're making last changes if we failed. Because we have an idea to make for the Locust's last stand.", RAAM said.

"What is the last stand plan for the Locust?", Schineizel asked.

"We have a super power train that we hijacked from the Coalition of Ordered Governments called the Tyro Pillar. It is a really super power fast train because the Coalition Forces uses those kind of trains for both reinforcements and supplies.", RAAM said.

"With the Tyro Pillar, how will it make it the last stand on it?", Schineizel asked.

"Well, right now, the train is heavaliy guarded by our forces as it is currently stationed at the Kagoshima Station in the city of Kagoshima on the island of Kyushu. The Kagoshima Main Line will start from the city as the train will leave the island and heads towards the city of Tokyo which is Area 11.", RAAM said.

"And what will you going to do when it enters inside Tokyo?", Schineizel asked.

"...Will self deonate the train with the VX Gas Rockets on it with two nuclear weapons and will not only wipe out Tokyo, but all of the country of Japan. Which means their no civilians, no cities,... and no Japan... kind of reminds you of the two atomic bombs that droped on both Hiroshima and Nagasaki to give Japan the surrender during World War II.", RAAM said as Schineizel was stunned about this.

"You're kidding right? What two nuclear weapons? Are they on that train?", Schineizel asked.

"Yes and they are called... both the Coalition's Lightmass Bomb... and the Britannian's Imperial Military's own... F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb.", RAAM said as he was even more stunned.

"Wait just one minute... you cannot use that bomb... we haven't tested it in years.", Schineizel said.

"I believe its already been tested and prepare for deonation.", RAAM said.

"How did you get to that bomb when you put it on the train?", Schineizel asked.

"I had help with an man from the Coalition Military who's in charge of an extermination camp in the Nissan Stadium in the city of Yokohama. I spare his life if he helps me with a job so he gave me a prisoner to help... let's say... a Britannian girl with green hair and glasses who was naked and let's not forget,... I control her by killing two of her friends with the VX Nerve Gas covered with bullets in that gun. After that, she was sentence to the extermination camp when she had something on her laptop that she's been covered up.", RAAM said.

--

_Flashback_

_At the Coalition Extermination Camp inside Nissan Stadium, that night when Nina was taken there, she was beaten to death inside the girl's bathroom where it was the execution room for girls only._

_Inside that bathroom was the walls were full of bloodstains, the mirror on top of the sink was crack, and bloodstains with footprints were on the floor._

_Nina was still nude while getting beating so bad that blood was oozing out from her mouth and nose and her glasses were broken as well._

_Suddenly, the Locust Drones stops beaten her as they all laugh at her seeing her eyes wided and so scared to death she was almost having a heart attack._

_The Drones turns around as they all saw General RAAM approaching Nina as she was scared to death looking at the leathal enemy standing infront of her._

_"So, this is the smart girl that killed two of her friends?", RAAM asked as Franklin approach her._

_"Yes. And we have her laptop as it reads something about... F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb on it. It's a Britannian nuclear weapon that the Imperial Military has been testing the weapon for years. Now they stop the test after the end of the war here in Japan where they were thinking of using it on the Japanese. Now this girl was the main idea of creating it as she still a student.", Franklin said._

_"I see.", RAAM said as she tries to get up but couldn't._

_"What do you want for me? I didn't mean to...", Nina was interrupted when RAAM brought out his Boltok Pistol and place the barrel on her womanhood where she was gasping and blushing._

_Franklin turns away couldn't see what RAAM was thinking of something nasty._

_"You're going to help us test the Britannian Nuclear Weapon you've been planning. You will complete the testing if I spare your life. If not... I will put a bullet... straight towards the place you will not like...", RAAM said as he clicks the safety off and Nina's juices were coming out of her._

_"All right, I'll do it... please don't kill me... I have exlephobia...", Nina said as tears were coming out from her eyes._

_"Then get on your laptop and complete the testing...", RAAM said._

_End Flashback_

--

Schineizel was disgust as he was about to be sick to his stomach after hearing the entire conversation that RAAM did.

"So the testing is done?", Schineizel asked.

"Yes it is.", RAAM said.

"All right. Will you please excuse me?", Schineizel asked.

"Sure.", RAAM said as he gets up from the seat and leaves the room heading to the bathroom.

"So what now?", the Drone asked.

"Get everything prepare because we're heading back the Britannian Imulsion Facility in Narita to get everything ready for first strike.", RAAM said.

"What about both the Coalition and the Britannian squads that are heading there?", the Drone asked.

"Get the place sercure and everyone ready. If they come near those rockets, we get their heads beheaded... just like I did to the Emperor.", RAAM said.

"Of course, sir.", the Drone said.

"Oh,.. one more thing...", RAAM said.

"What's that, sir?", the Drone asked.

Suddenly, RAAM pulls out his Boltok Pistol as he turns around at the right window and aims at it pulling the trigger and mutliple bullet holes were in the window as he saw a figure jumping straight towards the Nopporo Forest Park

"We had a spy all along.", RAAM said.

"I'll alert the troops and set off to the forest.", the Drone said.

"Arrest hm on sight! It's a spy! I want the spy alive!", RAAM yells.

"Yes, sir. Move out!", the Drone said as Drones and Boomers runs out from the room towards the exit.

RAAM sees the window shatters as he looks around then sees his troops heading towards the Park Forest as Schineizel comes in seeing the window destroyed.

"What happened? I heard gunshots fired.", Schineizel said.

"We had a spy next to the window hearing our conversation.", RAAM said.

"Where the spy go?", Schineizel asked.

"He disapeared to the Forest Park as we speak. Don't worry, my troops can handle them... or should I say,.. the Krylls can handle the spy...", RAAM said with a smirk and his eyes once again turn red.

**--**

**Historical Village- Nopporo Forest Park**

The Historical Village is a fifty four hectare-village on the outskirts of the Hokkaido Prefectural Park Nopporo Forest Park embraces buildings from the Meiji and Taisho Periods; the structures have been dismantled and reassmbled.

Inside one of the houses, a knightmare frame robot Shenhu was hiding in case of enemy activity was coming.

Inside the Shenhu, a young girl with white hair and red eyes was reading a book when the radio came on.

_"Tianzi, come in.", _a voice said as Tianzi puts the book down and grabs the radio.

"Li Xingle, is that you? Over.", Tianzi said.

_"Get the Shenhu ready for take off, I'm on my way.", _Li Xingle said.

"All right, I'm on it.", Tianzi said.

_"And get the weapons ready as well,... because their on my tail! Hurry!", _Li Xingle said.

"Don't worry, I'm coming.", Tianzi said.

As she gets the Shenhu ready, back outside, Xingle continues to run as he exits the forest and enters to the Historical Village.

Back inside the forest, Krylls were flying out towards the air and sees Xingle where he was heading towards the Historical Village where their was no light. It was an oppertunity for the Krylls to kill as they dive down towards him.

Xingle looks up and sees the Krylls coming towards him as he knows he was doom because the village has no lights.

"Oh, crap.", Xingle said looking up at the Krylls

Suddenly, light appears from him as the Krylls burns to death while some came away from the light.

Xingle looks behind him and see the Shenhu with two spotlights on its shoulders.

_"Are you okay?", _Tianzi asked on the intercom.

"I'm fine. Open the cocpit.", Xingle said as it opens and runs inside.

As he made it inside, he gets controls on the Shenhu.

"Now what?", Tianzi asked.

"We better get out of Sapporo now and fast.", Xingle said.

"Right.", Tianzi said as they saw both Locust Drones and Boomers running towards them.

"Here they come.", Xingle said.

The Locust Drones fires their Bursthammer assault rifles bullets hits the Shenhu with no effect and tracers flies past it as well.

"No effect.", the Drone said.

"Let us handle that human fuck!", the Boomer yells as the three boomers aims their rocket launchers on the Shenhu.

"Better hang on to something.", Xingle said as Tianzi grips her hands on the seat tight

Xingle then gets the rocket boosters on to full power as they quickly flies through the night skies while the Boomers fires their rockets towards the Shenhu but miss.

"Damn.", the Boomer said as he throws his weapon to the ground and the Drones got on the radio.

"Get General RAAM on. We lost them on sight.", the other Boomer said.

--

Back at the Former Government House, General RAAM and Schineizel were inside when the Drone enters the room.

"Sir, bad news, the spy was inside his robot suit and quickly flies through the skies.", the Drone said.

"Who was guarding the entire perimeiter? Tell them I need survelance cameras that were recorded and find out who the spy's idenity.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the Drone said as he leaves the room.

"Let me handle it. I'll make sure that spy won't get away from me.", Schineizel said but RAAM grabs him by the neck and pinned him to the wall as he pulls out his Boltok Pistol towards his neck.

"You will not got after them! Remember who's in charge of this operation.", RAAM said.

"But what if they get the information around the world and finds out you're plans. You have to give me a chance.", Schineizel said as RAAM let's go of him and gasped for air.

"Well, you did give us all the information. But if you lied to us and even betray us, I'll kill you.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", Schineizel said.

"But, you might need all the men you can get for this dangerous mission in both the facility and train.", RAAM said.

"What you mean?", Schineizel asked.

"I'll show you.", RAAM said as the doors opens and he turns around and he was stunned with his eyes wided.

"Wait a minute,... this can't be... I thought they were dead.", Schineizel said in shock.

The people reveals themselves in the light as it was Bismarck Waldstein, Luciano Bradley, Bartley Asprius, Odysseus U Britannia, Guinevere U Britannia, Carine Le Britannia, and Clovis La Britannia.

And of course the people of the Japan Liberation Front that took part of the Lake Kawaguchi Hotel Hostage Incident as well.

"General RAAM, Bismarck Waldstein of the Knights of Round along with the Britannian Imperial Family and the Japan Liberation Front reporting for duty, sir.", Bismarck said as they bowed to RAAM.

"Welcome. Everyone, I'm glad that you came because I'm assigning to y'all an important dangerous mission.", RAAM said as he looks at Schineizel.

"What is it you want us to do?", Bismarck asked.

--

In the night skies with the full moon and stars bright, Xingle and Tianzi continues flying inside the Knightmare Frame robot Shenhu as they finally leave out of Sapporo Airspace.

"So now what?", Tianzi asked.

"Well, we can't head back to the Chinese Federation country. We have to try to find someone that we can give infomation.", Xingle said.

"Like who?", Tianzi asked as Xingle grabs out a picture of Lelouch.

"To him. The former prince of Britannia. During the meeting, he now resigns with his sister at the Ashford Academy school.", Xingle said.

"So we go there? But where is it at?", Tianzi asked.

"The academy is in the Tokyo Settlement which is outskirts of the concession area. Of course, just almost near Area 11 ghetto.", Xingle said.

"Well, let's hope everything is okay there.", Tianzi said.

"I hope so. Let's get there before any Locust comes after us from the air. Hang on tight.", Xingle said as he power full blast on the boosters as they head towards the Tokyo Residence.

But what they didn't know was the curfew was ineffect already because of Prescott's ordered a Marshall Law on Earth and the Britannian territories.

--

Back at Ashford Academy, Marcus was walking in the hallways looking around noticing everyone was asleep while the lights were still on.

As he continues, Cornelia was spying on him while licking her lips and smirking.

_"Marcus Fenix,... your so my type of guy.", _she thought in a sexy tone.

End of chapter twenty

A/N: All right, the reason I'm posting this chapter real early is that Hurricane Ike is heading towards the Texas Gulf Coast as we speak. It will be making landfall early saturday morning and I'm afraid I won't have a chance posting the next chapter that I was schedule for both Friday as well.

So I'll think of another way and get reschuled to the twenty-one chapter that was schedule for Saturday because if the computer still on, and one lighting strike hits hard, the PC will fry just like the last one I had over the summer.

So just sit tight and wait because the family already made a decision that will riding out the storm and we're not leaving like last time when Hurricane Rita thought it was coming but with towards the Texas-Louisiana Border.

But Ike will stike on between Corpus Christi and another city which I do not know of.

Like I said, will be okay and god will be on our side when its over. So sorry about all the schedule and I'll try to get the next chapter up before Saturday. Later if I stay alive.

Review please.


	22. Author's Note

Author's Note

Want to remind everybody that the story maybe delayed for two weeks because of the power outage going on throughout my city area with the wind gust from the approach of Hurricane Ike.

Even worst, I'm afraid that me and my family have to leave my house in case the water comes closer which floods my street all the time when it hard rain. But it'll never do that.

Of course, I deffenaly don't want to leave here even through we're not in the manatory evacuation zones.

And I know for the rest of y'all have supported both Code Geass, Gears Of War, and this story as well and I just want to say thank you to y'all for supporting this story.

We're still planning on staying here by riding out the storm. We already got the wood boarded on our windows with no debre flying through the windows. But just in case the water comes near the house.

I appreacate for the support. I'm praying for god for this Hurricane to comes quick to make landfall. I'm not giving up on this story. I know you want to see more, and I promise when this is all done, I'm coming back to get this story done soon.

Once again, thank you for your support... and pray for me as we wait for the coming of Hurricane Ike.

One advice, my thoughts and wishes goes out to the people who riding out the storm at Galveston Island as well.

Thank you once again, and I hope to see ya next Friday and Saturday if nesscary.

Thank you again.


	23. A Britannian And Serain Love

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was going to lose my interest in doing this story but I'm not giving up and I will finished this up before the end of this year. It sucks with no power during those two weeks since Hurricane Ike. Anyway, its over and I'm going to make up the first Friday and Saturday when the hurricane made landfall and going to make up last Friday and Saturday as well. Including yesterday as well. Thank god I'm back and this time I'm going to finish this story for sure.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-one: A Britannian-Japanese Love

**Coalition of Governments Ordered Air Force Base Green Zone- Anderson Air Force Base- Guam Island- Western Pacific Ocean**

The Anderson Air Force Base on Guam Island was United States Air Force Base territory when the Britannian took it over and use it as their Air Force Base. Now it was Coalition territory for their Air Force of F-22 Raptor Fighters, B-2 Spirit Bombers, and King Raven Helicopters.

The Base was heavily guarded with anti-aircraft guns and surface to air missiles.

Inside the control room, Chairman Prescott, Colonel Hoffman, the officers, and General Dickinson who is charge of the base were in a meeting about the missiles in the Facility.

"So we know that the facility in Narita has the VX Gas Missiles inside using it as a missile silo?", Prescott asked.

"Yes, sir. Seems like the Locust are just waiting around until RAAM orders the launch wheather he'll do it or not.", Hoffman said.

"Right now, he has the launch codes in his hands.", Prescott said.

"What? How did he get the launch codes? I didn't know that.", Hoffman said.

"He stole them from the safe compartment while he and the Locust were stealing the missiles. Now with the codes in his hands, he has the computer and he can type in the codes and launch the missiles to any target his choose.", Prescott said.

"Sir, we're here talking about the testing of the Thermite Plasma Bombs.", General Dickinson said.

"Oh, yes, sorry. You may begin.", Prescott said.

"The Britannian Facility just outskirts of the city of Narita where the Britannian using it to fix up vehicles and weapons for war. Now, its been use as a prison and missile silos with our VX Gas Missiles by the Locust Horde led by General RAAM himself.", Dickinson said.

"I see your point but what's your plan by the way?", Prescott asked.

"We use one of our weapons that can withstand VX Nerve Gas call Thermite Plasma Bombs.", Dickinson said.

"You mean the newly type bombs we tested during the Pendulum Wars but withdrawing them with the war ending.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir. We began testing them during the Pendulum Wars to see if they can withstand the enemy real quick and as well any chemical weapons as well. Including the VX Nerve Gas. But after the war came to an end, we announced we're withdrawling the testing of the bombs... But now,... with the Locust Horde emerge on E-Day, and the stealing of the VX Gas Missiles from our strongly weapons base,... guess we're going back on the drawing board to prepare to stop the threat from this planet.", Dickinson said.

"What's it going to take a flight of both F-22 fighter jets and B-2 Bombers to neutralized the threat before they can be launch?", Prescott asked.

"An act of god.", Dickinson said.

"Excuse me?", Prescott asked.

"All right, we can try. But will go as fast as we can on this testing, so all you gotta say is green light go and my fastmovers can take out those Locust bastards.", Dickinson said.

"All right, do the best you can. Get every pilots on the testing training on the bombs. See what it can do.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", Dickinson said.

"Well, it seems like half of the mission job goes to the Air Force.", Prescott said.

"The Air Force won't let you down, sir.", Dickinson said.

"The Air Force is our secondary initigitive while the Ground Forces is our primary initigitive which is led by Colonel Hoffman.", Prescott said as he turns to Hoffman.

"Understand that we are trying are best to neutralize the threat from the ground but the Locust are doing successfully by emerging from the ground everywhere. Japan does not even have a subway tunnels underground and of course... the country has already have a history of tragedies.", Hoffman said.

"Of course. The atomic bombs that hit both the cities of Hiroshima and Nagaski in August 1945 by the United States to force Japan the surender to end World War II. Now the island country is already thinking its already Hiroshima and Nagaski all over again.", Prescott said.

"The Japanese cities that are taken over by the Britannians which are now turning to rioting all over the island country. But the Coalition Military Police are doing everything they can to secure the streets.", Hoffman said.

"And of course, there have been no evacuation routes planned for the civilians and no tunnel shelters because of Locust have already taken over the underground tunnels.", Prescott said.

"What about the Britannian Imperial Navy?", Hoffman asked.

"I'll see if we can send a Britannian Navy Fleet with food and other stuff for the Japanese people.", Prescott said.

"What about the Britannians? Should we give them some food and water?", Hoffman asked.

"You saw what they did to the Japanese people? If we went to war with Britannia, we would launch the missiles towards them instead of the Locust. So, no.", Prescott said.

"Sorry, sir.", Hoffman said.

"And of course, I already setted up Marshall Law and a curfew on the countries that are taken over by Britannia.", Prescott said.

"Don't worry, let Hoffman's Troops try to take the missiles while my boys get the testing of the Thermite Plasma Bombs underway at Bikini Atoll.", Dickinson said.

"I guess we're done here then. Thank y'all for coming.", Prescott said as the

rest of the officers leaves the room.

"So now what?", Hoffman asked

"You go on back to Japan. I get back to the Capital City at this time. Get the troops ready... and of course... I know that Marcus Fenix is with you on this mission. You better keep an eye on him... or else... not only his going back to prison, but you and his friends... and along with the Britannian Imperial Family... so he better not fuck it up.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", Hoffman said.

"All right. I better go.", Prescott said as he leaves the room leaving Hoffman in fear.

--

**Rainbow Bridge- Northern Tokyo Bay**

On the Rainbow Bridge, the Shenhu continues towards the Tokyo Residence by crossing the bridge to the Academy.

Inside, Li Xingle and Tianzi were looking at the front window seeing some of the lights across the city including the bridge lights as well.

But of course, the bridge was empty with no vehicles driving on it.

"Wow. I never seen the streets so empty like this. No vehicles driving on the bridge.", Tianzi said.

"Wonder what's going on throughout the city.", Li Xingle said.

"Don't know. Haven't heard news about this.", Tianzi said.

Suddenly, both of them looks up ahead seeing a Coalition checkpoint at the exit of the bridge with four Coalition troops on guard.

"Great. Seems like we got a checkpoint. But who are these kind of troops?", Li Xingle asked.

"I don't know. I never seen these kind of troops before. Are they Britannians or Japanese Resistance troops?", Tianzi asked.

"I haven't got a clue. But they are going to stop us and check on us. So don't be afraid.", Li Xingle said.

"I won't.", Tianzi said.

At the checkpoint of the exit of the Rainbow Bridge, four Coalition troops were sitting and talking at the same time when they turn behind them and saw the Shenhu walking towards them.

"What the hell is that?", the Coalition troop asked.

"I seen one of those before. What you call those robots?", the second Coalition troop asked.

"Knightmare Frame robots.", the third Coalition troop said.

"Yeah, that's the one.", the second troop said.

"Wonder what's it doing out here on the bridge.", the fourth troop said.

"I have no idea but they should know the curfew is in effect. Quick, take position while I order it to stop and check.", the first troop said as the three moves to position.

The Shenhu continues walking as it stops in front of the checkpoint and the first troop walks up to it looking at the thing.

"All right, open up the cockpit door so we can see who it is.", the first troop ordered both of them as it opens up revealing both Li Xingle and Tianzi.

"How you doing?", Li Xingle asked.

"Both of y'all, come down from there.", the first troop said as they both jump from the Shenhu.

"Is there a problem, sir?", Tianzi asked.

"You know the curfew is already in effect.", the soldier said.

"What curfew?", Li Xingle asked.

"What? Are y'all two death? Have you heard about it?", the soldier asked.

"No.", Tianzi said.

"Due to riots spreading across the city and looting as well, Chairman Prescott has announce a curfew from 11:00 P.M. to 6:00 A.M. tomorrow morning. Of course, Prescott now has the world in panic that he said that VX Gas Rockets which are now in the Britannian Imuslion Facility in Narita preparing to launch neither tomorrow on tonight.", the soldier said.

"We didn't know that. In fact, we're not really from Japan.", Tianzi said.

"Really? Are y'all Britannians then?", the soldier asked.

"We're Chinese.", Li Xingle said.

"Chinese? Well, y'all are a long way from home inside the Chinese Federation. How y'all got here with that robot right behind y'all?", the soldier asked.

"Well, we just arrive for... vacation.", Li Xingle lied.

"I guess vacation is already over since this entire thing been going on. But since y'all a long way from home, will let y'all pass through here. Will let y'all go with a warning. But, if I see y'all back here around the city again, I'm taking y'all to the extermination prison camp at Yokohama. And you ain't going to like that.", the soldier said.

"Don't worry. We won't.", Li Xingle said.

"Thank you.", Tianzi said.

"No problem.", the soldier said.

Both Li Xingle and Tianzi walks back and hops back inside the Shenhu as the cockpit door closes and leaves out of the checkpoint entering the city.

"Wonder what's that about?", the third soldier asked.

"Their just people from the Chinese Federation.", the first soldier said.

"Oh... well good for them.", the third soldier said.

--

At Ashford Academy, everyone was asleep except for non other than Lelouch and Shirley who both are inside the swimming gym which is for the Swimming Club. And has a open roof inside showing the stars and full moon as well

Lelouch was inside the pool wearing black swimming trunks while Shirley was in her blue bathing suit standing on the paddle on top looking at him from the top.

"What are you waiting for?", Lelouch asked.

"Here I come.", Shirley said as she jumps off and flies down and splashing inside the pool.

She then swims towards Lelouch as they both put their arms around each other with their bodies touching and her breasts touching his chest which made him blush a little and loves the feeling.

"This gotta be my first time coming in this place.", Lelouch said.

"I know. Of course, we girls here swim for training in compition against other academies.", Shirley said.

"It's also a great place as well with an open roof on top showing the full moon and stars.", Lelouch said.

"It really is.", Shirley said.

"Well, I guess you and me can spend a little time alone in the pool.", Lelouch said as he begin kissing her neck with trails of kisses coming up from her chin towards her mouth.

Shirley begin kissing back as well when they stop and quickly turn around and saw both Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, and Kallen entering as well.

"Guys, what are y'all doing here?", Shirley asked.

"Well, we decided to come along for a little dip in the pool.", Milly said.

"Of course, if its alright with y'all or we can leave and let y'all enjoy your love making in the pool all alone.", Suzaku said.

"No, its okay. You guys can stay.", Lelouch said.

"All right.", Rivalz said as he and Suzaku jumps inside the pool making more water splashing everywhere.

Lelouch sees the two boys splashing water on him as he tries to splash water back at them.

"You can't beat us, Lelouch. We're too fast.", Suzaku said as he laughs at him then he and Rivalz gave high fives.

"Don't worry, I'm coming towards y'all right now.", Lelouch said as he splashes water back at them.

At the edge, Milly, Kallen, and Shirley, who was wet while coming out of the water stand next to the two girls.

"So what brings you guys here?", Shirley asked.

"Me and Milly decided to get our minds off of this entire situation. Even through me and Rivalz are together.", Kallen said.

"What?". both Milly and Shirley said which got both Lelouch and Suzaku attention.

"Yeah. Me and Rivalz are together.", Kallen said.

"Really?", Suzaku asked.

"I didn't know about this. Were you guys keeping a secret for us?", Lelouch asked.

"Um...", Kallen said.

"Yeah. We were just keeping it a secret so we can surprise y'all. But now, I guess the secret is already out.", Rivalz said.

"Well, congratulations you two.", Milly said.

"Thank you.", both Kallen and Rivalz said.

--

Inside the command room, Ohgi was sitting down with a cup of coffee on the table infront of him as Marcus and Dominic were answering questions towards him.

"Will get you a towel and clean clothes so you can take a shower. But first we need to ask you some questions.", Marcus said.

"All right. What is it you want me to ask?", Ohgi asked.

"You a member of the Japanese Resistance Military who are trying to take down Britannia and get them out of your country?", Marcus asked.

"Yes. The Britannian's massacre our people and now taking over our other residence while we are homeless in the ghetto.", Ohgi said.

"I understand. And of course, we don't like the Britannians neither as well.", Dominic said.

"Really?", Ohgi asked.

"Because when we were driving around, we saw Japanese civilians including Women and Children living in huts and other places that we don't like. The Britannians are nothing but fuck heads.", Marcus said.

"I know that.", Ohgi said.

"So don't worry about nothing. The Coalition Of Ordered Governments are now bringing in Derreck Armored Trucks with food and supplies to the ghettos.", Dominic said.

"Really? Who are the Coalition Of Ordered Governments?", Ohgi asked.

"Your looking at them.", Marcus said.

"You guys?", Ohgi asked.

"That's right.", Dominic said.

"Wow. Nice armor y'all wearing.", Ohgi said.

"Thanks.", Dominic said.

"All right, enough chatting. Anyway, since your the survivor of the Japanese Resistance Military, we were wondering if you can join us in a mission. A dangerous mission.", Marcus said.

"What kind of dangerous mission?", Ohgi asked.

"We got a problem that got the island country and the entire world in a state of panic.", Dominic said.

"What's going on? Why's the world in a state of panic?", Ohgi asked.

"We got a problem. At the Britannian Imuslon Facility outside the city of Narita. This enemy is more tougher than the Britannians. Of course, this enemy is no human at all.", Marcus said.

"The enemy... not human?", Ohgi asked.

"That's right. Of course, they've taken over the facility and using is as a missile silo which is armed with four VX Gas Rockets. Those weapons by the way are deploy and ready to launch to deliver a highly letal strike on the entire country of Earth.", Dominic said.

"Whoa. You're kidding.", Ohgi said.

"Not we're not. This one's for real. These missiles can take out up to sixty to seventy thousand people. And if it deonated in the atomsphere, it will kill every living organsim in a eight block radius.", Marcus said.

"My god... but why a Japanese Resistance Soldier?", Ohgi asked.

"Hey, its you're shot... you want to get payback on the enemy that kill you're entire friends in that massacre with the Britannians inside that warehouse at the docks.", Marcus said.

"Yes I do.", Ohgi said.

"Good. And of course, let me introduce myself... I'm Marcus Fenix. Captain of both Delta and Alpha Squads.", Marcus said as he and Ohgi shook hands.

"And I'm Dominic Santiago. My rank is private.", Dominic said.

"I'm Kaname Ohgi.", Ohgi said.

"Dom, give the man a towel and clothes as well and try to find him a room for him when he's done.", Marcus said.

"Sure.", Dominic said.

Suddenly, a door open as the three looks and saw Villetta entering the room.

"Sorry, am I interupting?", Villetta asked.

"No, we're done here. This man got to take a shower anyway.", Marcus said.

"Oh I see.", Villetta said.

"I'm going to get some sleep as well. Long day for me.", Marcus said as he leaves the room.

"Good night.", Villetta said as she turns around seeing Ohgi.

"Hey, it's me.", Ohgi said as she runs up to him and gives him a passionate kiss while he puts his arms around her.

"Thank god, you're alive.", Villetta said after they break the kiss.

"I know. But the other troops...", Ohgi said.

"I'm sorry for you're lost. But we can avenge the lost of you're people.", Villetta said.

"I know that but...", Ohgi said.

"But what?", Villetta asked.

"They got these VX Gas Rockets ready to launch neither here or other parts of the country.", Ohgi said.

"I know... I'm a little scared as well... but for right now, we're reunited and if the rocket launches right now and hitting the city, I'll die with you for all.", Villetta said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go take a shower.", Ohgi said as he gets up and grabs both his towel and clothes.

"I'll join you. That way I can heat things up for you.", Villetta said in a sexy tone.

"Really?", Ohgi asked as he and her walks out of the room to head to his room where they were getting ready to enjoy their night inside the shower.

--

At the Lamperouge Residence Dorm, Euphemia and Nunnally were at the living room making origami on the coffee table.

"I wish you can see right now on how I can make paper origami.", Euphemia said as she made one to a bird and place it on the table.

"I wish I can. I really don't know how to make them while I'm blind. But Sayoko, can make them. Even though she's Japanese.", Nunnally said.

"Where is she?", Euphemia asked.

"She went to sleep.", Nunnally said.

"Oh. So I guess its just you and me talking to one another then.", Euphemia said.

"It's okay. Sometimes I'm use to that when Lelouch is around.", Nunnally said.

"Hey, where's is he?", Euphemia asked as she looks around for him.

"He's with Shirley. He and Shirley make a great couple. Just like you and Suzaku are.", Nunnally said.

"How did you know that?", Euphemia asked with a tease voice.

"Lelouch told me about it. I heard that Suzaku is your knight.", Nunnally said.

"He is. I appointed to him just a couple of days ago. Many people think it was stupid to do that because he's Japanese. But I don't care what people say including Cornelia. I love him and I'll always will.", Euphemia said.

"Will the two of you get married?", Nunnally asked when Euphemia was shock to hear what she said.

"No, silly. If I did, Lelouch would kill Suzaku.", Euphemia said.

"Well, you and Suzaku as well do make a good couple as well. I hope you don't break up.", Nunnally said.

"We won't.", Euphemia said.

They stop talking when they heard the door opening and saw Lelouch entering the living room.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late. Where's Sayoko?", Lelouch asked.

"She's asleep. I'm just here to keep an eye on her when you came back. So let me guess, you went to see this girl name Shirley.", Euphemia said.

"How did you know that?", Lelouch asked.

"Nunnally told me about everything. I guess we can't hold secrets longer than we can expect.", Euphemia said.

"Anyway, it's time to go to sleep, Nunnally.", Lelouch said as he picks her up from her wheelchair.

"Okay. Good night, Euphemia.", Nunnally said as Lelouch carries her to her bedroom.

"Good night, Nunnally.", Euphemia said.

While carrying Nunnally to her bedroom, Lelouch was thinking about Suzaku because he's knows that he's cheating on her with Milly.

_"I understand that Suzaku loves Euphemia so much. But he's cheating on her with Milly. And if she finds out about it, she might be hurt and force him out of her Knight. I hope he keeps the secret quiet. Just when the mission is over.", _Lelouch thought.

"Is something wrong, Lelouch?", Nunnally asked.

Lelouch knows that Nunnally can sense his feelings and emotions. Even though she's blind.

"No. Nothing's wrong.", Lelouch said.

--

Back at the academy, inside the hallways, Marcus yawned as he finally made it to his room.

"Better get some sleep. What a long day it was.", Marcus said as he slides the key inside and begins unlocking the door.

"It surely was wasn't?", a voice asked as Marcus turns to his left and saw a figure sitting on the bench.

The figure gets up and walks towards him as it was Cornelia.

"What is it you want?", Marcus asked.

"Just want to talk to you.", Cornelia said.

"I really like to talk to you but I'm tired and I need to--", Marcus said when he was interrupted.

Cornelia lips were on his lips as he continues kissing him.

Marcus tries to push her off but he couldn't as he kiss back and puts his arms around her. He then place his hand on the door knob twisting it and it opens it.

Then he carries her to the room and kicks the door close and locks it.

After that, Guilford saw the two entering the room noticing something was going on.

_"Is Cornelia,... falling in love with that Serain?", _Guilford thought.

--

Outside the Academy, Dominic was chilling looking around seeing other Coalition Troops walking by. He then heard yelling as he turns around seeing Baird and Cole walking while Baird was yelling.

"What happened, now?", Dominic asked.

"Baird, is trying to find a black cat with yellow eyes and it look like it had a black eye.", Cole said.

"By killing it with the Lancer Assault Rifle?", Dominic asked.

"Even worst." Baird then switches it to the chainsaw as he turns it on. "I'm going to cut it in half."

"Oh my, God. Why are you going to kill that cat? What did it do to you?", Dominic asked.

"What's going on here?", Kallen asked as she and Rivalz comes outside.

"Don't ask.", Cole said.

"Baird is looking for a cat and is going to cut it in half with the chainsaw.", Dominic said.

"You mean Arther?", Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, that one. You seen him?", Baird asked angrily.

"No and why are you going to hunt it down? What did it do to you?", Kallen asked angrliy.

"I'm allergic to cats. Like the one I'm going to get right now.", Baird said as he walks off searching for Arther.

"Everytime I see him is he has a problem.", Rivalz said.

"He always have that problem. I'll go see what he is planning.", Cole said as he follows Baird.

"Dominic, we want to know what's his problem?", Kallen asked.

"You want to know why?", Dominic asked.

"Yes.", Rivalz said.

"Because he never get a promotion to become squad leader.", Dominic said.

"Is that what his problem is? By not becoming squad leader?", Kallen asked.

"When we lost Lieutenant Kim, Colonel Hoffman then promotes Marcus Fenix as Captain of both Delta and Alpha. That's why Baird is always like this since that happened.", Dominic said.

"I understand that you would like to command a squad. But Marcus, he's a good man and I think he will fit as a good squad leader. I mean, after this mission is over, you and the men will receive medals and promotions for your bravery.", Rivalz said.

"Yeah I guess you're right.", Dominic said.

"Anyway, he needs to grow up and quit wining like a baby and obey Marcus' orders as well.", Kallen said.

"He really needs to do that. I'm going to bed. Good night.", Dominic said as he walks back inside.

"Good night.", Kallen said.

"I hope we don't hear a single gunshot ring figuring that Baird already kill the cat.", Rivalz said.

"I hope not. Anyway, let's get to sleep. Figure that you need a massage right now in bed.", Kallen said.

"Oh I'm there.", Rivalz said as he and Kallen runs back inside to the bedroom.

--

**The Prince Park Tower Grand Hotel- Minato, Tokyo**

Both Li Xingle and Tianzi decided to get a hotel for the night before heading to Ashford Academy in the morning.

"Well, the curfew will end in 6:00 A.M. in the morning.", Tianzi said.

"Tell me about it. There were a whole bunch of troops in the streets patroling. Including downstairs at the lobby.", Li Xingle said.

"Is like they clearing the city making it their territory.", Tianzi said.

Suddenly, the phone rings as both Li Xingle and Tianzi looks at it and he walks towards it and picks it up to his ear.

"Hello?", Li Xingle asked.

_"Li Xingle, is that you?", _a voice asked.

"Hong Gu, it's good to hear your voice.", Li Xingle said.

_"It's good to hear yours too. How's Empress Tianzi?",_ Hong Gu asked.

"She's okay. She's with me.", Li Xingle said.

_"That's good. So what happened? Were the Locust were in Sapporo?", _Hong Gu asked.

"They were. They were in a meeting inside the Former Hokkaido Government Office Building. And you'll never believe who was inside the meeting.", Li Xingle said.

_"Who?", _Hong Gu asked.

"Schneizel el Britannia. The Second Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family and the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire.", Li Xingle said.

_"What? No way. You're kidding.", _Hong Gu said in a shocking tone.

"I'm not. He was there and he's a traitor as he is helping the Locust to plan a war with the entire countries around the world including us by using the Coalition's VX Gas Missiles to frame Britannia that they use the missiles on the target countries.", Li Xingle said.

_"Where are the VX Gas Missiles?", _Hong Gu asked.

"Inside the Britannian Imuslion Facility outside the city of Narita. We believe that there's only four missiles inside and are prepare to launch them soon.", Li Xingle said.

_"My God. How many miles will it go?", _Hong Gu asked.

"Thousand miles from everywhere it goes. And there's no way to hide from these dangerous weapons.", Li Xingle said.

_"Could Schneizel be responsible for the assassination of the Emperor of Britannia?", _Hong Gu asked.

"We do not know yet at this time. Anyway, what is it you call?, Li Xingle asked.

_"The reason I call you is that we just got word from the High Eunuchs that they encounter a Britannain Carrier ship just in the North Pacific Ocean. And its heading towards Japan with Water and Food..", _Hong Gu said.

"Really? I didn't know that", Li Xingle said.

_"Guess they are getting it for the Britannian people that are homeless since the riot..", _Hong Gu said.

"All right. I'll catch you later.", Li Xingle said as he put back the phone.

"Who was that?", Tianzi asked.

"It was Hong Gu. He call about the High Eunuches are in the North Pacific Ocean where a Britannian Carrier Ship is heading towards here with Water and Food.", Li Xingle said.

"Really? I didn't know that.", Tianzi said

"I wonder why?", Li Xingle asked.

--

**Britannian Carrier Ship- North Pacific Ocean**

The Britannian Carrier Ship carrying food and water, continues its course towards Japan with the High Eunuches on board.

"We should arrive at the Tokyo Bay docks tomorrow morning.", the captain said.

"All right. It's going to be a long night with no activity going on around the night ocean.", Gao Hai said.

But just miles away from the ship, six Reavers and six Nemacyst were flying seeing the Britannian Carrier Ship heading towards Japan.

"General, sir, the ship will arrive at the docks tomorrow. What do you want us to do?", the Locust Drone asked on the radio.

_"Burn them out. Sink it to the ground.", _General RAAM said on the radio.

"You heard him. Take out the ship.", the Drone orders.

The six Nemacyst sees the ship as they flies straight towards it to attack it on the left side of the ship.

Inside the ship, the crew were working on the radar as they see six lights flashing on the radar heading towards them.

"Captain, we got a problem.", the officer said as the Captain approach.

"What is it?", the captain asked.

"We detect six unedifying bogeys heading towards us from the left.", the officer said.

"Quick, get the Phalanx CIWS and fire on them.", the captain said.

"What's going on?", Gao Hai asked.

"We got company coming.", the captain said.

The six Nemacyst were heading towards the carrier as faster to attack as the Phalanx CIWS turns to the left and fires it machine guns with tracers heading on them.

Two Nemacyst were destroyed while the other four dodges the bullet tracers and hit on behind the carrier bridge and the other on the hanger. The other two destroys the runway with other Knightmare Frames destroy as fire was everywhere on the ship.

"Mission accomplished, sir.", the Locust Drone said.

_"Good. They should be no outside interference at this time. Out.", _RAAM said.

"What happened?", a voice said.

"Nothing. We just had a little outside interference that's all. But we taken care of it.", RAAM said.

"Oh, that's good. Are the other twelve VX missiles coming?", a voice said.

"Yes. Their inside a Britannian Cargo Ship inside the Bering Sea and heading towards the port.", RAAM said.

"That's good." the figure said as it turns out to be Lloyd Asplund. "At least the plan that we are about to begin real soon will be a blow out throughout the country."

"Don't worry about it. When this entire thing is done, the Locust will have control of Earth and no one will stop us for sure.", RAAM said.

"Indeed, my lord.", Lloyd said.

**--**

**Britannian Cargo Ship- Bering Sea**

Inside the Cargo Ship, Locust Troops were inside the ship guarding and on look on for any interference coming their way.

Odysseus u Britannia, the First Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family, and former Knights of Rounds Bismarck Waldstein looks at the Locust troops getting the wooden crates out as it reaveals the eleven of the sixteen VX Gas Rockets insde.

"Let's hope RAAM knows that they will be shiped inside the ports carfully to Kagoshima without getting caught.", Odysseus said.

"Relax. They won't know what hit them when we gather the missiles to the train.", Bismarck said.

"Let's hope so.", Odysseus said.

They continue to look at the Locust grabbing the crates of VX Gas Missiles to a sercure place.

--

End of chapter twenty-one

A/N: Glad to be back after a long two weeks of power outage. Anyway, I had a chance to see the final episode of Code Geass R2 last Sunday on and I was a little sad that Lelouch dies after that. We're are expecting to see the second season of Code Geass R2 English premiering in North America on November of 2008 on Adult Swim soon.

And of course, that same month, we are expecting Gears Of War 2 coming out on Friday November 7th and I can wait to get that game soon.

So two big events in one month comes and I can wait.

Once again, glad to be back again.

Review please.


	24. Being Hunted

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-two: Being Hunted

**Coalition of Ordered Governments Headquarters Green Zone- Pendragon Palace- Pendragon City- The Imperial Capital of Britannia**

Sunrise finally comes up for another morning day in the Britannian Imperial capital city Pendragon.

Inside the Pendragon Palace, home to the Britannian Imperial Family, now is Chairman Prescott's home and Coalition Headquarters, one soldier runs up straight towards the Chairman's room which use to be Emperor Charles room as he enters through the two giant doors and wakes up the chairman.

"Chairman, wake up.", the soldier said as Prescott wakes up.

"What is it?", Prescott asked as he yawned.

"We just got word from our Coalition Naval Inteligence that a Britannian carrier ship that was carrying food and supplies, was destroyed by Locust air strikes.", the soldier said.

"What?", Prescott asked angrily.

After he woke up, the soldier and Prescott walks out from the bedroom to the control room while talking about the situation at the same time.

"We have no idea at this time. It seems like the Locust created a blockade on the coast of Japan. They don't want no one interfering on the island country.", the soldier said.

"Does Hoffman knows about this?", Prescott asked.

"Doesn't know yet, sir.", the soldier said as they arrive inside the control room.

"Anyway, has he arrive back to the Tokyo Residence at this time?", Prescott asked.

"We believe he's back at Ashford Academy.", the soldier said.

"Get his crew and team a wake up call.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said as he walks off.

Prescott walks up to the baloney as he looks at the view of the capital city and the sun rising up which is just like a VX Gas Rocket just hits the ground and explodes. But it's not.

_"I hope I can trust those Britannians... because if they aren't,... I'll launch both a Patriot and Peacekeeper Missiles on their asses... and I'll go to war with them.", _Prescott said.

--

**Omotesando Mall- Tokyo Settlement**

At the Omotesando Mall, people enjoy a beautiful day inside shopping for stuff.

But unfortuality, the place was covered with Coalition troops patrolling around the place looking around for anything suspected.

Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, and Euphemia were there shopping trying to get their minds off of the situation like they did in the pool area.

"Well, another great day here at the mall.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they don't like shopping.", Lelouch said looking at some Coalition troops standing at the exits.

"Man, these guys are all over the place. It seems like they just want to cause trouble.", Suzaku said.

"Will you guys give it a rest. I mean, I understand this entire city is under Coalition Marshall Law. But we're here just to have fun. Right?", Shirley asked.

"Yeah, you're right.", Lelouch said.

"After we're shop here, I'll show y'all the Clovis Memorial Museum. I hope it's not got Coalition troops guarding the place.", Euphemia said.

"You mean the place where you are holding a place full of art and painting pictures.", Suzaku said.

"Yes, that's the one. I haven't been there since the incident.", Euphemia said.

"I wonder what's it like there.", Lelouch said.

"You'll love it.", Euphemia said.

They kept talking while continuing walking and looking around for any shops to stop by.

But what they do not know, is two people looking at them sitting down pretending their eating lunch.

"That's them.", the person said.

"General RAAM will be pleased to meet the Prince and the Princess... then join their father in hell.", the second person said.

The two gets up from their seats and quickly follows them.

--

At the Prince Park Tower Grand Hotel in Minato, Li Xingle and Tianzi were both inside the lobby kitchen eating breakfast.

"Well, the good news is the curfew's over... for now until tonight again at 11:00 P.M.", Tianzi said while eating.

"We have to head towards Ashford Academy to at least give them this.", Li Xingle said showing her the recorded disk.

"Let's hope they know its true.", Tianzi said.

"They will. Of course, for the Imperial Family, their going to be shock when they notice that the Second Prince and Prime Minsiter is a traitor and helping the Locust showing what they are going to do to frame Britannia and force the entire countries to war against Britannia.", Li Xingle said.

"If they have a chance at launching a single missile to any countries federation like the Chinese Federation, Euro Universe, or the Neutral Countries, or even the Coalition of Ordered Governments, the entire world will be at war.", Tianzi said.

"We can't let that happened.", Li Xingle said.

"You know, it was a little stupid not coming out from the palace.", Tianzi said.

"But you said that you were a prisoner in your own home. And of course, you were going to married that First Prince of Britannia.", Li Xingle said.

"I know. But he wasn't my type of guy to married. And I know their lying so they can force to be good for our country.", Tianzi said.

"I know that. But at least you decline it after that.", Li Xingle said.

Suddenly, while Tianzi was talking, he then sees two suspected men talking to the hotel personal at the entrance.

"Is something wrong?", Tianzi asked.

"Nothing wrong. We better get back to the room.", Li Xingle said as he grabs her.

"What's going on?", Tianzi asked as they headed back to the room.

The two suspected men then looks and sees both of them heading inside the elevator heading up back to their room.

"That's them.", the man said.

"And they got the disk as well.", the other said.

"We have to get that disk from them and destroy it before they can send it to anyone else about the Queen's plans and the Britannians traitor's that are helping the Locust and the assassination the the Emperor as well.", the man said.

"Then let's hurry.", the other said as they both hurries to the other elevator.

--

**Britannian Victory Memorial Center- Old Tokyo Tower**

The Tokyo Tower was a communication tower located in Shiba Park, Minato, Tokyo, Japan and is the twentith tallest tower in the world.

But now, the top tower except for the observation deck, were destroyed during the war against Britannia and Japan back in 2009.

It now serves as a Britannian Victory Memorial Center Museum featuring pictures and stuff from the war back then.

Inside, people looks around at pictures and stuff and even looks at the beautiful of Area 11 from the windows.

Rivalz and Kallen were there enjoying some time. But instead, there were inside another part of the center which is still in renovation

The two were inside a room where they were kissing and naked together with their bodies touching and arms around each other and with Rivalz on top of her. And of course, their bodies were covered in heavliy sweat.

"Ah, man... I think God granted me a goddess...", Rivalz said while panting and resting his head on her breast.

"Oh, god... I hope no one hears my moans. You sure we can do this in here? I mean, its all dark and there's a red light above us.", Kallen said who also panting.

"Relax, baby, its like no one will see us. Anyway, the place is where no can enter here. Even through its in renovation.", Rivalz said.

"Well, I hope you're right.", Kallen said.

"Just relax.", Rivalz said as he cupped her chin and press his lips against hers as they continue their love making.

--

At the entrance of the center, two suspected men walks towards the counter of the ticket register as the person looks at the two people.

"Can I help you?", the ticket register asked.

"We're looking for these two people.", the man said as he raises a photo of both Rivalz and Kallen.

"I did. They are inside looking around.", the ticket register said.

"Thank you.", the person said.

"Wait, you can go inside. You need a ticket if you want to go inside.", the ticket register said.

"Alright.", the man said as he gives the money to him and gets two tickets.

"Have a great day.", the ticket register said as the two men walks inside and looks around.

"They have to be in here somewhere.", the other person said.

"Let's split up.", the person said.

"Make sure the troops stand by.", the other person said.

"Yes, sir.", the person said as they splits up continuing their search.

--

Back at Ashford, Marcus and Dominic were looking around for Lelouch and the others.

"Where are they?", Marcus asked.

"No idea.", Dominic said.

While continue looking for the others, they look up and saw C.C. coming out from the room as she turns around seeing both Marcus and Dominic.

"Hey, look, there's that green haired girl.", Marcus said.

"What is it y'all looking for?", C.C. asked.

"Nothing. We're looking for Lelouch and his friends. Have you seen them?", Marcus asked.

"I think I did. They decided to go have some fun in the city for a while. Trying to get their minds off the enitre situation.", C.C. said.

"Well, at least they aren't doing anything stupid.", Dominic said.

"I think we should better go check on them to see if their okay.", Marcus said.

"Fenix.", a voice said as he and Dominic rolls their eyes.

"Great, its Hoffman.", Dominic said.

"What does he want with us, now?", Marcus asked as they look and see Hoffman walking up to them.

"Fenix, I'm going to send you to the Rainbow Bridge to help with the checkpoint squad.", Hoffman said.

"What happened to the guy who was supposed to go?", Marcus asked.

"Got a flu.", Hoffman said.

"Great.", Marcus said.

"Get to it, Fenix. Move it.", Hoffman said as he walks away.

"Yes, sir... piece of shit.", Marcus whispers.

"So, I guess you are going to the bridge.", Dominic said.

"I guess so. I'm leaving you in charge for a while when I get back.", Marcus said.

"Alright, later.", Dominic said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later as well.", Marcus said to C.C.

"Tell me, is your colonel is always strict on Marcus?", C.C. asked.

"Yeah, he is.", Dominic said.

"What happened between Marcus and the colonel?", C.C. asked.

"It's classified.", Dominic said.

"Oh, I see.", C.C. said.

--

In the bedroom, Cornelia, who still in bed, wearing just her violent bra and underwear, was still remember that night where Marcus was in bed with her.

_Flashback_

Of course during the night, they didn't had sex, they just had senuality in bed together.

Marcus was in his black shorts revealing his muscular body while Cornelia was in her violent bra and underwear laying her arms around him.

"This has to be my first time.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah and mine too.", Marcus said.

"A Britannian or should I say an Earthling and a Serain falling in love in the same bed.", Cornelia said.

"You know, I wouldn't say this to a beautiful woman, but aren't you in love to a man name Gilbert Guilford. I heard his your knight or something like that.", Marcus said.

"Yes, he is. He, of course, he was my first love when I announced to him as my personal knight. But after I caught my eye on you, I prefer Guilford, as a friend or a brother.", Cornelia said.

"Oh, I see.", Marcus said.

The two continues looking up at the ceiling when she spoke.

"Marcus,... I want to know why you and Hoffman hates one another. Did you did something wrong?", Cornelia asked.

"...I was a criminal in my planet. During the war against the Locust Horde, my father, Adam Fenix, he was C.O.G. soldier but a military scientist at the East Barricade Academy.", Marcus said.

"So you decided to follow your father's footsteps to become a soldier.", Cornelia said.

"Yeah. My father was a good man.", Marcus said.

"What happened to your father?", Cornelia asked.

"During the fortification of Jacinto Pleteau, my father was killed by non other than the Locust field leader; General RAAM. The person that kill Lieutenant Kim. He had sent a distressed call to me which I rushed to aide him after I left my post.", Marcus said.

"But you never made it in time.", Cornelia said.

"No I didn't.", Marcus said.

"So what happened after your father's death?", Cornelia asked.

"I return to my post... when I was arrested by Hoffman and I was sentence by Court-Marshal to life in prison for abandoning my post.", Marcus said.

"That's wrong. I mean, I understand leaving the post is a bad idea and disrespecting orders, but you had to help your father.", Cornelia said.

"And now, RAAM is here on this planet, and he is preparing to launch the missiles.", Marcus said.

"He is here. And I know you want to kill him for your father's revenge... I'll come with you on the mission. I want to avenge my father's death as well. You and me have fathers that were killed by General RAAM. And you and me can do that as well.", Cornelia said.

"Even you're Britannian, you have the guts to do that.", Marcus said.

"Like my sister, Euphemia. I always kept my eyes on my sister in case of any danger that's around. And even being reunited with Lelouch and Nunnally... it means like a big family is now revived.", Cornelia said.

_End Flashback_

Cornelia put on her clothes while looking at the mirror.

After she was done, she looks down on the shelf and saw a C.O.G. Gears emblem necklace. She grabs it and looks at it. Then smiles and puts it on around her neck.

--

Back at the mall, Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, and Euphemia leaves as the boys carries the bags for them.

"My god, you two, how much stuff you guys brought?", Lelouch asked trying to hold on to the stuff.

"Oh, just some clothes that we can try on.", Shirley said.

"Yeah, but that's so much stuff and I can't even hold on to this stuff while walking back.", Suzaku said who almost falls down with the stuff in his hands as well.

"Will you guys quit being babies and just hold on to them.", Euphemia said.

"This is not a great day for me and Suzaku.", Lelouch said.

"You got that right.", Suzaku said.

While walking back to the academy, the two suspected men continues following them just inches away.

"Stay a couple of meters away from them. Otherwise, will be caught.", the man said.

"Let's hope we can get to them.", the other man said.

"I hope so to.", the man said.

Suddenly, they see a vehicle driving next to Lelouch and the others as Lelouch turns to his left and saw Marcus.

"About time.", Lelouch said as he place the stuff inside the back seat of the junker.

"What's with all the stuff?", Marcus asked.

"Don't even ask.", Lelouch said.

"These girls here brought so many stuff and they force us to carry it back to the academy.", Suzaku said.

"Anyway, where's the other two?", Marcus asked.

"You mean Rivalz and Kallen?", Shirley asked.

"Yeah, those two.", Marcus said.

"Their at the Britannian Victory Memorial Center of the Old Tokyo Tower.", Euphemia said.

"This city has a tower?", Marcus asked.

"Of course. The Tokyo Tower is similar to the Elfel Tower in Paris, France.", Suzaku said.

"Never heard of that. But can y'all show me?", Marcus asked.

"Sure.", Lelouch said as he and the others gets inside the junker.

Then, Marcus then drives on the street heading to the Tokyo Tower while the two men looks at them.

"Great, we lost them.", the man said.

"Their heading to the Tokyo Tower.", the other man said.

"That's where the other two friends of there's are at. Including the other two men hunting them down.", the man said.

"We better call backup.", the other man said as he gets on the phone.

--

Back at the Hotel, Li Xingle and Tianzi gathers their stuff and heads for the front door.

"Let's get out of here.", Li Xingle said.

"I wanted to know what's going on here?", Tianzi asked.

"I'll let you know when we get inside the Shen--", Li Xingle was interrupted when he opened the door and saw two men with Locust Drones behind them.

"Oh, no.", Tianzi said.

"Crap.", Li Xingle said.

"Hello, Tianzi,... its been a while.", a voice said as the figure comes from behind the Locust Drones and reveals himself as Odysseus u Britannia.

"Prince Odysseus.", Tianzi said.

"I finally found you. And now that we can finally get married.", Odysseus said.

"I'm sorry, but she's not interest in you. Unlike when you betrayed your empire to join the Locust and help them engulfed a war against the world against Britannia.", Li Xingle said.

"Oh, really. And what are you going to do? Kill me? Your completely surrounded by Locust Troops. So right now, you will surrender yourself to Empress Tianzi right now. Or, if you do not do as I say, I'll execute you in this room and people will never find your body.", Odysseus said.

"Is that it?", Li Xingle asked.

"Oh, and there is one more thing you have to give up.", Odysseus said.

"Really? What is it?", Li Xingle asked.

"The disk.", Odysseus said.

"Oh, that. I kinda lost it.", Li Xingle lied.

"Well, that's a bad move there.", Odysseus said as he aims his gun at him.

"So I'll guess you will execute me?", Li Xingle asked.

"I'm afraid I got no choice but to execute you.", Odysseus said as he was getting ready to pull the trigger.

But suddenly, the ceiling of the room collapse with a medium hole right in front of the Locust Drones as it was Marcus Fenix appeared.

"It's him.", one of the drones said.

"Hi.", Marcus said as he grabs out his Lancer Assault Rifle and turns on the chainsaw and begins his killing sprere.

Both Li Xingle and Tianzi couldn't believe what they were seeing as Marcus cut their body parts everywhere with blood spattering in the room.

Then, Lelouch and Suzaku runs up to both to the two and leads them to the exit of the building.

Odysseus then sees the two escaping as he runs after them which got Marcus' attention and turns off his chainsaw and runs after him.

"Anya, this is Marcus. Tell Dom, Baird, and Cole, to get their asses up and come to the hotel.", Marcus said on the radio.

_"Understood, their on the way.", _Anya said.

Marcus then runs after Odysseus who was going after the others.

--

Inside the hotel's garage parking lot, the others were inside the junker as they saw Lelouch and Suzaku with both Li Xingle and Tianzi as they see the junker.

"Quick, hurry.", Shirley said.

"Take Tianzi.", Li Xingle said.

"What about you?", Lelouch asked.

"I got another ride.", Li Xingle said as the Shenhu walks towards him.

"Another Knightmare Frame robot.", Suzaku said.

"Quick, let's hurry.", Lelouch said as he, Suzaku, and Tianzi gets inside the junker.

Li Xingle gets inside the cockpit of the Shenhu and follows the junker.

Odysseus enters the garage and sees both the junker and Shenhu leaves and exits the garage.

"No!", Odysseus yells in rage after he let them escape.

But he snaps when he knows that Marcus was following him.

He looks at the door he came noticing that Marcus is not following him. He blew a sigh of relief and turns back and this time he was scared when he saw Marcus right in front of him.

"What's wrong? You must of seen a ghost.", Marcus said.

Odysseus then tries to run back the way he came when he saw both Dominic, Baird, and Cole blocking his path.

"Please, don't kill me.", Odysseus said as Marcus grabs him and lifts him in the air.

He then turns on his chainsaw on the weapon and put it near his neck as Odysseus was getting scare to death noticing his head was on the line.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to let you live... for now. But your going back to the facility in Narita, and tell General RAAM that death is coming for him real soon. So until then, give him that message, and let him know that the son of Adam Fenix is coming.", Marcus said as he drops him on the ground and turns off his chainsaw.

"Oh, and by the way, change your pants,... you just wet your pants.", Baird said as they both laugh and walks to the APC.

Leaving a frighten Odysseus who was looking at his pants and noticing he did wet his pants as he looks and sees the APC leaving the garage.

Suddenly, his cell phone rings as he grabs it and answered it.

"Yes?", Odysseus asled.

_"Did you get the disk?", _Schneizel asked.

"No, sir. They got away thanks to those Coalition Gears soldiers.", Odysseus said.

_"You don't know how much General RAAM does not like screws ups. Better come back here and warn him or else, he'll be the maddest person you will ever see.", _Schneizel said.

"I'm coming back right now, sir.", Odysseus said as he hangs up the phone.

--

Back at the facility, Schneizel put his cell phone away and walks back to the office where General RAAM was sitting.

"So, did he got the disk?", RAAM asked.

"No he didn't. They got away. Thanks to the Coalition Gears Soldiers.", Schneizel said as RAAM bangs his fist on the table in anger.

"You know how much I hate screw ups.", RAAM said.

"He's coming back right now.", Schneizel said as Luciano Bradley comes inside.

"That prince is nothing but worthless. And since those good for nothing Chinese still got the disk, I say we launch a missile on their asses right now.", Luciano said as Schneizel knows he can't stand him.

"We will not launch the missiles yet. But we have to be prepare for the ground forces to come because I know they will come here and stop our missiles from launching.", RAAM said.

"So, will have to wait?", Luciano asked.

"For right now. Anyway, we know that the Britannian Cargo Ship is now out of the Bering Sea and entering in the South Pacific Ocean heading to Kagoshima right now.", RAAM said.

"And we do got Lloyd over there making sure the other plan is in action.", Schneizel said.

"We need to act fast and now... because the Coalition of Ordered Governments have their own nuclear missiles... and their more powerful than the Britannian's F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb.", RAAM said.

"You mean?", Schneizel asked.

"The Patriot Missiles, Peacekeeper missiles, and ICB Missiles as well.", RAAM said.

"It's like the Cold War is coming back between United States of America and the Soviet Union. Now its between Britannia and the Coalition of Ordered Governments.", Schniezel said.

"It already is a Cold War.", RAAM said as he looks at the window.

It's only a matter of time when the missiles will be launched.

--

At the Old Tokyo Tower, Kallen and Rivalz leaves the place as they saw the junker park in front of them.

"Hey, guys.", Kallen said.

"Quick, get inside now. We're heading back.", Lelouch said.

"What's going on?", Rivalz asked.

"I'll tell y'all when we get back. Let's go, now.", Lelouch said again as the two gets on the junker.

"Who's that girl?", Kallen asked as she looks at Tianzi.

"Something you will know.", Suzaku said as they drive back to Ashford Academy for answers.

--

End of chapter twenty-two

A/N: It looks like it was really quick. But anyway, I got it done though. Well, see ya next Friday and Saturday as the next two chapters will be posted.

Have a great weekend and of course... Sweep the Angels. GO RED SOX!

Review please.


	25. RAAM's First Response

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-three: RAAM's Frst Response

The others returned to Ashford Academy after their fun day around the city turned to dangerous as many spies were coming after Lelouch and the others. Including both Li Xingle and Tianzi who have the disk in their hands.

"All right, how we did not know that we had people following us?", Lelouch asked.

"We should've grab one of them and bring him here for answers.", Marcus said.

"I think we should've done that.", Suzaku said.

"Who ever they work for, they've must of know who we are.", Euphemia said.

"And second, those people we brought in that were also being followed are chinese.", Dominic said.

"I wonder why these people came all the way from China to Japan.", Lelouch said.

"Don't know why.", Marcus said.

As they continue talking, Colonel Hoffman enters to the room and the talking stops with the others looking at him.

"You guys haven't heard about what happened in the Pacific.", Hoffman said.

"What happened?", Marcus asked.

"A Britannian Carrier Ship carrying food and water, was damage by a flight group of Locust Nemacyst just last night.", Hoffman said.

"What's that mean?", Suzaku asked.

"It means that the Coalition Navy Fleets are now on high alert about the incident. This is dated back to the 1964 Gulf of Tonkan which started the Vietnam War.", Hoffman said.

"So the enemy has Air Forces?", Lelouch asked.

"Yes they do.", Dominic said.

"Great. I guess they can call in air strikes at anytime.", Suzaku said.

"Anyway, I want to know who those Chinese people are and what's with that Knightmare Frame robot outside.", Hoffman said.

"Relax. Will going to ask them some questions about then talk about this disk they had with them.", Marcus said.

"Good. Make sure we can get all the questions we need from them.", Hoffman said.

"Yes, sir.", Marcus said.

"Maybe I can talk to them.", Lelouch said.

"You sure about that?", Marcus asked.

"Well, come on. At least you and Dominic have a chance at talking to Ohgi when we brought him here. So let me and Suzaku get a chance at this.", Lelouch said.

"All right. Will give y'all a shot at this. But you need to be good ones right here.", Marcus said.

"Will do what we can.", Suzaku said as he and Lelouch walks inside to the room.

As they went inside, both Marcus and Dominic turns around and saw Nina coming inside the room to see.

"What are you doing here?", Marcus asked.

"Nothing. Just looking what was going on.", Nina said who was looking at both Lelouch and Suzaku entering the room.

"Guess she ain't scared.", Dominic said.

--

Back at the Pendragon Palace, Prescott and other generals were in another meeting about the threat of the missiles and the Pacific Ocean Incident between the Britannian Carrier Ship and the Locust Nemacryst.

"Of course, you all heard what happened last night.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", they all said.

"A Britannian Naval Carrier Ship was attacked by Locust Nemacryst. Don't know how that happened. But we are going to ensure everyone here that we will take them down with our own air strikes. Even though, we got air bases in Germany and Great Britian for the Atlantic and Europe. Plus, we got an air force base in Australia which is for the Pacific since after the incident last night. We will response back by striking on them.", Prescott said.

"That will work in case of air attacks by the Locust.", the officer said.

"Now then, let's move on from the incident to the history of this planet. Because, we all know that the countries from around the world have been taken over by Britannia. So let's begin the map.", Prescott said as one officer shows a map on the screen of the countries of Earth.

"The blue right here in the North, Central, and South America. Including Alaska, Canada, Greenland, and of course, the Carribean Islands, is the Britannian Empire's home." the man said as the map changes showing the 2009 invasion of the world. "In the year 2009, Emperor Charles have agreed to a new plan as he launch a massave invasion around the world. He conquered Europe of Portugal, Spain, France, Belgium, Luxembourg, The Netherlands, and Russia. He also conquered North Africa, parts of Central and West Africa. And then also conquered the pacific islands of Hawaii, New Zealand, and of course, Japan."

"So what's with the red?", Prescott asked.

"The red countries of the Chinese Federation, Eastern Europe, Eastern Africa, and the majority of the Asian continent, are part of the United Federation of Nations. They hate the Empire of Britannia as they try to wage war on them.", the officer said.

"What about the countries that are white?", Prescott asked.

"Australia, Iraq, Iran, parts of Central Africa, Ukraine, Germany, Denmark, British Isles, and the Scandiavian countries are neutral. Which means they don't have a part of this between Britannia and the United Federation of Nations.", the officer said.

"We know that Japan is under Britannian rule, but its still a dangerous place of terrorist between the Japanese Resistance Military trying to get Britannia out of their country.", Prescott said.

"The Japanese to this day are still trying to get the Empire out of their country. But now, with the Locust are on that country, the attacks stop.", the officer said.

"Now, the Britannian people are getting scared to death on the island country and with the V.X. Gas Rockets in place, RAAM will launch a single missile for sure.", the other officer said.

"Of course, we have no response by him. What am I saying? We never talk to the general before.", Prescott said.

"It would be a surprise if we heard General RAAM talking to us for the first time.", the officer said.

As the talking continues, another officer comes in the room and talks to Prescott.

"Sir, we have an incoming call on the satalitte tv.", the officer said.

"If its Hoffman, tell him to hold or if its Dickinson, put him on the horn.", Prescott said.

"It's not those two, sir.", the officer said.

"Well, who is it?", Prescott asked.

"It's... General RAAM, sir.", the officer said.

Prescott was in shock as he turns around looking at the other generals staning at him in question. Then turns back to the officer.

"Is he waiting?", Prescott asked.

"Yes, sir. He said he wants to talk about his demands.", the officer said.

"Okay,... put him on screen.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", the officer said as he walks away from the table and Prescott turns back to his generals.

"Ah, sorry, I'm afraid we got someone joining with us right now.", Prescott said as the satalite tv right in front of them turns on and suddenly gets the face of General RAAM on the phone.

The other generals couldn't believe what they were seeing as they watch in shock seeing General RAAM for the first time.

_"Hello?", _RAAM asked on the screen.

"RAAM, how you doing?", Prescott asked.

_"Who's this I'm talking to?", _RAAM asked.

"This is Chairman Prescott of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. I'm in charge of this entire armed forces.", Prescott said.

_"Oh, the Chairman. It's good talking to you the first time. And of course, along with the entire generals you brought in the room.", _RAAM said.

"It's also good to talk to you the first time as well. Anyway, we're heard that you want to talk to us about your demands. So let's hear it. And of course, we have a lot of worry people around here in this room.", Prescott said.

_"I understand about this planet more than you know. Britannia is a superpower country just like both the United States of America and Russia during the Cold War. And they think they can become a better empire as we dethroned the emperor.", _RAAM said.

"So it was you that kill the Emperor of Britannia. Right?", Prescott asked.

_"It was me that kill the Emperor but I never planned the assassination on him.", _RAAM said.

"You did kill him but you never planned the assassination. So who planned it?", Prescott asked.

_"I can't tell you at this time. The reason I call is about demands.",_ RAMM said.

"Of course. What is your demands, general?", Prescott asked.

_"I come straight to the point. The Locust Horde have been one of the most powerful army since Emergence Day. Destroying half of your planet and of course failed to try to destroy the Jacinto Plateau. Of course, we know that place is a shelter for civilians and we try and try to destroy the place. Now, we have a plan to destroy the plateau and the planet Earth as well. By infintrating the maximum security base and stealing sixteen of your VX Gas Missiles. That way we can destroy the human race and conquering what we want.", _RAAM said.

"We understand that you have four VX Gas Missiles in place inside a Britannian Facility outside the city of Narita ready for launch at neither time. So please, don't do anything stupid by launching a single rocket in the air towards it target. And of course, your demands. What are they?", Prescott asked.

_"Couple of days ago before the Britannian Carrier Ship was attacked, I was in a meeting in the city of Sapporo about our plans. While talking, I sense two people at a window and I noticing they were spies and recorded the enitre conversation on a record disk. We got a glimped on their faces and found out their Chinese. They got away from the city and we know their in Japan. So I'm telling them right now on this tv. And here's my demands, I want the disk in my hands right now and they got until three days to give it back to me.", _RAAM said.

"And if we don't find them when three days are up?", Prescott asked.

_"Then be prepare to kiss a city goodbye when a missile is launched. And I have just found a target to do. Since their Chinese, I'm thinking of targeting the missile towards the Vermillion Forbidden City since its the home to the Chinese Emperor and the Government of the Federation.", _RAAM said as types on the laptop showing the missile's computer model line from the facility towards the forbidden city.

"Now, general, don't do any stupid enough to get the chinese involvement of this situation. Will we get the disk back from the two people you saw that night and make sure we don't forget during those three days. Anything else, general?", Prescott asked.

_"That will be all for now. I will come again the next day to state another demand. Right now, three days and counting if you don't give me the disk back. It's been nice talking to you. Until then, RAAM from the facility. Out.", _he said as the tv went blank and everyone was looking at Prescott.

"Okay, we have to alert the Chinese Government and of course set up a meeting with them about those two people are that has the disk. And we got to keep this top secret because if this comes out straight in to Chinese Federation hands, the country will go in chaos and I'm talking rioting or anything that's dangerous.", Prescott said.

"Well, sir, we have to warned Colonel Hoffman to send his ground forces to get the job done right now before General RAAM can launch a missile towards the target.", the officer said.

"We got three days until the deadline is done and destroy.", Prescott said.

"Sir,... we have to move right now.", the officer said.

"Get my plane ready to be in the air starting tomorrow. I'm taking a trip down to Japan. And while that, get Colonel Hoffman on the horn to tell him that I'm heading over there and get his troops prepare because tomorrow... we're going on the offensive.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", the officer said as he and the other generals walks away and get to work.

_"God protect us.", _Prescott thought.

But what he doesn't know is that Tianzi is the Empress of the Chinese Federation.

--

**Vermillion Forbidden City- Luoyang, Chinese Federation**

The Vermillion Forbidden City is the seat of the Chinese Emperor or Empress and the government of the federation -- a large palace situated in the capital city of Luoyang.

It is off limits to the general public and, aside from guard detail and other military personnal, holds a permanent staff of Eunuchs and female servents for fear that consorts and members of the Imperial line may be illicitly impregnanted.

But its now the target of a single VX Gas Rocket ready to be launch which the Chinese people do not know.

Inside the palace, Zhou Xianglin who is a female military aside to Li Xingle, was in charge of the palace while Tianzi and Li Xingle were in Japan. She on the other hand, was tired of looking out for the place.

"Where are those two? Are they coming back?", she asked.

"Don't know when. We've haven't talked since today.", Hong Gu said.

"Really? Where?", Zhou Xianglin asked.

"They were in the Tokyo Residence.", Hong Gu said.

"Well, at least we know where they are.", Zhou Xianglin said.

"I wonder if those Locust stories are true?", Hong Gu asked.

"It's probably just a myth. I mean there's myths about monsters being real like bigfoot, Loch Ness Monster, Jersey Devil, or Werewolf.", Zhou Xianglin said.

"Don't even remind me about those fairy tail stuff. Those give me the creps.", Hong Gu said.

"It's just a myth. It's like I'm not scaring you with these stories.", Zhou Xianglin said.

"You better.", Hong Gu said.

As they both continue talking, an Chinese officer walks up to them.

"Ma'am.", he said.

"What is it?", Zhou Xianglin asked.

"We just got word from General Cao, in charge of the Militarized Zone of Liaodong, have spotted an MQ-9 Reaper flying over the zone.", the officer said.

"Tell him to keep an eye on it. What's it doing flying over the zone?", Zhou Xianglin asked.

"Don't know. We can't tell the emblum on its wings.", the officer said.

"Tell him to keep an eye on it. Is it loaded with weapons?", Zhou Xianglin asked

"No, ma'am.", the officer said.

"All right. Just tell him.", Zhou Xianglin said.

"Yes, ma'am.", the officer said as he walks away.

"What shall we do?", Hong Gu asked.

"Just wait it out. I mean, the plane is not armed.", Zhou Xianglin said.

--

**Militarized Zone of Liaodong- Eastern Seaborne of the Chinese Federation**

Inside the zone, General Cao and his troops looks up seeing the MQ-9 Reaper flying over the zone.

"Sir, should you give the order to fire?", the soldier asked as he was manning the Anti-Aircraft gun.

"No. It's not firing on us. Its just flying over the zone. We have no idea where it came from.", General Cao said while looking at the Reaper.

"It's probably Britannian.", the soldier said.

"I can't tell what it is because its too dark here.", General Cao said.

The MQ-9 Reaper belongs to the Coalition of Ordered Governments. It is doing a reconisance mission around the country side.

--

Back at Ashford, inside the command room, Colonel Hoffman was talking with Chairman Prescott via satalite tv about his arrival tomorrow.

"I understand that everything will be set up for your arrival tomorrow.", Hoffman said.

_"Of course, this will be my first time meeting with the Imperial Family. And of course, meeting with your ground forces.", _Prescott said.

"Yes, sir, I understand.", Hoffman said.

_"And I hope you got you got your forces ready to go as well for this mission.",_ Prescott said.

"Of course, sir, they are the best men I have.",Hoffman said.

"You better. Because I need to tell you something that is much shocker.", Prescott said.

"What is it?", Hoffman asked.

_"Just eariler tonight, me and the other generals were in a meeting talking more about the rockets when suddenly had a unexpected visitor.",_ Prescott said.

"Who was it?", Hoffman asked.

_"...General RAAM of the Locust Horde.",_ Prescott said.

"What? You're kidding.", Hoffman said in a shocking tone.

_"No I'm not. This is the first time we had a talk with him.",_ Prescott said.

"What did he say?", Hoffman asked.

_"He already announce his demands.",_ Prescott said.

"What demands he wants?", Hoffman asked.

_"He wants a recorded disk by two Chinese people who were spying on him during a meeting in Sapporo. They have three days to get the disk back to his hands. If they don't when three days are gone, he will launched one of our VX Gas Rocket towards the Vermillion Forbiddon City as his target's first strike.", _Prescott said.

"Oh, god.", Hoffman said in a shocking tone.

_"Anyway, right now, I send an MQ-9 Reaper in the air to take photos of the Forbidden City and around the Chinese Federation country side. It should take a while for the photos to be send towards us.", _Prescott said.

"Sir, I think I do have two Chinese people here at the post.", Hoffman said.

_"Really? When you find them?", _Prescott asked.

"Earlier today, they were being hunted by unknown personnal which we're currently investigating the situation at this time.", Hoffman said.

_"What are their names?", _Prescott asked as Hoffman looks at the papers of the two Chinese people's name and picture.

"This guy's name is Li Xingle and the girl's name is Tianzi with no last name.", Hoffman said.

_"Where are they now? Do they have a recorded disk?", _Prescott asked.

"Don't know yet, sir. We're still questioning them.", Hoffman said.

_"Well keep questioning them as longer as you can. I want to know if they got a recorded disk_ with them. _And make sure that everything's in place by tomorrow when I arrive there.", _Prescott said.

"Understood, sir. I'll remind every soldier here in this place.", Hoffman said.

_"Do it as soon as you can by tomorrow. We might not get no sleep with this situation going on. I'll see you tomorrow. Prescott out.", _he said as the tv went blank.

Hoffman on the other hand still remain in his seat thinking of something as he finally gets up from his seat and walks out of the room.

--

In the hallways, Lelouch and Marcus were talking while standing next to the door.

"Well, so now what?", Lelouch asked.

"No idea. Of course, I'm waiting for a green light mission so we can head to the facility to get the job done.", Marcus said.

"It's Hoffman's choice. You got to wait it out until the colonel gives the word out.", Lelouch said as Marcus looks and sees Hoffman walking towards them.

"Here he comes, now.", Marcus said as Lelouch looks as well.

"Fenix, Prince, need a word with the two of you.", Hoffman said.

"What is it you want?", Marcus asked.

"Now don't start with me because we got a surprise guest coming tomorrow.", Hoffman asked.

"Who's coming?", Lelouch asked.

"The Chairman is coming.", Hoffman said.

"Chairman Prescott is coming here?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, he is. He will be meeting with the Imperial Family and the troops as well. Including you, Fenix. So you better get your squad ready be perfectly great and dressed for sure.", Hoffman said.

"Great.", Marcus said.

"What about me? What does he want with me and the Imperial Family?", Lelouch asked.

"He just want to talk to the rest of you and the family. So I know you got clothes that are class and y'all royaliy as well. So just be ready.", Hoffman said.

"All right.", Lelouch said.

"That's all I got to say... and Fenix... look at him straight in the eye... and don't disrepect him like your doing to me... good night.", Hoffman said as he walks away.

"I think he means it seriously.", Lelouch said.

"Might as well get this over with. I'll get my squad to tell them about tomorrow.", Marcus said.

"I'll get both my sisters and friends ready as well for tomorrow.", Lelouch said.

"Who's going to keep an eye on them?", Marcus asked.

"They'll be okay. You got troops guarding the door.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah, your right.", Marcus said as Lelouch yawned.

"Well, I better go tell each and every one of them. I'll see you in the morning. Good night.", Lelouch said as he walks away.

"Yeah, good night.", Marcus said as he walks away as well.

--

In the Pacific Ocean, the MQ-8 Reaper continues its recon mission in the pitch black ocean as the pilot inside looks down when he saw a ship of lights in the ocean.

"Wonder what's that?", the pilot asked as he looks at the close up view hole.

On the Britannian Cargo Ship, an Locust Drone looks up and saw the recon plane flying in the air.

"Seems like we got a spy plane flying over the skies.", Bismarck said.

"Better alert RAAM and Schneizel about this.", Odyssees said as he gets on the horn.

--

At the facility, RAAM gets on the horn noticing that the satalitte phone was ringing.

"RAAM.", he said.

_"Sir, it's Odyssees. We got a recon plane flying over the dark skies and we're thinking it will get on the radio and snaping pictures about our location. Orders?", _Odyssess asked.

"Shoot it down.", RAAM said.

_"Yes, sir.", _Odyssess said as RAAM turns off the phone.

--

"What he say?", Bismarck asked.

"Shoot it down.", Odyssess said.

"Drones, get on that SAM missile and target on that recon plane.", Bismarck said as two Locust Drones runs towards the SAM missiles and targets on the Reaper.

"Orders, sir.", the drone asked.

"Fire.", Bismarck said.

The drones launches two missiles towards the air heading towards the recon plane.

--

Inside the plane, the pilot heard a beeping sound and saw two missiles on radar coming towards it.

He gets on the joystick and trying to dodge the missile as he miss one missile but suddenly, the second missile hits the back of it and destroys it.

--

"That was quick.", Odyssess said.

"We don't have to worry about that from now on.", Bismarck said as he walks away.

--

End of chapter twenty-three

A/N: Looks like I did a quick chapter. But I'll try doing it longer next time. Review please.


	26. Another Knights Of Rounds Survivor

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-four: Another Knights of Rounds Survivor

**Babel Tower- Outskirts of the Tokyo Residence**

The Babel Tower is one of the series commerical complexes on the outskirts of the Tokyo Residence, administrated by organized criminal elements as a casino wherein human trade and other illegal practices are rampant.

But now, it is now under Coalition hands as they take prisoners of the people that were in charge of the tower including the leader.

(A/N: You know. The ones that were on episode one of Code Geass R2 in the tower.)

Coming out from the exit of the tower, Miss Romeyer, an aide and advisor of Britannia, looks at the prisoners as an Coalition troop sees her and tells her to leave.

"Hey, leave or will take you prisoner as well. Move it.", the Coalition soldier said.

"Yes, sir." she said as she heads for her limo. "So rude."

Just before he was entering her limo, gunshots rang inside the tower as she and the troops looks towards the entrance.

"What the fuck is going on inside?", the Coalition soldier asked.

"No idea.", another soldier said.

"Go see what is going on?", the soldier asked as four troops runs inside to check.

Miss Romeyer on the other hand gets inside her limo and closes her door as the driver then drives away from the tower and through the streets of towards the Tokyo Residence.

_"Things been rough these days and nights of course. It's not like the Black Knights are attacking. Ever since this military Coalition troops came, the Black Knights suddenly disapear out of sight. Wonder where they are?", _she thought.

Her thoughts suddenly interrupts when the driver stops the limo as she crawls up to the driver.

"What happened? Why you stop?", she asked.

"There's something right in front of the car on the street.", the driver said as Romeyer gets out of the car and walks up when her face turns to horror as she see a body with blood everywhere.

The driver then comes out from the limo and also sees the body as well.

"Who's that?", the driver asked.

Suddenly, the man was still alive as he coughs blood from his mouth as his eyes open up looking at both Romeyer and the driver.

"He's alive.", Romeyer said as the man tries to speak.

"Help... me...", the man said in a weaker tone as he raises his hand towards them.

"We need to help him. Quick, help me take him to the limo.", Romeyer said as she and the driver picks him up off the ground and carries him inside the back seat of the limo as she gets inside and the driver gets back to the driver seat and drives.

Inside, Romeyer grabs as many big towels to cover the blood and of course stop the bleeding trying to get the man to stay alive.

"Don't worry. You going to live. So hold on.", Romeyer said while trying to stop the bleeding and the driver drives as fast as he can to the nearest hospital.

--

In the Lamperouge Residence, Lelouch was discusting about tomorrow to his friends and to his sisters execpt for Nunnally, who was in her room fast asleep.

"All right. Starting tomorrow, everyone need to be dressed right. Because the Chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Governents is coming to visit the Tokyo Residence. So everyone needs to be in good shape for this.", Lelouch said.

"Lucky for me, I got some spare clothes.", Euphemia said.

"Well, I need to get this uniform clean as well before tomorrow.", Cornelia said.

"What about Nunnally?", Suzaku asked.

"Where is she by the way?", Euphemia asked.

"She's already went to sleep.", Lelouch said.

"Poor kid.", Cornelia said.

"At least, I got spare clothes.", Shirley said.

"Including my dress as well. The one that I had a chance at visiting Lloyd.", Milly said.

"Oh that.", Shirley said.

"What? Its a nice and beautiful dress.", Milly said.

"Yeah, but that one almost shows your breasts enough.", Nina said.

"Tell me, is your friend a sexy woman?", Cornelia asked.

"Almost.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, let's just get things ready for tomorrow and gets some sleep.", Rivalz said.

"What about Marcus? Does he know including the others?", Kallen asked.

"He knows and he already telling them about it as well.", Lelouch said.

"Um, Lelouch.", Suzaku said.

"What is it?", Lelouch asked.

"I need to talk to you, alone.", Suzaku said.

"Uh... ok.", Lelouch said.

"Anyway, we better get some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning.", Euphemia said as she walks off to the room.

"We're outta here. See you guys in the morning.", Shirley said as she gave a quick kiss on Lelouch's cheek and he responded back with a quick kiss as well.

The others leaves the residence and headed back to their dorms for the night.

"Are you sure, Euphemia, will be okay with you?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah, she'll be okay with me. Besides, she likes to be closer to Nunnally all day and night.", Lelouch said.

"All right. I better get some sleep for tomorrow. Good night.", Cornelia said as she walks back to the academy leaving both Lelouch and Suzaku alone.

"So, Suzaku, what is it you want to say?", Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch,... you and I have been friends for a while...", Suzaku said while he was scared to death.

"What's wrong?", Lelouch asked.

"I've... been keeping a secret for a long time.", Suzaku said.

"What secret?", Lelouch asked.

"Please don't tell this to anyone. Including, Euphemia.", Suzaku said.

"Um... sure. But what is this secret you've been keeping?", Lelouch asked.

"Is that...", Suzaku said but didn't want to.

"Come on. Just say it.", Lelouch said.

"I'm... addicted to... sex.", Suzaku said with tears coming out.

"What?", Lelouch asked.

"The reason I'm addicted to sex is because of... Milly.", Suzaku said.

"What's wrong with her?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm in... love with her. Which means... I'm cheating on Euphemia with her.", Suzaku said as he was sobbing.

"YOU WHAT?!", Lelouch yells in anger as he punches him in the face causing him to fall on the floor with his lip bleeding.

"Please, I'm sorry.", Suzaku begged but once again punches him in the stomach.

"WHY? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WITH MY SISTER! YOU SAID YOU LOVE HER! AND NOW YOUR CHEATING ON HER WITH MY BEST FRIEND! AS IF THE PRESIDENT OF THE STUDENT COUNCIL!", Lelouch yells as he punches him again.

"Look, I just can't help it! I just need help!", Suzaku yells with bruses and blood everywhere on his face.

"THE ONLY HELP YOU'LL GOING TO NEED IS THIS YOU FUCK!", Lelouch yells but decided to punch him with one last fist on his face again.

But then suddenly, he then stops with his fist inches from his face as he looks at his friend crying with more tears coming out from his eyes.

He now know is that what he's done, was that he made the biggest mistake of his life by beating his own friend to death. Like a Britannian hated an eleven.

"Oh, god. What have I done.", Lelouch said as tears comes out of his eyes while looking at his hands with blood on them.

Suzaku on the other hand was breathing with blood oozing from his mouth and bruises everywhere on his face and body as well.

Lelouch then looks down seeing his friend as he knee down and helps him up as he takes him to the residence dorm.

_"You have to tell Euphie about your secret, Suzaku. Sooner or later.", _Lelouch thought as he carries his friend inside the dorm.

--

At the main academy, inside the bedroom dorms, Marcus explains to the squad about the chairman's arrival tomorrow.

"So the chairman's coming tomorrow? That's a shocker.", Dominic said.

"Yeah. Probably, just visiting and seeing what's the progress been doing here.", Marcus said.

"I wonder what he'll say when he see you.", Baird said.

"He's going to be shock to see me like I broke out of the prison. I'll just say to him that the Locust bombed the prison and causes the door to break.", Marcus said.

"He won't fall for that. I mean the man has been a good chairman leading his troops to combat.", Cole said.

"The chairman is a dictatorial military leader for the Coalition of Ordered Governments. He has mandated several sweeping authoritarian powers to the government to control the remaining human population. He won't give up until the Locust surrenders or we give up.", Marcus said.

"And of course, guerantees the threat will be stop if those missiles will launch.", Dominic said.

"Even then, General RAAM will guerentee the threat will soon begin. Probably will began tomorrow when the chairman comes to Japan.", Baird said.

"That's true. Because you know how RAAM wants to end the human race badly.", Cole said.

"By launching those missiles straight towards a target real fast.", Baird said.

"Well, we can't let that happened. I know how bad these missiles are. Those missiles are extremly dangerous than nuclear and ICB missiles. Even worser than the Britannian weapon F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb which we haven't seen what it looks like.", Marcus said.

"Its like the Cold War all over again. And this time with three sides who's going to launch the first missile and a first strike.", Dominic said.

"Who ever will launch a first stirke.", Cole said.

"Anyway, just be prepare for tomorrow. We're about to see the chairman making he's way towards Japan.", Marcus said.

"Better get some sleep. I'm heading to bed right now.", Dominic said as he walks towards the bed.

"Me too.", Baird said as he and Cole heads to their rooms.

"All right, good night and be prepare for the morning.", Marcus said as he leaves the room.

"See you in the morning, Marcus.", Dominic said as he falls asleep in bed.

Marcus then enters towards the hallway as he closes the door and walks forward in the hallways with lights still on.

As he continue walking alone, passing through numberous doors from left to right, he then stops towards the door to his right as he begins hearing the sound of grunts.

He walks towards his right and put his ear on the door to hear. But then, he had enough force as the door pushes open a little which cause him to flinch for a minute and take a peek at what was the noise coming from.

The room his was looking at was dark with the full moon shines a light towards the bed. He then sees a woman alone in bed grunting by herself.

_"Wait a second. I know who's that.", _Marcus thought.

The woman in bed was actually, Cornelia.

What she was doing was making his eyes wide and couldn't help it as Cornelia had her hands inside her womanhood with a finger inside it making it wetter with drips of her juices towards the soft silky sheets and of course her entire body was full of sweat as well.

"Oh, yes. Please do it, Marcus.", Cornelia moaned as he was in shock that she called on his name.

_"Is this woman... falling in love with me while she's... masturbate?", _He thought as he decided to watch no more and leave her doing "it" to herself.

--

**Coalition Force One- Above the Pacific Ocean Airspace**

Inside the plane, leaving from Pendragon City to the Tokyo Residence, Chairman Prescott was sitting on his seat reading when a soldier walks up to him.

"Sir.", the soldier said as Prescott turns towards him.

"Yes?", Prescott asked.

"Sir, we just got word that one of own recon plane, the MQ-Reaper, was shot down near the coast of Japan.", the soldier said.

"What?", Prescott asked in anger as he gets up from his seat.

"It got shot down.", the soldier said as he walks towards the control room

"What shot it down?", Prescott asked.

"We don't know, sir. It's last contact was a cargo tanker that was also near the coast fire a missile towards it and shot it down.", the soldier said.

"Did they had any identification of the ship and where it was heading?", Prescott asked.

"We don't know, sir.", the soldier said.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!", Prescott yells in anger.

"I DON'T KNOW, ALL RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW!", the soldier yells.

"All right, just calm down.", Prescott said.

"I DON'T KNOW FOR FUCK SAKE!", the soldier yells again.

They arrive at the control room with people working on computers and other stuff while going towards the Tokyo Residence.

"All right, here's the scoop, I want more information on the recon plane incident and try to get another plane in the air to try to find the ship that shot the last one earlier tonight. And the reinforcements I'm bringing is to set up moblie command center at the Narita International Airport when we arrive.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said.

"Sir, what about the Chinese people?", the officer asked.

"We need to get in contact with them as well and set up a secret meeting with them. Get moving on that.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", the officer said as he walks off.

_"I want to know what the ship belong to.", _Prescott thought.

--

Back at Ashford, Li Xingle was on the satalitte phone talking to Hong Gu.

_"You guys were hunted down?", _Hong Gu asked.

"Yes, we was. But we're okay. Thanks to some people that help us escape.", Li Xingle said.

_"Where did they got the Shenhu at?", _Hong Gu asked.

"Inside a basketball court where its been straped with electrical fences everywhere surrounding the court. But I ain't got a problem since the Coalition guarding the frame.", Li Xingle said.

_"Can you trust these people. Especially, that man name Marcus Fenix. The one that every Coalition troop like because he can overcome the odds.", _Hong Gu said.

"Well, I don't know who he is because their colonel name Victor Hoffman told me and Tianzi that we're on a need to know basic. So we don't need to know.", Li Xingle said.

_"Seems like this kind of person is someone that is a secret person. Anyway, does he have his own squad?", _Hong Gu asked.

"His rank is Captain and he got a squad of his own as well.", Li Xingle said.

_"I wonder how he can lead a squad to victory. I would love to see that. But its too bad that we have to stay and guard the Forbiddon City.", _Hong Gu said.

"Oh well. You gotta take charge of stuff while we're on missions like this. It's your job.", Li Xingle said.

_"All right. What's been going on right now? Did they talked about the disk?", _Hong Gu asked.

"Not really. We still got it though. They haven't talk about when we're going to be released. Will just going to have to wait and see tomorrow if they let us go free and return home.", Li Xingle said.

_"Well, you guys be careful and we're hope to see y'all guys back here soon.", _Hong Gu said.

"We will. See you when we get back.", Li Xingle said.

_"All right, see you later.", _Hong Gu said as he hangs up the phone.

After the conversation, Tianzi wakes up from bed to see Li Xingle looking out the window seeing the Shenhu in the basketball court guarded by Coalition Troops.

"What are you doing up?", Tianzi asked

"Nothing. Just looking at the Shenhu. Still standing on its feet.", Li Xingle said.

"Well, at least these people are happy and helping the elevens with food and supplies. I wonder where their from?", Tianzi asked.

"No clue. At least they are good people. Not like the Britannian massacruing and caring for themselves.", Li Xingle said.

"We just need to trust them more and more.", Tianzi said as he walks up to her and sits on the bed.

"What you need to do is get some sleep. We don't know if their going to release us and go home. But will have to wait until tomorrow. So for right now, get some sleep.", Li Xingle said.

"All right, good night.", Tianzi said as she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"Good night.", Li Xingle whispers to her.

--

At the Lamperouge Residence Dorm, Euphemia woke up in the middle of the night.

She was entering the kitchen and walks up to the rifriegenrator and opens it. Grabbing out a jug of milk and some cookies and walks to the table as she enjoys her midnight snack.

"What you doing up?", she looks up and saw Lelouch walking up towards the table.

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying a midnight snack. That's all.", Euphemia said as she dunks the cookie towards the cup of milk and eats it while Lelouch sits down with her.

"You know, I remember when you were eating while our parents were asleep.", Lelouch said.

"And you and Nunnally, snuck up on me and try to tell on me.", Euphemia said.

"That was funny at least.", Lelouch said as he eats a cookie as well.

"Anyway, it was funny though.", Euphemia said as she eat another cookie.

"Yeah.", Lelouch said.

"I remember when me and Nunnally were fighting over trying to find out who will marry you.", Euphemia said.

"Whoa, what just one minute. You and Nunnally are my sisters.", Lelouch said as she laughs.

"I know. But it was so funny.", Euphemia said.

"Well, yeah, it was funny.", Lelouch said.

"You know, there's something wrong with Cornelia.", Euphemia said.

"What you mean?", Lelouch asked.

"She's been acting weird since we've been here with the Coalition troops.", Euphemia said.

"Are you sure about that? Because, she's been feeling okay ever since the battle going on here.", Lelouch said.

"Well, she haven't acting that way. And I'm getting worried about her.", Euphemia said.

"Don't worry, will talk to her tomorrow.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah, you're right.", Euphemia said.

"So, Marcus Fenix. The Coalition of Ordered Governments number one hero and the soldier who can overcome any odds.", Lelouch said.

"You mean that man? I wonder what's his history is about and why the entire men likes him?", Euphemia asked.

"I don't know. But the only person that doesn't like him is Colonel Hoffman. I keep hearing him about sending him to prison.", Lelouch said.

"Did he do something wrong?", Euphemia asked.

"No clue. I've been trying to tell him about his secrets but he doesn't want to confess about it.", Lelouch said.

"I wonder what he is hiding.", Euphemia said.

"No clue what he's hiding.", Lelouch said.

--

In Lelouch's bedroom, C.C. was looking out at the window as she sees Suzaku laying in bed with bruises on his face.

She on the other hand, sense something outside.

_"I wonder if anyone didn't find anything about the Black Knights' submarine.", _C.C. thought.

--

Outside, Marcus was walking the courtyard when he heard an alarm going off.

He turns around seeing the entrance gates' opening showing a limo going real fast and then stops right infront of Marcus as the driver stops the limo.

Marcus walks up to the driver and aims his Lancer Assault Rifle at his head.

"You have any idea that you were about to become a hit and run criminal by almost killing me?", Marcus asked.

"We need help.", the driver said.

"Help with what?", Marcus asked as he looks at the other side and saw a woman.

"With this.", Romeyer said as Marcus walks towards the right side of the limo.

As he made it towards the right, he eyes went wide and saw the person that the two helped on the streets with big scars of blood everywhere on his body.

"What the fuck happened to him?", Marcus asked as he helps her carry him to the auditorium.

"We found him like this. He's breathing but I'm afraid he's going to die.", Romeyer said.

"Quick, let's take him to the auditorium. It's been turn to a medical center. We can help him live if we go right now.", Marcus said.

"Ok, let's go.", Romeyer said as she and Marcus carries him to the auditorium.

--

C.C. on the other hand saw the entire thing from the window.

_"I wonder how he got all that scars with blood everywhere on his clothes.", _C.C. thought.

--

**Port Yokosuka- Tokyo Residence**

The Port Yokosuka is a major seaport situated south of the Tokyo Residence.

Inside one of the shipyard hangers, the Black Knights' submarine was kept in there for a short period time during the incident. Without a single person finding it.

But now, its been found. By Locust troops as they set up more VX Gas Missiles in the missile silos.

General RAAM arrives inside seeing the submarine and how big it was.

"So I see that the Black Knights use this against the Britannian Navy.", RAAM said.

"Yes, it was. We try everything to take it down but no effect.", Schinezel said.

"But now, the sub is now in Locust's hands. We can use this as a third inigitive against the Coalition Navy.", RAAM said.

"But who's going to keep this in charge of the sub?", Schinezel asked.

"Simple. Princess Carine Le Britannia will be in charge of the sub.", RAAM said.

"You sure about her?", Schinezel asked.

"Don't worry. She told me she always hated a member of the Imperial Family. So I assign her to this position to get the job done.", RAAM said.

"Well, I hope you know what you'll doing.", Schinezel said.

"Relax. It's just like the Red October preparing to launch a single missile towards the U.S. And I attened to do the same thing just like that.", RAAM said as he looks at five VX Gas Rockets entering the silos

"Yes, sir.", Schinezel said.

"Any word from the Britannian Cargo Ship?", RAAM asked.

"No word yet from them. But their almost to their desternation.", Schinezel said.

"Good. I better return back to the facility right now. We're expecting company tomorrow.", RAAM said.

"Who?", Schinezel asked.

"Chairman Prescott. Who else?", RAAM said as he walks away.

Schinezel on the other hand know Prescott. He has been friends with him for a long time since he was a Coalition troop.

_"So, Prescott, it seems like we're going to see each other again.", _Schinezel thought as he walks away as well.

--

At the facility, Locust boomers looks at the bodies of the dead when they notice that one of the bodies were gone.

"Where's the other body?", the boomer asked.

"Probably sent him inside the ovens to burn it. That's what we're doing to the other bodies. Don't you remember it was RAAM's orders?", the second boomer asked.

"Oh. Sorry.", the boomer said.

They quickly poor some liquid nitrogen on the bodies and lights up a fire on them to burn their ashes.

"Well, let's get more bodies to burn.", the second boomer said.

"Light them up.", the boomer said as they both go back inside for more bodies to burn.

--

End of chapter twenty-four.

Sorry for not publishing the last chapter from last Saturday. I've been doing school related stuff through the weeks and feels like I'm going to lose interest on this story.

But I'm not. So don't worry about nothing. I will continue on to overcome any school related stuff through the coming months.

Review please


	27. A Walk In The Night

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-five: A Walk In The Night

As the night continues at Ashford, more than twisty stuff continues as one of the Knights of Rounds mysterious came alive from the massacre as Coalition Medics treats his wounds around his body.

--

Inside the interrogation room, Marcus questions Miss Romeyer about the situation. This by the way is his thrid time inside the room with different people from three countries.

"So, you're an aide and advisor for the Britannian Government?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, I am.", Romeyer said.

"You were sent here by who?", Marcus asked.

"Emperor Charles. Days before his assassination.", Romeyer said.

"I see. Of course, we have some of the Imperial Family here in this building.", Marcus said.

"Really?", Romeyer asked.

"Of course. Princesses Cornelia and her sister Euphemia. Along with the two missing people of the family. Princess Nunnally and her brother Prince Lelouch.", Marcus said.

"Well, I'm surprise. I must see them please.", Romeyer said.

"I'm afraid you can't see them. Their all asleep. Because, we're getting things ready for the arrival of Coalition Chairman Prescott.", Marcus said.

"Your... chairman is coming?", Romeyer asked.

"Of course.", Marcus said.

"Well, I didn't know that.", Romeyer said.

"Now, back to the story. The man you and your driver brought in had big scrach marks of blood everywhere on his body including his clothes as well. Where did you find him?", Marcus asked.

"We found him when we were leaving the Babel Tower. It's just outside the Tokyo Residence.", Romeyer said.

"Do you know who he is? Did he gave you a name?", Marcus asked.

"He didn't gave me or the driver a name.", Romeyer said.

"I see. But he was breathing?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, he was.", Romeyer said.

"Okay. Well, once again, the man you brought him is being treated right now on his wounds by medics. We don't know what his condition are at this moment, but we will do the best we can to save his life.", Marcus said.

"What about me?", Romeyer asked.

"Well, you can't leave here because of the curfew around the city. So, you're going to have to stay here for the night until the curfew is over.", Marcus said.

"I will stay here.", Romeyer said.

"All right, I'll get someone to find you a room to stay for the night. Just sit tight.", Marcus said as he gets up and leaves the room.

--

Inside the auditorium, which is the Coalition Temporary Medical Facility, the medics continues working on the man as he was asleep while they put cloths on his body to covered the blood from coming out.

"I wonder how he got these scars?", the medic asked.

"Don't know. At least, he's going to live.", the other medic said.

"Let's continue working on this guy.", the lead medic said as he puts cloth around the scar.

His clothes were inside a bucket of water where it mixes together with the blood to make it red water inside.

--

Marcus was walking inside the hallway, heading to the auditorium, when he saw Anya A**S**lstream looking out the window seeing the auditorium from there.

"What you doing up?", Marcus asked as she looks to see him.

"You brought that man here?", Anya asked.

"You know about that just now?", Marcus asked.

"That man... is Gino Weinberg... he's Knight of Three of the Knights of Rounds.", Anya said.

"What? I thought you were the only survivor while he was among the dead of the Knights of Rounds.", Marcus said.

"I thought he was too. But, mysterious,... he came alive. It's like someone revived him. There's no way, he can be revive.", Anya said.

"Something, like God in the skies, revive people. Miracles do happened.", Marcus said.

"I wonder how he escaped from the facility? I must ask him.", Anya said as he tries to walk to the auditorium.

"Excuse me, there. But you can't go outside.", Marcus said who put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"What do you mean I can't? He's my friend.", Anya said.

"Curfew's in effect. You go outside, you'll get caught and head to the stadium prison camp. And believe me, you don't want to go there.", Marcus said.

"So, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow?", Anya asked.

"Yes. So, sorry. Wait until morning to see him.", Marcus said.

"All right. Well, just for that, I'll go to sleep and wait. Good night.", Anya said as she walks to her room.

"Poor girl.", Marcus said while looking at her entering the room.

After that, he walks through the hallway, towards the main entrance of the building as he opens the door looking around seeing his junker and a line of APC's on the front between the gates and the academy.

"Hey, Marcus.", the soldier said as he turns around looking at him.

"Oh, hey.", Marcus said.

"What are you doing up? Should you suppose to be in bed ready for tomorrow?", the soldier asked.

"I was going to. However, I was going to the auditorium to check out the man with those big scars everywhere on his body. Then suddenly, I stopped and thinking I should just go for a walk in the city.", Marcus said.

"Whoa, you sure. I mean, the curfew is in effect.", the soldier said.

"Not for Coalition troops.", Marcus said.

"Well, that is true. There are Coalition Troops everywhere around the city. So I think a walk in the city will be okay.", the soldier said.

"By the way, have you been to the auditorium?", Marcus asked.

"Yeah I did. Man, that guy with the scars made some of the troops sick to their stomach seeing that kind of wound gruesome. But the good news, is he's still alive and he'll be okay.", the soldier said.

"Well, that's good. I was going to go inside and ask him some question. But, I'll save it until tomorrow.", Marcus said.

"All right. Well, you better be okay while you're walking through the night. I'll be at the gates waiting for you to come back. Even though, it's my watch duty as well.", the soldier said.

"Don't worry, I'm loaded anyway. So there's nothing to be afraid. I'll come right back as soon as possible.", Marcus said as he walks away and heads towards the gate.

"Be safe.", the soldier said as Marcus gives him a thumbs up.

Marcus was about to enter inside the city where the history between Britannia and the Japanese Resistance Army fought.

--

At the Britannian Imusion Facility, General RAAM was in another discussion with a mysterious person.

"So everything has been going according to plan by me and the queen. The Coalition's weapons VX Gas Rockets are in placed for launch.", RAAM said.

"I see. But what about the people that are coming?", the person asked.

"Don't worry, the situation will be calm as we know they will be coming soon to the facility to stop our plans and of course, disarming the missiles.", RAAM said.

"What about the arrival of the Chairman of the Coalition?", the person asked.

"Will leave him alone. Even though, I had a chance at talking to him about my demands to him. Of course, to the two people that were spying on the meeting I had with Schneizel, they recorded the entire conversation on a disk. I've gave them three days to give me the disk. If they don't, then I'm aiming the missile to the Vermilion Forbidden City in their home country.", RAAM said.

"Well, that is a deadline to get the disk back in your hand. Anyway, what about any news from the Britannian Cargo Ship carrying the other eleven missiles?", the person asked.

"Their heading to the city of Kagoshima on the island of Kyushu. They will dock at port and transfer the missiles to the Kagoshima Station where the Coalition's transport train the Tyro Pillar, the fastest train in the military, is going to use it as a sacrifice weapon with the combination of the eleven VX Gas Rockets, the Coalition's Lightmass Bomb, and the Britannain's F.U.J.I.T.A. bomb to create a big nuclear destruction on Japan and the entire planet to destroy the human race.", RAAM said.

"That's a great plan.", the person said.

"It will be one of the greatest destruction of the Locust and for the queen. And of course, the power of the Geass I have in my hand.", RAAM said.

"What? You have the power of the Geass as well?", the person asked.

"Yes I do. It's all thanks to that mysterious green haired girl. I don't know her name, but I give her a thanks to her.", RAAM said.

"You mean C.C.?", the person asked.

"Yes, that's her name. Do you know her?", RAAM asked.

"Yes, I do. Of course, she here on this planet. Who is living at Ashford Academy with a boy name Lelouch Lamperouge.", the person said.

"Who is this Lelouch?", RAAM asked.

"He's the former Prince of the Imperial Family. He has a sister name Nunnally Lamperouge. She's also the former Princess of the Imperial Family as well.", the person said.

"Why are their former Prince and Princess? What did they do?", RAAM asked.

"They were banished by the Emperor after Lelouch was angered when his and her mother, Marianne vi Britannia, the fifth wife of the Emperor, was assassinated with her daughter in her arms with her shocking expression. But after that, Nunnally was paralyzed and blindness around her eyes. The Emperor didn't care after that. That's how they were banished and became political prisoners in Japan. But then, the Ashford family, allowed the two to live in the academy.", the person said.

"Wow, never heard a story like that. But what's it got to do with the Lelouch boy?", RAAM asked.

"The boy, Lelouch, also has the power of the Geass as well.", the person said.

"What? You mean he has the power of the Geass in his hand as well? Who gave it to him?", RAAM asked in anger.

"The mysterious green haired girl.", the person said.

"You mean the girl that gave me the Geass, gave it to him as well? And now, she's still alive?", RAAM asked.

"Yes, she is. On the other hand, she's immortal. So you and your troops can't kill her with weapons.", the person said.

"I can't believe this. I'm dealing with a young human boy, who use to be the Prince of the Imperial Family, and now has the Geass in his hand, thanks to that girl.", RAAM said.

"But there's more to it. Lelouch uses the Geass to destroy the Britannians in his hand as he is disguise as Britannian's number one criminal, and he is the leader of the Black Knights.", the person said.

"Wait a sec, I've heard stories about the Black Knights. Their one of the most powerful army to that are against Britannia. And if that human boy is in it, then that means he's...", RAAM said.

"He's Zero.", the person said as RAAM was in shock.

"So he's Zero. And he's fighting with the Japanese people against he's own people. Why?", RAAM asked.

"Because, he wants revenge on the emperor and for his mother's assassination. He wants to create a world where there's peace for his sister.", the person said.

"So I see. I mean, understand what he is. A traitor to his country. So that means he is a Patriot.", RAAM said.

"What is with these Patriot word your bringing up? We're not in the Revolutionary War.", the person said.

"Because, in this kind of war against the humans, we have Patriots on each sides. But who will strike first?", RAAM asked.

"I think we're done here. Until then, just be prepare for those humans to come. Especially, those gears troops. Including, Marcus Fenix.", the person said.

"You mean that Coalition soldier who I kill their lieutanant?", RAAM asked.

"Of course. Beside, that man is a dangerous person you don't want to mess with. He is a killer war machine and he can overcome any odds that he can stop. So if I was you, kill him first with his friends as well.", the person said.

"Don't worry, he's going to die real soon when I finish him off.", RAAM said.

"The Queen is counting on you to get the job done. Don't let her down.", the person said.

"You know me, I'm unbeaten and I have never lost a battle with these humans.", RAAM said.

"Good. Keep up the good work. I'll be checking back with you soon.", the person said as he leaves the room.

"What do you think you are? An advisor?", RAAM asked himself as he leaves to rejoin with his men.

That person was non other than V.V., who was the twin brother of Emperor Charles.

_"Don't worry, Emperor, everything will belong to the Locust Horde as a new Queen will take the throne.", _he thought as he smirk and walks away from the facility.

--

**Shinjiku Redevelopment Area Bloc Five- Shinjiku Ghetto**

The Shinjiku Ghetto is a region bordering the Tokyo Residence left untouch by the Area 11 colonial government.

The buildings within were heavily damaged during the combative phase of the Britannian occupation, and due to sanctions imposed by the subseqent colonial government, rebuilding efforts have thus far yielded only temporary structures that house unemployed Elevens who inhabit the area.

This by the way was the location where Lelouch intially formed his Geass contract with C.C.

Marcus continues his walking as he stumbles across a construsion site where a Britannian Boss man was yelling at a Japanese worker who trips towards the ground causing four steel beams to fall from his arms.

"What are you doing? Get you're ass up you eleven fuck! Move up!", the Britannian boss man yells.

Marcus was anger by it as he walks over there to calm the situation on his own terms.

"Hey!", Marcus yells as the boss man turns to see him.

"Who the hell are you? You're trespassing here, so beat it!", the boss man yells.

"Why don't you leave the man alone and quit calling him eleven. He's Japanese you Britannian fucker.", Marcus said.

"Who are you trying to pull?", the boss man asked as he swings a punch towards him but Marcus dodges the fist and he punches him back by hitting his face.

He then kicks him in the stomach and face causing him to be busted open on his forehead.

The Japanese workers looks at the fight as they were surprise to see what was happening.

After that, Marcus then grabs out chains as he wraps it around his wrists so he won't get out. He knees down and talks to the man.

"Let me tell you something, the next time I see you hitting this guy, and of course the other Japanese workers around here, I'll be sending you to prison and let see who will not like it. And of course, give them their paychecks while you at it. Do the right thing, you won't have to see me. Do the wrong thing, I'll be cutting your head off with this.", Marcus said.

He shows him the chainsaw on as the boss man was frighting not to lose his head.

"You know what happens when your head gets cut.", Marcus said as he turns it off and walks towards the workers.

"Man, that was nice.", the Japanese worker said.

"Is there anything we can give you?", the other worker asked.

"No thanks. Anyway, here's y'all paychecks.", Marcus said as he gives them all paychecks and then walks away.

"Thank you.", the worker said.

"You're welcome.", Marcus said as he gives them a thumbs up and walks away, continuing his walk.

--

As he continues walking, leaving the site, Marcus stops when he turns around seeing both Lelouch and Suzaku on the motorbike.

"What are you guys doing on the streets? You know there's a curfew in effect.", Marcus said.

"What are you doing walking around?", Lelouch asked.

"You know, there's Coalition troops scattered all over the city and patroling as well.", Marcus said.

"We saw you fighting with that Britannian and gave the Japanese people their paychecks.", Suzaku said.

"The man was getting on my nerves. No wonder it's like the American Civil War where the Southern States had slaves in their plantation.", Marcus said.

"Anyway, you coming or not?", Lelouch asked giving him a helmet.

"Might as well.", Marcus said as he grabs the helmet and puts it on as he gets on the bike next to Suzaku.

Lelouch then drives away from the site and on the streets.

"Where are we heading?", Marcus asked.

"Heading back to the Academy. So we won't get caught.", Lelouch said.

"Well, y'all will. Except for me.", Marcus said.

"Doesn't matter.", Suzaku said.

"We better get to sleep. Got a big day tomorrow for the arrival of the Chairman.", Lelouch said.

"Oh, that's right. Might as well get this over with.", Marcus said.

"Don't worry, it's not like he doesn't remember you.", Lelouch said.

"He does. When I was court martial.", Marcus said.

They continue driving on the street, heading back to Ashford, before they get caught.

--

End of Chapter twenty-five

A/N: Once again, another chapter is done.

Well, on Sunday morning, the final episode of the first season of Code Geass will come to an end as we get set for Code Geass R2 premiring on November 2nd on Adult Swim.

Speaking of November, not only Code Geass R2 premires, on Friday November, 7th, Gears Of War 2 comes out in stores as I saw a TV ad of Gears of War 2 last night.

So a big month of Code Geass and Gears of War in November.

Review please.


	28. The Arrival Of The Chairman

A/N: Here's a new chapter. And by the way, Last Friday, the story made a milestone as it reached to 10,000 hits. Of Course, this is the first story for me because the other stories that I never finish have never made it to that milestone until now. I thank y'all for that.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-six: The Arrival of the Chairman

As the sun slowly comes up from the skies at Port Yokosuka, where the Locust and Britannian soldiers continue working on the submarine that was found inside a tanker ship.

While there, they suddenly see General RAAM walking faster as everyone salutes him while RAAM salutes back.

"As y'all were.", RAAM said as they went back to work on the sub.

He then enters inside the office where both Schneizel and Princess Carine were discussing something else as the two were interrupted of RAAM's entrance to the office.

"What are you doing here? We're in a meeting here.", Schneizel said.

"I want to talk to you, now, alone.", RAAM said.

"Carine, can you please leave. After we're done, come back here so we can finish.", Schneizel said as she walks to the door and closes the door.

"That's the person in charge of the sub?", RAAM asked as he sits down on the chair.

"What is it you want? I'm was in a meeting when you showed up. So what is it?", Schneizel asked as RAAM shows him a pictures.

"Do you know who this is?", RAAM asked.

"That would be Zero. The leader of the Black Knights and The empire's number one criminal that we've been trying to capture. Why are you showing this to me?", Schneizel asked.

"Because, this is the man that use something to control my soldiers to kill themselves.", RAAM said.

"You mean Zero appeared. When this happened?", Schneizel asked in a shocking tone.

"When my entire troops failed to capture the Britannian Military Command Post at Ashford Academy that night. I want to know where is he.", RAAM said.

"You don't understand who you going up against. Zero is a dangerous man that the Britannian military try to take him down. He was responsible for assassinating Prince Clovis before you revive him.", Schneizel said.

"What? Zero shot Prince Clovis when he was the former governor of Area 11?", RAAM asked.

"Yes. When his first appearance came during the Purist faction within the Britannian Army found out that Suzaku Kururugi, was the man responsible for Clovis' death. Then suddenly, a man with a black cape and a mask to cover his face announcing to the public his name Zero. In a shocking turn of event, he told everyone, he was responsible for Clovis' death. Not Suzaku.", Schneizel explaned.

"Hold up right there. Who's Suzaku Kururugi?", RAAM asked.

"He is by the way, an Honorary Britannian Soldier. Then later promoted to Warrant Officer by Princess Cornelia. But, he's really not Britannian... he is Japanese.", Schneizel said.

"He's Japanese? And if he's Japanese, why is he with the Britannian Military instead of the Japanese Resistance Military?", RAAM asked.

"No clue.", Schneizel said.

"I see.", RAAM said.

"So is that it? Are we're done?", Schneizel asked.

"I want to see Prince Clovis. Where is he?", RAAM asked.

"He was on his way to the facility.", Schneizel said.

"Well, tell him that I want to talk to him when I come to the facility. It's very important.", RAAM said.

"All right.", Schneizel said as RAAM gets up from the chair and walks to the door but then stops.

"By the way, the submarine y'all found inside the tanker. Who's is it?", RAAM asked.

"That would be the Black Knight's sub. Why?", Schneizel asked.

RAAM looks at the sub when suddenly it hits him in his mind.

"I think I have a plan.", RAAM said.

--

**Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Force Base Green Zone- Tokyo International Airport- Tokyo Residence**

The Tokyo International Airport was taken over by Coalition Air Forces using it as an Air Force base and it is use for the Chairman's arrival.

In the skies above the airport, Coalition Force One was about to land at the airport as Chairman Prescott looks at the view of the Tokyo Residence.

_"So, this is what it looks like now. This is Britannian territory." _Prescott thought as he sees as well the Viceroy Palace. _"That must be the Viceroy Palace. Seems like that will be my place for the rest of the week before going back to Pendragon."_

_"This is the Captain speaking as we finally arrive at our destination. So please, everyone, fasten your seat belt as we about to make land.", _the captain on the intercom said as Prescott puts his seat belt on.

"Here goes nothing.", Prescott said as he holds on to his seat as well.

The plane then gets its landing gear ready as the plane lowers down towards the runway with no aircrafts in the way.

--

**Coalition Of Ordered Governments Mobile Command- Narita International Airport- Narita, Japan**

At the Narita International Airport, Coalition Armed Forces led by Chairman Prescott, were setting up a heavily Coalition Mobile Command. Which was just five miles away from the facility.

A convoy of APC's and Derricks were parking inside the hangers to deploy soldiers, supplies, weapons, ammo, and other stuff as well.

King Raven helicopters were landing next to the hangers while C-17 Globemaster III's were landing on the runways carrying more soldiers as well.

--

**Viceroy Palace- Tokyo Residence**

The limousine with the Chairman inside, arrives at the Britannian Viceroy Place, which is going to be the Chairman's quarters for a while.

As they arrive inside the garage, the driver opens the door as Chairman Prescott exits his limo and greeted by officers and soldiers as they salute him.

He saluted back as he walks to the giant twin doors as he enters the palace seeing the main halls bigger and cleaner.

While he was looking and walking around at the same time, he then encounters non other than Colonel Hoffman.

"Colonel, good to see you.", Prescott said as he and Hoffman shook hands.

"Good to see you, too. Welcome.", Hoffman said.

"Decided to leave the Britannian Capital City to check out the city. When I was in the plane, I saw the Tokyo Residence. So this is what it looks like when Britannia, taken over the place.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir. The Britannians seems like taken over the entire Japanese country island, but their calling it Area 11. And, calling the Japanese people, elevens.", Hoffman said.

"Sound like a racial thing to say.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir, it is.", Hoffman said.

"What's been going on through these last weeks, after the Locust began their attack.", Prescott said.

"Its been silence by them since their attack on the Britannian Military. There's been no attack since then.", Hoffman said.

"What about the facility in Narita? How's that been going?", Prescott asked.

"Well, no action going on for now. Seems like, their waiting around during the capture and missiles ready to be launch.", Hoffman said.

"Anyway, I hope you got the news.", Prescott said.

"What news?", Hoffman asked.

"When coming here, I ordered more troops to Narita. We're setting up an heavily Coalition Moble Command at the Narita International Airport. We got more weapons and supplies and of course, more soldiers to positions. Will try to get an convoy of Derricks to the ghettos to give food and supplies to the Japanese People.", Prescott said.

"Is there any news from Guam? I mean, General Dickinson, was unware he will not give us no information on the Thermite Plasma.", Hoffman said.

"No, he didn't. Of course, he wanted to be top secret. When he knows its complete, he will let us know.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", Hoffman said as Prescott looks around at the palace.

"This place is beautiful. This palace is for Britannian Viceroys who are in charge of this city?", Prescott asked.

"Yes, sir, it is. This place by the way, has a Villa on the roof top.", Hoffman said.

"Who's by the way, use to be in charge of this place?", Prescott asked.

"Use to be Prince Clovis, who was the governor of Area 11. But he was assassinated by non other than the Black Knights leader Zero. What kind of name is that?", Hoffman asked.

"Who is currently in charge of this place right now?", Prescott asked.

"Princess Cornelia. Who is the the Second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family and Commander-In-Chief of the Imperial Army. She has a sister name Princess Euphemia.", Hoffman said.

"Are they still alive?", Prescott asked.

"Yes, sir, they are.", Hoffman said as they both arrive at the rooftop of the villa.

Prescott looks around at the roof showing the beautiful garden field. Including the view of the entire city where he then sees Ashford Academy right in front of him.

"Is that your command post?", Prescott asked while pointing at Ashford Academy.

"Yes it is, sir. The entire building is still a little damage after the entire battle between the Locust and Britannians. We have an medical center set up in the auditorium for wounded soldiers.", Hoffman said.

"Well, I guess this is just the start of a tour around here. Take me to the command post, right now.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", Hoffman said.

"And get as many troops to clean up around here. This will be my place for the rest of the weeks to come.", Prescott said.

The two leaves the roof top of the villa and headed back to the limo as they head to Ashford Academy.

--

At Ashford, everyone were wide awake as they get prepare for the arrival of Chairman Prescott with the Imperial Family dressed up as class people.

"Man, this probably, be the first time meeting the Chairman of the Coalition Forces.", Lelouch said who was dressed in white robes as a prince once again.

"Don't worry, you'll be find. I understand you don't like doing all this stuff. But just be like a prince for once.", Euphemia said who was dressed in her different clothes with her long pink hair into a ponytail.

"Just relax and get this over with.", Cornelia said.

As they continue on, Dominic, Baird, and Cole walks in on them.

"Well, look who it is.", Lelouch said.

"You people are dressed up great.", Dominic said.

"Well, thank you.", Euphemia said.

"I've seen better.", Baird said.

As they continue talking, they later seen the others arriving as well.

"Well, good morning y'all.", Lelouch said.

"Hey, Lelouch.", Suzaku said who was wearing his warrant officer suit.

"Well, we're all here. So who are we're waiting for?", Kallen asked who was in a pink dress

"Colonel Hoffman, went to get the Chairman to the airport. So, their both on their way here right now.", Lelouch said.

"I wonder what the Chairman is doing here at a time like this?", Shirley asked who was in a green dress.

"Probably come to check on the Area. And of course, he wants to meet with the Imperial Family as well. That of course is me, Euphemia, and Cornelia.", Lelouch said.

"I wonder what the Chairman is like?", Rivalz asked.

"He's probably a nice man.", Jeremiah said.

"Of course his nice. He's nicer than that piece of shit Emperor Charles. Or whatever, the fucking guy's name is.", Baird said.

"Easy there, Baird.", Cole said.

"Knock it off, Baird. Wake up for the morning to hear you, all right, so knock it off.", Dominic said.

"He's right. You better show an tone of respect.", Jeremiah said.

"Something's going to happened.", Suzaku said.

"Just be prepared.", Lelouch said.

"Well, I guess a Britannian fucker, is softer than in combat.", Baird said when he suddenly felt a punch in the face by Jeremiah.

It then causes a sudden altercation between the two as the boys tries to break it up towards the two when they heard a loud voice that stops the fight.

"HEY, KNOCK IT OFF! I'LL GUARANTEED YOU TO BOTH OF YOU, I WILL SEND TO TWO OF YOU TO THE STOCKADE!", Marcus yells as they turn to face him

"Got it, sir." Baird said as he looks back at Jeremiah. "Get out of my way."

Jeremiah then shoves him back as the two were about to go at it again but both Lelouch, Suzaku, Rivalz, Dominic, and Cole breaks it up in time.

"Hey, he already said knock it off.", Suzaku said in anger.

"Guys, shake." Ohgi said but still looking at each other. "Y'all heard me? Shake!"

The two slap their hands away from each other as they both walked away.

"I guess their not going to get along great.", Rivalz said.

"I really hate that guy.", Kallen said.

"Baird is nothing but a jackass. He always gets in people's business.", Milly said.

"I don't know why Marcus recruited this guy for. I mean, when I join them while he and his squad were heading here, he always have anger in him. Especially on Britannians as well.", Euphemia said.

"Oh well, he and Jeremiah needs to get along right now. Because, the Chairman is on his way to the academy. And I know he ain't going to like that while he's here on his tour of duty.", Suzaku said.

"They better.", Cornelia said.

--

While they both continue talking to each other, Lelouch, walks outside to the front where he saw Marcus with Tianzi, Anya Alstream, and a recovered Gino Weinberg, helping Marcus with the junker, who was fixing it while the three were passing the tools that he want it.

"Uh, Marcus, sorry to disturb you. But, shouldn't you be dressed up for the Chairman's arrival. I mean, he is your Chairman. So what's going on?", Lelouch asked.

"I will in a little while. When I'm finish changing the oil on the junker.", Marcus said while continuing changing the oil under it.

"By the way, who is this man? Because, I've never seen this guy before.", Lelouch said who was looking at Gino when Marcus slides a little out from under the junker to look.

"He's Gino Weinberg. He's another survivor of the Knights of Rounds. He was wounded when he arrive by a Miss Romeyer last night.", Marcus said.

"What? But I thought Anya was the only survivor. How did he live? She told us before she arrive that the entire Knights of Rounds were dead except for her.", Lelouch said as Marcus drags back out and got up from the ground.

"I don't know how. But ask Miss Romeyer. Maybe she can answer to you.", Marcus said.

"Where is she? And who's this Miss Romeyer?", Lelouch asked.

"She's an aide and advisor who works for the Emperor before his death. She came to Area 11 to discuss some information with the Chairman about the situation on the VX Gas Rockets in Narita.", Marcus said.

"You mean, she knows about the missiles.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah. Believe me, I know what's been going on around here. So right now, with the chairman coming to the academy, he will give the green light order on us to began the mission towards the facility. I know he will. So just get your friends ready. Just in case.", Marcus said.

While talking, they look up and saw Li Xingle, coming out from the front doors walking towards the others next to the junker.

"What's going on here? I was looking for Tianzi and now I've found her with you.", Li Xingle said.

"Li Xingle, you and Tianzi need to hear this. This is something that is really important and really dangerous and scare to hear.", Marcus said.

"What is it?", Tianzi asked.

"I know y'all were the spies at Sapporo. I know y'all have a recorded disc with that conversation of General RAAM's plan. So here's what I'm going to do, either you hand me the disc right now. Or, be prepare to meet the whirl wind on Earth.", Marcus said.

"What you mean? What's going on? Why do you want the disc from us?", Li Xingle asked.

"Because,... if you don't get this disc to me,... General RAAM has already announce that if the disc is not in his hands by tonight or tomorrow,... he's going to launch a single VX Gas Rocket towards not here, but targeting on the Vermilion Forbidden City in the Chinese Federation.", Marcus said.

"What?", they both asked in a shocking tone.

"That's right. We got a deadly Locust general at the facility, armed with four VX Gas Rockets that can go all around the world that can cause destruction at neither countries.", Marcus said.

"He's right. I mean, before I even got shot, I saw Locust soldiers planning the missiles at windows, smoke stacks, and roof top as well.", Gino said.

"So you know all about this?", Marcus asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what more can you want?", Gino asked.

"All right, since you saw the missiles, you can lead us to them while your partner Anya, will lead us inside the facility.", Marcus said.

"Yes, sir.", Gino said as he saluted him.

"What about us?", Tianzi asked.

"Well, you guys got a day to get that disc back to RAAM's hands. If not, then say goodbye to the Forbidden City as sixty to seventy thousand Chinese people will die.", Marcus said.

"Well, we can't let that happened. If he wants that disc back, then will both come with you to stop the missiles. We're not going to let our city and our people die from the gas.", Li Xingle said.

"I knew it was going to come. All right, then, you can come. But y'all must be careful and stay with us. Because, we're not coming looking for y'all, we're all going forward to stop the missiles, and that's it.", Marcus said.

"We're be behind you at all times.", Tianzi said.

"So I guess its a whole bunch of people coming with us then.", Lelouch said.

"Well, we're going to need info on that building before we can go inside.", Marcus said.

"And how we're going to do that?", Lelouch asked.

"When Colonel Hoffman comes back with the Chairman. Which is, what are they taking so long?", Marcus asked while looking at the gates.

"Really, what is taking so long?", Lelouch asked.

"Probably traffic I supposed.", Gino said.

"Yeah, I guess your right.", Marcus said.

--

In the city, the limo with both Hoffman and Prescott, continues through the ghettos seeing Japanese people living in huts and poor with no money.

"Who are these Britannians people are?", Prescott asked in disgust.

"No clue. Their just evil people, sir. Like to take over countries and prove the world that their the superpower country on this planet.", Hoffman said.

"This is just like Nazi Germany trying to put the Jews in the ghettos in Poland during World War II. Then transport them to prison camps and execute them for no reason. I would like to go to war with them beside the Locust.", Prescott said.

"Well, sir, we know that the Britannians are monsters. Should we guarantee that if we did go to war with them, will show them our weapons like the nuclear missiles.", Hoffman said.

"That would be a good idea to do. But not right now. With this situation going on. And let's not forget, the Locust stole sixteen of our highly dangerous weapons in our home planet. And now with the missiles in place, they will launch those to any country they can choose all over the world.", Prescott said.

"Sir, we just got word that Moblie Command in Narita International Airport has been fully operational.", the soldier said.

"Good. Tell them, will be their at a couple of hours.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said as he gets back on the phone.

"We're going to need a stronger force to try to attack the facility and stop the missiles before RAAM can order the launch. And of course, the disc as well.", Prescott said.

"Sir, we're arriving at the Coalition Command Post.", the soldier said as Prescott looks from his window seeing Ashford Academy.

"Good.", Prescott said.

"Sir.", Hoffman said.

"Well, it's time to meet the family. I'll try not to be harsh about how they are disgracing the Japanese people.", Prescott said.

"And of course, Marcus Fenix, sir.", Hoffman said.

"Will talk about Fenix. Once we're inside.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", Hoffman said.

The Limousine arrives at the gates as they opened up with the troops salute for the Chairman's arrival when the limo drives in the front of the building.

--

Inside, the others hears the news of the Chairman's arrival as they stood behind the stairs and look at the front doors with the troops standing there waiting to open it.

While waiting, Cornelia, looks around for Marcus who was not present with the others.

"Where's Marcus at?", Cornelia asked as she looks around for him.

"He's in the room, taking a bath. He's making it real fast before he comes through those doors.", Dominic said.

"Well, he better hurry. That's why he takes his sweet ass time, coming to the line.", Baird said.

"Would you please shut up for once.", Kallen said.

"This is no time to hear you. This is your chairman's arrival so you better show him respect for once.", Suzaku said.

"Of course I will, you Japanese fuck.", Baird said which Suzaku was in anger as he grips his fist.

"No, Suzaku. Just take it easy.", Euphemia said while putting her hand on his shoulder.

Milly on the other hand, sees her putting her hand on his shoulder. Which made her a little jealous.

_"What are you doing putting your hand on him?", _Milly thought while looking front.

_"This will be a long day to come." _Lelouch thought as the two Coalition soldiers walks to the doors. _"Here goes nothing. The moment we've been waiting for."_

The soldiers then finally opens the door as it reveals both Chairman Prescott and Colonel Hoffman, entering inside the building.

"So that's him?", Rivalz asked.

"Yes, that's him.", Cole said.

"He's like a little old.", Kallen said.

"Not really. The Chairman is a man of politicians. When he was a boy, he watched both his father and grandfather, themselves politicians, guide Sera, which is our home planet, through difficult times.", Dominic said.

"Just like me, Nunnally, my friends, and the students here at Ashford, attends to the auditorium to hear the Emperor's speeches. Sometimes that happens when something goes wrong.", Lelouch said.

"I see. Well, now, with the Locust emerging on E-Day, he has enacted several orders that grant the Coalition sweeping authority to help defeat the Locust.", Dominic said.

"So he's a nicer man. And he will guarantees victory over the Locust. No matter the cost?", Lelouch asked.

"No matter the cost.", Dominic said.

"I see.", Lelouch said.

"Shh, here he comes.", Cole said.

Prescott and Hoffman walks forward and stops just five inches away as he looks at the others for the first time.

"So, this has to be the entire Imperial Family?", Prescott asked.

"Uh, actually, Chairman, sir, we are.", Lelouch said as he, Cornelia, and Euphemia took a step forward for Prescott to see the three.

"Well, its an honor to meet the y'all. I'm Richard Prescott. Chairman of the Coalition of Ordered Governments.", Prescott said.

"Thank you for coming. My name is Lelouch vi Britannia. The Eleventh Prince of the Imperial Family. This is my two sisters, Princess Euphemia. Second Princess along with Princess Cornelia who is also the second princess and commander-in-chief of the Britannian Military.", Lelouch said.

"I see. First of all, I'm sorry for the loss of Emperor Charles. He was a good man.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir, he was.", Lelouch said.

But deep down, he didn't like him since after his mother's assassination.

Cornelia on the other hand, looks at Hoffman, who was looking for Marcus. He knows that he is not present around here.

_"Where the fuck is Fenix at?", _Hoffman thought while looking around.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?", Lelouch asked.

"No, nothing's wrong.", Hoffman said who was looking at Lelouch with his narrow eyes.

"Who are these people?", Prescott asked who was looking at Lelouch's friends.

"These are just my friends. This is Kallen Stadtfeld, Rivalz Cardemonde, Milly Ashford, Shirley Fenette, Nina Einstein, Ohgi Kaname, Viletta Nu, Jeremiah Gottwald, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Andreas Darlton, Anya Alstreim, Gino Weinberg, Li Xingle, and Tianzi.", Lelouch said.

"Wow. You must have a lot of friends here.", Prescott said.

"Um, sir, the squad.", Hoffman said.

"Oh, yes. Where are they?", Prescott asked.

"Their right here, sir.", Hoffman said as Dominic, Baird, and Cole, took a step forward as they stood at attention.

"So, this is both the combination squad of Delta and Alpha. Before I speak to the rest of you, I just want to say how sorry I am for the lost of Lieutanant Minh Young Kim.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir.", Dominic said.

"Now, I understand the... wait a minute, where's the fourth guy?", Prescott asked.

"Who's fourth guy?", Hoffman asked.

"You know? The fourth guy? The squad leader?", Prescott asked again.

"Well,...", Prescott said.

"I'm already here.", a voice said as everyone turns around and saw Marcus Fenix walking down on the stairs.

The chairman on the other hand, was a little shock as he saw Fenix for the first time since after his war trial.

"Well, Fenix, where were you? Do you understand that the chairman was coming?", Hoffman asked angerly.

"Shut the fuck up, old man.", Marcus said which made Hoffman more madder.

"Well, Marcus Fenix. It's been a while since after the trial. I thought you would rot in prison after the court found you guilty of Dereliction of Duty. Why did you abandon your post?", Prescott asked.

"Because my father was killed and he needed my help. So I had no choice.", Marcus said.

"Oh I see.", Prescott said.

"Yeah.", Marcus said as he walks to his squad and get in to attention.

_"Seems like both Marcus and the Chairman does not like each other. This will be a long day for this.", _Lelouch thought.

--

At the facility, General RAAM gatters his entire troops as he gives a speech to them with the picture of Zero next to him.

"Men, we know about what happened at the Britannian Command Post couple days ago. During our attack, our entire force were killed by a man named Zero. He is the leader of the Black Knights. He's face is unknown since he's wearing the mask. He is our number one enemy. He is dangerous and powerful than any human. He will stop at nothing to destroy the Locust.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldiers said.

"The reason I brought you here for this, I'm going to put a bounty on him. The first person who will capture him and removed the mask to reaveal his or her face, will be granted by me and the Queen. You want that to happened?", RAAM asked.

"Yes, sir!", the troops said as they were smiling.

"We know that he could be the leader coming after us to stop the missiles from being launch. We cannot let that happened. I want everyone to be on alert to lookout for the masked man. I want him alive and bring to me. Do you understand that?", RAAM asked.

"Yes, sir!", the troops said.

"Now, go out and find him." RAAM said as the troops leaves the place and gets back in position. _"I want to know if V.V. was right? If that masked man is that Britannian Prince."_

"Sir, sorry to interupt.", the Drone said.

"What is it?", RAAM asked.

"The Chairman of the Coalition, sir. He's here in Japan.", the Drone said.

"Really? Where?", RAAM asked.

"He's doing his tour of duty all around Area 11, sir.", the Drone said.

"Well, make sure to keep an eye on him for a while. I got other things to kill.", RAAM said as he walks off.

"Yes, sir.", the Drone said as he walks off as well.

--

End of chapter twenty-six

A/N: Finally got another chapter up. Happy Halloween to everyone out there. Review please.


	29. A Warning To The Chinese

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-seven: A Warning To The Chinese

Back at the Vermillion Forbiddon City, the phone rings as Hong Gu walks up towards it and answers it.

"This is High Eunuchs Hong Gu.", he said.

_"Is this one of the Chinese Federation Military people?", _the voice asked.

"Um, yes. Who is this I'm speaking to?", Hong Gu asked.

_"You and the entire people better be on advised. Because we know who spyed on me at the metting in Sapporo and I'll will take down who dispise me.", _the voice said.

"Who is this?", Hong Gu asked.

_"Mr. High Enunchs, you have a various serious problem. I ask the two spies to give me a recorded disc that they recorded my conversation that night. And now, I've already warn them that they got at least two days before I launch a VX Gas Rocket towards the Forbidden City. So warn everyone in your command. I will call again at the Chinese Consulate in Tokyo Residence at 18:00 hours to state my demands to you and the rest of the Chinese Federation.", _the voice said.

"I want to know who I'm talking to?", Hong Gu asked.

_"This is General RAAM. Commander of the Locust Military from the Britannian Imuslion Facility in Narita, Japan. Out!", _RAAM said as he slams the phone down.

Hong Gu heard the entire name as he puts the phone up and looks up at Zhou Xianglin after she heard the entire conversation.

"I guess we better warn both Li Xingle and Tianzi. Right?", Zhou Xianglin asked.

"Get General Cao. And call the Chinese Consulate, tell them to let them know we're coming because it seems like General RAAM and the Locust are ready to launch a VX missile towards the Forbidden City.", Hong Gu said.

"I got ya.", Zhou Xianglin said as she leaves the room.

_"We have to get that disc from both Li Xingle and Tianzi. I wonder if they knew about this situation.", _Hong Gu thought.

* * *

At the Saitama Ghetto, Coalition forces cleans up the air as they gatters the dead bodies of Britannian soldiers and destroyed and damaged Knightmare Frames robots inside the wreak buildings.

They put the dead bodies in body bags and transport them inside the King Raven Helicopters while the destroyed and damaged on the Derrick convoy trucks.

Dominic and Suzaku were there looking around inspecting the damage during Earth's Emergence Day while both Anya Alstream and Gino Weinberg were counting the bodies.

"Wow. So many lives lost here.", Suzaku said.

"You got that right. Just like in our planet.", Dominic said.

"Trust me, if I was here and try to help these people, I would have a chance at beating these monsters with the Lancelot Albion.", Suzaku said.

"Lancelot Albion?", Dominic asked.

"The Lancelot Albion is a ninth generation custom Knightmare built by one of my researcher and development team Lloyd Asplund. Who is also the Earl of the Britannian nobility and who developed the Lancelot as well.", Suzaku said.

"I see. So where is it?", Dominic asked.

"I really don't know where it is. I mean, both Lloyd and Cecile does know about. But the bad news is, I haven't seen them since the earthquake incident here. I hope their okay.", Suzaku said.

"Probably, they're are. I mean, they've must be in a shelter since that earthquake did hit.", Dominic said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right.", Suzaku said as both Anya and Gino walks up to the two.

"So, we've counted the bodies. 500,000 troops all dead. Some died by poison.", Gino said.

"Must be poison grenades made by the Locust.", Dominic said.

"You mean there grenades with poison in them?", Suzaku asked.

"Yeah. When it explodes, the poison comes out and spreads where the explosion hit. Of course, you did remember what it look like the last time we were almost ambushed by them at the gas station.", Dominic said.

"Yeah, I remember. I don't even want to recall about that event against them.", Suzaku said.

"Anyway, that includes the Knightmare Frames as well. Destroyed and damages robots are everywhere. But we're gattering them inside the Derricks convoy trucks to the junkyards to dump them.", Anya said.

"I wonder what the families of the soldiers that died here will think about.", Suzaku said.

"It's going to take a while to get these families to find out their idenities of their love ones.", Dominic said.

"Well, let the Coalition troops handle this. We better get back to the Academy.", Suzaku said as he walks off to the APC.

"So, your a gear. That's a nickname for the Coalition soldiers because there's a gear with a skull in the middle of it mark on your armor.", Gino said.

"Uh, yeah.", Dominic said as he walks back to the APC while both Anya and Gino follows him as well.

* * *

Back at Ashford, inside the command room, Chairman Prescott and Colonel Hoffman discuss the situation about the facility with Lelouch.

"Of course, throughout the weeks we've been keeping an eye on the facility with sending out Coalition Air Force's Recon Unmanned Aerial vehicles MQ-9 Reapers and MQ-1 Predators to check out what was happening. Until then, nothing to report.", Prescott said.

"We understand that RAAM is probably just waiting around until he gives the order to do so.", Hoffman said.

"So how do we know that he will launch when we're all sitting here waiting?", Lelouch asked.

"Well, of course I told Colonel Hoffman before we were coming that I brought more reinforcements to built up a moblie command at the Narita International Airport. Which is just five miles from the facility. You'll and your people will be along with Delta and Alpha company will come here first to the moblie command for a mission briefing which I going to make a decision on that later. So we need everyone here on that.", Prescott said.

"I'll get everyone including Marcus and his squad.", Lelouch said.

"I understand that Captain Fenix and his squad had their mission delayed. But now, I believe the time has come to go on the offensive move for this highly and dangerous mission.", Prescott said.

"No doubt about, sir, Marcus and his boys are ready to go for this mission. They've made it this far and I have strong doubts they're going to finish this mission. In honor of Lieutanant Kim, sir.", Hoffman said.

"Of course, about him as well. Before I was coming here to Earth, we held a military funeral for Lieutanant Kim who was killed by General RAAM during the ambush attempt on him and his squad at the Coalition Space Station on Sera.", Prescott said.

"Yeah. I heard about that. Fenix told me about him.", Lelouch said.

"I see.", Prescott said.

"Anyway, we've been noticing that a Britannian Naval Carrier Ship has been destroyed by Locust Nemacyst in the Pacific just a couple nights ago.", Hoffman said.

"Yeah, I heard about to. It seems like their creating some sort of a blockade to not let no one from either countries to interfere in their war.", Lelouch said.

"I see. No one wants to interfere in the Locust's war against the humans of Earth.", Prescott said.

"Of course. That's exaciliy what they don't want to do.", Lelouch said.

"Well, we understand about the entire situation plan and later I will make my decision wheather or not will go green light on this mission.", Prescott said.

"So I guess that's it then. Very will, then I'll be going right now. It was nice to meet you, Chairman Prescott.", Lelouch said as he gets up from the chair and makes his way to the door.

"Hold on for one sec, son. I need to tell you something important.", Prescott said as Lelouch looks at him in question.

"Um, sure.", Lelouch said.

"Colonel, can you leave us?", Prescott asked as Hoffman looks at him and Lelouch. Then nods his head in yes as he walks to the door and leaves while closing the door.

"So what is you want to talk about?", Lelouch asked.

"It's about the Emperor.", Prescott said.

"What about him?", Lelouch asked.

"I understand what Emperor Charles Di Britannia has done in the past. He is a strong proponent of Social Darwinism. He views equality and justice as an evil that must be dispelled and encourages in social battle to maintain evolution to society.", Prescott said.

"What are you trying to say?", Lelouch asked.

"I'm telling you this. That man, is nothing but a comparison to Adolf Hitler of Nazi Germany during World War II, Alexander the Great marching his Macedonian army from his country to the Asian countries, King George III taking over the thirteen colonies during the American Revolution, and of course, Napolean Bonaparte leading his entire French Empire marching all the way to Moscow. And trust me, I know who he is and I don't like him one bit after he conquered all the countries here on this planet. Killing all innocent women, children, and men.", Prescott said.

"Is this why you've came all this way to secure this planet from Britannian rule?", Lelouch asked.

"That's right. So until then, when this is over, and if you've become the Emperor of Britannia, withdraw your entire empire from the countries that are invaded and stay all your home country.", Prescott said.

"I see what you are talking about. Thanks for all your help. I guess I better be going now.", Lelouch said as he walks to the door.

"And one more thing." Prescott said as Lelouch stops there but was not looking at him. "I'm only going to tell you this one time... so you better listen to me real good... don't fuck me."

Lelouch then turns around looking at him while he was talking.

"Because, if you do fuck me one time... I can guerantee that I will launch a war against Britannia.", Prescott said.

"I won't. I can promise you about that.", Lelouch said.

"Good. You may go now. Thank you for your time.", Prescott said as Lelouch leaves the room and closes the door as he leans on it.

_"So he knows who Charles was. And I already made a promise to him and if I fuck him one time, his going to declared war on Britannia. And who knows what he'll do to take down us.", _Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch.", a voice snapped his thoughts as he turns to his left and saw non other than Nunnally, who was controling her wheelchair.

"Nunnally. What a surprise.", Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, I was looking around for you.", Nunnally said.

"What's wrong, Nunnally?", Lelouch asked.

"Well, I was trying to look for a man named Marcus Fenix. Because, there was a man named Johnson, who is a doctor, said he has come to do surgery on both my legs and eyes.", Nunnally said.

Lelouch was in shock as ever after what she just said. And of course, he was in question that he had never heard of a Dr. Johnson.

_"Dr. Johnson? I never heard of a name like him. I want to know who is he and why does he want Marcus Fenix for? And thank god, I think a miracle can happen.", _Lelouch thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

At the Ashford Academy Garden, Kallen, Rivalz, Shirley and Cole were getting things fix up to make more of the garden perfect.

"I really hate doing this kind of job.", Cole said who was putting tables on the garden space and the umbrella poll on the middle hole of the table.

"It's not that hard. Just get the tables to a full space of the garden. While you doing that, help Rivalz with the statues as well to the garden.", Kallen said.

"Great, I can't believe I gotta do all this stuff around here. I rather be fighting me some Locust instead.", Cole said.

"Come on. Don't be a baby. You got all the muscles you needed.", Kallen said.

"Man.", Cole said as he walks to help Rivalz.

While that was continue on, Milly was walking to see how it was going inside the garden.

"Hey, guys.", Milly said as the others looks.

"Hey, President.", Shirley said.

But then, she then notice something in her body as she falls down a little on her knees with one hand on her stomach. The other holds on the chest where the mark where the sirenge was stick.

"Milly, are you okay?", Rivalz asked as they all went to see.

"What's wrong?", Shirley asked worrily

"Is there something inside your body?", Kallen asked.

"It must be the atrophine that's hurting them inside.", Cole said.

"You mean that stuff that both Marcus and Dominic put both Suzaku and her inside their bodies?", Rivalz asked.

"Yeah. I mean, its probably trying to fix their bodies back after their were infected by the VX Nerve Gas.", Cole said as Milly then gets on her feet.

"It's okay, guys. I'm fine now.", Milly said when she then coughs as she covers her mouth with her hands then finds out there's blood on her hands and mouth.

"Oh my, God. She coughed blood.", Shirley said.

"You're not okay. We better take her to the auditorium to find out about this.", Kallen said.

"It's okay. I'll be fine. Just don't worry about it.", Milly said.

"We know that you're not okay. Something's wrong with you.", Rivalz said.

"Guys, please.", Milly said in anger.

"We're just looking out for you. I mean, after all, you and Suzaku almost got y'all selves killed.", Shirley said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine.", Milly said with a smile on her face.

* * *

On the Rainbow Bridge, heading back to Ashford, inside the APC were both Dominic, Suzaku, Anya Alstream, and Gino were chiling when Suzaku suddenly began to feel the pain on his stomach and chest which got their attention.

"Are you okay, Suzaku?", Gino asked.

"I don't know. There's something hurting inside my body.", Suzaku said while feeling the pain.

"What's hurting you inside?", Anya asked.

"It has to be that antrophine that both me and Marcus injected when he and Milly had the VX Nerve Gas inside their bodies. Spreading and killing every inch of their body parts inside. But we got to them in time by destroying the gas by using the antrohpine.", Dominic said.

"How that happened?", Gino asked.

"Can't tell you that's classified.", Dominic said.

"What do you mean? Come on, I want to hear what happened.", Gino said.

"I said its classified.", Dominic said.

"He's right. You can't hear the story. Because, I saw it too and I can't tell you about it. So sorry.", Anya said.

"All right, I understand.", Gino said.

Suddenly, Suzaku then begans to cough with his hands covering his mouth when he saw blood on his hand and some on his lips and mouth.

"Oh, great. Now I'm coughing blood.", Suzaku said as Dominic gives him a paper towel.

"Clean yourself up. Don't worry, the antrophine is going to hurt for a while. It's just trying to get your body back up from the Nerve Gas.", Dominic said.

"Are you sure? Because I thought it was over.", Suzaku said.

"Like I said, you'll still be fine.", Dominic said.

"I'll hope you're right.", Suzaku said.

* * *

**Chinese Consulate- Tokyo Residence**

The Chinese Consulate is an area in Tokyo Residence that belongs to the Chinese Federation. The consulate serves as a resident for representatives of the Chinese Federation who conduct foreign relations with the local government of Area 11.

But inside, a important meeting was held as the High Eunuchs, Hong Gu, Zhou Xianglin, and General Cao were talking about the situation with General RAAM's missile launch on the Vermillion Forbidden City.

"Just eariler today, General RAAM called me and the rest of the military people, and send us a warning that he will launch a VX Gas Rocket towards the Vermillion Forbidden City if both Li Xingle and Tianzi doesn't give up the recorded disc by then." Hong Gu explains showing photos of the facility. "These are pictures taken by Coalition Air Force Recon team showing that the missiles are staged and set inside the Britannian Imusion Facility just outside Narita, Japan."

"We have his history about himself serving with the Locust Horde Military. Couple years ago, he serve as a lonely drone before being elevated to the rank of a Theron Guard. Then after quickly proving himself to be a suprime soldier and soon became a General in charge of the entire Locust Military. And, my lord... this monster has never lost a battle in his career.", Gao Hai said in a shocking tone.

"That's impossible.", Zhao Hao said.

"No general cannot go unbeaten. Even I can't do that neither.", General Cao said.

Suddenly, the conversation was interupted when the phone rang in the middle of the table with Huang Qian answering it.

"People, it's him.", he said as they look at the tv showing General RAAM.

"General, it's Gao Hai. Leader of the High Eunuches of the Chinese Federation.", he said.

_"Oh, how you doing?", _RAAM said.

"I don't know because you tell me. We have brought everyone in the Chinese Federation Military that are very worried here.", Gao Hai said.

_"I'll come straight to the point. Couple nights ago, two spies were Chinese at the Former Hokkaido Government Office Building in the city of Sapporo. They were at the window of the building hearing a conversation of a meeting that I was having.", _RAAM said.

"Really? I didn't know we sent spies in to Japan.", Xia Wong said.

_"Who is this? Who is this while I'm speaking?", _RAAM asked angerliy.

"Xia Wong, one of the High Eunuches, general.", he said.

_"Well, Xia Wong, you probably got no fucking idea what you are talking about. I'm a Locust who hates humans so much which means that includes you. Now somebody put some duct tape on that fucking Eunuches because he's wasting my time.", _RAAM said.

"You want to continue, general?", Gao Hai asked.

_"Now, I understand that who they are. Because, during that meeting, they've recorded a disc on it with the entire meeting. And I've already warn them about. And who ever they are, will be hunted and kill before I get my disc back. So that's why I've come up with a plan, I've decided to target and launch a VX Gas Rocket towards the Vermillion Forbidden City if they don't give me the disc. So I've gave them a deadline which the deadline will end in two days.", _RAAM said.

"We understand as well. We will guerantee that will find two of our people so we can give you the disc by then.", Gao Hai said.

_"it better be done. And one advice, I hope y'all ain't joining with the Coalition Gears Military trying to stop me with the missiles in place, because if y'all are, I gueranteed the gas is launch and targeted on the forbidden city.", _RAAM said.

"We're not working with no one. I mean, how can we be working with someone trying to stop you.", Gao Hai said.

_"You better not be lying to me. Anyway, like I said, you got 48 hours till noon, day after tomorrow to bring the disc to my hands. I'm aware of your countermeasures. You know, I know, and the Coalition's know, it doesn't stand a chance. RAAM from Narita, out.", _RAAM said as he slams the phone again and shuts off the tv.

"All right, we have to find both Li Xingle and Tianzi somewhere in this city to give up the disc before RAAM can do anything dangerous. And we gotta keep this in a secret way. Because, if this comes out, the Chinese Federation will be in chaos. I'm talking rioting and looting around the cities.", Hong Gu said.

"Wait a minute, what is a protencial causalties rates armed with a single VX Gas Rocket?", Gao Hai asked.

"Sixty or seventy.", a voice said.

"Who said that?", Gao Hai asked.

"Wasn't me.", Hong Gu said.

"Who said that?", Gao Hai asked again.

"It was me.", a voice said as a shadowly figure comes from the darkness.

"Who are you?", Gao Hai.

"I'm Marcus Fenix. Captain of Delta and Alpha Squad of the Coalition of Ordered Governments.", he said.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get past the guards?", Gao Hai asked.

"As I was saying, sixty to seventy.", Marcus said.

"Well, that's not so bad.", General Cao said.

"Thousands. Seventy thousand, dead. One hits the floor, it is up to ten or maybe twenty feet wide destroying the city. One teaspoon of the shit denoated in the atomosphere, it will kill every living organsim within a eight-block radius. Get the point?", Marcus asked as Cao nod his head without saying a word.

"But remember what he said, if we don't get the disc back to General RAAM within the next two days, our federation is in temoril.", Hong Gu said.

"Relax, because we have both Li Xingle and Tianzi with us. So is the disc.", Marcus said.

"What? Really? Where are they?", Zhou Xianglin asked.

"They're at Ashford Academy. It's located on the outskirts of the residence area. Which is now the Coalition Command Post Green Zone.", Marcus said.

"You mean the place is now taken over by Coalition Gears Soldiers?", Hong Gu asked.

"Yeah. And so is the Viceroy Palace as well. That's by the way, Chairman Prescott's new home for a while now.", Marcus said.

"Chairman Prescott is here?", Gao Hai asked.

"Yes. He's decided to check out the entire area and also meeting with the Imperial Family as well.", Marcus said.

"Well, I think we should come and get the disc. Please, take us to them.", Gao Hai said.

"But, first, if you want to get the disc back, you need a proper vision for us.", Marcus said.

"What's that?", Gao Hai asked.

"I want you and everyone in this room to join with us on a mission towards the facility to try to stop General RAAM and stopping the missiles from launching towards your city.", Marcus said as the others were in shock after what he said.

"WHAT? Are you nuts?", Gao Hai asked.

"Fine. I guess the missile can go straight towards the city. It's okay, I guess you won't need any help.", Marcus said as he walks to the door.

"Wait. Will come with you. And then, will think about as well.", Zhou Xianglin said.

"All right." Marcus said when his cell phone rang. "Wait just a sec, you guys think about it."

He then leaves the room and stood next to the door as he grabs his cell phone and answered it.

"Fenix."

_"Marcus, it's Lelouch.", _he said on the phone.

"What is it? Can you see I'm talking to the Chinese.", Marcus said.

_"Do you know a man named Dr. Johnson?", _Lelouch asked as Marcus heard the name.

"You mean Dr. Johnson who is in charge of a surgery which is for Nunnally Lamperouge's blindness and legs?", Marcus asked.

_"How did you know?", _Lelouch asked.

"Because..., I set it up for you're sister. And you should be proud of that because I helped.", Marcus said.

_"Marcus, I don't know what to say... but thank you. I guess you have a heart.", _Lelouch said as he sobbed on the phone.

"All right, just don't soak your tears on the phone, please.", Marcus said.

_"Anyway, he told me how it was going to work. And they got everything set up here on her bed. It's going to be a long one for her.", _Lelouch said.

"I know it will. You just got to trust me on this. I mean, once this mission will come to an end, you have a very good positive to see your sister walking and seeing for the first time.", Marcus said.

_"You're right. Anyway, thank you for saying that to me. Well, I better get back to my little sister. Anyway, what did you mean talking to the Chinese?", _Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back with some visitors. So just warn both the colonel and chairman for me. I'll catch you in a little while.", Marcus said.

_"All right, Later.", _Lelouch said as he hangs up the phone.

Marcus puts back the phone in his pocket and walks back to the room with the Chinese.

* * *

Back at Ashford, on the rooftop, Nunnally was looking at the view even though she was blind and couldn't stand up, she still loved it.

"Nunnally.", Lelouch said as he walks up to her.

"Lelouch.", Nunnally said.

"What are you doing up here?", Lelouch asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at the view which I'm going to see.", Nunnally said.

"I know. Are you really happy that you're going to walk and see for the first time?", Lelouch asked.

"I am. I never thought I was never going to be walking and see. Until now, the time has come for this. My wish is finally come true. I just can't wait to let it happened.", Nunnally said with tears coming out from her closed eyes.

"I'm glad too. And the wish you've finally choose will come true for the first time.", Lelouch said.

"And I'm glad too.", a voice said as they look and saw Euphemia walking towards them.

"Euphemia.", Lelouch said.

"Throughout my years of being with you and Lelouch, I haven't seen a little girl that can see and walk when I was in my childhood. And now, it's finally here. And I'll be waiting for the girl who finally can see and walk. That girl... is you, Nunnally.", Euphemia said.

As they continue talking to each other, his friends along with Cornelia with a smile on her face when she saw Marcus coming towards her.

"Anything I missed?", Marcus asked.

"Not really.", Cornelia said.

"I never thought this kind of family would be happy.", Marcus said.

"Yeah. Ever since I met both Lelouch and Nunnally, they were good people back then. I'm going to be glad to see Nunnally for the first time, looking and walking. I thought it was impossible. Until now.", Suzaku said.

"Yeah. I see.", Marcus said.

"So until then, when we come back, I going to see you for the first time. So don't worry. And I'll promise we will come back.", Lelouch said.

"And there will be a new world where there is peace.", Euphemia said.

"Promise me when y'all come back.", Nunnally said.

"We promise, Nunnally.", Lelouch said as he and Euphemia hugs Nunnally together.

"Everything's going to be okay, Nunnally.", Euphemia said.

The others were seeing as a happy family as Kallen, Shirley, and Milly were crying in joy while Marcus smiles at them.

But then, the conversation was interrupted when Baird came on to the rooftop.

"Hey, guys, Prescott wants everyone to come to the command room. He's giving us a final decision with the Chinese.", he said.

"Will be there.", Marcus said.

"Guys,... it's time.", Cornelia said as Lelouch and Euphemia nod their heads.

"Nunnally, we're going to let you go. But like we said, when we come back. You'll be glad to see us.", Lelouch said.

"Okay.", Nunnally said as Euphemia pecks her forehead.

"Be safe... and good luck.", Euphemia said.

"Thank you, guys.", Nunnally said.

"Like I said, just don't be feared with the surgery when the doctor's are doing their jobs.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry. I'm not scared.", Nunnally said.

"All right.", Lelouch said.

* * *

Couple of minutes later, everyone including the Chinese were inside the command room as Chairman Prescott was looking at the window and stood there silently when he finally spoke.

"Marcus, you guarantee that you'll get all the missiles before the Locust can launch?", Prescott asked.

"You've got my word. We've been waiting for days to continue our mission, and the time has come to do the job.", Marcus said.

"Good. Baird, you as well guarantee that you'll plant the resonator in the tunnels?", Prescott asked.

"Yes, sir.", Baird said.

"And we got all the units we need for this dangerous mission.", Dominic said as Prescott and Hoffman looks at the Britannians, an Japanese, and the Chinese people behind Delta and Alpha squads.

"Okay...", Prescott said as Hoffman nods his head and finally spoke.

"Green light go. It's time. Give them hell.", Hoffman said.

"We won't let you down, sir.", Marcus said.

"Come to the Coalition Mobile Command at the Narita International Airport, tonight for Mission briefing. We're going to put an end to this once and for all.", Prescott said.

"Yes, sir." Marcus said as he and his squad leaves the room and towards the hallways. "Guys, load up everything we need in the junker and get the convoy of APC for the others. It's time we put an end to this."

"All right. Let's do this.", Dominic said as he and the two walks off.

"Well, I guess the moment of truth begins tonight.", Lelouch said.

"You got my back?", Marcus asked.

"I sure do.", Lelouch said.

"Suzaku, you got Dom's back?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, sir.", Suzaku said.

"All right. We've been waiting for this all my life. So now..." Marcus grabs out his Lancer Assault Rifle and turns on the chainsaw. "We're going to put an end to this... SO GENERAL RAAM, GET READY! BECAUSE... WE'RE COMING TO STOP YOU! ONCE... AND FOR ALL!

* * *

At the facility, RAAM hears the echo voice of Marcus from the window, as he knows they were coming.

_"It's time.", _RAAM thought.

* * *

End of chapter twenty-seven

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Now it's the moment you've been waiting for as the real action is about the began real soon.

And of course, today is the release of Gears of War 2 which you've been waiting for as well. With the stores opening, everyone is probably getting the game right now and making it sold out as well.

I'm going to get the game for Christmas so I'll wait when the stores don't get pack.

If y'all going to get the game, review and told me how's the game look like. Is it better than the first? Let me know.

All right, have a good weekend everyone and get to the stores real fast before it gets sold out.

Review please.


	30. The Mission Begins Pt 1

A/N: Here's a new chapter with the same chapter story of part one to two.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-eight: The Mission Begins-Part One

It's been minutes after Chairman Prescott gave the green light go as the real deal was about to began with the combine forces of the Gears Soldiers, Britannian Forces, and Chinese Forces.

General RAAM has just annouced to his troops along with the Britannian troops of Schneizel, were getting stuff ready after they heard that the Coalition Forces were coming to stop them and also disarming the missiles as well.

--

Marcus, Dominic, Cole, and Barid were inside the bedroom as they grab their Lancer Assault Rifles and enough ammo including some frag grenades as well.

Marcus then grabs out the Hammer Of Dawn just in case as Baird grabs out the reasonator and placed it inside the box.

"Get everything we need. Because we're not coming back for nothing while we're out there.", Marcus said.

"Been waiting for this a long time. Haven't seen combat since the attack.", Dominic said.

"I know. I've been waiting so long, the Cole Train was derailed. Now, it's aboard for the Cole Train once again.", Cole said while grabing some frag grenades.

"I wonder what's it going to be like when we get there?", Baird asked.

"What ever it will be. I have a bad feeling about this.", Marcus said.

"Well, at least we're the best.", Baird said.

"Baird, shut up.", Marcus said as he loads his Snub Pistol as he back up weapon.

--

At the Lamperogue Residence Dorm, Lelouch was getting his Zero Costume expect for the cape as he leaves it on the bed then later sees his Zero Mask as he decided to keep that on the bed as well.

"Lelouch.", Euphemia said as she enters the room with Lelouch looking at her and blushed.

She was wearing a black suit with black gloves on her hands and her long pink hair was in a ponytail.

"Euphemia, you're going?", Lelouch asked.

"Might as well. I understand its dangerous to come.", Euphemia said.

"I wonder what Cornelia would say about her sister coming along to a dangerous place full of monsters.", Lelouch said.

"Cornelia would always talk about protecting me. She once told me that when we're done with the Area, she appointed me to Viceroy. Right now, I'm just Sub-Viceroy for now.", Euphemia said.

"I see what you mean.", Lelouch said.

"Do you think Marcus Fenix is a good man?", Euphemia asked.

"Of course he is. Why you asked?", Lelouch asked.

"Because, everytime we all look at him. The Coalition troops respected him with all his graditude. And of course called him, the hero of Alphine Fields. Which we all don't know what that was and why he was a hero during that battle.", Euphemia said.

"Good question. It's because, I kept trying to talk to him about his past so many times that he declined everything I say.", Lelouch said.

"Well, if he doesn't want to talk about his past, then don't talk to him about it.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah, I guess your right.", Lelouch said.

While they continue talking, Cornelia walks inside as the two looks and sees her.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt.", Cornelia said.

"That's alright. What is it you want?", Lelouch asked.

"Everyone is ordered by Marcus to join the lines. He wants to inspect of what do you need or do not need.", Cornelia said.

"Well, that is a gueranteed thing to say.", Lelouch said.

"Who's in charge of this mission?", Euphemia asked.

"Marcus is in charge of his squad. We don't know who will lead for the Britannians.", Cornelia said.

"Oh, we better make sure that during the mission, Baird and Jeremiah needs to get along for this. I don't care they get mad, but they need to get along.", Lelouch said.

"We better. You know how much I can't stand Baird.", Euphemia said.

"Yeah, but even Marcus can't even stand him. I mean, why don't he just relieve him from his squad so we won't have a problem with him anymore.", Cornelia said.

"It's because he wants to be squad leader. That's why he's in an angry mood.", Lelouch said.

"But he doesn't have to get on Jeremiah.", Euphemia said.

"What did Jeremiah do?", Cornelia asked.

"Don't know what he did.", Lelouch said.

While continue talking, Dominic enters to the dorm and sees the Imperial Family talking to each other.

"Hey, guys, sorry to stop this. But, Marcus wants us all to the academy right now.", Dominic said.

"All right, we're coming.", Lelouch said as Dominic leaves the room

"So, everybody's ready?", Cornelia asked.

"Before we go, we want to say good bye to Nunnally one last time.", Euphemia said.

"All right, just don't take too long.", Cornelia said.

"We won't.", Lelouch said as he and Euphemia walks to Nunnally's room.

--

Couple of minutes later, everyone was gather at the auditorium where they were talking to each other next to the stage.

"You alright, Ohgi?", Villetta asked.

"Yeah, I'm find. Just can't wait to get a hand on those monsters after they kill all my friends.", Ohgi said.

"Don't worry, will get them.", Villetta said.

"I know we will.", Ohgi said.

Both Kallen and Rivalz were having their conversation when Suzaku comes in.

"Hey, guys.", Suzaku said.

"Oh, hey.", Kallen said.

"So what's up?", Rivalz asked.

"Just glad that we're all coming with Fenix and his squad to the facility.", Suzaku said.

"We've never seen combat with them until now.", Kallen said.

"I want to have those kind of weapons that they've got.", Rivalz said.

"I've seen them in combat. They've get the job done real quick.", Suzaku said.

"Like how?", Rivalz asked.

"You really don't want to know.", Suzaku said.

"Oh I see. So we have to wait to see what it will be like with them?", Rivalz asked.

"Yeah. It's a surprise.", Suzaku said.

"I see what you mean.", Rivalz said.

On the right, Gino and Anya Alstream were talking with Milly and Shirley.

"Well, it looks like we're going back.", Gino said.

"I really do not like going back. But Fenix told me to be lead point on this because I'm the person escape from the place. Now, I'm leading a squad to break in.", Anya said.

"Well, it's up to us to take them down and disarm the missiles from these monsters.", Milly said.

"I've never been in mission like this.", Shirley said.

"Well, we are now. By going up against monsters that are real and deadly.", Gino said.

"At least we got those guys with us. They know what to do.", Anya said.

"She's right, at least we got the best men for this job.", Milly said.

As they all continue talking to each other, Dominic gets on stage and gets the people's attention.

"All right, make way for both the Prince and the Captain.", he said.

Everyone looks behind them as both Lelouch and Marcus walks by the others and heads on the stage to look at everyone who were looking at the two.

"All right, since I'm not used to say other stuff. But I'm just going to say it now." Marcus said as he explans. "Just a couple miles away, a facility which just lies in the outskirts of the city of Narita. And in that facility, are Locust Soldiers, led by the Locust General RAAM. With four of Coalition's VX Gas Rockets, ready and to be launch wheather today... or tomorrow... or maybe some other time soon. And now,... my squad, has been prepare and been waiting for this day to come... the entire humans on this planet are counting on us to get the job done... now, Prince Lelouch will address to you people."

Lelouch then steps forward as Marcus step back as he speaks.

"Well, at least we have an opportunity to help the Coalition of Ordered Governments which are known as Gears Soldiers. I give Captain Fenix and his squad a thanks to let us join with them to stop the Locust from launching highly dangerous VX Gas Rockets. We're all afraid of what destruction will cause through the entire world and the major cities as well. But, we're prepare to do what's best with this situation.", Lelouch said as Marcus came back in front.

"I want to give some advices to my squad. So listen up, we will not be returing to Ashford so when this mission is over, its a ticket out of this planet. So say goodbye to Earth because we ain't coming back after this. Oh, and, once advice, there has been no word yet on the Thermite Plasma. So, General Dickinson of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Air Force has been testing the bombs with no infomation about the progress on it. The reason their are doing this, is because those Thermite Plasma Bombs can withstand the VX Nerve Gas. And of course, take a single man's life on that. But it's the Chairman's orders to do that. Not the general. And one more thing, I know what I'm going to say is execited so here it is. You'll all going to be a pay a feed of one million dolliars for service render.", Marcus said.

"Wow, one million dolliars. That's kind of my money I want.", Rivalz said.

"Get over it, kid. Don't think its fun and games when you get shot. Anyway, Anya Alstream, one of the surviving members of the Knights of Rounds, will take point for us. Since she escape and break out from the facility, she leading an entire squad by breaking in. And one more thing, Prince Lelouch, Princess Euphemia, and Princess Cornelia, must be kept alive at all times. Ok?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, sir!", everyone said.

"All right, there are APC's for ya to get inside. The world is counting on us to get this job done. So lets go for what we're about to face. After all,... we're all Gears Soldiers in this one.", Marcus said as everyone cheered while he walked off the stage and leaves the auditorium with his squad following him.

"So we get the junker ready?", Dominic asked.

"Get the weapons, ammo, and the resonator inside. And get Jack as well. We may need him.", Marcus said.

"All right.", Dominic said.

The others as well comes out as they got their stuff and walked towards the APC's.

"So now what?", Suzaku asked.

"Well, everyone needs to protect the Imperial Family. That would be me, Euphemia, and Cornelia.", Lelouch said.

"I am a Knight for Euphemia. I'll try to protect you and her at the same time.", Suzaku said.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, protecting two people is impossible.", Lelouch said.

"Don't worry, I know its impossible to protect two people at the same time. But I'll try my best while we're there.", Suzaku said.

"Anyway, when we get there, we stick with squad. They told me that if one of us gets lost, they're not coming for us.", Lelouch said.

"That's kinda wrong.", Suzaku said.

"Well, that what Marcus said. I'm just following what he told us.", Lelouch said.

"All right. The Coalition's APC's will transport us to Narita.", Suzaku said.

"Yeah. But we go to the Narita International Airport first. Which is by the way, Chairman Prescott's Coalition Moblie Command. We go there first for a mission briefing by Colonel Hoffman.", Lelouch said.

"All right. We might as well get a mission briefing on what we need to do when we get inside.", Suzaku said.

--

While the others were getting the stuff inside the APC's, both Li Xingle and Tianzi were talking with Marcus.

"All right, now I understand y'all got the disc in your hands. I going to say this to the two of you, General RAAM is a dangerous and deadly person you do not want to come towards. So here's my two choices to the two of you, either you give him the disc so he can call off the launch of y'all home. Or, you don't give it to him, and we take him down while capturing the missiles.", Marcus said.

"Look, I understand about this. But what choice do we have?", Li Xingle asked.

"Like I said, you got two choices.", Marcus said.

"Will think about it when we get there.", Tianzi said.

"All right. Now, get your Chinese guys ready. We're leaving in about five minutes.", Marcus said.

"Yes, sir.", they said.

"Move out.", Marcus said as Li Xingle and Tianzi walks back to their unit.

"I wonder what they are going to choose?", Dominic asked.

"No idea.", Marcus said.

"Marcus.", a voice said as the two turns towards the entrance of the building and saw Anya Stroud.

"I think she wants you.", Dominic said.

"Yeah, I know.", Marcus said as he walks up towards her.

As they were going to talk, just inches away from them, Cornelia was looking at the two as she was now turn towards jealous.

"Look, Marcus, I just want to say is that good luck on your mission tonight.", Anya Stroud said.

"I know. I gotta take care of these children that are young and all.", Marcus said.

"I'll be talking with you on the radio during the mission, try to give you some intel.", Anya said.

"That's good.", Marcus said.

"Well, I understand that Colonel Hoffman is still doesn't trust you after you went to prison. But what you did when you went to save you're father by RAAM was a good effort. It's too bad you never had a chance at saving your father.", Anya said.

"Yeah. But that was then. This is now. I'm going to find him and put an end to this by killing to advenge my father's death.", Marcus said as he turns on the chainsaw on his Lancer Assault Rifle. Then turns it off.

"Well, what ever happens out there, good luck to you and the rest.", Anya said.

"Thank you.", Marcus said.

"Marcus, we're about to go.", Dominic said as the vehicles were on and ready to drive towards the gate.

"You better get going now.", Anya said.

"Can you do something for me? Can you take care of Lelouch's sister?", Marcus asked.

"Prince Lelouch has another sister?", Anya asked.

"Yeah. She's both blind and paralyzed. She already in surgery right now. After the surgery, can you take care of her and probably bring her to the moblie command?", Marcus asked.

"I will. Wonder what she looks like?", Anya asked.

"You'll see when she comes out. I better get going. I'll see you when we get back.", Marcus said as he walks off and heads to the junker.

"Good luck, Marcus.", Anya said as she walks back to the building when she stops and turns to her right and sees Cornelia looking at her.

_"You better be not getting towards him.", _Cornelia thought while looking at her.

_"Will see about that.", _Anya said as she walks back inside the building.

"Cornelia, let's go.", Euphemia said as she breaks her thoughts.

"Coming.", Cornelia said as she runs to the APC where both Lelouch, Euphemia, and Suzaku were.

Inside the junker, Marcus and his squad were getting ready with Jack behind the back of the junker.

"All right, everybody's here?", Marcus asked.

"We're all here.", Dominic said.

"What about the reasonator?", Marcus asked.

"In the back with the other stuff.", Baird said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get this train ready to rock.", Cole said.

"Let's do this. Next stop,... Narita International Airport.", Marcus said.

He then drives the junker as he leads the other APC's towards the gates of the academy and on the streets heading to Narita.

While driving, Coalition and Britannian troops watches on seeing the vehicles on the street as they salute them.

"It seems like these guys are saluting towards us.", Cole said.

"Giving us a good luck sign towards us.", Baird said.

As they were driving, at the back of the junker with supplies, the reasonator, and the junker, Nina and C.C. were hiding in the back while they both look at the squad.

"What are we going to do now?", Nina asked.

"We wait until we get there.", C.C. said.

--

At the facility, General RAAM waits impatenly as Schneizel comes right in towards his office.

"What is it you want?", Schneizel asked.

"How many men you got here?", RAAM asked.

"Over 60,000. Why?", Schneizel asked.

"We got company coming tonight and we need every men and Locust in the field.", RAAM said.

"What you mean?", Schneizel asked.

"The Coalition Military are coming to stop us launching the missiles. We cannot let them go an inch towards the missiles. We need guards on patrols everywhere in the facility and the missile sites. And plus,... we must guard the mining elevator that leads towards our underground home. Because, not only they are going after the missiles, they are going to plant the reasonator to destroy our home.", RAAM said.

"You mean, the entire Locust Horde lives underneath the Earth's crust?", Schneizel asked.

"Of course. That's by the way, the Locust Queen's home as well. That's why we need to protect the elevators.", RAAM said.

"All right. I'll get everyone prepare for the threat to come. Including patrols across the forest and the facility as well.", Schneizel said as he leaves the office.

_"I knew they would come in a matter of seconds. But don't matter, will stop them with everything they got. Of course, I've got something for them to be eaten... leave that to the other wrenches.", _RAAM thought.

--

End of chapter twenty-eight of part one

A/N: That's it for part one. I'll try to get part two up next so we can be ready for the big action next week. Review please.


	31. The Mission Begins Pt 2

A/N: Here's the final part of the same chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter twenty-nine: The Mission Begins-Part Two

As the sun was rising down to the earth, Locust soldiers and Britannian soldiers gets everything defended around the facility, inside the prison cells, Cecile along with both Rakshata and Diethard were looking around seeing each Locust and Britannian soldiers running pass them.

"Wonder what's the rush between them?", Rakshata asked.

"No clue. I think there's a rescue party coming.", Diethard said.

"That's impossible. I mean, what could happened if there's a rescue party coming. They're going to be slaughter by these monsters that the Locust have.", Rakshata said.

"There's no way I'm not going to be kill by these monsters. Remember, throughout the nights I couldn't sleep because all I heard that kept me awake were people's screams of death.", Diethard said.

"Of course, you don't have no evidence to prove that the place was full of these monsters and the Britannians joining forces with them. Because, they've destroyed your camera.", Rakshata said.

"Well, I'm not standing here to be executed by them. I'm going to find a way out of here.", Diethard said as he looks around the ground.

"Good luck, trying to get out of here.", Rakshata said.

"Why?", Diethard asked.

"Because, I think these people here can explain.", Rakshata said.

"And who are these people you ask.", Diethard said when he froze after hearing the sound of a gun clicks.

He looks up and saw four Locust Drones aiming their weapons at him as he walks back to the wall with them opening the cell door.

"You.", the Drone said as he pointed his finger at Cecile.

"Me?", she asked.

"Someone wants to speak to you. So come out at this time.", the Drone said.

"I don't trust these people. I think they're going to execute you.", Rakshata said when another Drone aims his gun at her.

"Shut up.", the Drone said.

"I'll go.", Cecile said.

"What? You sure about that?", Diethard asked.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Cecile said.

The Drone nods his head in yes as she follows them out of the cell leaving both Rakshata and Diethard worried that something might happen to her.

"I wonder if she's doing the right thing?", Diethard asked.

"I think she is. And I wonder who she's going to meet?", Rakshata asked.

"No clue.", Diethard said.

"Me either.", Rakshata said.

--

The Drones then finally led Cecile to her destination as she enters inside an office.

"Thank you, you may leave.", a voice said as the Drones leaves the office with both Cecile and the man looking at the window.

"Excuse me, but, who are you? And why did you call me over here?", Cecile asked.

"Well, Cecile, I'm glad you're still alive.", the man turns around revealing himself as Schneizel.

"Schneizel, you mean you're behind this all this time?", Cecile asked in shock.

"No, this is not what you think. I'm not the mastermind of this entire situation. But I was force to join this rebellion.", Schneizel said.

"You mean, you betrayed your country and the Imperial Family. I mean, what will happened if the family and the people finds out about your betrayal.", Cecile said.

"My brothers Odyessus and Clovis. Along with Carline are as well with me. Including Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein and Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley of the Knights of Rounds. And General Bartley Asprius", Schneizel said.

"You mean your brothers and sister along with the Knights of Rounds including Bartley are in this?", Cecile asked.

"Yeah. I understand that your shock about this. But I had no choice but to join these people. Because, after the assassnation of my father, Emperor Charles zi Britannia, General RAAM, the leader of the Locust Horde, knows the entire family. So he hires me along with others to join him to stop the human race. If I decline that, he would probably shoot me.", Schneizel said.

"Is that why?, Cecile asked.

"Yeah.", Schneizel said.

"I couldn't believe that half of the family can betray an empire to join a enemy of monsters.", Cecile said.

"Let's take a walk outside. Probably need some fresh air.", Schneizel said.

"I think I need some. I've haven't been outside in a while since the earthquake.", Cecile said as he and Schneizel walks out from the office towards the rooftop.

--

Outside, Britannian Soldiers and both Rakshata and Diethard were outside decided to get some fresh air which was given orders by General RAAM.

Rakshata looks around at the forest seeing Locust and Britannian troops guarding the dirt road towards the forest and around the building.

She then turns around seeing Diethard talking with Britannian prisoners about something as she walks up towards them.

"What are you doing talking with the prisoners?", Rakshata asked.

"Simple. I'm planning with these people the hell out of this place. Starting tonight.", Diethard said.

"And how are you going to do that? There's snipers everywhere looking around during the night for prisoners escaping.", Rakshata said.

"I don't care if there's snipers everywhere. Will still going to get out from this hell hole. If they try to stop us with their weapons, will grab their weapons and shoot back at them.", Diethard said.

"Good luck with that. Just don't put me involved in this situation.", Rakshata said.

"What? You just going to stay here and be executed by these monsters?", Diethard asked.

"No. I'll wait for the damn rescue team to come.", Rakshata said as she walks away.

"Just don't listen to her. She just paranoid about this.", Diethard said as he resumes his talk with the prisoners.

--

On the rooftop, Schneizel and Cecile were on top as they look at the view and talk at the same time.

"So, what are you going to do now? Since you are with these monsters?", Cecile asked.

"Well, I'll try our best not to be like him. Even though I am a cold hearten man.", Schneizel said.

"But your a traitor to Britannia.", Cecile said.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to be. Trying to hide my secret from people including the family as well.", Schneizel said.

"But what about the missiles? I heard that the missiles are in place here and ready to be launch.", Cecile said.

"Yeah. We place four of them inside the building. One is ready to be launch towards the Vermillion Forbidden City in the Chinese Federation.", Schneizel said.

"Towards the Chinese? Why is that going to happened? What did they do?", Cecile asked.

"They have a recorded disc on it with a meeting with both RAAM and me back in Sapporo couple nights ago. We found out that there were Chinese spies heard our entire conversation. Now, after RAAM heard about it, he send a warning to the Chinese that if the spies don't return the disc back until tomorrow, he will launch the missile towards the city and kill everyone.", Schneizel said.

"Can you do something about it?", Cecile asked.

"I can't. If I did, that would be a different story.", Schneizel said.

"What about Odysseus, Clovis, or your sister? Do they have a heart about this?", Cecile asked.

"Of course they do. Except for Luciano. I know he doesn't have a heart. His nicknamed by the way is the Vampire of Britannia. He just likes to kill.", Schneizel said.

"I see what you mean.", Cecile said.

"Look, I know what's been going on inside. And don't worry, you and the rest of the prisoners are going to be free from this place real soon. I would love to release everyone right now. But not yet, until everything gets situated.", Schneizel said.

"I understand. I've haven't really been eating in a while.", Cecile said.

"I get my subordinate, Kanon Maldini, to sneak in some food while this situation goes on through the night.", Schneizel said.

"Thank you... I guess I better get going.", Cecile said as she turns around heading back to the door when she was pull back by Schneizel.

Then suddenly, her eyes went wide after she was shock as he lips were crushed by his as the two were passionatly kiss with the sun on the left of them.

After a couple of minutes, they broke the kiss with the two blushed and looks at each other.

"That was a kiss that I was expecting.", Cecile said.

"You mean a French kiss?", Schneizel asked.

"Yeah. Something like that.", Cecile said.

"You better get on back.", Schneizel said.

"I know. I'm about to.", Cecile said.

"Like I said, nothing to be afraid.", Schneizel said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then.", Cecile said as she walks back inside leaving Schniezel alone.

"Later.", he said as he looks at the view.

--

Back inside, Locust Boomers were working getting stuff like booby traps in place when they stop and saw General RAAM walking pass them as he was on the phone.

"RAAM.", he said.

_"Hello, RAAM. It's Gao Hai again. We're at the Chinese Consulate with Coalition of Ordered Governments Colonel Hoffman.", _Gao Hai said on the phone as he puts it on speaker for Hoffman.

_"Uh, RAAM, we're having problems with the disc transfer.", _Hoffman said.

"Don't tell me problems. Tell me solutions.", RAAM said.

_"We've spoke to the Chairman and he understand that you unaware of the stance on terrorism. So what we like to do is--", _Hoffman said as he was interrupted.

"This isn't about terrorism... this is about war." RAAM said as he arrives in the morgue room with four Drones and two Boomers guarding the missile as it aims at the window. "War against the fucking human race like the rest of you fucking patfetic humans."

_"This is going no where, RAAM.", _Gao Hai said.

"Well, let me tell you what is you Chinese fuck. You got about fifteen hours to give me the disc until tomorrow. Or be prepare to weak the whirlwind, fuck.", RAAM said as he hangs up the phone.

Colonel Hoffman, Romeyer, and the Chinese people shook their heads as they hang up the phone.

"What we do now?", Gao Hai asked.

"Well, General Dickinson of the Coalition Air Force will get no word yet on the Thermite Plasma Bombs. That is the word.", Hoffman said.

"Then, we must act now.", Romeyer said.

"Don't worry, our forces from the ground can take them down.", Hoffman said.

"Where are they now?", Gao Hai asked.

"They are now currently heading to Narita as we speak.", Hoffman said.

"Really. When they are arriving?", Romeyer asked.

"They should be arriving right now. It's up to them to get the job done.", Hoffman said.

"Well, let's see what can they do.", Gao Hai said.

"Good luck to them.", Romeyer said.

--

**15 Hours to Deadline**

Night time finally came as Coalition Soldiers were getting stuff ready including King Raven Helicopters with gas inside as well.

At the gates, the Junker with an line of APC's, arrives at the airport parking next to the hangers with everyone getting out as Marcus address them.

"Everyone, fall in." Marcus said as the others falls in listening to him. "All right. Listen up, Anya Alstream will take point for us. Li Xingle and Tianzi will be standing by with us when they give up the disc to General RAAM. Lelouch is going to be joining with us. We must keep him alive from this mission. So make no mistake, people. We're in the fight of our lives. Against the greatest general of the Locust Horde. I shit you not. Any question?

"No, sir.", they said.

"Let's move out.", Marcus said.

The others then returns back to their vehicles as they get loaded up and prepare for the battle to come.

Marcus then returns back inside the junker when he saw Lelouch with Shirley, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, and Kallen entering the junker.

"After you, aces.", Marcus said as they entered inside the junker then Marcus gets back inside and drives it towards the gates with the APC following them.

Two King Ravens Helicopters then lifts off from the runway and follows the convoy towards the forest that exits out of Narita.

"All right, let's activate the mini-cams... and let's put the music on right now.", Marcus said as he turns on the radio.

(A/N: Rock N Roll Train by AC/DC. From the album Black Ice.)

"Now, that's what I'm talking about.", Dominic said.

"Better than that piece of shit music back at Ashford.", Baird said.

--

Back at the command, Hoffman and Prescott sees them on the radar showing the convoy on the road and two King Ravens Helicopters between the convoy.

"They're continuing their drive towards the facility.", Anya Stroud said.

--

At the facility, two Drones were inside the radar control room as they spot something on the radar coming towards the facilty.

"I have three incoming boggys. A convoy on the ground and two flying. Range at 600 metters.", the Drone said.

--

Suddenly, the two helicopters goes around towards the facility as they go around it making the Locust confused.

--

"Two helicopters are now going around the facility.", Anya said.

--

"I just lost one, sir. I just lost one. I've got two boggys coming in around and I just lost one.", the Drone said.

"Shit.", RAAM said.

--

As the helicopters goes in circles around the facility, the convoy then continues driving towards the facility as the rain begins the poor.

"Ah, fuck.", Marcus said.

"It's raining.", Suzaku said.

"Just hold on and find something to cover.", Lelouch said.

--

As the rain continues to poor, lighting then begins to strike as the pilots of the two King Ravens, looks at the skies.

"Great. We can't stay here forever.", the pilot said.

"You got that right.", the co-pilot said.

"You guys go on out of here. Will take it from here.", Marcus said on the radio.

"All right, let's get on outta here.", the pilot said as the two helicopters then leaves the area.

--

RAAM then sees the helicopters leaving the area.

"What do we do now?", the Drone asked.

"Don't think its over yet. I want the primeter search throughout the night. Double time.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir. Odysseus, you lead the patrol.", the Drone said.

"Yes, sir.", Odysseus said as he leaves the room with five Drones, five Britannains, and two Boomers.

--

Just an inch from the facility, the convoy stops there as they finally arrive at their destination.

"Well, there it is.", Kallen said.

"Let's get out of this rain first.", Lelouch said.

"... Let's do this.", Marcus said as he loads his weapon up as their battle was about to begin.

(A/N: End of Rock N Roll Train.)

--

End of chapter twenty-nine

A/N: Finally got the last part of the same chapter. However, I rush through it. My apologize for doing that. I really want to get this story done real bad before the Christmas Holidays.

But I'll try not to rush through it.

Anyway, we can wait for next week as the real action is set. So until then, see y'all next week.

Review please.


	32. Belly Of The Beast Downpour

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This one contains Intense Graphic Sequence of War Violence and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty: Belly Of The Beast- Downpour

As the rain continues to pour and the lighting strikes continues in the skies, Marcus and his squad along with Lelouch's Squadron of Britannians, Japanese, and Chinese, gets prepare to enter towards the facility.

But little do they know, they have a problem. The Engine on the junker was dead as smoke was coming out from it.

"Great. This is just great.", Baird said.

"What is your problem, right now?", Marcus asked.

"You really want to know what's my problem? That's my problem. The engine is dead and we can't drive the junker for sure.", Baird said.

"Uh-oh. Now how are we going to get back?", Cole asked.

"Everybody, just chill. We need to tell control about the junker before we head to the facility.", Marcus said.

"Well, hurry up, we're all getting wet out here.", Guilford said.

"So." Marcus said as he gets on the radio. "Control, this is Delta Squad. Our vehicle is DOA, and we're moving on foot. Please advise."

_"Copy that, Delta. The pumping station is offline. So you have to enter the mines through the factory. It's just down this road.", _Anya Stroud said on the radio as Marcus puts the radio back inside his pocket.

"All right. Anya, you're on point. Lead us.", Marcus said.

"All right, follow me.", Anya Alstream said as the others follows her.

"Stupid junker. Piece of shit.", Baird said.

"Can you fix it?", Dominic asked.

"Baird can fix anything, man. He just needs the right parts.", Cole said.

"So you're a mechanic as well?", Kallen asked.

"It's none of your business.", Baird said.

"She was just asking. That's all.", Milly said.

"Well, tell her to keep it down.", Baird said.

"Baird, shut the fuck up.", Marcus said as Baird rolls his eyes and stuck the middle finger on him.

--

As they left the vehicles on the muddy road, little they do not know, Nina and C.C. gets out from the back of the junker and looks around at the dark forest.

"Now where are they?", Nina asked.

"They must've headed to the facility.", C.C. said.

"Then we should be heading there right now. And fast so we can get out of this rain.", Nina said.

"Well, let's go.", C.C. said when she was stop by Nina.

"Wait, I hear something.", Nina said.

They both look around the forest when they hear voices.

C.C. then looks around when see she saw five Locust Drones, five Britannian soldiers, and two Locust Boomers approaching towards the vehicles.

"Oh, no.", Nina said.

"Quick, let's hide.", C.C. said as they both hide inside the dark woods looking the squad.

"Wait a sec, there's Britannian Soldiers to.", Nina said.

"Britannian Soldiers? What are they doing with these monsters?", C.C. asked.

"I have no idea.", Nina said.

--

Odyssess along with his squad of Britannians and Locust looks at the vehicles as they see the emblem of the C.O.G.

"So those choppers were decoys after all. There are ground forces here.", Odyssess said.

"Then we must warn both General RAAM and Schneizel about this.", the Britannian Soldier said as Odyssess gets on the radio.

"Schneizel, its Odyssess.", he said.

_"What is it? Did you find something?", _Schneizel asked.

"We found mutliple vehicles. There from the C.O.G. So those helicopters were decoys after all. So I believe that the ground unit is heading to the facility. Should we stop them?", Odyssess asked.

_"No. Unless they get a little closer towards it. Return back to the base at this time.", _Schneizel said.

"Yes, brother.", Odyssess said.

"What he said, sir?", the Britannian Soldier asked.

"We cannot pursuit the ground unit... for now. We must return back to the facility at this time. Move out.", Odyssess said as he and the squad runs back to the facility with both Nina and C.C back on the muddy road.

"That was close.", Nina said.

"Well, they know that they're inside right now and not yet begun to attack. We must hurry. So come on.", C.C. said as she and Nina heads to catch up with the others.

--

The others then sees the entrance of the facility with the checkpoint right in front of them as they enter with the lights coming on by itself. Then it flickers on and off and finally comes off with the lighting strike with a big sound.

"Whoa, now this place does give me the creeps.", Rivalz said.

They look at how the facility was as it was bigger than any other. But the wierdest thing was that there was no one around as it looks abandoned.

"That's wierd. I was thinking when we get here, it would be an ambush around.", Suzaku said.

"Where are they?", Dominic asked.

"Something tells me it could be a trap.", Marcus said.

"Well, I don't see no enemy units attacking.", Lelouch said.

"Just be on alert.", Marcus said.

"Yeah, we will.", Dominic said.

As they continue on forward, they were coming close towards a pipe which was above connecting towards the building.

But suddenly, a lighting strike came and they all stoped when they saw two creatures on top of the pipe heading towards the facility.

"What was that?", Shirley asked.

"Something tells me we're not alone.", Lelouch said.

"You got that right." Marcus said as he gets back on the radio. "Control, we've got what looks like glowin' wrenches out here."

_"Copy that. We've had reports of Lambent Wrenches before. Possibly due to direct Imulsion exposers. Be advised. They are extremliy volentile.", _Anya said.

"Copy.", Marcus said as he puts the radio back.

"Look up there.", Anya said as they all look up with the lighting strike and saw more Lambent Wrenches on the roof top.

"Something tells me that we're deffenitly not alone.", Gino said.

"What the fuck does "Lambent" mean?", Cole asked.

"Means they glow in the dark.", Dominic said.

"No way.", Suzaku said.

"Yes, way.", Dominic said.

"Let's keep moving.", Marcus said as they follow Anya towards an alley with lights revealing a door in front of them.

"This is it. This the way I got out.", Anya said.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open up.", Marcus said as Anya tries to open it but won't.

"I can't. It was just unlock one time. I don't know why it's locked.", Anya said.

"Here, let us.", Marcus said as he and Dominic walks towards the door and kicks it as many times with no success.

"Open the door, will ya?", Baird asked as he was a patiance man.

"They're trying. So just wait a while will ya?", Rivalz asked.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you punk.", Baird said.

"Well excuse me, you almost did try to yell at Kallen for once. So why are you calling me a punk?", Rivalz asked in anger.

"That's it, kid. You ask for it.", Baird said as both Marcus and Lelouch breaks up the yelling.

"Guys, chill out for once. And Baird, I already told you to shut the fuck up for once.", Marcus said.

"Whatever. Just tell that punk to leave me alone.", Baird said.

"Rivalz, just stay away from him when we get back. There's no time for agruments here." Lelouch said as he walks towards the door. "No luck?"

"Nope. It's locked.", Marcus said as he and Dominic stops kicking the door.

"Just get Jack to open it.", Dominic said.

"Won't work. These doors are too thick." Marcus said as he gets back on the radio. "Control, this is Delta. We're at the factory, but the entrance is blocked."

_"Copy that, Delta. I'm sorry, but I don't see any other options on my screen.", _Anya Stroud said as he puts the radio back and turns to the others.

"All right. This'll go faster if we split up. Okay, Cole, Baird, Villetta, Ohgi, Jeremiah, Guilford, and Gino, you head this way. We'll head right. Radio us when you find an entrance.", Marcus said.

"Aw, man. I don't know, that sounds like a bad idea.", Cole said.

"I'll be sure to take that under adivsement, Gus. Now move it.", Marcus said.

"Yes, sir.", Cole said as the seven people walks right to a new way.

"C'mon, let's go.", Baird said.

"And, Cole, you and the three guys, keep an eye on both Baird and Jeremiah. Cause I know they won't be getting along. So radio me if they get in to one another.", Marcus said.

"Don't worry, will keep an eye on them. Will make sure they get along great.", Cole said.

"Let's just go.", Jeremiah said as he looks at Baird while walking.

Guilford on the other hand looks at Marcus who doesn't trust him after he slept with Cornelia.

The others which is Marcus, Dominic, Lelouch, Suzaku, Euphemia, Cornelia, Shirley, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, Anya, Li Xingle, and Tianzi, goes back to the way they were.

"Damn, Marcus.", Dominic said.

"He'll get over it.", Marcus said.

--

His team heads back to the way they were when another lighting strike came and suddenly saw another Lambent Wrench runs towards the wall and climbs to the top.

"Did you see that?", Dominic asked.

"Yeah I did... kinda wish I hadn't.", Marcus said.

"Do they even attack us when they see us?", Li Xingle asked.

As they continue walking, they later stop towards the way they were heading and saw another Lambent on top of the roof as it sees them and screches with its mouth glowing.

"I think you just jixed us just now.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they look up as two more runs down towards the roof on a pipe. Then looks forward and saw two more coming out fron an exit.

"Fuck, here come those fuckers.", Dominic said.

"Quick, attack now.", Marcus said.

He and Dominic grab out their Lancer Assault Rifles and shoots at them as Marcus kills one and explodes.

Lelouch then using his Geass on them but suddenly didn't had no effect on them.

_"What?! My Geass does not have no effect. What's going on here?", _Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch, behind you!", Shirley yells as Lelouch turns around real fast and saw an Lambent Wrench coming towards him from the air when Marcus shot it with his Shotgun and explodes in the air.

"That was close.", Lelouch said as he runs to take cover.

Dominic then shoots at them as faster as he can to not force them to come closer towards them. He then sees one coming towards him as he turns on his chainsaw bayonet and chops him in pieces.

"Whoa, nice.", Dominic said.

Suzaku then sees three coming towards him as he runs off trying to get away from them when he got help by Li Xingle who then cuts them in pieces with his samurai sword.

But what they didn't know, is they could explode themselves as they were both next to one of them.

"Guys, get away from them! They're going to explode!", Marcus yells as he and Suzaku runs for cover.

Then finally explodes as they both flew forward and hitting the ground at the same time.

"Suzaku.", Euphemia said as she and Milly runs towards him while Tianzi runs towards Li Xingle.

Suzaku looks at himself making sure if he didn't get hit.

"Suzaku, are you okay?", Milly asked.

"Did I get hit? Please tell me I didn't get hit.", Suzaku said in panic.

"We don't see no blood. Which means you didn't get hit.", Euphemia said.

"What about the other guy?", Suzaku asked while Tianzi sees if Li Xingle got hit as well.

"He didn't either.", Tianzi said.

"Thank god.", Lelouch said.

"Lucky they didn't get hit.", Dominic said.

"Uh, I think there's no time to rest. Because, there's more coming.", Kallen said as they all look and saw three more Lambent Wrenches coming towards them to attack.

"Fuck, quick, take them out.", Marcus said as he and Dominic shoots at them.

Marcus then shoots one with the shotgun as it explodes while the other got killed by Dominic. Then the two kills the last one.

"I think it's all clear.", Dominic said.

"All right, let's move out.", Marcus said as the others continues forward.

They headed towards an open bridge and headed towards the left of the bridge seeing two buildings.

"Seems like there's two buildings.", Dominic said.

"Well, let's look at them.", Marcus said.

"Me and Suzaku will look at this one. You two look at the other building far left.", Lelouch said as he and Suzaku looks at the building in front of them while both Marcus and Dominic heads to the building at the far left.

Marcus and Dominic arrives at the building showing a computer panel that gains access to an elevator in the second building where Lelouch and Suzaku were.

"Quick, push that button.", Marcus said as Dominic push the button as they headed back to the building.

"Let's hurry and get to the others.", Dominic said as he and Marcus rushes back.

Suddenly, a Lambent Wrench comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the both of them when a gunshot rang and kills the wrench.

They both turn around and saw two people walking towards them as it reveals both C.C. and Nina.

"Hey, look. It's that green haired girl again. Along with the other girl.", Dominic said.

"What are y'all doing here?", Marcus asked.

"We decided to come along if that's all right.", C.C. said.

"What about her?", Marcus asked looking at Nina.

"She agreed as well.", C.C. said.

"Yes, I need to be with my friends.", Nina said.

"All right, let's go.", Marcus said as they regroup with Lelouch and the others.

In the other building with the elevator, Lelouch and the others waited as they saw both Marcus and Dominic entering with C.C. and Nina.

"What? What are they doing here?", Lelouch asked.

"We found them following us. So we had no choice but to force them to come.", Marcus said.

"Well, at least stay we us at all time.", Lelouch said.

"Quick, let's hurry inside.", Suzaku said as they all get on the elevator with Anya pushing the button to go up.

"You know that nobody's been underground for years, right?", Dominic asked.

"I know.", Marcus said.

"Look, man. It's enemy territory. I mean it's bad enough when we're fighting these things outside, in broad daylight. But underground--in the dark--", Dominic said.

"Yeah. Could be bad... But, hey, don't tell Baird that. He's scared shitless as it is.", Marcus said.

"That would be funny if he still with us right now. I wonder what's been going on with the other squad.", Cornelia said.

"Probably, just getting along real great.", Marcus said.

As they finally reach to the top, they walk on a mini bridge towards the other roof. Then walks left towards the edge of the building as they saw a broken window towards inside.

"Look, there's a window that leads inside.", Suzaku said.

"Well, let's hurry and get out from this rain.", Marcus said as they run to the broken window that leads inside to the facility.

After a couple of seconds, they finally made it inside as they look around.

"We finally made it.", Lelouch said.

"So now what?", Suzaku asked.

"Well, we made it this far. But we need to press on. Because I think the Locust are here somewhere and they will attack at any second.", Marcus said.

"Well, let's go.", Lelouch said.

The others continues on in the building as more danger lurks inside the facility.

--

End of chapter thirty

A/N: That's it for this chapter as more action continues on. Another chapter will be posted tomorrow. Review please.


	33. Belly Of The Beast Evolution Pt 1

A/N: Here's another chapter with part one of two. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence of War Violence and Strong Language.

Code Geass: Gears of War

Chapter thirty-one: Belly of the Beast- Evolution Part One

With both C.C. and Nina joining with the others, they've finally entered inside the facility by going through the broken window. And of course, getting out of the wet rain.

"Well, at least we're out of the rain.", Kallen said.

"You got that right. My hair is all wet.", Shirley said as she tries to get the wetness out of her orange long hair.

"So now what?", Lelouch asked.

"We continue on wherever these passage ways go. Before we go, we need to check where the other team are.", Marcus said.

"I bet they've made it inside just like we did.", Dominic said.

"Yeah. But where?" Marcus asked as he gets the radio out. "Baird, Cole, we're in."

_"What took you so long? We've been here for at least two minutes.", _Baird said on the radio.

"Well, good for you, smart ass. Give us your location.", Marcus said.

_"The basement. And it's a dump.",_ Baird said.

"Control, this is Delta. We're in.", Marcus said as he was talking to Anya Stroud.

_"Copy that. Keep moving through the factory till you find the cart control room. I'll use the carts to get you to the mine.", _Anya said on the radio.

"Delta, let's not waste any time meeting up. Let's just find that control room.", Marcus said.

_"Watch out for the boogeyman.", _Baird said.

"Just see if you can get the lights back on. Delta One out.", Marcus said as he puts the radio back in his pocket.

"So what happened?", Suzaku asked.

"The other team made it inside the facility. But their in the basement.", Marcus said.

"Then we should regroup with them.", Lelouch said.

"We can't. Not right now. We should try to find that control room. So let's get moving.", Marcus said as they now move forward.

--

At the basement under the facility, the other team continues foward as they try to find the control room as well.

"So what are we suppose to find?", Gino asked.

"A control room. Fuck, can you just pay attention for once! That's why I hate being stuck with fucking Britannians!", Baird said in anger.

"Baird, can you just chill for one minute.", Cole said.

"Well, I don't know why Marcus is in charge of this situation. And Colonel Hoffman should've given me command. But no, instead, he gave it to a man that got life in prison for abandoning his post.", Baird said.

"What? You telling us that Marcus,... is a criminal?", Ohgi asked.

"You damn fucking right I am.", Baird said.

"What did he do?", Guilford asked.

"Like I said, he abandon his post for something else. So, the colonel got him arrested and was sentence to life in prison inside the Jacinto Maximum Prison.", Baird said.

"You know what, Baird. Marcus was right, you need to just shut the fuck up, man.", Cole said.

"What? You going to side with these people including Marcus.", Baird said.

"Will you guys just shut up for once!", Villetta yells.

"Who are you trying to join in this situation?", Baird yells.

"Excuse me, but your talking to a lady here. So If I was you, I would keep that temper down if you don't mind.", Ohgi said.

"Everyone just shut up and let's get along right now so we can complete this mission and go home.", Villetta said.

"She's right, we can't be fighting anyway.", Jeremiah said.

"Come on, Baird. We have to get this job done together. Fighting won't solve the problem.", Cole said.

"All right. Well, you tell them to stay away from me all right.", Baird said as they continue on without yelling at each other.

"Well, that's it for the yelling. For now.", Gino said.

"What can now go wrong for us. Just tell me, right now.", Guilford said when suddenly, Baird trip over and crash on the floor.

"What happened now?", Cole asked.

"I don't know. I think I trip over a--" Baird quickly look and notice he tripped over a wired that leads to a motion sensor. "Oh, fuck!"

"What is it?", Guilford asked.

"It's a motion sensor.", Baird said.

"Ah, fuck. We're screwed.", Cole said.

"What does that mean?", Gino asked.

"It means that we've been spotted. So they've must of sent a squad to come after us.", Baird said.

"He's right. We're screwed.", Ohgi said.

"We better make a run for it then.", Cole said.

"Then let's go.", Baird said as he got up and they quickly run as fast as they can from the enemy.

--

In the control room of the facility, one of the Locust Drones were eyeing on the motion sensor they set up around the facility when they heard a beep coming from one of them in the basement.

"We got a sensor that just came off from the basement. And it seems like we got visitors after all.", the Drone said as General RAAM comes towards them to look.

"What we got?", RAAM asked.

"We got a sensor came off from the basement.", the Drone said.

"Seems like we got ourselves a rat problem there. Flush it out. It gotta be a maze down there. Send a grenader to take them out.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir.", the Drone said as he leads five Drones and a Grenader towards one of the basement entrance to take them out.

--

Back in the basement, they continue to run if the enemy was coming for them while Baird tries to get in touch with Marcus on the radio.

"Marcus, do you read? It's Baird. We got ourselves a problem.", Baird said.

"Are you sure the enemy is coming after us.", Guilford said.

"I'm pretty sure since he tripped over a motion sensor.", Cole said.

"Then there's gotta be more of those around the facility.", Jeremiah said.

"I think so to. Then that means that the other team could go in to a trap towards those.", Gino said.

--

On the top floor of the facility, the Locust Squad of Drones and a grenader then begins to hear voices coming from the basement exits.

"We got them." the Drone said as he get his radio out. "Sir, we got them. They're in the basement."

_"Take them out. And I mean, all of them.", _RAAM said on the radio.

"Yes, sir.", the Drone said.

"Allow me to take them out.", the Locust Grenader said.

"Go right ahead.", the Drone said.

--

The team then stops for a while to rest as they all take deep breaths before conitinuing to escape from the Locust's Wrath.

"I'm tired from this.", Jeremiah said.

"Let's rest for a while. I guess the enemy ain't coming. I wonder why.", Cole said.

--

The Locust Grenader then got something out as he gets out a poison grenade. He clicks it as the timer comes on and throws it towards the entrance of the basement while he runs to take cover.

--

As they were resting, Baird heard something coming from the door as he looks and saw a poison grenade entering the basement.

"MOVE!", Baird yells as they run quickly away from the grenade.

The grenade then explodes with a big one as they flew forward away from the explosion when they hit the ground and slowly look at the fire from the basement.

"Fuck.", Cole said.

"What's going on?", Gino asked.

"Their on to us.", Baird said.

--

Back in the control room, RAAM watches as he smells the smoke coming from the basement to the control room. He then gets on the radio.

_"Order, sir?", _the Drone asked.

"Burn em out.", RAAM said.

--

The others in the basement finally gets up as they look at the fire and cough at the same time.

--

Back at the floor, the Locust Grenader had a medium can of gasoline with a timer bomb on it.

"This motherfucker is going to blow big.", the grenader said as he throws it towards the entrance again and then explodes big time with the fire flying towards the basement.

--

The others then felt the ground shake and hears something coming as they look around in question.

"What's that noise?", Guilford asked.

Suddenly, they all look behind and saw big flames coming towards them real fast as they run as fast as they can from the high flying flames as they saw an exit that leads towards the sewers.

"Quick, jump!", Baird yells as they all jump towards the smelly waters of the sewers.

As they finally made it, they hold their breaths under the water seeing the flames underneath them.

--

Outside, the fire then lits up from the sewer holes causing the ground to shake with giant flames coming up from the sewers.

--

In the upper floors of the facility, the other teams heard the explosion even through they can't see where it is because there was no windows. But they do hear the ground shaking.

"What they hell was that?", Dominic asked.

"Could be artillery.", Cornelia said.

"No. It was something like that.", Marcus said.

"It's coming from underground.", Lelouch said.

"That's where the other team are right?", Suzaku asked.

"Let me see." Marcus said as he gets the radio. "Baird, Cole, are you guys alright down there? We heard a big explosion. Though, we even feel the ground shaking here.",

_"Marcus, we got a problem. The Locust are on to us right now.", _Cole said.

"What? Where?", Marcus asked.

_"We were in the basement just now when Baird, tripped over a wire that led to a motion sensor. They send a grenader to get the job done. We landed in a sewer here. And it smells real bad here.", _Cole said.

"But y'all still alright?", Marcus asked.

_"We're fine. No one we lost. Just continue on with the mission. Will catch up. Watch out for more motion sensors. I've have a bad feeling that one is not the only one.",_ Cole said.

"All right, will be in touch.", Marcus said as he puts the radio away.

"What happend?", Lelouch asked.

"The other team were under attack by Locust.", Marcus said.

"So that means they know we're here?", Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. And even worst, they set up motion sensors everywhere here in this place.", Marcus said.

"Motion sensors? We never got word about that. What the hell's going on here?", Dominic asked.

"I don't know. But we're going to find out real soon. So let's keep moving.", Marcus said.

"All right. Let's keep an eye out for motion sensors. They could be here hiding somewhere around here in this building.", Dominic said.

--

They later see a door that leads to another. But, something was not right about that room.

"Let's see what's in here.", Marcus said as he kicks the door open and reveal something gruesome.

They entered to the room and what caught their eyes was something disgusting.

"Oh, my God.", Milly said as she covers her mouth.

"What the fuck happen here.", Marcus said as they all saw dead bodies that were mauled to death everywhere including blood on the floor and walls as well.

"Wow.", Dominic said as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"This is so...", Euphemia said as she couldn't bare to look.

Li Xingle then examines the bodies when he saw on their left uniforms, a Chinese Federation flag patch.

"These people are Chinese.", Li Xingle said.

"What?", Tianzi asked.

"Chinese?", Suzaku asked.

"Yeah. I see the flag of me and Tianzi's country patch on them.", Li Xingle said.

"What were they doing here? No one told us about them being here.", Marcus said.

"Why were they here? Were they on the same mission like us?", Dominic asked.

"I have no clue.", Marcus said.

"But they were massacre real bad.", Lelouch said.

"There's nothing we can do about them now. We have to move on now.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they heard something hit the ground at a room next to them at the left as they quickly look to see and examines it.

Marcus and Dominic moves in to the room to check as it was quiet... too quiet. They quickly heard something panic when a man pops up from behind the couch and fires his shotgun at them.

But instead, it didn't hit one of them.

"Cease fire!" Marcus yells. "Dipshit."

"You guys, alright?", C.C. asked.

"We're fine.", Dominic said.

The man then comes up from behind the couch.

"Finally! The rescue team!", the man said.

"What are you doing in here?", Dominic asked as they enter in the room.

"Waiting for you! I'm ready to go!", the man said.

"By the way, were you with those people inside that room?", Marcus asked.

"Yes, I was... they didn't make it did they?", the man asked.

"No, they didn't. Not a single one, didn't make it.", Marcus said.

"Wow. Because, they told me to stay here in this room before they clear it up. All I heard was gunshot ringing and screaming as well. Then just blackout after that.", the man said.

"We're looking for the cart control room. Where is it?", Marcus asked.

"Well, uh--you have to get down to the factory floor, through that door. But it's locked.", the man said.

"How about you help us unlock it.", Marcus said.

"Who, me? Aren't we going?", the man asked.

"Not yet. Come on.", Marcus said as the man climbs from the couch and goes in front of them as they leave the room. Returning to the other room of blood and scattered bodies.

"This is Delta One. Still proceeding as planned. But we have a stranded with us.", Marcus said.

_"No shit! Ash him if he sees any genobots. I still need one for our junker.", _Baird said on the radio.

"Hey, Baird, keep looking for that cart control room! Fenix out.", Marcus said as he puts the radio away.

"So this man will lead us to the cart control room?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah. I hope so.", Marcus said.

"Speaking of that, I wonder how's the other team doing.", Lelouch said.

--

The team finally exits the sewers and enters to another room that leads upstairs towards another room.

"So where are we now?", Guilford asked.

"No idea. The only thing I smell is shit.", Baird said.

"I can't believe this. When we get back, I'm taking a shower after this.", Villetta said.

"I guess this is the morgue.", Cole said.

"Wait a sec, if this is the morgue, then that means the VX Gas Rocket is inside here.", Baird said.

"Wait, should we call Marcus about it.", Cole said.

"Forget it. Let's hurry.", Baird said as the walks the stairs to the morgue.

As they reach to the room, they see from the glass window wall two Locust Drones guarding when one heard something then turns around seeing the team as he quickly grabs his Hammerburst when he turns around and saw Baird throws his combat knife at him when it stabs it in the middle of the fast.

"Hole in one.", Baird said as the Drone tries to get it out with it's last breath.

"What the fuck is going-- Humans!", the other Drone yells as he fires his Hammerburst at them.

Both Cole and Baird fires back at him while Ohgi and Jeremiah joins in trying to stop him.

"He went behind there.", Ohgi said as the Drone went inside a morgue closet as the bullets hits some medisine casuing a big explosion in there.

The Drone continues to fire back at them as he hides behind the desk.

Both Cole and Baird reloads real quick to stop him.

"You shooting to close to him. Him but not the rocket.", Gino said.

"Any other news, man?", Baird asked as they quickly got back to the shooting.

"THE ROCKET! NOT THE ROCKET!", Gino yells.

The Drones pops back up from the desk as he both two Hammerburst Assault rifles and fires back at them with two.

Baird and Cole looks under the desk seeing his legs as they both fire their weapons at the legs with bullets hitting the feet and lower leg with blood spattering and him falling to the floor.

The two stands up seeing the Drone alive and then suddenly has a poison grenade in his hands.

"I got something for y'all, human fuck!", the Drone yells.

The two looks up seeing a AC vent box hanging on top of the ceiling looking at the Drone. They both aim their weapons and fires on it causing enough damage and then finally comes down straight towards the Drone.

The Drone screams seeing the vent box coming down and squash him to death with blood spattering everywhere.

"Now who gots something you Locust fuck!", Baird said as he taunted the dead Drone.

The others looks at it with their eyes wide.

"Whoa.", Gino said.

"Who are these people?", Jeremiah asked.

They walk towards the body seeing it sqash with their eyes wided.

"Well, that is the most deadliest thing I've ever seen.", Ohgi said.

Both Baird and Cole looks at the missile as Baird gets up on the box and opens the missile hatch revealing a cylinder box. He then grabs it slowly and gives it to Cole.

"Set it down on the table.", Baird said.

"What is that inside there?", Viletta asked.

"You don't want to know.", Cole said.

Gino on the other hand looks at the body as he saw the left leg twich again.

"All right, now that's is gross.", Gino said.

"What the body?", Cole asked.

"Yeah, you guys been through action in a while. Is that normal?", Gino asked.

"What the feet thing?", Gino asked.

"Yeah, it happens.", Cole said.

"Well, can you do something about it.", Guilford said.

"Like what? Kill him again?", Baird asked.

"Whatever.", Jeremiah said.

"Fucker.", Baird whispers as he picks up the cylinder lid revealing hanging on it mutliple VX Nerve Gas Balls as he finally got it out without dropping one.

"Really dangerous pearls.", Cole said.

"What exacily does this thing do?", Jeremiah asked.

"If the rocket's does an air assault, it will wipe out a city of thousands.", Baird said as he gets to work grabing something out of the rocket.

"Really? What happens if you drop one?", Guilford asked.

"Well, happily it will just wipe out everyone in this room.", Baird said.

"How?", Gino asked.

"It's VX Nerve Gas. It will stop the brain from freezing within thirty seconds. Any dangerous stuff that will spread, you will know." Baird said as he hands the hanging lid to Cole. "Your musiles freeze, can't breath. Your spasim so hard it will break your back and spit your guts out real bad. But that's after your skin melts off."

"My god.", Guilford said.

"Well, we like to have god on our side don't we?" Baird asked as he grabs a chip. "So what I'm going to do is take the guidance chips out of the rocket so it will spash through 500 feet without exploding."

Cole gives back the VX Nerve Gas to him so he can put it back inside the rocket.

--

Back in the control room, the Locust then notice that the morgue team was not checking in.

"Sir, Morgue Team has not check in.", the Drone said as RAAM walks to get on the radio.

"Morgue Team, do you read come in. Morgue Team, come in goddamn it." RAAM said as he notice something was not right. "Somebody's still here... let's move."

RAAM leads his forces to the morgue room as he gets back on the radio.

"Schineizel, gets your troops to the morgue room now. We have visitors. Go, go, go, go, go."

--

In the other room of the facility, Schneizel loads his weapons as well as he calls his troops out.

"Odyssess, Luciaino, Bismarck, listen up. We got company.", he said as the three including his troops heads to the morgue.

--

In the hallways, they continue heading to the morgue as they get a little closer.

"Converge on the morgue. Move out.", RAAM said as he grabs his pistol out.

--

"Shit, here they come. Baird, let's go.", Cole said as he and the others heads towards a landrey shoute.

"Well, hang on. Let me get his chip out.", Baird said as he tries to get it out with tools.

"Come on. Time's up.", Viletta said.

"There's three rockets somewhere else. We have to find them.", Baird said.

Suddenly, a Drone spots them as Baird finally got the chip out and runs to the escape as the Drone fires his weapon at them.

--

The team then arrives back inside the sewers again as they make a run for it.

--

The Locust and Britannians looks around seeing one missile with no guidence chips.

"Sir, all the guidence chips are gone.", the Drone said as RAAM walks up to the Locust Grenader and aims his gun at his head.

"So I guess you didn't finish the job right.", RAAM said.

"No, sir.", the grenader said.

"Well, there's five fucking humans I want dead so go and finish the job.", RAAM said.

"Yes, sir... YES, SIR!", the grenader yells as he grabs five Drones and a Boomer to the sewers leaving an angry RAAM that wants to end this once and for all."

--

End of chapter thirty-one of part one

A/N: That's it for part one. The next part will be uploaded on Monday since it's my Thanksgiving Holidays. Review please.


	34. Belly Of The Beast Evolution Pt 2

A/N: Here's part two of the same chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty-two: Belly of the Beast- Evolution Part two

The stranded Britannian leads Marcus' team to the cart control room as they pass on through rooms with the sound of Lambent Wrenches squishes through the air vents as they try to come after them.

"Man, they're in the vents.", Rivalz said.

"At least, they are not coming out from there.", Kallen said.

"For now.", Lelouch said.

"Anytime that these will come out and surprise us.", Suzaku said as Marcus gets on the radio.

"Delta Two, come in. Watch the vents.", Marcus said.

_"Roger... good news. We got a VX Gas Rocket disarmed in the morgue room.", _Baird said on the radio.

"What? And you didn't inform me when you were going in?", Marcus asked.

_"Hey, we didn't had much of a choice. We got it and now there's three to go.", _Baird said.

"Where are you guys right now?", Marcus asked.

_"We're back in the sewers again. Which I hate.", _Baird said.

_"C'mon, Baird. Little bit of this id good for ya! Builds your immune system!", _Cole said.

_"Yeah, it also builds disease. Delta Two, out.", _Baird said as Marcus puts the radio back.

The others continues they're way as they enter to another room with the floor showing the water sewers and a door in front of it.

"Sucks to be them.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from the sewers as they look down and got their guns out when it was revealed Baird, Cole, Gino, Ohgi, Jeremiah, Viletta, and Guilford.

"Hi, guys.", Marcus said.

"I can't smell y'all a mile away.", Dominic said.

"Screw you, man. You get down here and see how much you like it! There's room for one more. It's like a fucking party down here.", Baird said.

"No thanks.", Dominic said.

"Anyway, you guys disarm one missile?", Marcus asked.

"We sure did. Kill two Drones that were guarding the thing. We even got the guidance chips as well. So they won't know a thing.", Cole said.

"What about any motion sensors?", Marcus asked.

"None since the last one we saw. Y'all?", Cole asked.

"None, neither. Will try to keep an eye out for any motion sensors. So keep moving. Will see y'all at the carts.", Marcus said as they continue forward in the sewer while Marcus' team follows the stranded to another room through the door.

Marcus' team arrive at the catwalks where the wind was blowing.

"Can we please just leave?", the stranded asked.

"No. We've got work to do.", Marcus said.

"Please! If we stay here, they'll kill us for sure!", the stranded said.

"Relax, will ya?", Dominic said.

"You relax! You Gears all suck. Bunch of bloodthirsty fascist pigs!", the stranded said when Marcus grabs him and aims his pistol at his head.

"Don't temp me. Your job is to lead us to the carts. Not talk shit. So move it.", Marcus said.

"Okay...", the stranded said as he quickly walks off and the others follows him.

"Whoa, you almost scare the guy.", Suzaku said.

"Relax, he'll get over it.", Marcus said.

They finally exit the catwalks as they were back inside the hallways towards downstairs as they see another room with the floors all boaded up with wooden beams.

But underneath the wooden beams, just all the way down, were mutliple Lambent Wrenches waiting for the first one to be on the menu list.

"If we cut through, we'll be alright.", the stranded said as he looks at the floor.

"Oh, no. They're down there waiting for us.", Shirley said while looking down at the wooden floor.

"All right, let's stick together in a straight line. Because if you stay on those boards for a long time, they will snap and your going down to meet them.", Marcus said.

"It gets more worser than the last.", Milly said.

"Just don't look down.", Lelouch said as he took deep breaths.

"I really am scared about this.", Nina said while looking at the Wrenches.

"Well, let's do this.", Marcus said as he forward and saw the stranded walking ahead to the other side.

"What is he doing?", Dominic asked.

"Who knows.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they heard something cracking when they look at the stranded when the boards break and he falls to the ground hearing him scream.

"Oh, my God.", Euphemia said as she covers her mouth in horror.

The stranded was screaming as the Lambent mauls him to death with blood spattering everywhere including on the wooden boards.

"What can we do?", Suzaku asked.

"There's nothing we can do.", Dominic said.

"Come on. Just follow my lead. Dom, go to the last in line so no one looks down.", Marcus said.

"Got ya.", Dominic said as he was last in line.

"All right, let's go.", Marcus said as he leads the group in line towards the other side.

As they kept walking, Marcus then turn right and turn left as they kept going forward with a single wooden beam going down to the ground.

Then suddenly, Nina flitch when the boards made a hole near her as she almost fall. But thanks to Euphemia, she was okay.

"Careful! We need to keep moving. Just don't look down.", Lelouch said.

They continue moving forward when he turns left and then finally made it to the other side with a sigh of relief.

"That was close.", Suzaku said while taking breaths.

Nina scream again as she saw the Lambent hoping foward to the way they were going.

"Seems like they're not done with us yet.", Cornelia said.

"Let's keep moving.", Marcus said as they continue on to the next room.

They continue to their destination and saw another door as they push it open revealing the cart room.

"We made it to the cart room.", Dominic said.

"But we need to find the control room.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they heard something coming from the other side as they look forward and a Lambent roaring with it glowing mouth. But he was calling other Lambents as they came from the ceiling to attack as well.

"Ah, fuck.", Marcus said.

"It's an ambush. Take cover.", Dominic said as he and Marcus engage at the enemy.

Lelouch and the others takes cover inside the carts.

Marcus grabs his shotgun when he sees one went in the air towards him to attack but he fire his weapon killing him and exploding him.

Dominic shoots at three Lambent killing them at once with the bullet coming in and out of them while it did the same to the other two.

"Bring it.", Marcus said as he shoots the next one towards him but he then move out of the way so he won't get hit by the explosion.

"Marcus, watch out.", Dominic said as Marcus throws his combat knife on the wrench and cut his head off in half.

"Fuck you.", Marcus said as he got his knife back.

After a couple of seconds fighting, the room was clear as Lelouch and the others comes out of the cart.

"Well, that was close.", Lelouch said.

"You can said that again.", Marcus said.

"Anyway, let's keep moving. I think the control room is just on the other side.", Dominic said as they press on to the other side.

As they made it to the other side, they turn right as they see a light in another room. They entered to that room and see a wheel.

"Let's see what this wheel can do.", Marcus said as he turns the wheel hearing the sound of machines coming on.

"I that that was for the power.", Dominic said.

"That's why I hear machines coming on.", Marcus said as he was finished with the wheel.

"Come on, this way.", Lelouch said as they headed to the left way.

Walking downstairs to the machine room seeing another way blocked with bars that leads to another cart room.

"Can't stop the train, baby.", Cole said as they saw the other team on the other side.

"You guys look good... Smell good, too.", Dominic said as he chuckles.

"I don't want to hear it man. Not a word.", Baird said.

"Whatever you say.", Dominic said.

"You guys still have the resonator?", Marcus asked.

"Still in one peace.", Cole said.

"All right. Let's get this thing open.", Marcus said as he turns the wheel on the other side of the wall as the bars leading the cart room, opens up.

As they enter inside the cart room, Dominic looks up and saw something walking on the ceiling.

"I saw something.", Dominic said as the others looks up and saw multiple Lambent Wrenches coming in to attack.

"Up high.", Marcus said as he and the squad aims their assault rifles at them and fires.

Gino grabs the Snub Pistol from Marcus' pocket and fires back at them.

One Lambent got kill and falls off the ceiling and half way hitting the ground, it explodes.

Another dodges bullets and jumps on the the wall to the next wall when it got shot and exploded by Baird with the shotgun.

Li Xingle jumps up the wall and grabs out his sword and slices the other Lambent in half as he flies back to the ground to get away from the explosion.

"You guys see that?", Dominic asked.

"I wonder how he does that.", Marcus said.

Lelouch and Suzaku sees two coming towards them as they see two steel sticks and hits them hard as much pain it needs.

Suddenly, the Wrenches then pulls back out of the cart room back to the vents.

"I wonder where they going?", Baird asked.

"No clue.", Cole said.

But then, gunfire rings as tracers pass them with the others taking cover seeing two Locust Drone and a Locust Boomer.

"Fuck, there's two Drones and a Boomer they have.", Dominic said.

"I fucking hate boomers.", Marcus said.

"Well, we got no choice.", Cole said.

The boomer orders his two Drones to move forward to attack them as he grabs out his Boomshot Grenade Launcher and targets Lelouch.

"Got you now, little human fucker.", the Boomer said as he pulls the trigger and fires out a rocket that was heading towards Lelouch.

Lelouch looks forward and saw that the rocket was coming towards his head when Marcus grabs him and dodges the rocket as it hits the other side of the room.

"Is he okay?", Shirley asked.

"He's fine. Somebody that out that Boomer fuck.", Marcus said as Cole and Baird gets behind the cart and fire at the boomer but two Drones protect the boomer from enemy fire.

Dominic grabs some grenades as he pulls the pins and throws two of them towards the Drones. Killing them in two explosions.

Which now leaves to the Boomer to finish it off by itself.

Marcus then grabs the sticky grenade out and makes a run towards the boomer as the squad gives him covering fire.

He jumps pass the Boomer and plants the sticky grenade on the back as he grabs the button out.

"So long, fucker.", Marcus said as he push the button and blowing the boomer in pieces with blood spattering everywhere including body parts.

"Oh, yeah.", Dominic said.

"I never seen a soldier doing that.", Jeremiah said.

"I wonder how he do that.", Gino said.

"Basic training I think.", Suzaku said.

Lelouch looks to see what happened.

"Are you okay, Lulu?", Shirley asked.

"I'm fine.", Lelouch said as he gets on his feet with Marcus walking towards him.

"You okay?", Marcus asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me.". Lelouch said.

"Next time, dodge the rocket before it comes towards your head. And Gino, give me back my gun.", Marcus said as he gives back the gun.

"Marcus, the door to the control room is sealed.", Dominic said.

"Then get Jack to open it.", Marcus said.

"Jack? Who's Jack?", Cornelia asked.

They heard a robotic sound as they see the flying robot heading to the door.

"That's Jack.", Dominic said.

"We never seen him. Is he like with y'all?", Villetta asked.

"He use cloaking device to not be caught by the enemy. He even can cut the doors open while they are locked.", Dominic said.

"Wow. I guess we need to design a robot like that.", Guilford said as they look at Jack cutting the door open which leads to the control room.

"Thanks, Jack.", Marcus said as the robot nods.

"All right, let's get the carts operational.", Dominic said as they head to the control room.

--

End of chapter thirty-two of part two

A/N: Another chapter done. Well, since I'm off for the Thanksgiving holidays this week, I'm going to be uploading chapters once again today, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday just like over the summer.

Review please.


	35. Belly Of The Beast Britannian Cargo

A/N: Here's a new chapter. I put Britannian Cargo instead of Coalition Cargo as the name of the chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty-three: Belly of the Beast- Britannian Cargo

**10 Hours To Deadline- Viceroy Palace**

Back at the Viceroy's Palace, which is Chairman Prescott's quarters, people were in a meeting talking about the progress of the mission.

"All right. The Chairman is coming back to the viceroy palace. He said to try to string RAAM until the air strike is operational.", Romeyer said as Gao Hai turns to Colonel Hoffman.

"Colonel, what's the word coming from Guam Island?", Gao Hai asked.

"Same as last time. They're going as fast as they can.", Hoffman said as he gets back on the phone.

--

Back at the facility, RAAM was even more angrier as he orders his troops to bring a prisoner outside the facility.

"We brought her, sir.", the Drone said as Cecile looks at RAAM with her eyes of terror.

"Put her right here on the ground with her knees dowm.", RAAM said as he has a loudspeaker microphone in his hand.

"On you knees, human.", the Drone orders as Cecile gets on her knees.

--

Back inside the cart room, the team was reunited again as they finally find the cart control room with Marcus push the swtich on showing the carts arrving near them that leads towards the tunnels.

"We're getting on these carts?", Milly asked.

"You damned right. So let's get going.", Marcus said as they get on the carts.

But just when they were about to get on, a loud voice on the intercom was heard throughout the facility.

_"Coalition Forces and Britannian Forces listen up. I think you got something from me. Twelve guidance chips to be presence. Let me remind all of you that lives are at state, civilan lives.", _RAAM said on the intercom.

"Was that him?", Lelouch asked.

"That's his voice alright.", Marcus said.

--

Back outside, RAAM then place the intercom toward Cecile to speak.

"Speak up." RAAM said with her gasping to death. "SPEAK UP!"

He yelled as much as he can as his Drones aims their Hammerburst at her head to make her speak.

"Just tell them your name."

"My name is... Cecile Loomey.", she said.

--

Suzaku then had his eyes wide after he heard the voice of a name.

"They got Cecile?", Suzaku asked.

"You mean there prisoners here? Nobody told us that there was prisoners here.", Marcus said.

"Great. We were just going inside the carts, when this happens.", Baird said.

"And he wants the guidance chips as well.", Cole said.

"Great. This is not what we had in mind for. Another rescue mission.", Dominic said.

_"You got exactily ten minutes to bring the guidance chips back or she won't have a head.", _RAAM said.

"That's even more worst.", Suzaku said.

Suddenly, Li Xingle walks towards Cole and put his hand to his pocket and grabs the chips and puts them on the ground then crushes them with his feet.

"Hey, what are you doing?", Tianzi asked.

"Marcus, there's three to go. You find them and disfuse them when y'all head to the tunnels.", Li Xingle said.

"What about you?", Marcus asked.

"I'm going to see if I can delayed RAAM. So it can give you more time to do y'all jobs. And of course, he wants the disc as well. So I think I better just walks towards him face to face.", Li Xingle said.

"You sure about that? I think its best I come with you to take him down.", Marcus said.

"It's all right. I better do this myself.", Li Xingle said.

"Well,... all right.", Marcus said.

"Don't do this, please.", Tianzi said as she runs towards him.

"It's alright. You cannot come with me. I mean, what will happened if you come. You might be killed in this. So you must stay here with them.", Li Xingle said.

"You sure?", Tianzi asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. I'll come right back.", Li Xingle said.

"You better. Because I'm not going to leave people behind. You know that.", Marcus said.

"You promise to keep an eye on her while I come back?", Li Xingle asked.

"Don't worry, she'll be in good hands. Just rescue the danzel in distress and come right back. In a matter of fact, try to find prisoners as well. You think you can do this by yourself or you need assistants.", Marcus said.

"Like I said, I going to do this alone.", Li Xingle said.

"All right. Make sure you come back. Just give him the disc. And he might let go of the girl. Good luck.", Marcus said.

"I will.", Li Xingle said as he walks back to confront RAAM.

"I think its a bad idea sending him alone to face a powerful enemy.", Dominic said.

"Yeah. But he request it and I know he does want revenge after his people were slaghter to death.", Lelouch said.

"All right, let's get inside the carts now.", Marcus said as they walk towards them and see they only have four carts.

"Well, seems like we're all going to share in one of them.", Dominic said.

"There's no way I'm seating next with that guy.", Kallen said as she looks at Baird.

"Let's just get this over with.", Baird said.

(A/N: Shoot To Thrill by AC/DC. From the album Back In Black.)

Marcus, Lelouch, Dominic, and Suzaku, were in the first cart. The second belong to Cole, Baird, Rivalz, Anya, and Guilford. The third to Kallen, Shirley, Milly, Nina, C.C., and Tianzi. The last belong to Cornelia, Villetta, Ohgi, Jeremiah, and Gino.

After everyone was on, the cart then began to move forward towards the tunnel.

"Let's do this thing. Whoo!", Cole said.

They pass through the entrance as they enter to another room like a station when they heard a growl.

"What's that noise?", Nina asked.

They turn to the right and saw a Drone shooting at them.

"Get down!", Marcus yells as the others expect for the squad fires back at it.

But unfortuality, didn't kill the Drone since they pass through the station room.

Marcus then looks straight and saw what was up ahead a dead end tunnel blocked by fire.

"Oh fuck.", Dominic said as Marcus gets on the radio.

"Control, we're heading into the furnace. Divert the carts." Marcus said but there was no response. "Anya! We're moving into the fire! Reroute! Anyway! Now!"

They were going towards the fire tunnel when suddenly, the cart stops. Which made the tracks turn to the right. The cart then moves again forward.

"That was close.", Lelouch said.

"What was she was trying to do? Kill us?", Suzaku asked.

"Not really.", Dominic said.

"Whatever, she wa--", Marcus was interrupted when he heard a roar and saw a Lambent Wrench walking on the ceiling towards them to attack.

"These fucking things don't quiet.", Dominic said as he and Marcus shoots it then take cover as it explodes above them.

"We better keep an eye out for more of those. Seems they attack from the ceilings.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, another pops up walking on the ceiling towards them. But Marcus and Dominic shoots them in time as it explodes on the tracks while falling.

"Eat shit and die!", Dominic said.

But another comes again from the distant towards them. But thanks to both Cole and Baird, they shot in time.

The cart then comes towards a stop as the ground turns around towards the left with the second cart comes pass them with Baird, Cole, Rivalz, and Guilford.

"Hey, guys.", Rivalz said.

"There's Rivalz and the others.", Suzaku said.

"How you guys, doing?", Marcus asked.

"Barely.", Guilford said.

"C'mon baby, the train's at home on the tracks.", Cole said as they pass to them.

"See you guys in a while.", Marcus said as the ground turns back to the straight track and the carts moves forward again.

The carts then enters to another room with the ground full of magma on the floor with the entire room hotter than ever.

"Man, now I'm getting sweating in here.", Lelouch said as he wipes the sweat off his forehead with his hands.

"Get use to it.", Marcus said as he and Dominic were taking cover from Locust fire.

"Why are you guys not firing back?", Suzaku asked.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to be fine anyway. So enjoy the ride.", Marcus said.

"Man, it feels like we're on a rolliar coaster.", Suzaku said.

The cart goes like a zig-zag line when they stop towards a door just right in front of them when the door sides open and the cart continues forward towards another tunnel.

Another Lambent Wrench appears as it goes towards as both Marcus and Dominic pops up and kills it when a Drone appeared from the left of the catwalk.

The cart then stops next to the catwalk with the Drone on it.

The Drone has a perfect shot as he grabs out his shotgun while Marcus and Dominic tries to get their weapons reloaded.

But then, a gunshot rang as the Drone was blown to death by Lelouch who had a shotgun with him.

"Thanks. But next time ask when you use it.", Marcus said.

"Hey, he was going to shoot us all in this cart.", Lelouch said.

The cart once again moves forward as the doors side open and the cart enter to a dead end.

"What that's it?", Suzaku asked.

But instead, it was an elevator as the tracks goes down to the bottom. Then stops there looking forward towards another tunnel as the cart moves towards it.

As the the cart continues going forward, the track then leads towards the left as a Drone sees them and fires at them.

"What the fuck is that doing here?", Marcus asked.

"Checking tickets.", Dominic tickets.

The cart turns left when it began to move really fast like a roller coaster. Up ahead, it was a dead end and of course the end of the ride as it stop there with the four getting out of the cart.

"Well, that was good ride to be on.", Lelouch said.

"I wonder if we can do it again.", Suzaku said.

"All right, let's get going.", Marcus said when they heard something rumbling.

"Hey, what's that noise?", Dominic asked.

They quickly look at the tunnel as the other three carts comes towards the first cart reall fast and coliaded with it as Baird, Cole, Rivalz, and Guilford, jumps in the air and falls to the first cart.

"Whoa. You guys alright?", Suzaku asked as they slowly gets up with their backs hurting.

"Man, I was about to throw up while that ride was crazy.", Rivalz said.

"Just don't throw up on me.", Baird said as he gets out follow with Cole and Guilford.

"Where the others?", Lelouch asked.

"We're over here.", Shirley said as they turn to their right and saw the other group walking towards them.

"That was a ride I'll never get on.", Kallen said.

"You said it.", Milly said.

"I almost want to throw up. And I guess I'm going to right now.", Nina said as she hold her mouth and runs back and throws up inside the cart.

"Guess she didn't like the ride.", C.C. said.

"Control, this is Delta. Do you read?", Marcus asked.

_"I copy. You're almost there. The drilling platforms are straight ahead in the core room.", _Anya said.

"You guys hear that?", Marcus asked.

"Yep.", Dominic said.

"Then move out.", Marcus said as the others heads to the next room.

(A/N: End of Shoot To Thrill.)

--

Back outside the facility, RAAM watches the clock and notice that it was still one minute until Cecile was about to be executed.

"All right. They had their chance to come out. It's time we get this over with.", RAAM said as he got out his pistol and aims it at her head.

"Go ahead, sir. End it now.", Luciano said.

"Wait.", a voice said as they look up and saw a man coming out.

"Who the hell are you?", RAAM asked.

"I'm already left of the enemy.", the man said as he raise his hand up in surrender and walks towards him with the Drones aiming their guns at him while he was coming.

--

In an ally way of the facility, where the second VX Gas Rocket was planted and left unguarded, an mysterious person walks up towards it and plants some tools on the ground next to the missile.

"Well, seems like they lefted unguarded.", the person as he knee down looking at it.

"It time to get to work."

That figure was Shinichiro Tamaki.

Leader of the Second Special Squadron of the Black Knights. Who survive the massacre at the warehouse of the port.

--

Back outside where Cecile was about to be executed, the man put his hands down as he looks at RAAM while the other Drones still have their guns aiming at him and Cecile.

"Stand easy." RAAM said as the man stood still with RAAM walking towards him. "Well, I've been in the service in a long time. Name and rank, boy."

"It's army, actualiy.", the man said.

"Answer the question. And you address him as General RAAM, sir.", the Drone said.

"Commander Li Xingle, General RAAM, sir. Of the Chinese Federation Military Forces.", he said.

--

Back in the alley way, Shinichiro then gets the cylinder seal out of the rocket and grabs out the lines of VX Nerve Gas Balls. Trying to be careful with it.

--

"You're a long way from home, commander. How the fuck are you involved in this?", RAAM asked.

"Well, the Coalition of Ordered Governments, demand that the Chinese Federation to be allies with them to do this mission. So they put me involved in this.", Li Xingle said.

--

Shinichiro then grabs out the guidance chip out of the cylinder cup and place it inside his pocket. Then place the the VX Nerve Gas Balls back inside.

After that, he then hears something like a low grow.

"Hi, human.", the voice said as he looks up and saw two boomers.

"Shit.", Shinichiro said as he makes a run for it.

But one of the boomers punches him at the back and flew him towards the door towards another room.

He drags himself real fast to hiding as the two boomers enters the room looking for him.

"Hey, come back here, little boy.", the boomer said as they got out their boomshot grenade launcer looking for him.

--

"So you're one of the people, spying on me back in Sapporo or you just a nobody.", RAAM said.

"Well, you are the unbeaten general that everyone's been talking about.", Li Xingle said.

"Well, you don't have any fucking idea of what it means to lead some of the finest men and how we destroy the human worlds by our own fucking government.", RAAM said.

"I don't see what it mean by... killing another million. And uh,... this is not combat in action. It's an act of nature, General RAAM, sir. And personally... I just think you're a fucking idiot.", RAAM said as the Drones aims they're guns towards his head for disrepecting the general,

But RAAM ordered them to stand down as he looks at him.

"Tree of liberty must be refresh from time to time. The blood and patriot and it's entirly. Quoted by Thomas Jeffereson.", RAAM said as walks around him.

"Give me death... or give me liberty. According to Patrick Henry.", Li Xingle said when RAAM elbows him in the back and falls to his knees.

"Thank you for making my point."

"All right enough. Where's both the guidance chips and the disc?" RAAM asked but no response when he got out his pistol. "Where are they?"

"I got the disc. But the guidance chips.... I've destroy them.", Li Xingle said.

"You did WHAT?!", RAAM yells as he aims his gun at his head.

"What's going on here?!", Schinezel yells as he walks up to join in this conversation.

"You stay out of this. This fucker needs to be taught a lesson that he doesn't mess with the Locust Horde.", RAAM said as he was about to pull the trigger.

"I think it would be beter that he be kept as a prisoner.", Schinezel said when RAAM aims his pistol now at Schinezel.

"Hey, you do not call the shots here, Britannian fuck.", RAAM said.

Suddenly, gunshots rang through the facility as everyone turn to the left of heard the gunshots.

"What was that?", Schinezel asked as RAAM turns to his Drones.

"It was coming from the alley." RAAM said as he points at his four Drones. "The four of y'all, head to the alley and check."

"Yes, sir.", they said as they ran to check.

--

In the building, Shinichiro then breaks the chip and grabs his pistol out to wait for the two boomers to come.

The boomers notice that he was behind the other side of the wall as they have a plan. One heads to the other side while the other breaks the wall with his arms as he wraps him around holding him while the other boomer sees him and grabs him.

He throws him through the window and back outside as he tries to get up.

Shinichiro tries to get up when only met with four Drones aiming their guns at him.

"Hey, you lucky that General RAAM wants you alive.", the boomer said as the window when he saw the other with a combat knife.

"Because, I like taking pleasure at gutin' you, boy.", the second boomer said as he grabs him from the ground and takes him to the facility.

--

"Sir, we just got word that we caught another human. But the bad news is that he disarm the thrid VX Gas Rocket and destroy the guidance chip as well.", the Drone said.

"FUCK!" RAAM yells "Well, when the prisoner comes, I want that human executed."

"Yes, sir.", the Drone said.

RAAM then walks back to Li Xingle and once again aims his gun at his head again.

"Now, you will tell me, where's the other ground units are. Right now.", RAAM said.

"They're at the cart control room. They're heading to the tunnels as I speak.", Li Xingle said.

RAAM on the other hand knows that they got the reasonator to plant it inside the Locust's home.

"Quick, get everyone to the cart control room. Now!", RAAM yells as the Drones and Boomers runs back to the facility.

"So what are you going to do now?", Schinezel asked.

"You, I'm not done with you yet. For now, I'm leaving you in charge. The prisoners, keep them inside they're cells until I come back.", RAAM said as he leaves back to the facility.

"Yes, sir.", Schinezel said.

--

Back underneath the facility, just next to the core room, the others continues as they were near the door.

Suddenly, they heard something as a light blub breaks and a boom sound was coming from the open vent at the corner of the room when a Lambent Wrench pops out from the vent roaring.

Marcus on the other hand, just rolls his eyes and shot it with the shotgun, exploding it.

"Fucking asshole.", Marcus said as he walks to the door and opens it towards the core room catwalk.

On the catwalk, up ahead, two Lambent Wrenches were eating and mauling a dead worker as Cole and Baird shoots them and explode them.

"Screw this.", Dominic said.

The others continues towards the core room as they see another door with Marcus opening it and continue running to their destination.

They went into the tunnels and finally arrive at the core room.

"Control, this is Delta. We entered the core room.", Marcus said.

_"Stand by, Delta. I'm raising the platform for you.", _Anya said.

They stood there at the edge of the catwalk, waiting for the the platforms to come up.

After a couple of minutes, the platforms finally came up as they get on.

"Control, this is Delta. We're on the drilling platforms.", Marcus said.

_"Copy that. Sending platforms down now. Once you're in the mine, you'll need to the pumping station and plant that reasonator. Get it done before dawn. You don't want to be there when the Kryll come back.", _Anya said.

"Don't worry, will get it done. Delta out.", Marcus said.

"So this is it?", Lelouch asked.

"Here we go.", Suzaku said.

"We're about to head underground... to the Locust's home.", Marcus said as the platforms heads down underground.

--

End of chapter thirty-three

A/N: Another chapter done.

Oh. I forgot to remind everyone that one of the authors on the story's favorite list is a Beta Reader and is doing reverse chapters on chapters one, two, and three. He's finished already with the first three. He's still working on chapter four and expecting to be done with chapters four through nine by next week.

I look at the first three that are reversed and I'm might get those pasted probably over the weekend to see.

Well that's for now until Friday and Saturday.

Have a great Thanksgiving to everyone in the nation.

Review please.


	36. Belly Of The Beast Darknest Before Dawn

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty-four: Belly of the Beast- Darkest Before Dawn and Angry Titan

The platforms finally arrives at its destination beneath the Earth's crust of the Locust's home tunnels... the Hollow.

The others then steps off the platforms with their feets touching the ground floors of the Hollow as they look with their eyes of what they are seeing.

"This is... unbelieveable.", Suzaku said.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing.", Kallen said.

"And throughout our years invading Japan, we have never seen these kind of tunnels before.", Guilford said.

The Hollow has razor sharp rocks everywhere with iceicles as well. Including the ceilings and ground were light up with sparkles everywhere like stars. And for the good news, there were lights everywhere as well.

Euphemia touches the walls of the Hollow as it feels soft and cold everywhere.

"This place is cold and hot.", Euphemia said.

"I've seen caves before but not like this.", Milly said as Shirley sniffs the entire caves air when she holds her nose.

"What is that smell?", Shirley asked as they all sniff the cave air.

"Stinks down here. There's Kryll shit everyhwere.", Baird said.

"All right, enough! Let's get this done and get the hell out of here before the Kryll comes back.", Marcus said.

"I heard that.", Cole said.

"Well, let's go.", Lelouch said as the others walks on the trails of the ground since both left and right sides were open space.

"Brrr! I can feel the shivers!", Cole said.

"It feels cold around here.", Milly said as she covers her arms around herself.

"Enjoy it. Because when we go down even more, it's going to get really hot.", Marcus said.

"Well, the good news is, there's light around here. And we can head on back to the way we were.", Nina said.

"Will you just suck it up for once.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they heard monsterous voices as they look and saw Lambent Wrenches coming towards they're way.

Marcus grabs his shotgun and shoots the first one while the second one comes and kills that one to.

"Oh, yeah!", Marcus said.

Three more were coming as he shoots the thrid, second, and fourth and together explode at the same time with Marcus cleaning house on them.

"Man, Marcus just kept on cleaning house.", Dominic said.

"Yeah.", Baird said with jeaousaly.

They continue moving forward when Marcus spoken.

"Okay. We can't take a chance with the reasonator. Cole, Baird, Gino, Guilford, Jeremiah, Anya, Tianzi, Ohgi, Villetta, and Nina, stay here and guard our merchastace.", Marcus said.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me twice.", Baird said.

"We'll radio you when its all clear.", Marcus said.

"See ya.", Dominic said as he, Marcus, Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, Milly, Kallen, Rivalz, C.C., Cornelia, and Euphemia, continues on the trail.

"I don't no, man. Being underground here, gives me the creps.", Dominic said.

"We're just going to go in, we're going to plant the reasonator, and then we're going to get out of here.", Marcus said.

"Don't give me wrong, this place is beautiful by all means.", Euphemia said.

"You mean this place is enemy territory.", Marcus said.

"That's not what I said.", Euphemia said.

"Come on, Marcus. Don't be like that on her.", Suzaku said.

"She's living in those fariy tails stories again.", Marcus said.

"Well, she loves those kind of stories back then when we were little.", Lelouch said.

"Is that so?", Marcus asked.

The conversation was interrupted again when they saw more Lambent Wrenches coming to attack again.

"Let's clean house.", Dominic said as he and Marcus grabs out their Lancer Assault Rifles and shoots them good with two Lambent exploded.

"Oh, yeah!", Marcus said.

"Bring it!", Dominic said.

The two continues firing on them as the trail was finally clear.

"Let's do this.", Marcus said as they continue on forward.

They walk towards a little waterfall as they look down how long this would be.

Marcus looks closer to see when one last step, his feet slips on the rock causing the others to slip and sliding down like a ride.

"Yeah! Whoo!", Dominic said as he enjoys it good.

Everyone makes it to the bottom as they were all wet.

"Well, that was a good ride.", Cornelia said.

"You said it.", Lelouch said.

"But we're all wet.", Shirley said.

"Great.", Marcus said.

"Everyone's okay?", Dominic asked.

"Yeah, we're fine.", Lelouch said as Marcus gets the radio.

"Baird, we ran into a problem. You, Cole, and the others are going to have to find an alternate route.", Marcus said.

_"Naturally. All right, we're moving.", _Baird said on the radio.

"We'll see you there.", Marcus said as he puts the radio away.

Suddenly, a bullet wizzed pass Marcus as they look and saw Locust Drones attacking them from the other side of the river firing on them.

Marcus and Dominic takes cover behind some rocks as they fire back at them.

Marcus shoots the one with the shotgun as the bullet hits him through the neck and blood gushing out when he reloads his weapon but then gets jammed.

"Ah, come on!", Marcus said as he finally gets the weapon back in place and return fire.

Dominic shoots one that was taking cover behind and kept poping back and out while shooting at them.

But Marcus finally kills him straight towards the head with blood spattering out.

"Back in your hole.", Dominic said.

Then sees another hiding behind a stone wall as they both threw grenades and kills it.

"Let's move.", Marcus said as they move across the creek to the other side.

When they saw another Locust Drone charging in to attack.

But Marcus then turns on the chainsaw bayonet and cuts the Drone in half with blood spattering everywhere.

"That's was not cool.", Rivalz said.

"Nothing but bits!", Marcus said.

"Looks like its all clear.", Dominic said as Marcus knells down and grabs both Hammerburst assault rifles from the dead Drones.

"Hey.", Marcus said as the others looks.

"Yeah?", Lelouch asked.

"Catch.", Marcus said as he throws the Hammerburst rifles to them when the other caught them in their hands.

"You mean?", Suzaku asked.

"That's right. You guys are taking part of this. So lock and load, and let's get moving.", Marcus said.

"Yes, sir.", Lelouch said as they load up the Hammerburst rifles and moves forward.

They continue forward when the ground next to them coliaspe causing the ground to shake a little and more Lambent Wrenches approaches towards them.

"Fuck. When will this end?", Dominic asked.

"Here. Let's us take these things down.", Lelouch said.

"Be my guess.", Marcus said as Lelouch and the others gets in front and aims their hammerburst rifles at them.

"Fire!", Lelouch said as they pull the trigger and fires at them destroying and exploding them.

"Wow, not bad.", Marcus said.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said.

"All right, let's move out.", Marcus said as they continue their way to the pumping station.

As they move forward, they see another cave entrance. But only when they saw a Locust Boomer guarding it as he looks at them.

"Fuck, those things again.", Dominic said.

"Fuck it. Kill that fucking Boomer.", Marcus said as he, Dominic, and the others fires at it as they try to take it down with enough bullets.

The boomer on the other hand fires his Boomshot Grenade Launcher at them only with the rocket to be missing many times with many bullets hitting him.

"Man, this fucker ain't even giving up yet.", Dominic said.

"Did he use steroids by all means?", Kallen asked.

"Looks like he did.", Suzaku said while firing at the boomer.

And finally, after many seconds, the boomer was finally killed with Marcus walking over to the boomer's body and grabbing the Boomshot Grenade Launcher and throws it to Rivalz.

"Since you've love those kind of weapons, I'm giving it to you, Just don't go crazy with it.", Marcus said.

"Now this is what I'm talking about.", Rivalz said.

"Just don't pull the trigger or you'll kill us all in this cave.", Lelouch said.

"Let's get going.", Marcus said as they move forward to the next cave entrance where the boomer was just guarding it.

When they enter inside the next cave, suddenly, the ground with one step, was broken as everyone falls to the next hole with the rock coming towards them and sealed the hole.

They crash to the next floor of the cave. And this time, the place was almost covered with magma imusion. Making that area really hot.

"Okay, enough with the falling down already.", Dominic said as everyone got up on their feets while Marcus gets on the radio.

"Baird. What's your status?", Marcus asked.

_"Still on route. Who knows where the hell we are.", _Baird said.

"We're off our route, too. We'll all keep moving. If you get to the pumping station first, you'll guide us in. Deal?", Marcus asked.

_"Deal.",_ Baird said as Marcus puts the radio away.

"What happened?", Cornelia asked.

"Baird and the other team also lot their route as well. If they make it to the pumping station first, then Baird will guide us to it.", Marcus said.

"Great. So we still keep moving?", C.C. asked.

"That's right. So let's just keep moving and suck it up as well. The heat won't hurt you.", Marcus said as they kept moving to a new direction.

But suddenly, Dominic then stops walking when he looks around and hears something.

"What is it?", Suzaku asked.

"You hear that?", Dominic asked as they began to hear some roaring sounds coming from above the hole.

Suddenly, they saw Lambent Wrenches coming down from the hole to attack which got the other's attention.

"Great. Not these guys again.", Marcus said as he fires at them.

"Will these guys ever give up?", Lelouch asked.

"Not really.", Marcus said as he kills another with a shotgun.

Dominic sees another poping from the hole as he kills it before it landed on the ground.

Lelouch sees one coming towards him as he dodges its attack and falls towards the hot magma as it burns to death and sinks into it.

Marcus sees another as he throws him combat knife at it and slices it in half and explodes.

"Next.", Marcus said.

Cornelia kicks another as it hits towards a rock and another as it stabs towards the razor sharp rocks.

There was now one more to be killed as Marcus kills it and destroys his guts out.

The area was now clear as they headed to the next opening cave with magma everywhere including a magma waterfall as well. But the trail was now cut into two which leads to left and right.

"Sun's gonna come up soon.", Dominic said.

"Okay, we're running out of time. We gotta spilt up and find that station.", Marcus said.

"So which way?", Dominic asked.

"You take Suzaku, Euphemia, Milly, Kallen, and Rivalz goes right. While me, Lelouch, Shirley, Cornelia, and C.C. go to the left. Move out.", Marcus said as they spilt up once again.

"I hope we got the right path.", Dominic said.

"Hey, I hope we both do.", Marcus said as they move on.

--

At the pumping station, four unknown Locust guards and V.V., were waiting because they know that they are coming.

_"Seems like they are taking too long to come. Probably, they are getting stopped by Locust units. That's good at least. But even what's going to be worser, is that the Krylls will be coming back when the sun comes up. That's even more good news for RAAM.", _V.V. thought.

"Sir, we got General RAAM calling. He wants to talk to you.", the Locust guard said as V.V. grabs the phone.

"This is V.V.", he said.

_"V.V., its General RAAM. We just learned that the humans are in the Hollow and they planning to plant the reasonator at the pumping station. The good news is that we capture one of them and is being held a prisoner as we speak. But the bad news is, they capture and disarmed two of our four VX Gas Rockets and crush the guidance chips as well.", _RAAM said on the radio.

"So, you let them disarm two dangerous missiles and didn't do nothing about it.", V.V. said.

_"They killed some of my men as we speak. Now, our home is in danger.", _RAAM said.

"Where are you at?", V.V. asked.

_"We're heading to our home right now to stop them.", _RAAM said.

"Pull back the rest of you're men. I'll take care of them.", V.V. said.

_"What? What do you mean? And where are you at?", _RAAM asked.

"I'm at the pumping station. Don't worry, I'll deal with them myself. Just stay back at the facility when I get the job done.", V.V. said as he puts the radio away.

"Well, I guess General RAAM is a little jealous about you here.", Lloyd said as he walks up to him.

"Seems like it. Anyway, the others are here in the Hollow and they are coming right now to plant the reasonator here at this position.", V.V. said.

"And how are you planning to stop them all?", Lloyd asked.

"Simple. A giant Locust monster.", V.V. said as he walks off from the station.

"So I'm guess I'm in charge here then?", Lloyd asked.

"For a while. I'll be back. And get the guards ready as well. We're expecting company.", V.V. said.

--

Back just miles away, Marcus and his team, enters to another cave opening when they saw three Lambent Wrenches walking on the ceiling heading towards them.

"Enemy spotted.", Marcus said as they quickly aim their weapons at them and fires.

Lelouch then snags his first kill as he killed of the Lambent Wrenches by hitting it in the forehead and exploding it.

Suddenly, bullets were wizzing as they look forward and saw Locust Drones moving in to attack as well.

"Fuck, we got Drones as well.", Marcus said as he took cover.

"We can't take out both of them at the same time.", Lelocuh said.

"Then somebody, take out those Wrenches while me and you take out the Drones.", Marcus said.

"Cornelia, Shirley, C2, take out those monsters from the ceiling.", Lelouch said.

The girls nod their heads and quickly fire their weapons and killing the wrenches from the ceilings.

The Drones kept coming and coming when they were getting killed by Dominic and the other team from behind them.

"Hey, look.", Shirley said.

"It's the others.", Cornelia said.

"About time.", Marcus said.

The Drones were getting massacre by the minute after everyone was killed.

"Hey, Marcus. Come on, the area is clear.", Dominic said.

"All right, let's regroup and hurry to the pumping station.", Marcus said.

After the others regroup, they continue on to an open space ground when the ground began to shake again with Dominic looking behind and caught his eyes on something in the cave.

"Oh, fuck. Corpser!", Dominic said as they look and saw the giant eight legged spider roaring and walks back in the darkess with its eyes lighten up as well.

"Tell me what I just saw.", Shirley said.

"Please tell me that was not an giant spider.", Kallen said.

"It was.", Lelouch said.

Suddenly, the path they just taken was now blocked by rocks thanks to the Corpser.

"Great, now the path we just took is blocked.", Dominic said.

"Well, its him or us! There's no turning back!" Marcus said as he gets on the radio. "Baird! We got a Corpser!"

_"Damn, that explains the earthquake! Okay, we're on our way!", _Baird said.

"All right, guys, let's get going. Baird and the other team are coming our way.", Marcus said as they press on trying to avoid the Corpser.

They later see the floor a little crack with magma lines everywhere on the floor. They decided to cross it with their feets really hot by the ground.

"So I guess your feets hurts so much. It's taking so long to come.", a voice said as they look up to see who it was.

"Who said that?", Marcus asked.

"Up here.", the voice said as they look to see a person on a rock looking at them.

"Who the hell are you?", Dominic asked which C.C. was shock to see who it was.

"It's V.V.", C.C. said.

"Who?", Lelouch asked.

"She's right. My name is V.V. In charge of this entire tunnels around here for the Locust.", he said.

"Seems like you betrayed this planet to be with the Locust. You just made a mistake you little punk.", Marcus said.

"How dare you insult me. Anyway, I'm also the twin brother of the Emperor of Britannia.", V.V. said.

"He's what?", Lelouch asked when it got both Cornelia and Euphemia shock.

"Then what are you doing with the Locust?", Dominic asked.

"Here to put an end to the entire human race on this planet like they did back in your home planet. But then, my plan here is to kill the Gods.", V.V. said.

"Gods? What Gods is that?", Marcus asked.

"You probably do not want to know about that.", V.V. said.

"Well, if you don't mind. We got a job to do here. So why don't you send your ass packing and get the fuck outta my way, fucking punk.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, they heard something rumbling as they look up at the giant hole above them and saw a Corpser roaring at them while looking. Then looks at V.V.

"Deal with them, please.", V.V. said as he walks away with the Corpser roaring and jumps to the ground to see them.

"Fuck, the kid got away.", Dominic said.

"No time. We gotta take this eight legged fucker down.", Marcus said.

"You mean we have to kill this thing?", Rivalz asked.

"That's right.", Marcus said.

"Great. This is not what I have in mind.", Rivalz said.

"Quick, we have to way when its open its legs. It has a weakpoint at the belly. Wait until its legs open. Then attack.", Marcus said.

"I'm with you on this.", Lelouch said.

"So am I.", Dominic said.

"Me too.", Suzaku said.

"All right,... let's do this.", Marcus said.

"Will rooting for y'all.", Rivalz said.

(A/N: Driven by Rush. From the album Test For Echo.)

The Corsper then opens it legs as it roars but Marcus strikes first by shooting at the belly with the shotgun and shoots at the head and mouth at the same time.

He then gets out real quick before it closed its legs and retreats one step as it opens his legs once again to attack but Lelouch strikes next by shooting at the belly and head when he escapes from the closing.

"That was close.", Lelouch said.

Suddenly, the Corpser yells louder when a group of Lambent Wrenches comes to attack as well.

"Wrenches!", Dominic said.

"This is not fair.", Suzaku said.

"Life is fair! Take them out while me and Lelouch kills the giant fucker!", Marcus said as he and Lelouch goes after the Corpser while both Dominic and Suzaku deals with the Wrenches.

The Corpser on the other hand was getting more angry by the minute as he was crossing on a bridge and slams it at the same time.

"I think y'all pissing it off.", Dominic said.

Lelouch and Marcus looks on the ground as they saw two pluggings that connects to the bridge when they both have a plan.

"I think we got a plan. Let's destroy this bridge and lure the Corpser to the magma pool.", Marcus said.

"How we do that?", Lelouch asked.

"Just shoot at it.", Marcus said as he runs to the plug and shoots it destroying the first plug.

Lelouch sees the second plug as he destroys it.

The bridge then finally coliaspe as the Corsper falls to the magma pool as it struggles to get out from it but kept getting burned from it.

Then finally, sinks to the ground.

(A/N: End of Driven.)

"It's over.", Lelouch said.

But suddenly, the Corpser came back as it puts its four legs on the ground almost hitting both Lelouch and Marcus within an inch.

But then, the Corpser, having so many attempts to get back on the ground, fails and sinks into the hot magma as it dies.

"Now, it's over.", Marcus said.

"Hey, look.", Dominic said as they look on the other side and saw the other team coming.

_"Ahh, just in time.", _Baird said.

"Yeah, just in time to kiss my ass.", Dominic said.

"Man, I can't believe we missed this.", Cole said.

"Cole, you still got the reasonator?", Marcus asked.

_"Booted, suited, and in perfect place.", _Cole said.

"And the time?", Marcus asked.

"5:15 A.M.", Dominic said.

"Sun's coming up soon. Let's move.", Marcus said.

"Right.", Lelouch said as the entire group reunited and continue on to the pumping station.

--

Back at the station, V.V. sense that the Corpser was defeated by the humans.

"So I guess the Corpser failed to defeat them. No matter. I'm waiting for them to come. Let's see if they can match against the Locust Theron Guards.", V.V. said.

--

End of chapter thirty-four

A/N: There's another chapter done. Another's coming tomorrow. Review Please.


	37. Belly Of The Beast Tip Of The Iceberg

A/N: The last chapter of the Belly of the Beast story. But this chapter at the end has a twisty scene that you need to see.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty-five: Belly of the Beast- Tip of the Iceberg

After encounting with the Corpser and the mysterious V.V., the others reunited once again as they continue on to their destionation to the pumping station while they continue on the trail with Imusion magma everywhere including some magma waterfalls.

"Whoa.", Marcus said.

"Look at all that juice.", Cole said.

"And throughout our years invading Japan, we've never seen this many magma around here.", Cornelia said.

"I wonder if the Japanese people couldn't remember seeing this before.", Guilford said.

"Hey, Marcus. How much do you think all this Imulsion's worth?", Baird asked.

"I don't think I can count that high.", Marcus said.

"Speaking of counting. This place is so hot is that we're getting sweating by the minute.", Ohgi said.

"And our feets is getting really hot by the ground as well.", Villetta said.

"I gueranteed that I'm never coming back to this place again.", Jeremiah said.

The others then walks on the ramp rock towards the next rock as the finally found the pumping station.

"Finally! There it is.", Dominic said.

"So that's the station.", Lelouch said.

"Seems quiet over there with no one guarding it.", Suzaku said as Marcus stops to look at the others.

"Okay, here's the plan. Dom, Lelouch, Suzaku, and me will go straight in. Cole, Baird, Rivalz, and Jeremiah will flank right. Ohgi, Gino, and Guilford will flank left. Both flanking squads, provide support. And above all for the right flanking squad, protect that reasonator. The girls, wait here and defend this area. In case of any Locust reinforcements come through. You got it?", Marcus asked.

"Got it.", Baird said.

"You got it.", Cole said.

"All right, let's go.", Marcus said as he, Dominic, Lelouch, and Suzaku moves straight while Cole, Baird, Rivalz, and Jeremiah moves right. Ohgi, Gino, and Guilford moves left.

As they moves in from different sides, they heard something squeashing from the distance throughout the Hollow.

"You hear that?", Dominic asked.

"What is that sound?", Suzaku asked.

"I think we're not alone here.", Lelouch said.

"It's just the wind.", Marcus said.

"Yeah, right. Where's the last time the wind said "Hostiles" to you?", Dominic asked.

"You mean these kind of hostiles?", the voice asked as everyone looks from the top and saw once again V.V.

"Great. It's that kid again.", Suzaku said as Marcus looks up and spoke to him.

"Hey, kid. Seems like the Corpser didn't put enough fight in him. And I guess you'll probably running out of support by now.", Marcus said.

"It doesn't matter to me. I guess it was weak than I thought. Anyway, you made it this far to this place. But you won't have a chance against these.", V.V. said as he snaps his fingers when they look inside and saw new Locust Soldiers coming out roaring with new weapons aiming at them.

""Uh... those aren't Drones.", Dominic said.

"Ah, shit. Looks like they upgraded. What kind of kid has these stronger troops.", Marcus said.

"They're called Theron Guards." V.V. explains. "These elite Locust Soldiers carry a signature weapon, the Torque Bow. Therons offen act as field commanders and have advanced knowledge of military tactics. It only takes one false move on the battlefield for a Theron to fire an expolsive-tipped arrow square between your eyes."

"Great. We're fucked now by this kid. Again.", Dominic said.

"Hey, we beated his Corpser. Now, we're going to beat these Theron fuckers to pieces.", Marcus said.

"But what about their weapons. The Torque Bow. One arrow comes out and hits something, it explode.", Dominic said.

"I don't care. When I kill one, I'm grabbing it and blow their bodies up real good. Then when I'm done, I coming for that V.V. kid and kill him as well.", Marcus said.

"So? Are you finish talking? Or are we going to fight?", V.V. asked.

"I'm coming for your ass next, kid. When I'm done with these fuckers.", Marcus said.

"Guards, deal with our human friend here.", V.V. said as he snaps his fingers and walks away.

"Fuck! He getting away!", Dominic said.

"No time. We got to deal with these guys first.", Lelouch said.

"He's right. And the time is 5:30 A.M. We have to hurry and finish these guys off before those bat like creatures come.", Suzaku said.

"Well, let's clear that station.", Marcus said.

"Right.", Lelouch said.

The battle got underway with the sound of machine gun fire coming from the left flank while Marcus sees a Theron Guard and fires his Lancer as him as the guard quickly takes cover.

"He's behind that iron beam.", Marcus said.

"Let's see if I can move in.", Suzaku said.

"Quick, give him some covering fire.", Lelouch said as the three fires at the guard that's taking cover behind the beam while Suzaku runs forward and takes cover behind a giant iron beam when he saw an arrow coming towards him but quickly dodges it with its head as it stucks on a rock and explodes.

"That was close.", Suzaku said as he quickly returns fire.

--

At the left flank of the station, Baird, Cole, Rivalz, and Jeremiah shoots at the guards as they shoot back with the Torque Bow almost killing them but the four takes cover behind the rocks.

"Fuck! I can't get to it!", Baird said.

"C'mon, baby. Let's see what you got!", Cole yells as he fires back at them.

"Man, this guys is having fun around.", Jeremiah said.

"Well, he played football back then before joining the army.", Rivalz said.

"Oh. I didn't know that.", Jeremiah said.

--

At the right flank, Ohgi, Gino, and Guilford were giving enough support for the middle squad that is trying to go straight towards the station.

"Man, these people just keep shooting arrows and then explodes.", Gino said.

"At least we're safe behind these rocks.", Ohgi said.

"But our job is giving enough fire support for the middle squad. We need to give them covering fire before they head towards the station.", Guilford said.

"Well, let's try to get enough for them.", Ohgi said as the three return fire towards the station.

--

As enough covering fire was in, the middle squad moves next to the ramps that leads to the station as they took cover behind the rocks to find out how to get in without being detected.

"We're going to have to sneak up there. They'll be distracted by our flanking squads.", Suzaku said.

Marcus was standing next to the ramp as he looks up to see if any Theron Guards were up there.

"I'm going up there to see. If there's any left, we're moving in. Coming right back.", Marcus said as he runs up to look.

When he got up there, an arrow came flying from the right of him which made him went back down and saw a guard next to the entrance.

Lelouch moves fast to the entrance on the other side to look up while both Dominic and Suzaku fires to give enough support.

"Oh, fuck! Look out!", Dominic yells as the two saw a guard charging in to attack.

But Marcus grabs out his Gnasher Shotgun and quickly pops up and blasted the Theron Guard as its body was destroy and blood spattering with body parts sinking inside the magma.

"Next!", Marcus said as he grabs the Torque Bow on the ground.

Another Guard runs to the ramp to attack but Marcus strikes again by using his chainsaw bayonet and cutting him in half.

"Wow! Marcus just kill two.", Suzaku said.

"Easy, man.", Lelouch said.

Another Theron Guard takes cover next to the entrance as Marcus grabs out the Torque Bow and targets on the guard when it pop back up and Marcus pulls the trigger realeasing the arrow and hitting him as it explodes with the body.

"All right, let's move in to attack.", Marcus said as they move in to the station to surprise them while be distracted.

"Guards are tougher than Drones! Faster too!", Dominic said.

"You think? I hadn't noticed.", Marcus said.

"Me either.", Lelouch said.

"Unlike the previous soldiers we saw.", Suzaku said.

The squad moves up since the part of that area was clear. They continue moving as they headed the left side as they see three Guards shooting at the covering squad.

Marcus then gives Lelouch the Torque Bow as he aims it at the Theron Guard taking cover behind a metal box when he pulls the trigger and releases the arrow and hits the guard then explodes with body parts scattering.

But that got the other guards attention as they look to see the squad and moves in to attack them.

They also charge in as well as this time it charge from a shooting combat to a hand to hand combat fight.

Lelouch punches the Theron Guard with his fist and then kicks him in the head breaking his neck after twisting it with his feet.

Suzaku then decks after the guard swings his Torque Bow trying to cut his head off. He then grabs his knife out and kills the guard with it and knocks him out cold.

Dominic then using his Chainsaw Bayonet to cut the next guard in half. But the guard refuse to die as he dodges it and try to shoot him with the Torque Bow. But Dominic then finally gots him by chainsawing him in half.

"Nice try.", Dominic said with blood on the chainsaw bayonet.

There was now one more guard to go as it tries to escape.

But Marcus turns on the chainsaw bayonet and did what nobody else could do. He throws his gun wth the chainsaw bayonet as it swings foward and finally cuts him up in pieces with blood everywhere as it gets stuck on the ground steel.

"How did he do that?", Suzaku asked.

"Basic training. As always.", Dominic said.

"Nobody can do that.", Lelouch said as Marcus grabs his Lancer from the ground.

"All right." Marcus said as he walks to the edge to shout out to the others. "All clear. Baird. Get that reasonator set up and let's get the hell out of here."

"Yes, sir.", Baird said as he walks over to the station with the reasonator in his hands.

"So that's done. Now how do we get out of here?", Dominic asked.

Marcus looks towards his right and saw another platform on the other side.

"There's a platform over there. I guess that leads the hell outta this place. I'm going to get is on so we can leave. I'll be back.", Marcus said as he runs to get the platform ready.

Lelouch and Suzaku gets off the station and walks up to the others to give the all clear signal.

"It's all clear. We're about to plant the reasonator. We did it.", Lelouch said as the others runs to the station.

Marcus reaches the elevator platform as he sees the button for the power and pushes as the platform comes down to get the others.

Baird then puts the reasonator on the ground and pulls the lever backwards as blue smoke comes out in the middle and more blue smoke lifts up towards the air.

"All right, let's hurry.", Baird said as he, Cole, and Dominic runs to the elevator.

"Hey! Enough chatting! Let's go!", Marcus yells as that got the others attention.

"Let's hurry!", Lelouch said as he and the others runs to the platform/

After it lifted in the air sidways with the smoke continues to come out in the middle, it began to beep as the countdown began.

Dominic, Baird, and Cole made it to the platform while Lelouch and the others made it as well.

Then the platform then lifts up to the top as they leave the Hollow.

As they headed for the top, the reasonator then began to beep really fast as power was speading from the reasonator to everywhere around the Hollow.

--

**10 Minutes Later**

As ten minutes past with the sun finally coming up, the others finally made it out of the tunnel as they ran as fast as they can and jump when the reasonator power surge impacts through from the tunnel to the forest.

The others then looks up to see what happened as they felt their heads were hurting and their legs as well.

Marcus then gets up to see as well as he gets on the radio.

"Control, this is Delta. We're clear. Resonator has been detonated.", Marcus said.

_"You did it, Marcus. Stand by, King Ravens are en route.", _Anya said.

Marcus then began to sit back on the ground once again to rest.

"So it's over then?", Lelouch asked.

"It's over.", Marcus said.

"I guess they won't be no more monsters coming out from now on.", Suzaku said.

"So I guess we're going back home then?", Cole asked.

"I guess so.", Marcus said.

"Good. I'm done.", Cole said.

"Food, man. Hot food. All day long.", Dominic said.

"I'll be glad to get back to the academy. To see Nunnally. I wonder how's the surgery went?", Lelouch asked.

"I know. Me too.", Euphemia said.

As they rested for a while, they later heard something when they look up in the air and saw three Knightmare Frame coming down to land.

"Hey, is that?", Ohgi asked.

The cocpit opens on all three frames as they come out revealing themselves as Li Xingle, Shinichiro Tamaki, and Cecile Croomy.

"Xingle.", Tianzi said as she runs up to hug him.

"I told you I come back did I.", Li Xingle said.

"Shinichiro.", Kallen said as she and Ohgi hugs him.

"I thought you were dead.", Ohgi said.

"I got lucky by those gunfire. Manage to escape from the massacre real quick.", Shinichiro said.

"Well, thank god you're alive.", Kallen said.

"Cecile. You're okay. Thank god. I've haven't seen you in a while.", Suzaku said.

"I know. I was scared after the earthquake when those monsters came and caught me and Lloyd.", Cecile said.

"Where's Lloyd?", Suzaku asked.

"I don't know. They've taken him somewhere prisoner and that was the last I heard from him.", Cecile said.

"I hope he's okay.", Suzaku said.

Suddenly, the radio came back on from Marcus' pocket as it was Colonel Hoffman's voice.

_"Delta! Bad news. It didn't work.", _Hoffman said.

"What did you mean it didn't work?", Marcus asked which got everyone's attention.

**--**

**Flashback**

_When they were still in the Hollow, showing Baird getting the resonator ready and setted up and finally get it ready for countdown._

_"Baird! Let's go!", Marcus said as Baird runs to catch up._

_The resonator finally then began to countdown real fast as the power surge was spreading._

_Then, it impacts destroying rocks of debre everywhere in the Hollow._

_But then, the impact then suddenly stops as the resonator was slowing down with the impact coming down real slow._

_After the impact, everything was still standing. Even the Lambent Wrenches were still there after the impact._

**End Flashback**

**--**

_"I mean that lousy resonator didn't deiliver the goods. Acorrding to Anya, we're missing data on, hell I don't know, rest of the network.", _Hoffman said.

"What? So we were screwed then.", Dominic said.

"Oh, this is just great.", Kallen said.

"So there was no data on that resonator. It was a cheap one after all.", Suzaku said.

"So I guess the job is not done yet.", Lelouch said.

_"We'd need a hundred resonators to map these tunnels.",_ Hoffman said.

"So what? We use this instead.", Baird said as they turn around to see what he got in his hand and throws it to Marcus as he caught it.

"I'll use it to smash your teeth in, how 'bout that?", Dominic asked.

"Shut up and look at it.", Baird said as Marcus examines it.

"I regonzine this. Carmine had this and thought it was the resonator. But it wasn't. So he threw it in the hole.", Marcus said.

"So what is that?", Lelouch asked.

Suddenly, they heard something inside as power was coming back on inside and reveals it was a hologram map showing the city above and the tunnels as well.

"Look, those are Locust tunnels, Fenix. You know I'm right.", Baird said.

"Where did you find that?", Dominic asked.

"It popped on-screen when I hacked in. The files were there.", Baird said as Marcus give him back the thing and Baird gives it to Jack to examine it.

_"Fenix! Report!", _Hoffman said.

"Anya. Are you seeing this?", Marcus asked.

_"Affermitive. Private Baird is correct. That geobot is showing more tunnel data than the resonator.", _Anya said.

"Ah, this is bullshit.", Cole said.

_"Give me a zero point on that data.", _Hoffman said.

_"Um, sir... you'll not going to believe this.", _Anya said.

_"What is it?", _Hoffman asked.

_"Well, sir... it came from Ashford Academy. From his father's that use to be... from his father's academy.", _Anya said.

_"Who's father?",_ Hoffman asked.

_"Captain Fenix, sir.", _Anya said as the others turn their heads to look at Fenix including Milly.

"What? You trying to tell us that Marcus' father use to work at Ashford one time. And it use to be Fenix Academy.", Milly said in a shocking tone.

_"But, sir. That's not all... he and his father... were both part of the Britannian Imperial Family in line to take the throne... by their father... Charles Li Britannia.", _Anya said.

"WHAT?!", Lelouch asked as the family looks at Marcus.

"You mean... he's a former member of the Imperial Family?", Euphemia asked.

"That's impossible.", Cornelia said.

"I can't believe this.", Guilford said.

"I never heard of a Fenix Family in line to take the throne.", Jeremiah said.

_"You think you can still find your way home, Fenix?", _Hoffman asked.

"Affemitive.", Marcus said.

--

But back underground in the Hollow, Drones began to move out when two Drones had a Britannian soldier taking them to General RAAM and V.V.

They heard the entire conversation coming from the soldier's radio.

_"Reroute those choppers, lieutanant. They're taking Delta back to Ashford right now. Immedialiy.", _Hoffman said.

_"Roger that." _Anya said. _"Fenix, what your back."_

_"Affermitive.", _Marcus said when both RAAM and V.V. shoots him in the head to end the conversation.

"They're heading back to Ashford. And this time, will take the place by force.", V.V. said.

"I'll get enough troops to take them down.", RAAM said.

"You will not join in this. I'll deal with them. In the meantime, you hurry and head to Kagoshima and get things finish up with the Tyro Pillar Train. They might head there as well before anyone finds out about it.", V.V. said.

"But... this is my operation. Not yours.", RAAM said.

"Don't disrepect me. That is a straight order. Now move it. Or else.", V.V. said as his left eye lights up red.

"Yes, sir. But, what about the other two VX Gas Rockets?", RAAM asked.

"Load up the last two and take them to the train as well. I decided that I have a VX Gas Rocket with me. But I set it up some place else for even more greater cause.", V.V. said with a smirk.

"Okay.", RAAM said as he walks away.

"That's done for now. Now, to find out how to get rid of those humans.", V.V. said as he walks away while thinking.

--

Back at the capital city of Britannia, inside the Emperor's Palace, deep underground, the people does not know that there's a VX Gas Rocket with a bomb, was counting down to self destruction.

--

End of chaptet thirty-five

A/N: Well, that's it for now. The holidays are now over and it's back to school for me again as I'll go on back to upload new chapters on Fridays and Saturdays.

Also, I've just now revised chapters one, two, and three. Thanks to Electric Elctric for doing that as a Beta Reader.

Have a great weekend everyone. Review please.


	38. The Long Road Back To Ashford Pt 1

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty-six: The Long Road Back To Ashford- Campus Grinder Pt. 1

Back inside the facility, Schinezel and Bismarck were discussing about the situation between RAAM and the allies.

"So now what?", Bismarck asked.

"I don't know. Right now, we should head for Shikine Island.", Schinezel said.

"Are you sure about that? Isn't that already been taken over by Coalition Forces?", Bismarck asked.

"Is not. It's better if we go there. It's a lot safer.", Schinezel said.

"All right. But what about RAAM?", Bismarck asked.

"Forget him. I'm done with him. Because, if we stay with him a lot longer, many people will think I'm a traitor and might come after me.", Schinezel said.

"Well, I'm not going to be executed for this.", Bismarck said.

"I'll call the others to get the Avalon ready for launch.", Schinezel said.

"And how are you going to do that?", a voice asked.

"Who said that?", Schinezel asked as the two turns around and saw V.V., Clovis, Luciano, Bartley, and the other Locust Drones and Britannian soldiers aiming their weapons at them.

"Where are y'all two exacily going?", V.V. asked.

"We're getting out of this mess by escaping from here.", Bismarck said.

"What? Giving up hope now by killing every human being on this planet?", V.V. asked.

"We have innocent women, children, and men everywhere on this planet. And y'all want to kill everyone on this planet. Are y'all insane?", Schinezel asked in anger.

"The Locust Queen has ordered us to engulfed a false war with the Britannains going against the Coalition Forces.", V.V. said.

"So this is the plan? By luring Britannia against the Coalition Forces in a false war?", Bismarck asked.

"That's right. Now then, either you come back and join us once again? Or, you keep walking forward and I'll kill the two of y'all.", V.V. said as he loads his pistol and aims it at the two.

Both Schinezel and Bismarck were now in second choices. Either they turn and walk away by being shot. Or, stay and keep their lives spared.

--

Back at Ashford, inside the Coalition Control Room, Hoffman was still shock after hearing that this place was used to be Fenix Academy. And that both Marcus and Adam were both Imperial Family to the Emperor as he explains the entire situation with the Chairman.

_"WHAT?! You are trying to tell me that Adam Fenix was in charge of the place Fenix Academy which is now Ashford Academy? Plus, they were both with the Imperial Family of the emperor?", _Prescott asked in a shocking tone.

"That's affirmative, sir. I couldn't believe myself as well.", Hoffman said.

_"This has been a mystery to solve at this time. If they were born on the planet Earth with the Imperial Family, then how did the both of them came to our planet?", _Prescott asked.

"We have no clue as well. I mean I was a sergeant-major back then before Fenix ever join the academy.", Hoffman said.

_"I cannot believe this. And throughout many years until this day, the Fenix Family were family to the Imperial Family of Britannia.", _Prescott said.

"I understand, sir. This gotta be the most shocking thing we have ever heard about throughout this military.", Hoffman said.

_"All right. Enough with that for now. We understand that the resonator didn't have enough data to destroy the tunnels. That's the bad news. But the good news is, they've disarmed two VX Gas Missiles. But another bad news, the other two were quickly headed to a new location. Which we don't know where it's going.", _Prescott said.

"We know, sir. And to come on that, the Locust right now have just found out our plans and might to launch an attack around the Tokyo Residence.", Hoffman said.

_"Well, if they do attack. Then be prepare. Anyway, where's the team now?",_ Prescott asked.

"Their coming back to Ashford as we speak. See what could be the problem when they come back. I wonder how the other humans felt when they were inside the Hollow?", Hoffman asked.

_"Must been hot inside the place.", _Prescott said.

"Yeah, it must be.", Hoffman said.

--

In the skies above the Tokyo Residence, four King Raven Helicopters with three Knightmare Frames escorts were heading back to Ashford from Narita.

The first King Raven had Delta Squad inside while the second has Lelouch, Suzaku, Shirley, C.C., Euphemia, Milly, Rivalz, Kallen, and Nina while the thrid has Cornelia, Guilford, Jeremiah, Ohgi, Villetta, Gino, Anya, and Tianzi.

The fourth King Raven has some Coalition troops inside for reinforcements.

Inside the first chopper, Dominic, Baird, and Cole, were looking at Marcus after hearing what Anya Elstream just said about the academy being Fenix Academy and both him and his father were with the Imperial Family.

"I can't believe this.", Dominic said.

"A captain with us is actuality Britannian along with his father.", Cole said.

"Great. How long will this continue on?", Baird asked.

"Will you be quiet for once. This is something big. I mean, our best friend is actuality Britannain and he grew up on this planet.", Dominic said.

"I wonder what Colonel Hoffman is thinking about?", Cole asked.

"Probably still shocked after what Anya just said.", Dominic said.

"What about the remaining Imperial Family? I wonder how shock they are as well?", Baird asked.

"Probably even more shocking than ever.", Dominic said as he looks at the second chopper.

--

Inside the second King Raven, with Lelouch and the others inside, Lelouch and Euphemia were in question after hearing something more shocking than ever.

"So it finally comes out. Now it shows that Marcus had a secret kept in him and revealed he and his father is part of the Imperial Family. And he's father used to own Fenix Academy before it turn to Ashford.", Lelouch said.

"But how did he leave the planet to become a Serian Soldier?", Euphemia asked.

"No one doesn't know.", Lelouch said.

"So there's has to be secrets at the academy all along.", C.C. said.

"And who do we thought that his father used to own the academy back then. What is exacitly going on back then?", Shirley asked.

"Perhaps we can talk to Milly about that.", Lelouch said as everyone turn to Milly.

"Why is everyone looking at me?", Milly asked.

"We need to know about what happened before Marcus' father left the academy.", Suzaku said.

"My grandfather probably knows. Because the Ashfords kept secrets from me before Lelouch and Nunnally came.", Milly said.

"There's got to be a reason why Marcus and his father were part of the Imperial Family as well.", Rivalz said.

"Can't believe a man like him is part of the Imperial Family. Along with his father. I wonder, were they in line for the position as Emperor.", Kallen said.

Suddenly, it hit Euphemia's head as her thoughts came towards an answer in her head.

"Wait a second... Lelouch...", Euphemia said.

"What is it?", Lelouch asked.

"... You don't think...", Euphemia said.

"Think what?", Lelouch asked.

"You don't think that he's part of the lost Britannian Royal Family.", Euphemia said as she looks at Lelouch as he had his eyes wided after what Euphemia just said.

"What lost Royal Family? What are y'all talking about?", Suzaku asked.

Lelouch then knows that the lost family has been kept under secret for a long time. Since the emperor does know about the family, he kept it under secret from anyone including the other royal family.

"Euphemia, we can't tell this to anyone. Don't you remember?", Lelouch asked.

"I understand that but the emperor is dead. The lost family does exist.", Euphemia said.

"And if it did, this could probably spread the secret throughout the entire world.", Lelouch said.

"Guys, I don't want to butt in this situation. But who's this family that's been keeping this secret?", Kallen asked.

But the conversation suddenly gets interrupted when something flew real fast between the King Ravens and then another came through the fourth chopper causing it to spin out of control.

"Ah, shit.", Marcus said as he and the squad sees the fourth chopper spinning out of control towards the ground.

_"Nemacyst! Pilots, get everyone sit and hang on to something. Try to shoot down those fuckers from the air!", _the pilot yells on the radio as the choppers tries to get away from the Nemacyst attacks.

"Li Xingle, try to take down those monsters in the air.", Lelouch said.

_"I'll try.",_ Li Xingle said on the radio as he controls the Shenhu.

Rivalz then looks to see the chopper crash when he looks to his right and saw a Nemacyst flying straight towards him when both Lelouch and Suzaku pulls him back inside with the flying monster almost killing and decapitating his head.

"Whoa! That was close!", Rivalz said.

"Next time, look out for monsters that goes straight to your head.", Suzaku said.

Li Xingle controls the Shenhu as he sees two Nemacyst coming in to attack when the Shenhu fires and killing the two with some Baryon Cannons and with the help of one of the King Raven Helicopters.

"Great! So now what?", Cornelia asked as the chopper with her and the others inside shaking.

_"Pilots, the Landing Zone is too hot around the entire residence. We have no choice but to make landing right now!", _the lead pilot said on the radio.

_"But what about the crashed King Raven? It's down there inside the city. We can't just leave it down there without no protection.", _the pilot said.

_"We're not going to leave it behind. I'll try to get in contact of Colonel Hoffman. To the people and of course to Delta, I'm sorry but we have no choice but to land you on the streets. Y'all have to continue on back to Ashford on foot.", _the lead pilot said.

"It's okay. Will head on to the crash site on foot. After y'all land, go back to base and refuel and equiped the King Ravens with missiles and machine guns.", Marcus said.

_"Will try.",_ the pilot said.

"All right, guys. Hang on, will about to make an emergency landing.", Marcus said as the three choppers were heading down to land as they see an clearing zone of an amusement park.

--

Back at Ashford, Colonel Hoffman just got word from the pilots about the early landings.

"I don't even understand. Why are the pilots landing and deploying the team? They should be here at Ashford right now.", Hoffman said.

"There's bad news. Nemacyst above Tokyo Residence airspace shot down a King Raven Helicopter somewhere in the Residence area between the Fifth Circinate Line and the Atsugi Line. Just about five miles near the Viceroy Palace.", Anya said.

"Then where they land the team at?", Hoffman asked.

"At a amusement park called Clovisland.", Anya said.

"This ain't no time for riding on roller coasters! Quick, give me the radio.", Hoffman said

--

**Clovisland- Tokyo Residence**

The choppers were landing in a clearing in the middle of the amusement park as bullets were hitting the choppers with some steal hitting sounds.

_"Hang on, the LZ's hot! Repeat, hot!", _the lead pilot said.

The choppers finally land on the clearing as the team from the three choppers gets off.

"Thanks for the lift.", Marcus said to the pilot.

"Good luck out there. You need us, will come.", the lead pilot said as he salutes Marcus while he salutes back.

Then finally, the choppers then lifted back in the air as the others looks around at the entire rides, food places, and other stuff here.

"So this is Clovisland.", Lelouch said.

"Yeah. We decided to built this amusement park for family to come to this place. And we decided to name the park after our deceased brother.", Euphemia said.

"Pretty nice rides around here.", Rivalz said.

_"Fenix! It's Hoffman. Come in!", _Hoffman said as Marcus grabs the radio from his pocket.

"What is it?", Marcus asked.

_"What the fuck is going on down there? What's the meaning for those pilots to land the team at a fucking amusement park?",_ Hoffman asked.

"One of their King Raven was crash inside somewhere in the Tokyo Residence. So I'm giving permission to walk to the crash site on foot.", Marcus said.

_"I guess I don't have much of a choice. All right, your new mission is to head to the crash site and set up a perimeter around it. It's location is somewhere between the Fifth Circinate Line and the Atsugi Line. We're bringing in the cavalry to guard the place. When they arrive, you and the team will continue your original mission back to Ashford. Don't fuck it up, Fenix. Good luck out there. Hoffman out!", _Hoffman said.

"Yeah, whatever.", Marcus said as he puts the radio back inside his pocket.

"So what now?", Lelouch asked.

"Our new mission is to head to the crash site. When we get there, we need to set up a perimeter around the crash for the reinforcements comes and guards the place. While that's being done, we continue on to Ashford on foot.", Marcus said.

"Well, let's get going. I have a feeling that the Locust could overrun the crash.", Dominic said.

"We can't let that happened. Let's move.", Marcus said.

"Right.", the others said as they continue to the Crash.

When suddenly, a bullet flies pass Marcus and turns to their right seeing Locust Drones coming out from the food shacks.

"Incoming! We need to secure this amusement park! Move out!", Marcus said as everyone splits up finding places to take cover.

The Drones moves in to attack the team as the others fires back at them.

Marcus sees a Drone with a shotgun as the Drone was shooting at Marcus.

Lelouch came in for the kill as he kills the Drone with the Hammerburst rifle as the bullet hits the Drone's head. Making the blood gushing out from it.

"Thanks.", Marcus said.

"No problem.", Lelouch said.

Drones from the right tries to flank them when Cole and Baird threw grenades at the flanking party and kills them with body parts and blood raining down on the floor.

Guilford moves near the massacre flanking party when he spots a wounded Drone grabbing his pistol out and tries to get it reloaded while Guilford grabs his pistol out and pulls the trigger. But the pistol was then jammed.

"Oh, no.", Guilford said as he tries to get it unjammed.

The Drone then tries to reload his pistol as fast as he can when Dominic comes out of nowhere killing the Drone three times in the face with blood gushing out.

"That was close.", Dominic said.

"I thought I was done for.", Guilford said.

"Be careful next time. Find some cover around here.", Dominic said as he and Guilford runs to find cover.

Baird was running as tracers comes from his left as he dodges every single tracer that was coming pass him. He then jumps inside a food shack when bullets hits the foods and drinks making a bigger mess inside.

"Man! This is why I need to stop eating!", Baird said as he reloads his Lancer and pops up and shoots back at them.

Gino and Ohgi looks around seeing more Drones as took cover behind inside a bumper cars place.

"Great! So many of these monsters!", Gino said.

"Tell me about it!", Ohgi said when he saw a Drone running towards them to attack.

But suddenly, a car comes out of nowhere as the Drone saw it and got hit when he collides with the second behind him and kills him to death by squashing him like a sandwich.

The two turns around and saw Cole messing with the controls.

"I told that guy! Don't mess with the Cole Train around here!", Cole said.

Marcus then reloads around when he hears a gunshot rang. He then looks up and sees a Locust Sniper on the very top of the Ferris Wheel.

"Fuck! Sniper! Take cover!", Marcus yells as everywhere takes cover as the sniper look for targets to get.

"Fuck! Didn't know there was a sniper up at the top!", Baird said.

"What are we going to do about at? Because the sniper is giving the Drones' advanage of coming towards us to attack.", Dominic said.

"Everyone just relax! We need a plan!", Marcus said.

"What kind of plan?", Lelouch asked.

"Something that we can distract the sniper by using someone as a decoy!", Marcus said.

"And how are we going to do that?", Rivalz asked.

"No clue! I'm thinking of someone really fast to run!", Marcus said.

"Here! Let me! I'm faster enough!", Cole said.

"It's true! He played football in his career! So let him be the honor!", Suzaku said.

"But what about the ground units?", Jeremiah asked.

"The rest of y'all will give Cole here some covering fire! While that's going on, I'll try to take out the sniper from the top! I got a sniper rifle anyway!", Marcus said.

"All right. So he's going out there?", Lelouch asked.

"Starting right now! Everyone, load up the weapons and began giving Cole covering fire! Wait for my command!", Marcus said as everyone took cover behind the concrete blocks.

"You better start firing right now! Because their coming real close!", Gino yells seeing the Drones moving in closer to their position.

"Wait for it... NOW!!!", Marcus yells as everyone fires their weapons killing some of the Drones.

Including both Baird and Dominic throwing grenades at the enemy with explosions everywhere as well when Marcus gets on the radio.

"Control, this is Delta! We need air support! Over!", Marcus said.

_"Roger that, Delta. Air support is called and on their way!", _Anya said on the radio.

"Everyone take cover! Air support is on their way! Seems like we're going to have a big fireworks show to come!", Marcus yells as he looks up and saw two King Raven Helicopters in their air, firing missiles to the Drones with a little explosion.

"Is that is?", Lelouch asked.

Suddenly, an F-22 Raptor Fighter Jet comes out of nowhere really fast dropping napalm bombs in the other side of the park with giant explosions that effected the rides and food shacks.

The Drones were then caught in the giant fire as they were screaming to death with fire everywhere on their bodies with some trying to retreat from it.

"YEAH! NOW WHO GOT THE LAST LAUGH, FUCKERS!", Baird yells.

"Cole, move in to distract the sniper! Hurry!", Marcus yells.

"Here's goes nothing!", Cole said as he runs in as a decoy.

On top of the Ferris Wheel, the sniper looks down at his scope and saw Cole running forward as the sniper pulls the trigger and the bullet misses as it hits the ground.

The sniper once again reloads real quick and fires again by missing. Then once again fires again when he then saw Marcus with a sniper rifle aiming at the Locust Sniper.

"So long, fucker!", Marcus said as he pulls the trigger and gets the sniper as the bullet went through the sniper scope by shattering the liitle glass and entering through the Locust Sniper's eye and came out from the back of the head with blood gushing out everywhere.

"YEAH! HE GOT THE SNIPER!", Dominic said as everywhere gets up with Cole running back to the team.

"That was close.", Cornelia said.

"You said it.", Euphemia said.

"All right, I guess the area is clear now. Even though the entire amusement park is heavily damaged around here. Let's get moving out of this place.", Marcus said.

"Let's go then.", Lelouch said as the others leaves the park by seeing the exit.

--

Back at the facility, the standoff continues as V.V. along with other squad continues to threaten both Schneizel, Odyessus, and Bismarck as the three tries to abandoned their duties from the enemy.

"You know what will happened if people abandons their comrades! Just like the Russians Red Army does to their own!", V.V. said.

"I already know what is was like!", Schniezel said.

"That's right. And y'all are now in line to become traitors to the Locust Horde! And even to the Locust Queen!", V.V. said.

"And even to our brothers who's with you on this!", Odysseus yells.

"So what! Charles, never care about us! The only thing he always cared was victory and the world himself!", Clovis yells.

"Now then, last chance or y'all will die. What's it going to be?", V.V. asked as he clicks the pistol.

"No!", Schniezel said.

"Then you left me with no choice!", V.V. said as he pulls the trigger.

"Unless I tell you about the Lost Britannian Imperial Family!", Schniezel yells when V.V. paused for a minute.

"The lost Britannian Imperial Family?", V.V. asked.

"Lost Britannian Imperial Family? Where did you get that from?", Bismarck asked.

"From the emperor. He kept this secret from us about the lost Britannian Imperial Family who were assassinated by unknown people. They were the Fenix Family. And the only two people I know was Adam Fenix... and his son... Marcus Fenix.", Schniezel said.

"Are you sure about that?", Clovis asked.

"He's probably lying.", Luciano said.

"No... he's not lying... he's telling the truth.", a voice said as they all turn around and saw Andreas Darliton walking behind the other squad with the three in shock.

"Andreas! You mean you know about this!", Schinezel said.

"Of course. Because... my family... kill those people back then.", Andreas said.

--

End of chapter thirty-seven of part one

A/N: Well, finally got a chapter back up. My apologizes from last week. I didn't had a chance to post this chapter for Friday and the other on Saturday. I was almost losing interest on this story. So I finally got it back on track for it.

Anyway, try to post the next chapter on Saturday. Review please.


	39. The Long Road Back To Ashford Pt 2

A/N: Here's part two of the same chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty-seven: The Long Road Back To Ashford- Campus Grinder Pt. 2

Back at Ashford, inside the control room, Ruben K. Ashford, the granddaughter of Milly Ashford and the school superintendent for Ashford Academy, was getting questions from Colonel Hoffman inside the interrogation room.

"So you're Ruben K. Ashford?", Hoffman asked.

"Yes.", he said.

"I'm Colonel Hoffman. Second-in-command of the Coalition of Ordered Governments Military Forces. We brought you here for questions in wish you might gladly answer them.", Hoffman said.

"What kind of questions?", Ruben asked.

"Some questions that are... kept in secrets.", Hoffman said.

"Really? And you want me to answer them?", Ruben asked.

"I ain't got time for your talking. I want answers and I want them now.", Hoffman said.

"Okay. What's the first question?", Ruben asked.

"What does the Ashford Family knows about... the Fenix Family.", Hoffman said which made Ruben's head pop up to look at him.

"How do you know that?", Ruben asked.

"Because,... we just found out that Ashford Academy use to be Fenix Academy back then. And of course, the Fenix Family is part of the Imperial Family during Emperor Charles' seated to the throne. So do you know about all this?", Hoffman asked.

"That family has been a secret to both the Ashfords and the Imperial Family. No one does not know what happened to them since then.", Ruben said.

"Well, I heard rumors about the mystery of the family that they said their dead a long time ago. And it was heard that both the Ashfords... and another family called the Darlton Family, were both involved in the mysterious disappearance of the family.", Hoffman said.

"Look, I don't know what you are talking about. But, my family was not in any involvement of the disappearance. But I do know for sure that the Darlton Family were behind all this.", Ruben said.

"Then why was the academy was name first Fenix before Ashford? Are you lying to me?", Hoffman asked.

"I'm not lying.", Ruben said.

"Then what about the Darlton Family? Are they still around?", Hoffman asked.

"Of course. I know one person of the family. His name is Andreas Darlton.", Ruben said.

"Andreas Darlton. Who's he?", Hoffman asked.

"He is part of the Britannian Military. He is a confidante and loyal to the Second Princess Cornelia. He's extremely tall, well-built man with a diagonal scar running across his face. He does not care particularly care for the rampant rascism that plagues the Britannian military.", Ruben said.

"Like to who? The Japanese people or should I say which I should not called elevens?", Hoffman asked.

"Yes.", Ruben said.

"I see. So tell me about the family's introduction to both Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge. I heard that the two were both former prince and princess to the Imperial Family.", Hoffman said.

"Those two. Well, during the Britannian invasion of Japan, the Kururugi Family hid both the two as they were both banished by the emperor. So when they came to Japan, they've became both political hostages over the mineral sakuradite conflict.", Ruben said.

"Sakuradite conflict?", Hoffman asked.

"Yes. Sakuradite is a rare mineral found in mines like the underground tunnels.", Ruben said.

"Really?", Hoffman asked.

"Yes.", Ruben said.

Hoffman on the other hand knows that this kind of conflict was just the same like the Pendulum Wars when governments fought for Imulsion on the planet Sera. But then his mind went away and got back to talking.

"Well, that's one kind of story right there. So when the invasion came to an end with Britannia, winning it all, what happened after that?", Hoffman asked.

"Genbu Kururugi. He was Japan's last prime minister. For reasons unknown, people saying that Kururugi committed sucide, resulting in Japan's unconditional surrender.", Ruben said.

"Wait a second, before you continue on. I heard about that last name Kururugi. I heard that this academy has a boy with the same last name.", Hoffman said.

"Of course. He's name is Suzaku Kururugi. He's Japanese and he's Genbu Kururugi's son.", Ruben said.

"How did he survive the invasion? Was he with both the two kids?", Hoffman asked.

"Not exactly. But he was then responsible for the assassination of former Viceroy and the Third Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family Clovis La Britannia. But instead, it turned out to be a man name Zero.", Ruben said.

"Zero? Who is this Zero guy? And what does he have to do with me?", Hoffman asked.

--

At the Chinese Consulate, Zhou Xianglin was walking in the hallways as she turns to the doors that leads to Gao Hai's office and enters inside as she walks towards the desk with no one or either Gao Hai's appearance.

"Better give these papers to him so I won't forget.", Zhou Xianglin said as she sets the papers on his desk when the chair behind it swings with a girl sitting there with a smile that gave Zhou almost a heart attack.

"Did I scare you?", the girl asked.

"What are you doing here, Kaguya?", Zhou asked.

"I came by to visit Tianzi. Where is she, because somebody told me back at the Forbidden City that she would be here.", Kaguya said

"Well, she's with Li Xingle. There just going around the Tokyo Residence.", Zhou lied.

"Oh I see.", Kaguya said.

"Anyway, you ain't suppose to be here. This place is a restricted area. Gao Hai will found out about you being here.", Zhou said.

"But... what if... Gao is a traitor.", Kaguya said.

"What are you talking about?", Zhou asked.

"You not going to believe what I found.", Kaguya said as she gets up from the chair and walks up to a big painting frame hanging on the wall and reveals a safe behind it.

"Get away from there! Your going to get yourself and me in trouble.", Zhou said.

Suddenly, Kaguya brought out some personnal information which shows papers, blueprints, maps, and other stuff.

"See what I'm mean.", Kaguya said as Zhou knees down to look at the stuff.

"What's all this?", Zhou asked.

"Take a look at that blueprint. See what it looks like?", Kaguya asked as Zhou examines the blueprint.

"Hey, this looks like a VX Gas Rocket. This must to show us how it was made and what it can do for destrctions.", Zhou said.

"That's not all. Take a look at these next two blueprints.", Kaguya said as she gave her the next two blueprints to her as she examines both of them.

"My god. This first one looks like a drawing of a Britannian F.L.E.I.J.A. bomb. Then this second is... some kind of bomb called... the lightmass bomb.", Zhou said.

"Here's a fourth blueprint. And its not a weapon.", Kaguya said as she gives the fourth blueprint to her.

"What is this? Some kind of a werid looking train?", Zhou asked.

"Wonder why there blueprints inside his safe showing all these kind of stuff?", Kaguya asked as Zhou continues to look around at the stuff as she grabs some papers and looks at some of it.

"Oh my, God.", Zhou said as she looks at a paper.

"What is it?", Kaguya asked.

"Seems like on this sheet of paper, a list of people working with the Locust all this time.", Zhou said.

"Let me see that.", Kaguya said as she looks at the list of names. "Schneizel El Britannia, Odysseus U Britannia, Carine Le Britannia, Clovis La Britannia, Andreas Darlton, Bartley Asprius, Lloyd Asplund, The Glaston Knights which are Alfred G. Darlton, Bart L. Darlton, Claudio S. Darlton, and Edgar N. Darlton. And the Knights Of Round which are, Bismarck Waldstein and Luciano Bradley. And last but least, one of our own. The High Eunuchs.", Kaguya said.

"You're kidding.", Zhou said.

"I'm not. This is really a shocking thing to hear.", Kaguya said.

"So we didn't know that the High Eunuchs were traitors to the Chinese Federation?", Zhou asked.

"What can we do now?", Kaguya asked.

"We have to tell Hong Gu about this.", Zhou said.

"But before we can get to the door first, we better get all this stuff inside the safe before Gao Hai comes in and finds out about all this.", Kaguya said.

"Why should I do it? You the one who brought the stuff out from the safe?", Zhou asked as she knees down to help.

"Just help me and don't argue with me.", Kaguya said as the two get all the stuff back inside the safe.

Couple of minutes later, the two then leaves the room and walks to the hallways to get back to where they were when they suddenly saw Gao Hai walking in the hallways and quickly hides behind another room before Gao Hai arrives at his office.

Then the two gets out of the room and quickly leaves the area.

--

Back at the Tokyo Residence, after a tough firefight at Clovisland, which is already been destroyed thanks to the combination of artillery and air stirkes, the team arrives near the wreak buildings of the residence while they continue their course to the crash site.

"Form up!" Marcus yells as the team regrouped with him getting on the radio. "Control, this is Delta. Confirming One-Nine reports: first drop zone aborted. We are at the Atsugi Line. Repeat, we are at the Atsugi Line. Over.", Marcus said.

_"Copy that, Delta. Be advised, there are survivors at Two-Five's crash site. We have a convoy is ready to be employ to the site.",_ Anya said on the radio.

"Then that's our first stop. What's the situation on the ground?", Marcus asked.

_"You have two options, Delta: You can take the street or move through those buildings ahead of you.", _Anya said.

"We'll take both. Baird, Guilford, Rivalz, Kallen, Cornelia, Ohgi, Villetta, and Gino, y'all with me. Cole, Dom, Lelouch, Shirley, Suzaku, Euphemia, Milly, C.C., and Jeremiah, take the streets. We'll cover you.", Marcus said.

"Will do.", Dominic said as both teams splits up with the first led by Marcus headed to the buildings while the second team led by Dominic headed to the streets.

--

Back in the air, the Shenhu with both Li Xingle and Tianzi, headed on back to Ashford for refuel and rearmed.

"We better hurry up back to Ashford. The Shenhu is already getting to be low on fuel and low on ammo as well.", Li Xingle said.

"I really am tired and feeling a little sleepy.", Tianzi said.

"I know. It was one long mission from night to day.", Li Xingle said as he laughs.

"Can't wait to get back.", Tianzi said.

Suddenly, a radio transmission was heard as the two looks at the screen and quickly shows both Zhou Xianglin and Kagoya.

_"Its that y'all guys?", _Zhou asked.

"It is us.", Li Xingle said.

"Kagoya? Is that you?", Tianzi asked in surprise.

_"Its me. It's good to see you.", _Kagoya said.

"I can't believe you came all the way to see me.", Tianzi said.

_"I know. But right now, we can't talk about this right now. We have a situation. Its about both Gao Hai and the High Eunuchs.", _Zhou said.

"What about them?", Li Xingle asked.

_"Their... traitors.", _Kagoya said.

"What you mean traitors?", Li Xingle asked.

_"I'll tell you if you come back to the Chinese Consulate.", _Zhou said.

"But I'm running out of fuel and I'm out of ammo on this thing.", Li Xingle said.

_"It'll take just one minute. Please?", _Kagoya asked.

"All right. I'll come.", Li Xingle said.

_"Thank you.", _Kagoya said as the screen turns off back to where it was.

"What do they mean traitors?", Tianzi asked.

"I have no idea. That's why we're heading back to the Chinese Consulate.", Li Xingle said as he turns the Shenhu to a different destination.

--

Inside the damage building, Marcus' team were walking on the stairs to the next floor when the building shakes a little.

"What was that?", Guilford asked.

"That would be something that could spell dangerous.", Gino said.

"Yeah, right. You can't tell the difference idiot.", Baird said.

"Can you just shut up for once.", Gino said.

"Yeah, fucked up Britannian.", Baird said as the two were about to fight when the others broke it up.

"Can y'all just shut the fuck up for once.", Marcus said.

"Well, I can't stand this entire fucked up planet with idiots like these people.", Baird said when he got slapped by Cornelia.

"Excuse me. If you don't mind, we don't like people who doesn't like us from the start. So please, why don't you cut us some freaking slack.", Cornelia said.

"Whoa.", Kallen said.

"Whatever." Baird said as Guilford looks at him. "What the fuck you looking at?"

"Don't start with me.", Guilford said.

"Where's Marcus at?", Rivalz asked.

Suddenly, the others heard a chainsaw sound as they look at the other side of the room and saw Marcus, cutting up a Locust Theron Guard in half with blood everywhere.

"I guess that's where he's at.", Ohgi said.

Gunfire was heard as well as Marcus looks over and saw the other team firing at the Locust units in the streets.

"Marcus! We can use some support!", Dominic yells.

"Hang tight! My guys let's go!", Marcus yells as the others regroup with him as they enters to another room as they see a courtyard with a statue of Charles zi Britannia in the middle.

"Fuck, there's Drones and Theron Guards in the courtyard!", Baird said.

"Everyone, give the other team some covering fire!", Marcus yells as he fires back with the others as well firing back as well.

Marcus sees a Drone popping back up from a building in the courtyard as he fires at him killing him mutliple times.

"Lobotomized!", Marcus yells.

A Theron Guard aims his Torque Bow and fires an arrow at the building and hits the side of it with an explosion.

"Fuckers!", Baird yells as he fires back at them.

Marcus then switches his Lancer to his Torque Bow and sees the Theron Guard shooting at the team in the streets as he shoots one towards the guard and the arrow stabs him and exploding with body parts and blood raining in the air.

"Ahh! Come on!", Marcus yells trying to get it reload.

"Is it jammed?", Cornelia asked.

"Yeah I think so!", Marcus yells.

"Here. Let me.", Cornelia said as she tries to get the Torque Bow unjammed.

Baird sees a Locust Drone firing on the team in the streets as he grabs his Longshot Sniper Rifle and kills the Drone in the head.

"Whoa!", Rivalz yells.

"Fucking ass Drone!", Baird yells.

They see another Drone behind a stone wall but was shot by Cornelia after she got it unjammed.

"Here.", Cornelia said as she gives the bow to Marcus.

"Thanks.", Marcus said.

"Anytime.", Cornelia said.

"Now that's the reason why to split up!", Baird yells.

"Any other news, man?", Ohgi asked.

They arrive at another room with the ceiling ripped open when they suddenly saw a Nemacyst flying towards the team to attack but Marcus quickly takes it out.

"Great! Now we got Nemacyst after us!", Baird yells.

"Everyone towards the next room!", Marcus yells as they run from that room to the next when they saw Wrenches entering the room.

"Fucking Wrenches!", Baird yells.

Marcus and Baird both work together as they both chainsawed every single one of them with the room turning into a bloodbath with body parts everywhere.

The others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

The bloodbath then ends as they rejoins with Marcus and Baird trying to not look at the blood and body parts that were on the ground.

Both Marcus and Baird looks at the window and saw a Locust Seeder roaring in the air with Nemacyst coming out from his tail.

"What on Earth is that?", Villetta asked.

"I've never seen that kind of monster like that.", Ohgi said.

"It's a Locust Seeder.", Marcus said.

"What that's?", Guilford asked.

"Their large, quadruped beasts that fire Nemacyst spores out of their rear ends. They have also been known to jam radio transmissions.", Marcus said.

"Really?", Guilford asked.

"Does he have to repeat that again?", Baird asked.

"No he doesn't.", Guilford said.

"Then let's take it out.", Gino said.

"Hold on. Individual weapons will not work on it. The only weapon that can take it out is the Hammer of Dawn.", Marcus said as he grabs it out.

"What's that do?", Rivalz asked.

"You'll see. Watch and learn.", Marcus said as he aims the Hammer of Dawn at the seeder with a laser target on it.

Then he pulls the trigger as a giant beam of light comes down and hits the seeder with enough power as the beam ends with the Seeder not dead yet.

"Its still alive.", Kallen said.

"Not for long.", Marcus said as he once again aims it and pulls the trigger with another beam of light coming down hitting the Seeder.

Then finally, the Seeder was then turn to a crisp as he finally kills it.

"Burn him out for good.", Marcus said.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake as they look and saw a hole emergence from the courtyard.

"Fuck, another hole!", Baird yells.

Marcus then aims the hole with the Hammer of Dawn and pulls the trigger with another beam of light coming down and sealing the hole.

"That was easy.", Marcus said.

The team then continues on as they enter to another room with a wheel on the wall right in front of them as Marcus turns it with both gates opening up from the left and right.

"Let's get going.", Marcus said as they ran left entering to another room.

Suddenly, they began hearing some gunfire coming from outside as they ran to see the other team engaging with the Locust Units in the streets.

"When does this end?", Baird asked.

"Let's give them enough support!", Marcus yells as they both take cover and fires back at the Locust on the street and buildings.

Marcus takes cover next to the wall as he sees a Locust Sniper aiming at him when Marcus sees him and shoots his head off from the other side.

He then looks down seeing more Locust everywhere firing on the other team.

"You guys, give me covering fire because I'm going down there to clean house!", Marcus yells as he heads for the stairs to the streets.

"Everyone, cover for Fenix!", Baird yells as they gave enough firepower for him.

Marcus walks down the stairs as he sees the exit of the building and quickly made it outside with a sniper on the other side of the building trying to kill him.

He grabs out his sniper rifle and looks as the sniper was in the front door of the building as he shoots his head off.

"Oh, yeah!", Marcus yells as he runs and enters the streets as he sees lines of concrete blocks when he sees a Troka Machine Gun with a Locust mounted on it.

"Dom, we're pinned down! You should have position! Out!", Marcus yells.

_"Got it! We're on our way!_", Dominic said on the radio.

Marcus and the other team takes cover behind the concrete blocks from machine gun fire as they fire back at it while Marcus reloads his sniper rifle then pops up seeing the Locust firing at them with the Tronka as Marcus pulls the trigger and blows his head off.

"Yeah!", Gino yells.

"All clear!", Marcus yells.

He sees both Dominic and the other team coming out from the other side to regroup.

"Thanks for the assist.", Marcus said.

"You know it. When we're here, will be there.", Dominic said.

"Back together. Finally.", Lelouch said.

Suzaku on the other hand looks on the other side of the street and saw the crashed King Raven.

"Hey, guys. There it is!", Suzaku said.

"Let's go see.", Lelouch said as they all ran to the crash to see.

They finally arrive to see as they saw three pilots coughing blood while the medic looks at them. They even turn to the crashed chopper and saw two people looting when the two looks up and saw Dominic walking towards them as he aims his gun at them.

"Drop it! Now!", Dominic yells as the two looters drops some stuff and runs off.

Both Cole and Baird along with Lelouch, Euphemia, and Suzaku were looking at the three pilots coughing blood.

"How they're doing?", Marcus asked.

"Coughing blood.", Cole said.

"At least they survive the crash.", Baird said.

"That's good.", Marcus said.

"Where's the convoy at?", Lelouch asked.

"They should be coming. We have to continue on with the mission.", Marcus said.

"We can't leave these people by themselves. Someone has to take care of them before the convoy comes.", Euphemia said.

"All right. Cole, Baird, Kallen, Rivalz, Euphemia, Guilford, Gino, Anya, and C.C., stay here and set up a perimeter around here before the convoy comes. When its here, regroup with us.", Marcus said.

"Roger that.", Cole said.

"Dominic, Lelouch, Shirley, Milly, Suzaku, Cornelia, Ohgi, and Villetta, let's get moving.", Marcus said as his team continues on to Ashford on foot.

--

At the Chinese Consulate, Li Xingle and Tianzi finally arrives at they were greeted by both Zhou Xianlin and Kaguya.

"We're here. So now, what's this about both Gao Hai and the High Eunuchs traitors?", Li Xingle asked.

"When I was putting some papers on Gao's desk, Kaguya enters towards his safe and reveals blueprints of a VX Gas Rocket, F.I.L.J.A. Bomb, a lightmass bomb, and a train.", Zhou said.

"Blueprints? Why did he kept Blueprints in his safe?", Li Xingle asked.

"I don't know. But it gets worst, what we found is that both him and the High Eunuchs were teaming with the names of the Britannian traitors and the Locust Horde as using the train as their last line of defense.", Kaguya said.

"What are they up to?", Li Xingle asked.

--

At the Kagoshima station, the Locust and the Britannian troops were getting the train ready with weapons to equiped.

Inside the train, the High Eunuchs were meeting with General RAAM about the plan.

"Of course, everything as we know is officialy getting everything setted up before we enter towards Area 11. But that's just the final phase of the plan. The main plan is by luring both the Gears and Britannia to war.", RAAM said.

"And when will that happened?", one of the Eunuchs asked.

"Soon.", RAAM said.

--

Inside the Pendragon palace, the bomb with the VX Gas Missile continues to tick to zero as Chairman Prescott and the other suprime commanders arrive back for a meeting.

--

End of chapter thirty-seven of part two

A/N: Got another chapter done. There will be some revised from the other chapters soon because my beta reader's computer was down for a week. He'll try to get the chapters in soon. So don't worry.

Have a great weekend

Review please.


	40. Bad To Worse

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Code Geass: Gears Of War

Chapter thirty-eight: The Long Road To Ashford- Bad To Worst

At the Pendragon Palace, in the Britannian Capital, Chairman Prescott made his return from Japan as he enters in the meeting room with other commanders waiting for his return.

"Sorry I was late. Good morning, people.", Prescott said as he walks to his chair.

"So, sir, how was your trip?", the admiral of the C.O.G. Navy asked.

"Great. But unfortually, the mission in the facility was a fallure.", Prescott said.

"Why was that?", the General of the C.O.G. Army National Guard asked.

"Because, the resonator didn't had enough data inside. So the tunnels of the Hollow, was not destroyed.", Prescott said.

"Does General RAAM knows about that?", the general of the C.O.G. Marines asked.

"I think he does. And now, he's now going to send an entire army to attack Ashford again. This time, taking it by a stronger attack.", Prescott said.

"So what about Fenix? I mean we all know that the man that the entire C.O.G. armed forces repected that man. But he's still a con man for abandoning his squad.", the general said.

"Are we here to talk about Fenix or about plans to deal with the Locust's next move?", Prescott asked.

"Sorry, sir.", the generals said.

"Good. Now, the Locust's have moved the last two VX Gas Rockets inside the facility. We don't know where they move them. But I ordered General Anderson of the C.O.G. Air Force, to send some Unmanned Predators to get some photos to find the next two VX Rockets.", Prescott said.

"So where's Fenix now?", one of the generals asked.

"We have a report that there was a King Raven shot down by Nemacysts in the air before returning to Ashford Academy. Now, the team has just setted up a perimeter around it and waiting for the convoy to return.", Prescott said.

"Sir, we all due respect. That man is a nothing more than a criminal. I mean, remember what happen wh--", the general was interrupted when Prescott slams his fist on the table which made the room a loud sound.

"Don't say he's a criminal. Like I said, if anyone speaks about Fenix a criminal, you will be striped from your ranks. Do I make myself clear?", Prescott asked.

"Yes, sir.", the generals said.

"Good. Now, where were we?", Prescott asked.

--

**Darlton Mansion- Saint Darwin Street**

The Darlton Mansion was home to the Darlton Family which is just in the Saint Darwin Street in the Britannian Capital.

The street is a majority of the ruling family resides in the district of the capital. Though which passage is illegal without the express permission of a member of the Imperial Family.

Inside the mansion, a man with his stuff which is backpack and books for college, heads to the door.

Suddenly, he heard the door knocks as one of the butlers walks over and opens the door.

"Can I help you?", the butler asked.

"We're looking for a David T. Darlton. Is he here?", a man asked.

"Mr. Darlton, there's someone who wants to see you.", the butler said.

"I'm coming.", the man with red hair walks up to the door as he sees a man with armor suit.

"Are you David T. Darlton?", the man asked.

"Yes I am. Can I help you?", David asked.

"I'm with the Coalition of Ordered Governments Military Police. It's about your father, Andreas Darlton, and your brothers, the Glaston Knights.", the man said.

"What about them? What happened to them?", David asked, worrying.

"Nothing happened to them. In just that... they've betrayed the Britannian Empire.", the man said.

"What do you mean betrayed?", David asked.

"I'll explan everything when you come with me to Japan. I got a jet waiting at the airport.", the man said.

"All right I'll come." David turns to his butler. "Mitchell, cancel all my exams for today. I'm going on a trip to visit my brothers and my father."

"Yes, sir. I will. Do you need your things packed as well?", the butler asked.

"I'm afraid so.", David said.

"Go on ahead and get your stuff packed as well. I'll wait for you.", the man said.

"Thank you.", David said as he walks upstairs to his room to get his stuff packed.

--

Back at Ashford, at the Lamperouge Residence Dorm, Sayoko enters inside Nunnally's bedroom as she sees Lelouch's sister sitting in her wheelchair facing at the window with blindness in her.

"So what happened? How was the surgery?", Sayoko asked as Nunnally turns her wheelchair to face her.

"It was a sucess. The doctor said I could have my bandages taken off in a couple of days.", Nunnally said who has bandages covering her eyes.

"That's great news. What about your legs?", Sayoko asked.

"They don't know about my legs yet. They said I could walk and get off this wheelchair as well a couple of days.", Nunnally said.

"Wow. It seems like Lelouch is going to be so happy to see his little sister going to walk and see.", Sayoko said.

"I know. I really can't wait to see the look at my brother as well.", Nunnally said when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll leave you here alone." Sayoko said as she walks downstairs to the doors and then finally opens it. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you and the child, but we got a problem.", a geas soldier said.

--

Marcus' team continues their way to Ashford as they left the other team to protect from the crash site to wait out for the convoy.

As the team continues to Ashford, they later see the Omotesando Mall, damaged as well as they walk towards it.

"Control, this is Delta One. Delta Two is caring for wounded and tapping for pick up. Is the Omoesando Mall clear?", Marcus asked.

_"As far as I can tell, Delta One.", _Anya said.

"Then that's our route.", Marcus said as he puts the radio back in his pocket.

"Wow. The mall.", Shirley said.

"We were just here, a couple days ago. Now its all damaged.", Lelouch said.

"Well, the Locust just did a really long damage to this place. So right now, the place is quiet. So I guess we can go in and check it out." Marcus said as he and the others walks to the entrance doors with only Marcus trying to kick it in but nothing happend. "Jack, rip this door."

The flying robot beeped in yes as he flies to the doors and begins to open the door with its cutter arm as sparks flies.

The others waited for Jack to cut the doors open to the mall when they heard something rumbling.

"You know what that means?", Dominic asked.

"Yeah, I know what that means. Take cover.", Marcus said as everyone takes cover behind some concrete blocks just next to the entrance.

Marcus then grabs out a frag grenade when the ground shook once again with a hole emergence just right in front of him.

He pulls the pin and throws it inside the hole with Locust Drones coming out from the hole.

But unfortually, the hole then explodes with it sealed and the Drones all killed.

"Oh, that smells bad. What are these guys made of, shit?", Marcus taughts.

When Marcus was running back to the entrance, a rocket then comes out of nowhere just flies right pass him as he looks back and saw Locust Boomers entering the parking lots and charging towards them to attack.

"Now, that's not so good.", Suzaku said as Marcus jumps behind the block.

"Jack! Get that door open!" Marcus yells as he gets on the radio. "Control, tell me those satallite are ready?"

_"Affermitive.", _Anya said.

"Well then, okay. Guys, let's drop the hammer.", Marcus said as he grabs out the Hammer of Dawn.

"Be careful. I believe those guys don't want to give up.", Lelouch said as a rocket passes by.

"Here goes nothing!", Marcus yells as he aims the Hammer of Dawn at the Boomer with a beam of light coming down on the Boomer and exploding his entire body parts.

"Not bad.", Lelouch said.

Marcus then ran to the corpse of the Boomer as he grabs the Boomshot Rocket Launcher off the ground as he sees another Boomer launching a rocket with Marcus dodging it with his head.

"Let's see you can dodge this, Boomer fuck!", Marcus yells as he pulls the trigger and shot the rocket out and destroys the Locust Boomer with body parts flying everywhere.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!", Dominic yells, exciement.

The others then gets back up as Jack beeps with the door to the mall, finally open and the others moving inside as they all see the mall almost destroyed.

"Nice. Now what?", Dominic asked as Marcus gets on the radio.

"Baird.", Marcus said.

_"Situation's FUBAR here-hostiles everywhere! Good news is that the convoy is already here at the crash site. We're getting the hell out!"_, Baird said on the radio.

"Roger that. Watch your ass. We'll see you at the house.", Marcus said as he put the radio back inside his pocket.

"This day just won't end.", Dominic said.

"Probably will never for a couple of years to come.", Suzaku said.

"Guess this is the end of the world as we know it.", C.C. said.

"Yeah, at least in prison they gave me three hot's and a cot.", Marcus said.

As they kept moving, they suddenly heard a sound of a explosion and glass shattering.

"What was that?", Dominic asked.

"Shhhh. Quiet.", Marcus whispers.

"Seems we're not alone.", Kallen whispers.

The others kept moving straight in the mall when they heard some kind of a monsterous sound coming from a department store.

"It's coming from that department store.", Marcus whispers.

"Somebody better go check it out.", Dominic whispers as they both turn to look at the others.

"Don't look at us.", Lelouch whispers.

"Suzaku. You just won the lottery.", Marcus said.

"Really?", Suzaku asked.

"Which means you go on ahead and go take a look over there.", Marcus said.

"You gotta be kidding me.", Suzaku said.

"What? You're scared?", Marcus asked.

"I'm not.", Suzaku said.

"Then go take a look.", Marcus said.

"All right.", Suzaku said as he gets up and walk to the department store to check.

"I think its a bad feeling about this.", Lelouch said.

"What you talking about?", Shirley asked.

"What if there's an ambush by those monsters.", Lelouch said.

"Then will kill'em and get towards Suzaku out of the place.", Marcus said.

"What about if there's any like Britannian troops?", Milly asked.

"Then we should give the all-clear signal.", Marcus said.

"Let's hope nothing happens to Suzaku.", Lelouch said.

"He won't. I mean, what can possibliy go wrong.", Marcus said.

Suzaku then gets a look at the department store as he walks inside to see.

The place was a little damage with glass, clothes, and other stuff on the floor including pieces of the ceiling coliaspe.

"Man. Seems like those monsters did a little damage around here.", Suzaku said.

Suddenly, he heard something coming from the dressing rooms as he slowly walks towards the room.

"Is someone there?", Suzaku asked with he's heart beating in terror.

He kept walking as he nears the door with a mirror on the door looking at him as he puts his hand on the knob and opens it reavealing nothing in the room.

Suzaku then has a sign of releft as he closes the door. But then, after the door closes, Suzaku then opens his eyes and his heart beats faster when he saw a monster looking at him just behind him with Suzaku looking at the mirror.

Outside, the others waited when they saw Suzaku running out of the store.

"Now what?", Dominic asked.

"RUN!", Suzaku yells.

"What? What happened?", Lelouch asked.

The others then heard a roar as they look and saw a monster running out destroying the entire department store.

"Fuck! It's a Berserker!", Dominic said.

"What are y'all waiting for? Kill it!", Lelouch said.

"Can't. Standard weapons won't work on her! But don't worry, I got the Hammer of Dawn with me. But the only thing is to get it outside so I can kill her!", Marcus said.

"Well, how can we lure it outside?", Lelouch asked.

"We need to make sounds. This thing can't see us. But she can hear us or smell us.", Marcus said.

"Better think of a plan... because IT'S HEADING FOR US!", Lelouch yells as they look and saw the Berserker roaring and running faster than ever to attack.

Lelouch and Marcus jumps from left to right dodging the Berserker's attack.

Dominic on the other hand looks up and see the windows roof all destroy. But then has a plan.

"Marcus, the roof. The windows are all destroyed. Quick, use the Hammer of Dawn!", Dominic yells.

"Dom, distract it while I get it ready!", Marcus said.

Dominic then fires on the Berserker with the bullet no effect on the monster when the Berserker looks to where Dominic was as she roars and then chases after him as Dominic dodges to the left.

"Now, Marcus!", Dominic yells.

"Let's burn this bitch!", Marcus yells as he pulls the trigger and a beam of light comes down from the roof and hits the Berserker as it burns to a crisp.

Finally, the Berserker dies as it falls to the ground with burn marks everywhere on its body.

"That was close.", Suzaku said as he panting enough.

Everyone went to see the Berserker's body as they get a glimpes of what it looks like.

"My god.", Kallen said.

"I hope there's not anymore of those.", Shirley said.

"Oh there's going to be a lot more once we get to Ashford.", Marcus said.

"We better get out of this place and keep moving.", Lelouch said.

The others then leaves the mall and continue their way to Ashford.

--

Back in the Hollow, V.V. along with the Locust Troops heads out towards Ashford to began their next assault.

"Remember, anyone who's still alive from the situation and even when we take Ashford, kill them all. Take no prisoners.", V.V. said.

"Yes, sir.", the Locust troops said.

"All right. Move it out.", V.V. said as the troops moves out from the Hollow.

--

Back at the Chinese Counsuate, the others were inside Hai Gao's office as Li Xingle look at the blueprints and papers from the safe.

"Can't believe it. The High Eunuches are traitors. Their teaming with the Locust to destroy the Earth by using the Tyro Pillar as to destroy the entire population.", Li Xingle said.

"So now what?", Zhou asked.

"We got to take these to Colonel Hoffman. Or even to Marcus.", Li Xingle said.

"How are we going to hide these?", Tianzi asked.

"Well, will just think of a way to get it out.", Li Xingle said.

--

Back at Ashford, Coalition troops get everything ready for the Locust attack.

"Let's go, boys. The enemy is on its way here.", Hoffman said.

Troops dug in and set up some machine guns on the window as they waited for the Locust's arrival.

--

Back inside the Pendragon Palace, underneath, the bomb with the VX Gas Rocket countdown to deonation as it goes towards fifty nine seconds.

-

End of chapter thirty-eight.

A/N: Hey, guys. First of all I just want to say is that I decided to get the holidays by stop writing for a while.

2008 is finally over as we get into the new year of 2009. And this year, I'm guerantee that this story will be finished soon. So don't worry. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year's as well.

Review please.


End file.
